


Ztráta dechu

by Hanetka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, First Time, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 88,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: John vždycky myslel, že Sherlock nemá zájem, je nedotknutelný a nedotčený, ženatý se svou prací. Mýlil se ve všech bodech. Ale když Sherlock zabředne do vztahu, John se začne bát, že si ukousl moc velký krajíc… a tentokrát může mít pravdu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Waste of Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004240) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Slovo překladatelky:  
> Povídku v originále napsala úžasná Chryse, které tímto děkuji za svolení k překladu.  
> A o nic menší dík patří oběma mým betám, Rowaně a miamam.  
> This story was written by awesome author Chryse and I thank her for permission to translate it.
> 
> Slovo autorky:  
> Tenhle příběh se točí kolem nezdravého vztahu a obsahuje odkazy na sexuální zneužití, znásilnění, extrémně pochybný souhlas a intimní partnerské násilí. NIC Z TOHO SE ALE NEODEHRÁVÁ MEZI SHERLOCKEM A JOHNEM, a většina se toho děje v pozadí (oproti explicitnímu sexu, který se odehrává přímo na stránkách). Je tu jedna výjimka, které jsem věnovala samostatnou kapitolu, a budu před ní varovat v průběhu vydávání, takže ji budete moci bez problémů přeskočit.

_„Nemohu říci víc, než že tě miluji,_

_cokoliv dalšího by byla ztráta dechu.“_

**_„Chci tě“, Elvis Costello_ **

****

**Prolog**

Uzamkl to ve sklepě ve svém paláci myšlenek, ale přesto to někdy vídal: plovárna. Světlo, pableskující po stěnách, Moriartyho vztek, rozechvívající vzduch, _vypálím ti srdce z těla_.

Johnovy oči, pevně upřené do jeho.

A pak telefon, mužský hlas, sotva slyšitelný. Moriarty naslouchá a jeho zájem se přesouvá a zostřuje. „Možná bych pro vás měl využití,“ řekne.

Podrží telefon stranou a podívá se na Sherlocka s čímsi podobným lítosti. „Pardon… Dneska umřít nemůžu.“

Pak se odloudá pryč, luskne prsty, aby odvolal snipery, telefon u ucha. „Ale jestli voláte, pak ode mě něco chcete.“

Otázka, kdo nebo co Moriartyho zaujalo natolik, aby ho to odvrátilo od chlórem prosáklého holokaustu, se Sherlockovi v následujících dnech přehrávala v mysli pořád dokola. Ale nedostatek dat byl odrazující a nakonec o tom přestal uvažovat. Měl v hlavě jiné věci.

 

**1\. kapitola**

 

Sherlock stál uprostřed čekárny v úřadu sociálních služeb a rychle těkal očima po utahané klientele, rozeseté po tvrdých plastových židlích. Zvážil, co už o případu ví, a otočil se k odchodu, až zavlál kabátem. Ono zavlání mělo přitáhnout Johna na jeho oběžnou dráhu a na trajektorii směrem ke dveřím, ale John nestál tam, kde Sherlock čekal. Taky se usadil na jedné z těch tvrdých plastových židlí.

„No tak, Johne, jdeme,“ oznámil Sherlock rezolutním tónem.

„Cože?“ vzhlédl překvapeně John. „Ale ještě jsme ne -“

„Ztráta času,“ utrhl se Sherlock, právě když Johnovi sklouzly oči za něj a rozšířily se. Ach _ne_.

„Ne, to teda není,“ zamumlal si John pro sebe a vstal. Nasadil svůj nejšarmantnější úsměv. Sherlock se nasupil, otočil se a spatřil ohavně nudnou ženskou, _dlouhé světlé vlasy žádná vlasová kosmetika buranská sukně – konopí? – ach Bože, dřeváky_ , vyklánějící se do čekárny odněkud z – evidentně z kanceláře.

„Pan Holmes?“

„John Watson, tohle je Sherlock Holmes.“ John popadl Sherlocka za ruku nad loktem a zatáhl vpřed. Sherlock zatnul čelist a vzepřel se na patách.

„My vlastně nebudeme potřebovat -“

„- víc než minutku,“ dokončil John a otočil se po Sherlockovi s úsměvem se zábleskem zubů, který z toho výrazu udělal spíš zavrčení. „Hned jsme u vás.“

Žena se usmála a vrátila se do kanceláře. John se zamračil. „Sherlocku, ta žena měla spoustu práce, aby dala dohromady seznam, o který jsi _ty_ žádal; mohl bys věnovat alespoň pět minut tomu, aby ses na něj podíval. Zdvořile.“

Sherlock se zamračeně nechal odvléct do malé kanceláře. Jméno sociální pracovnice okamžitě vymazal.

„Detaily ve vašem vzkazu nebyly úplně jasné – jste od policie?“

„Ne, ačkoliv s nimi příležitostně spolupracujeme,“ odpověděl John s úsměvem. „Můžu vám dát jméno někoho od metropolitní, pokud byste ho ráda kontaktovala. Ale v tomto případě si nás najal klient soukromě, poté co policie a regulérní civilní detektiv selhali a v nalezení jejího ukradeného majetku nebyli schopní udělat žádný pokrok.“

Sherlock si odfrkl. Původně nechtěl tenhle případ vůbec vzít. Bohaté staré dámy, kterým se ztrácejí šperky? Definice nudy. Ale přestože se po událostech u bazénu případy jen hrnuly, Sherlockova preference zajímavých před lukrativními začala působit na Johnově čele ustarané vrásky. Po třetím pokusu lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisové je kontaktovat dal John Sherlockovi na vybranou: buď ten případ přijme, nebo Johna ztratí ve prospěch nemocnice, kde vezme záskok za něčí dlouhodobou nepřítomnost. Případ přijal.

„Ty tři ženy, které byly okradeny, všechny navštěvovaly stejný kadeřnický salón,“ vysvětloval John. „Myslely si, že děvčata, která byla nedávno přijata na mytí vlasů, se chovala podezřele. Vyrozuměli jsme, že ty mladé dámy prošly vaším rekvalifikačním pracovním programem, a tak jsme doufali, že nám budete moci poskytnout nějaké biografické údaje.“

Přívětivý úsměv nudné slečny Konopné se přeměnil v zamračený výraz. „Jsem dobře obeznámena se salónem, o který se jedná, i s jeho klientelou. Všechny ty ženy měly exemplární záznamy bez jakékoliv kriminální aktivity v minulosti. Jste si jistí, že si je nevybrali jako obětní beránky? Vážně pochybuji, že ty tři okradené neměly další části života, které by měly nějaký jiný styčný bod.“

„Máte absolutní pravdu. Je mi velmi líto, že jsme vás připravili o čas,“ řekl Sherlock radostně. „Jsem si docela jist, že záležitost, která naší klientce dělala tolik starostí, nebylo nic podezřelejšího než východolondýnský přízvuk. Rozhodně bychom se měli porozhlédnout v těch ostatních oblastech, o kterých jste se zmínila – velice vám děkuji za pomoc. Johne?“

John, který se divoce červenal, hodil po Bohorovných dřevácích ustaraným pohledem, než dovolil, aby ho Sherlock odtáhl ven. Ale jakmile byli v čekárně, zase se zastavil, otočil se zpátky ke kanceláři, pak zase k Sherlockovi, olízl si rty, ohlédl se a zamumlal: „Já tě dohoním – jenom chvilku – nechci, aby si myslela -“ a zase se vecpal do dveří.

Sherlock si povzdechl, poklesl na těle i na duchu a promašíroval skrz oblak letargie v čekárně. V minulosti v něm Johnovy přítelkyně vzbuzovaly mírnou a obvykle krátkou nechuť, ale teď to bylo jiné. Sherlock nevěděl, co bylo tehdy v noci u bazénu tím příslušným katalyzátorem. Mohla to být Moriartyho slova nebo Johnovy činy nebo možná uvědomění – když viděl Johna v té vestě – že by to celé mohlo skončit způsobem, který by skutečně příšerně bolel. Hned potom, v adrenalinem prosáklých dozvucích, bylo všechno zmatené takovou úlevou, až se z toho točila hlava. Vrátili se do bytu, John jim oběma nalil whiskey a pak seděli bok po boku přitisknutí k sobě na gauči, Sherlock usrkával drink a něco horečnatě plácal a John do sebe s vyrovnaným úspěchem obrátil tři sklenky. Nakonec se John vratce postavil a ruku položil Sherlockovi na vlasy v doteku, který se ze všech, které od něj Sherlock kdy obdržel, nejvíc blížil pohlazení. „Ty to vyřešíš,“ řekl tehdy. „Jdu do postele. Zkus si trochu odpočinout.“ A pak se odpotácel nahoru a nechal Sherlocka, aby uvažoval o obrovské prázdnotě v Johnově tvaru, která najednou zela po jeho boku.

Sherlock byl v chápání emocí mizerný, a to včetně svých vlastních, ale tohle nebyla úplně neznámá půda. Ve škole se párkrát do někoho zbláznil, samozřejmě, a pak na univerzitě tu byl Viktor. V tom osamělém okamžiku mu bylo vlastní srdce stejně jasné jako chemické složení alkoholu, který právě dopil. Zamiloval se; vášnivě, úplně, drtivě a hloupě do svého heterosexuálního, klidného, normálního nejlepšího přítele, který NEBYL GAY; do svého nejlepšího přítele, který by se do Sherlocka nikdy nezamiloval, dokonce i kdyby nebyl muž, protože John – navzdory tomu, že nebyl obyčejný člověk – toužil po obyčejných věcech. Po rodině, domku na venkově, po někom normálním, koho by mohl milovat. Nikdy ani náznakem neprokázal, že by ho přitahovali šílení géniové, kvůli kterým by mohl vyletět do vzduchu. Nedalo se s tím nic dělat, jen ignorovat svoje city v naději, že pominou, což nebylo moc úspěšné, a sabotovat Johnovy vztahy, což bylo. K jeho nekonečné otrávenosti John na jeho záškodnictví přišel a teď Sherlockovu chování ohledně svých schůzek stanovoval pravidla. Tohle věci hodně ztěžovalo.

John se vrátil z kanceláře a na první pohled zářil úspěchem. „Jdeme?“ zeptal se radostně.

„Takže jsi dostal číslo?“ optal se Sherlock tak jedovatě, jak jen dokázal. „Uvědomuješ si, že je veganka?“

„Jo, zná úžasnou – Sherlocku! Vzpomínáš, na čem jsme se dohodli? Žádné dedukce kromě kriminálních aktivit a pohlavně přenosných chorob.“

Sherlock si v duchu pomyslel, že John by na tom byl mnohem líp, kdyby předem věděl, že ta uhrovatá bude po sexu plakat a oslovovat ho „tati“, ale už věděl dost, aby si svoje pozorování nechal pro sebe. „Neříkal jsi, že o ni máš zájem. Pořád je mi dovoleno dedukovat o lidech, se kterými nerandíš, správně?“

„Ano, ale ty sis vydedukoval, že ji hodlám požádat o schůzku, takže…“ John se zamračil. „Takže jsi neměl – počkat…“

Sherlock se ušklíbl.

„Och, sklapni. Takže vzhledem k tomu, že pro tebe to byla kolosální ztráta času, kam teď?“

„Ta veganka měla pravdu,“ řekl Sherlock a vykročil ke dveřím. „Oběti patří k přísné, upjaté a izolované sociální vrstvě. Viníkem bývá vždycky někdo zevnitř, ale nikdo z těch rodin ani z panství těch tří okradených, zdá se, nepřipadá v úvahu. Myšlenka, že by některá z těch žen odsud,“ hodil hlavou k úřadu sociálních služeb, „plánovala a provedla takhle komplexní loupež, je k smíchu; nemají potřebnou _energii_ , natož znalosti zevnitř, které byly k lokalizaci těch šperků potřeba. Potřebujeme rozšířit vyšetřování do jejich vnitřních kruhů.“

„Jmenuje se Sylvie, Sherlocku.“

Sherlock si pohrdavě odfrkl. „Musíme zpátky k lady Fitz–Hugh–Curtisové a získat seznam jejích přátel. Požádám o ty, kdo mají stejného kadeřníka, to je dobrá záminka.“

„Jdeš potom odtamtud někam?“

„Ne, asi domů… proč?“

„Došel nám čaj. A jestli mám jít do Tesca, zrovna tak bych mohl uvařit něco k večeři. Je něco, co bys jedl?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock automaticky.

„Myslel jsem na velšský rarebit,“ řekl John jakoby mimochodem.

Sherlock velšský rarebit - sýrový toast - miloval a John to věděl. A ten případ zatím, vzhledem k tomu, že byl jen mírně zajímavý, nevyžadoval přílišné intenzity soustředění. „Možná,“ připustil.

„Dobře, tak pojďme chytit taxík a vysadíme tě u její jasnosti. Jestli se rozhodneš jít někam jinam, napíšeš mi esemesku, jo?“

„Hmmm.“ Sherlock se zamyslel nad Sylvií. John se nepředstavil jako doktor, což byl pravděpodobně důvod, proč mu dala číslo; zcela jasně byla oddaná homeopatii. Mohla by tahle otázka přijít na přetřes na prvním rande? Doufal, že ano. Jestli tu službu nevykoná její odpor k deodorantům. Sherlock se začal cítit líp. Zavánějící veganka byla jasně předem odsouzená; John se chystal dělat rarebit; on měl zajímavý případ. Co víc by ve skutečnosti potřeboval?

**

Když se John vrátil zpátky do bytu, Sherlock měl otevřené oba notebooky a poletoval mezi klávesnicemi jako Franz Liszt na metamfetaminu.

„Ty jsi na _facebooku_?“ nevěřícně se optal John.

„Lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisová,“ oznámil mu Sherlock, „je kmotrou jisté Philomeny Flyte-Finchleyové, matky to Emmy, maturantky na jedné z našich ne tak přísných, ale o to exkluzivnějších soukromých středních škol.“

Co tohle mohlo mít společného s případem, neměl John ani páru. „To tihle lidi úplně vážně dávají svým dětem jména jako Philomena Flyte-Finchleyová?“

„Tihle lidé dávají úplně vážně svým dětem jména jako Mycroft a Sherlock, takže ano,“ potvrdil Sherlock, „ale v tomhle případě své příjmení očividně získala sňatkem, Johne, to dá rozum.“

John se zadíval na obrazovku počítače, na kterém Sherlock něco zuřivě psal. „Ty jsi sedmnáctiletý kluk, který chodí na Harrow a hraje na altsaxík?“

Sherlock se při slově ‚altsaxík‘ otřásl. „Nemůžu ji požádat o přátelství jako dívka, okamžitě by věděla, že nechodím do její školy. Ale s radostí se spřátelila s Derekem St. Andrewem, protože je zazobaný, na adolescenta hezký a prohlašuje, že sdílí její trestuhodnou vášeň pro upíří fikci.“

John se podíval na profilový obrázek, svítící na displeji. Derek _byl opravdu_ hezký. „Jak ses dostal na jeho facebookovou stránku?“

„O čem to mluvíš? To je moje stránka.“

John zatoužil, jak se mu stávalo často, aby k Sherlockovi existoval ovladač, který by reguloval jeho provozní rychlost. „Ty sis založil facebookovou stránku jako sedmnáctiletý a zvládl ses spřátelit -“ znovu se zadíval na monitor, „- s dvěma sty čtyřiceti třemi lidmi za tu hodinu, co jsme se neviděli?“

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Založil jsem si tu stránku už před několika měsíci. Většina teenagerů přijme prakticky každou žádost o přátelství, kterou dostane, protože vysoký počet přátel je pro mladé lidi ukazatelem postavení. Jakmile dosáhneš určitého počtu vzájemných přátelství, je ještě snadnější se spřátelit s těmi vybíravějšími.“

„Dobře,“ vzal na vědomí John, který se pořád ještě cítil o krok pozadu. „Ale jak jsi věděl, že se budeš potřebovat spřátelit s nějakou nóbl maturantkou, když sis ji zakládal?“

„Johne, udělej čaj. Nedostatek kofeinu ve tvém organismu je jediným vysvětlením, proč jsi ještě otřesně pomalejší než obvykle.“

John odnesl tašky do kuchyně a zapnul konvici. Začal uklízet nákup. Jeho pozornosti neuniklo, že po vší té sklíčenosti, které Sherlock propadl od událostí u bazénu, už shodil skoro všechnu váhu, co nabral od chvíle, kdy se dostal pod vliv lidí, kteří jedí pravidelnou stravu (a v případě paní Hudsonové často tu pravidelnou stravu staví na stůl přímo před něj). John se paní Hudsonové nikdy nemohl rovnat, ale odvedl svou část zamezení škod zásobováním spoustou sladkostí a sušenek, které Sherlock občas nepřítomně jedl, pokud mu byly předloženy s čajem. John si také dával větší práci s večeřemi. Pokud Sherlock čelil Johnově obvyklé mládenecké večeři – toastu s fazolemi – obvykle vynechal fazole a snědl jen střed toastu. Pokud byl dost měkký. A byl na něm džem. Na druhou stranu byl celkem rozumně ochoten akceptovat sýr, a to většinu druhů.

Než se konvice vypnula, Johnovi svitlo. Donesl hrnek Sherlockovi a cítil se nevysvětlitelně chytrý. „Nevěděl jsi, že ji budeš potřebovat,“ řekl, „prostě sis založil hromadu facebookových profilů a ve volném čase si je updatuješ.“

„Jo, přesně,“ řekl Sherlock rozzářeně. Hodil do sebe sušenku a sáhl po čaji. Pak ukradl Johnovi jeho sušenku z ruky - další technika, kterou John pěstoval – jediná věc, kterou Sherlock miloval víc než sladkosti, byla štípnout pamlsek Johnovi. „Přidal jsem si tě do přátel,“ dodal po krátkém zamyšlení.

„Vážně?“ John si vzal svůj notebook zpátky – Sherlock stejně zrovna něco o sto šest psal na svém – a přihlásil se ke svému facebookovému účtu. Založil si ho už před celými věky s vágní myšlenkou udržet se v kontaktu se svými teď všude možně roztroušenými kamarády z armády, ale jen vzácně si vzpomněl, aby se na něj podíval. „Benovy fotky z líbánek… Ben se oženil? Možná bych to tu měl zkontrolovat častěji.“ Klikl na seznam žádostí o přátelství. „Roopa Kartanová? Moment, myslím, že si na nějakou Roopu vzpomínám ze školy, šla pak na porodnictví… Rob Phelps? Ne, počkat, ten se mnou byl v Afghánistánu, jen vypadá s těmi dlouhými vlasy jinak.“

„Většina dospělých je v přijetích přátelství alespoň nějak selektivní, Johne, ačkoliv ve tvém případě to očividně neplatí. Rešerše prokazují, že na atraktivní jedince je nahlíženo jako na líbivější, přijatelnější, a tak jsem si profilové fotografie vybíral povšechně podle toho. Uvidíme, jestli ti to pomůže.“

John si prošel profilové fotky s ohledem na dobrý vzhled. „Daphne Forbesová,“ přečetl. „Zdravotnický záchranář, zajímá se o jógu a má ráda psy.“

„Rozvedená, žádné děti, miluje Adele,“ zanotoval Sherlock, aniž by vzhlédl od monitoru.

John se na Daphne Forbesovou smutně zadíval. Věděl, že je mimo jeho ligu, ale myslel si, že se museli setkat někde u případu a ona ho chtěla líp poznat. Mělo mu to dojít. „Napsala mi na zeď k narozeninám,“ řekl truchlivě.

Sherlock ho ignoroval.

**

O šest hodin, tři hrnky čaje, pár soust večeře a diagram o rozpětí poloviny zdi později Sherlock ten případ rozlouskl. Naneštěstí neměl nikoho, kdo by byl svědkem jeho triumfálního okamžiku, protože John šel už dávno do postele a lady Fitz–Hugh–Curtisová by jen těžko ocenila, kdyby ji někdo probudil uprostřed noci, bez ohledu na své prohlašování, jak moc na svých obludných klenotech lpí.

Sherlock se nad tím zamyslel. Možná to tak bylo nejlepší. Ten případ si nevyžádal jeho nejlepší práci, ale byl přiměřeným rozptýlením a rozuzlení mělo potenciál být dost dramatické. Představil si šokovaná zajíknutí, dramatické výkřiky, Johnovu tvář, jak na něj září obdivem… _ano_. Lepší využít času k plánování. Koláž nechal na zdi: uklízení byla nuda a John to může využít, až se dostane k nevyhnutelnému sepsání událostí na svůj blog.

Když John konečně ráno sešel dolů ze schodů (pozdě na to, v kolik šel nahoru, musel tam ležet a masturbovat při myšlenkách na tu vyzáblou veganku, brr), Sherlock se po telefonu už podruhé hádal se sekretářkou lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisové. Obvykle by už z principu odmítl mluvit s kýmkoliv jiným než s lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisovou osobně, ale tentokrát měla být celá ta záležitost mnohem zábavnější, pokud lady zůstane tak neinformovaná, jak jen to půjde.

„Zavolejte přímo slečně Flyte-Finchleyové na mobil,“ říkal Sherlock netrpělivě. „Pokud se bude pořád zdráhat, ujistěte se, že si je vědoma autorit, které budou k jejímu přeplněnému harmonogramu mnohem méně vstřícné.“ Samolibě hovor ukončil.

„My někam jdeme?“ zjišťoval John a nakukoval do konvice s kávou. Vlasy mu trčely nahoru. Bylo to podivně roztomilé.

„Dnes odpoledne, na čaj k lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisové a několika jejím přítelkyním,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Máš spoustu času, aby ses -“ mávl opovržlivě rukou, „uvedl do přijatelného stavu.“

„Díky,“ řekl John vesele, ani trochu uražený. „Snídani? Máme pro jednou všechny možné druhy potravin.“

„Jenom kávu,“ odmítl Sherlock a vrátil se do svého pokoje, aby si vybral oblek na odpoledne.

**

Sherlock se ujistil, aby byli poslední, kdo k sídlu lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisové přijede. Zastavil se před dveřmi přijímacího salónku – k rozmrzelosti sekretářky, která už vstoupila dovnitř, aby je ohlásila – našponoval se tak, že mohl povýšeně shlížet dolů jen přes nos, a vkráčel dovnitř dveřmi v plné majestátní nadutosti. Slyšel, jak John za ním potlačuje uchechtnutí.

„Ach, pan Holmes,“ přivítala ho lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisová a zvedla se. „S paní Waldenovou a paní Marsdenovou se již dozajista znáte. Moje drahá kmotřenka paní Flyte-Finchleyová a její dcera Emma; moje vzácná přítelkyně lady Alice Margateová a její vnučka Emma; a tahle mladá dáma je Emmina přítelkyně, slečna Ema Anstrutherová.“

Sherlock se neodvážil na Johna, který nejspíš sotva udržel vážnou tvář, ani podívat. Zprudka se zastavil před těmi třemi dívkami a přejel je všechny najednou hodnotícím pohledem. Všechny byly elegantní, upravené, našlechtěné a nastrojené nezaměnitelně nákladným způsobem, který, jak usuzoval, byl pro adolescenty z téhle vysoké příčky společenského žebříčku příznačný, a všechny ho ignorovaly ve prospěch svých mobilů. Takhle to nemohlo zůstat. Šlehl po nejvyšší dívce v naději, že vybral tu pravou. „Kde jsou ty ukradené šperky?“ otázal se.

Jako na povel paní Marsdenová upustila svůj šálek s čajem. Skvělé! Sherlock potlačil úsměv.

A pak ho Emma Flyte-Finchleyová překvapila. Místo aby zbledla nebo se zajíkla, svezla se do křesla tak dramaticky, že se její herecký talent mohl rovnat jedině tomu Sherlockovu. „Ach panebože, konečně! Začínaly jsme si myslet, že jsme až moc chytré, než aby na to někdo přišel!“

„To jste měly jen malou šanci,“ řekl Sherlock kyseleji, než zamýšlel. Rychle vrátil na tvář povýšený despekt. „Kde tedy jsou? Neprodaly jste je, ten předchozí detektiv byl schopný zjistit alespoň tohle. V každém případě nepotřebujete peníze, máte více než dostatečnou apanáž a žádná z vás není drogově závislá ani nemá přečerpanou kreditní kartu.“

„Nosily jsme je ve škole,“ vysvětlila Ema Anstrutherová. „Jsme ta nejpopulárnější děvčata v našem ročníku, a tak jsme odstartovaly hotový trend v nošení ošklivých starožitných šperků.“

„Lucy Roperová má soupravu, která patřívala Wallis Simpsonové,“ řekla závistivě blonďatá Emma.

„Já jsem ve vaší šatně dokonce upustila šátek od školní uniformy,“ prozradila Emma Flyte-Finchleyová paní Marsdenové. „Ale policie na to vůbec nepřišla!“

„To byl tvůj šátek?“ Paní Marsdenová byla v šoku. „Ale moje dcera vyšla školu teprve před pár lety. Myslela jsem si, že je její! Vynadala jsem služce!“

„Která z vás přišla na to, jak obejít poplašné systémy?“ zeptal se Sherlock ve snaze vybojovat si zpátky kontrolu nad konverzací. Tohle byla opravdu jediná chytrá část celé té aféry.

„Emma St. Clairová,“ prozradila Emma Flyte-Finchleyová a ukázala na ni prstem. Blonďaté děvče zvedlo ruku.

Sherlock jí podal vizitku. „To byla docela dobrá práce,“ řekl jí. „Kontaktujte tohle číslo, než obdržíte soudní příkaz. Možná se vyhnete vězení, pokud si bude myslet, že vás bude moci využít.“

„My přece nepůjdeme do _vězení_!“ vykřikla Emma Flyte-Finchleyová.

„Ten skandál,“ zakvílela lady Alice Margateová.

„Může nás tenhle Mycroft Homes,“ zvedla hlavu od vizitky, kterou pozorně studovala, Emma St. Clairová, „dostat do televize?“

„Televize,“ opakoval Sherlock bezvýrazně. Za sebou slyšel Johna, který se přiškrceně rozkašlal.

„My jsme to celé natočily.“ Ema Anstrutherová zvedla svůj mobil, na kterém bylo vidět všechny tři dívky, absurdně ustrojené do černých kočičích kombinéz, doplněných okouzlujícími obličejovými maskami a rudou rtěnkou. „Napadlo nás to podle toho filmu… toho s Emmou Watsonovou.“

„Chceme vlastní reality show,“ vysvětlila Emma Flyte-Finchleyová.

„Jako třeba Kardashianky?“ zeptal se John.

Dívky se zatvářily pohrdavě. „My vypadáme o hodně líp než Kardashianky,“ informovala ho Emma St. Clairová.

„Nebo o nás můžou natočit film. Mě může hrát Emma Watsonová,“ prohlásila Ema Anstrutherová. „Všichni říkají, že vypadám jako ona.“

Sherlock na ni ukázal obviňujícím prstem. „Vy se ani Ema nejmenujete,“ pronesl. „Vaše jméno zní Elspeth.“

„Elspeth Margaret Anstrutherová,“ vysvětlila Ema, „používám iniciály.“

U lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisové došlo, jak se zdálo, k náhlému zotavení, pokud ne jejího skromného rozumu, tak alespoň smyslu pro velení. „Vy říkáte, že máte moje šperky? Náhrdelník mé matky?“

„No, jsou v mém pokoji ve škole,“ řekla Emma Flyte-Finchleyová. Lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisová zesinala.

„Nezabezpečené?“

„ _Nám_ by je nikdo neukradl,“ ujistila ji Emma St. Clairová. Lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisová se zprudka zvedla na nohy. Sherlock usoudil, že má situaci pevně v rukou, a otočil se k odchodu.

„Věřím, že mých služeb tu už dál nebude třeba,“ pronesl, „šek mi může poslat vaše sekretářka. Dámy, přeji dobré odpoledne,“ dodal k ohromeným ženám, které byly nad zákusky pořád ještě celé ztuhlé. „Vám také, lupičky,“ kývl dívkám a s rozevlátým kabátem vyšel z místnosti.

John si udržel zdvořilý obličej hráče pokeru, dokud se nedostali na ulici, kde se zhroutil přes zábradlí v záchvatu bezmocného řehotu. Sherlock, který měl pocit, že se událost neodehrála tak docela, jak plánoval, se chvilku mračil, než to vzdal a přidal se k němu.

„Ach bože, tohle stálo za všechny prachy,“ zalapal John nakonec po dechu a otřel si oči. „Kriminální gang nóbl maturantek, a všechny se jmenují stejně.“

„Docela se mi ulevilo, když jsem slyšel, že jedna z nich užívá svoje iniciály,“ připustil Sherlock. „Když jsem poprvé viděl její facebookovou stránku, myslel jsem, že její rodiče byli nějací zdegenerovaní negramoti z vyšších kruhů, kteří nedokážou správně vyhláskovat jedno z nejběžnějších jmen v Británii. Díky bohu zatím populace nezhloupla tolik, jak jsem se obával.“

„Kdybychom my ostatní nebyli hloupí, jak by ses vůbec kdy mohl bavit?“ optal se John. Vytáhl svůj mobil a zkontroloval čas. „A uzavřel jsi to celé uprostřed odpoledne, dobrá práce. Můžu pozvat Sylvii na večeři a ani se nemusím převlékat.“

Sherlock splaskl. „Och,“ povzdechl si a zuřivě se snažil vymyslet něco, co by Johna večer udrželo u něj. „Ale já umírám hlady! Pracoval jsem na tom případu celé dva dny!“

„Tak to sis měl dát tu snídani, ne?“ opáčil John a vyťukával esemesku. Pak zastrčil mobil do kapsy a otočil se k ulici. „No dobře, tak jo, vezmu tě na čaj někam mezi snoby, kde mají hromady těch malých zákusků, co ti tak chutnají. Dřív jsme si tam nemohli dát ani drobek.  Se slibem lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisové, že ti zaplatí, jestli dostane ten ohavný náhrdelník zpátky, si to můžeme dovolit.“


	2. Chapter 2

John seděl u stolu a psal cosi na svém notebooku, naslouchal šepotavému bubnování jarního deště do oken a užíval si tichého odpoledne. Byl to ten druh ticha, které si se Sherlockem v domě mohl vychutnat jen zřídkakdy, protože Sherlock si myslel, že „tichý“ je eufemismus pro „tragicky nudný“. Ačkoli v tuhle chvíli byl Sherlock tou nejtišší věcí v bytě. Byl natažený na gauči, bezvládně, jako by snad ani neměl v těle kosti, oči měl zavřené a v uších sluchátka; nepohnul se už hodiny.

O pár týdnů dříve, když naslouchal hudbě kvůli případu – ten důvod vlastně nebyl Johnovi nikdy moc jasný – měl Sherlock jakýsi druh záblesku uvědomění o podobnosti určitého druhu hudby s… jiným určitým druhem hudby. John neměl ponětí, o co jde, a Sherlock se projektu vzdal, když se mu naskytl nový případ, ale během okurkové sezóny, která nastala v posledních pár dnech, se zase nadšeně ponořil zpátky. John si to docela užíval. Sherlock pátrající byl oslnivý a neuvěřitelně neskutečný; Sherlock s chemickým vybavením byl oslnivý a docela děsivý, ale Sherlock v zajetí hudby byl prostě… roztomilý. Jako malý kluk posedlý superhrdiny.

John rozvažoval nad svým zápisem na blog, pokoušel se vymyslet, jak to celé zaobalit. Lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisová nešetřila penězi ani chválou a oni pak byli zaplaveni hromadou nejrůznějších e-mailů ohledně postrádaných klenotů, nedůvěryhodného služebnictva a záletnických manželů. Sherlock skoro všechny vymazal, ale jeho zájem nepochopitelně popíchl kocour, jehož chování se rapidně změnilo k horšímu. Vyřešit ten případ netrvalo ani půl dne – pět minut v klientčině domě a Sherlock vydedukoval, že její spolubydlící spí s jejím přítelem a kocour jí za to v podivném záchvatu kočičí pomsty počůral, co mohl – ale dostali za to dobře zaplaceno a byli na milém obědě s Molly, která jim do detailu popisovala jemnější nuance kočičí psychologie, z čehož Sherlocka málem trefilo. To vždycky stálo za to.

Sherlockův mobil zabzučel, zrovna když John dopisoval poslední věty toho kočičího případu. Pak zabzučel znovu. Pak zazvonil. John se rozhlédl po svém telefonu, který ležel na stole. Lestrade měl vzorec: dvě textovky a nezvednutý hovor Sherlockovi a volal Johnovi. Takhle se alespoň mohl ujistit, že oba netonou v Temži. Samozřejmě, Johnův mobil zazvonil.

„Je Sherlock s tebou?“ zeptal se Lestrade.

„Jo, jsme doma. Má v uších sluchátka; poslouchá hudbu.“

„Oukej, můžeš – co že to dělá?“

„Opravdu starou hudbu,“ objasnil John. „Neptej se ho.“

„Dobře. Může přestat? Máme tu místo činu, které není nijak čerstvé; radši bych ho tu měl dřív než později, jestli chápeš.“

„Dej mi informace a já už ho přiměju k pohybu. Jak daleko jsi?“

„Proč, máš rande? S tou, jak se jenom jmenuje, s tou sociální pracovnicí?“

„Sylvie, a jo, zítra večer pro mě vaří večeři.“ John a Sylvie už byli na jednom rande, než odjela na týdenní dovolenou pod stan do Jezerní oblasti ve Skotsku.

„No prima, tak to máš hromadu času. Jen nenech Sherlocka, aby tě držel celou noc vzhůru.“

John si od Lestrada vyslechl detaily a šel udělat čaj. Potom se usadil na okraj konferenčního stolku. Sherlock měl zavřené oči, tvář v zaujetí křehkou a jakoby z jiného světa, podivně zranitelnou způsobem, jaký u něj John zahlédl jen vzácně. Vypadal by, že spí, kdyby nebylo jeho dlouhých prstů, které se ve výši pasu pohybovaly ve vzduchu. John neměl potuchy, co to dělá. Diriguje? Zapisuje noty do osnovy? Aranžuje ve svém paláci mysli hudební křídlo? John pocítil nával ochranitelské něhy, což se mu od událostí u bazénu tu a tam stávalo, a také bodnutí touhy a vzrušení, což se mu stávalo mnohem déle. Potlačil to jako vždycky. Sherlock byl ženatý se svou prací, fajn; John byl spokojený s tím, že je nejlepší přítel. Bylo to úplně v pořádku. Většinou.

John zvedl ruku, propletl prsty Sherlockovi do vlasů a mírně ho šťouchl do hlavy. „Sherlocku. Hej.“ Zatřásl mu hlavou o trochu víc. Sherlock pomalu otevřel zastřené oči. V matném světle byly stejně bezbarvě šedé jako obloha a vzdálené milion světelných let. Malátně naklonil hlavu a přitulil se k Johnově ruce, jako kočka, dožadující se pohlazení. John mu poslušně vyhověl. „Sherlocku,“ řekl znovu, hlasitěji.

Sherlockovy oči postupně zaostřily. Zamrkal a vytáhl si z uší sluchátka, aniž by vynaložil nějaké úsilí, aby uhnul Johnově ruce. „Nemám hlad.“

„Ne, to­ – jedl jsi vůbec dneska něco? Vydrž.“ John přinesl pár sušenek a řekl: „Volal Lestrade. Má mrtvolu univerzitního studenta, prý dost oblíbeného, ale očividně si nikdo nevšiml jeho zmizení, dokud si ostatní na patře v koleji nezačali stěžovat na zápach.“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup, usrkl si čaje a sušenky ignoroval. „Lestrade mě na tohle nepotřebuje. Všechny relevantní informace jsou v tom, co jsi právě řekl; určitě to dokáže vyřešit i jen z toho.“

„No, očividně ne,“ namítl John. „Takže je to excelentní příležitost, aby ses jak předvedl, tak zvedl z té pohovky, kde jsi už tři dny a která začíná mít trvalou promáčklinu ve tvaru tvého zadku. Měl jsem obavy, že budeš mít proleženiny.“

„Mám výborný krevní oběh,“ prohlásil Sherlock rozmrzele, ale vstal. „Asi bych se měl obléct.“

„Nejdřív si sněz ty keksy. Nechceš si přece nadrobit na košili,“ upozornil ho John nápomocně.

„M-m,“ odmítl Sherlock, ale sušenku si vzal. Skóre jedna nula pro mě, pomyslel si John a snědl zbytek.

**

Zesnulý univerzitní student, Daniel Pearson, byl velmi mrtvý, velmi zakrvácený a velmi nepříjemně zaváněl. John se podíval na řezné rány na jeho obličeji a rukou, zaznamenal příčinu smrti – diagonální řez, protínající krční tepnu – a s úlevou ucouvl.

„Tady je vražedná zbraň. Ležela přímo vedle něj.“ Lestrade zvedl veliký sáček na důkazy a Sherlock se na něj zběžně podíval, než vrátil svůj pronikavý pohled k tělu.

„Čínský. Nejspíš Hong Kong. Ačkoliv mohl být koupený v Londýně.“

„Tak co si myslíš?“ zeptal se Lestrade. „Zdá se, že nic nechybí, a jak jsem řekl Johnovi, očividně byl hodně oblíbený.“

John už měl čas se nad tím zamyslet. „Prodával drogy,“ prohlásil.

Sherlock se na něj zazubil. „Dobrá práce, Johne. Jistěže prodával drogy. Ale jeho zboží jste zjevně nenašli,“ řekl jedovatě Andersonovi a otočil se k ložnici. John za jeho zády blýskl samolibým úsměvem po Lestradovi, který mu dvěma prsty zasalutoval.

„Nic takového jsme nenašli, protože tu není co najít. My jsme ten byt _pročmuchali_ ,“ bránil se Anderson huhňavým kňouráním, které se vždycky ještě zhoršilo, když byl jediným existujícím konzultujícím detektivem odsunut do pozadí.

„A použili jste _pravého_ policejního psa cvičeného na hledání narkotik?“ Sherlock jaksi dokázal, aby ta otázka zněla otřesně urážlivě. John se najednou přistihl, jak si představuje Andersona jako škrobeného výmarského ohaře. Kousl se do rtu.

„No, ne, ty jsi první, koho to napadlo, ačkoliv to zní pravděpodobně… co to děláš?“ Lestrade následoval Sherlocka do ložnice, kde se teď zmíněný plazil pod postelí. Vynořil se s tlustou ohmatanou učebnicí.

„Co Daniel Pearson studoval?“

„Uhm… ekonomii.“

Sherlock zvedl knihu: _Moderní principy termodynamiky_. „Trocha čtení na dobrou noc? Musel tím dost často listovat, je to jediná kniha pod postelí, která není zaprášená. Tak se podíváme, co to četl, ano?“

A je to tady, pomyslel si John.

Sherlockovi se podařilo otevřít knihu a odhalit otvor, vyříznutý do slepených stránek, a do něj nacpaný sáček s bílým práškem.

„Možná ne zrovna četba před spaním,“ řekl Sherlock. Otevřel sáček a prsty v rukavicích nabral špetku toho prášku. „Lestrade?“

„Co?“

„Chtěl bys to zkontrolovat? Mohl bych to udělat, ale myslím, že bys raději, abych to nebyl já.“

John, který by byl více než raději, aby to nebyl Sherlock, hodil po Lestradovi pohledem. Lestrade poslušně natáhl dlaň, zabořil prst do bílého ždibce, který mu na ni Sherlock nasypal, a ochutnal. „Kokain,“ řekl.

„Samozřejmě, že je to kokain,“ potvrdil Sherlock. Vytáhl z kapsy malý pytlíček a špičkami prstů si do něj přemístil malé množství drogy.

„Hele!“ zaprotestoval Lestrade.

„Ale proboha živého, Lestrade, chci to analyzovat, ne si v taxíku šňupnout. Tu máš.“ Ostentativně podal pytlíček Johnovi, který ho bez komentáře strčil do kapsy, a Sherlock vykročil do vedlejšího pokoje. Zamračil se na zakrvácenou tvář oběti, dřepl si a začal mu rozepínat přezku opasku.

„Uf, magore, nech dej s tím pokoj,“ ozvala se Donovanová někde za nimi.

Sherlock ji ignoroval, opatrně opasek vytáhl z poutek a zvedl ho. „Ztratil na váze,“ řekl. „Podle vytlačené přezky se zdá, že ho nosíval zapnutý na třetí dírce, a teď ho měl zapnutý na čtvrtou. Daniel Pearson propadl svému zboží.“

„Musel z toho být na mizině,“ usoudil John. „Možná začal být tak trochu zoufalý.“

„Dost zoufalý, aby udělal něco pitomého, kvůli čemu ho zabili, možná,“ pronesl Lestrade pomalu. „Tohle nebyl profesionální zásah. Je to moc lajdácké, plné vzteku. Tohle nebyl někdo, komu dlužil prachy nebo komu vlezl do rajónu.“

„Zkontrolujte mu telefon,“ navrhl Sherlock a postavil se. „Někde tu bude, jestli ne u těla, pak zastrčený do nabíječky. Vždycky to tu můžete _pročmuchat_ kolem dokola a hledat, co zbylo, Andersone.“

„Mám ho, přímo tady, díky,“ řekla Donovanová.

„Bude tam řetězec nezodpovězených esemesek, které mu přišly po vraždě, ale poslední textovky, na které odpověděl, by měly být od posledních lidí, kteří ho viděli naživu. Dokonce i kdybyste nenašli vraha mezi nimi, pomůže vám to stanovit čas smrti. Och, a bankovní výpisy, ty zajistěte, jak nejdřív to půjde.“

„Protože hledáme…“

„Odkud bral peníze, Lestrade, _přirozeně_ ,“ a pak vykráčel ven. Lestrade zachytil Johnův pohled, zvedl obočí a zároveň se zamračil a poklepal si na vlastní kapsu. John mu odpověděl jediným přikývnutím a otočil se taky k odchodu.

**

„Případ s kočkou je venku,“ pochlubil se John Molly. Seděli společně v laboratoři, nohy opřené pohodlně o pult, pili kávu a dívali se, jak se Sherlock poflakuje u spektrometru.

„Jé, prima, večer si to přečtu,“ řekla Molly. „Tak kdy se vrací ta tvoje přítelkyně?“

„Vrátila se včera; zítra pro mě vaří večeři.“

„To zní… vážně? Mohlo by to být vážné?“

„Mohlo by. Je to milé děvče. A já nemládnu, víš? Teď, když jsou moje armádní časy tytam, začínám si myslet, že bych se měl usadit. Něco malého někde na venkově, pořídit mámě pár vnoučat… od Harry se toho určitě nedočká.“ Vypadalo to, že Molly potlačuje smích. „Co je?“

„Nic, jenom… kapitán Watson, nahánějící strach a hrůzu vojákům a kriminálníkům po celém světě, _se bude piplat s trávníkem_.“ John ji láskyplně kopl a Molly se zeptala: „Takže, je dobrá kuchařka?“

„To ještě nevím. Hej, Molly, proč si myslíš, že bych -“ Johna přerušil Sherlock, který k nim přidusal.

„Tohle není čistý kokain,“ řekl Sherlock triumfálně a zamával pytlíčkem. „Je to říznuté něčím, co jsem zatím neidentifikoval, ale zdá se to být analogické fencyklidinu.“

„Fencyklidinu?“ optal se John a Molly na to: „PCP.“

„Ano. Fencyklidin v malém množství způsobuje ztrátu zábran a halucinace, které při vyšší dávce mohou být násilné. Je to, jako by tahle směs poskytovala nějak podobné efekty.“ Sherlock měl tu divokou záři v oku, která značila, že je na stopě.

„ _Ne_ ,“ řekl John tak ostře, vstal a překotil židli. „Prostě _ne_ , Sherlocku. Absolutně ne.“

„Co ne?“ vypadal Sherlock skutečně zmateně.

„Ne, nevezmeš si to sám, abys zjistil, jestli to způsobí, že mi budeš chtít jednu ubalit. Dej mi to.“

„Johne, nebuď směšný. Musel bych si vzít celý vzorek, aby to účinkovalo, a pak bych neměl dál co testovat.“

„Aha,“ ulevilo se Johnovi. „Oukej.“ Zase se posadil, pořád svíral ten sáček, a jak mu klesal adrenalin, cítil se roztřesený. Když byl ve výcviku, viděl účinky PCP. Z pomyšlení na Sherlocka v takovém stavu – s halucinacemi, neschopného se ovládat, možná dokonce s křečemi – se mu dělalo mírně špatně od žaludku.

„Nechám ten vzorek tady,“ říkal Sherlock a jasně dával najevo, jak velký dělá ústupek. „Stejně nemám doma vybavení, abych to analyzoval.“

„Ve vlastní skříňce, prosím,“ řekla Molly rychle.

„Co teď dál?“ optal se John.

„Trocha rešerší a pak si promluvíme se _skutečnými_ přáteli neoplakávaného Daniela Pearsona.“

„Myslel jsem, že tohle si vzal na starost Lestrade.“

Sherlock se zazubil, úsměv lovce, který zahlédl kořist. „Och, nemyslím si, že bychom na něj narazili.“

**

Jakmile jim Lestrade konečně poslal bankovní výpisy, zabralo Sherlockovi sotva hodinu identifikovat noční klub, kde se, jak věřil, Daniel Pearson setkával se svým dodavatelem. Teď tam jen on a John museli večer zajít a toho dealera najít.

Naneštěstí měl John jiné plány.

„Sherlocku, já mám _rande_ ,“ řekl mu podrážděně, když mu konečně zavolal, aby mu odpověděl na čím dál popudlivější esemesky, které mu Sherlock posílal na kliniku. „Už ti to říkám celé dny.“

„Víš přece, že nevěnuju pozornost detailům tvých přechodných známostí,“ utrhl se Sherlock. „Johne, tohle je důležité, potřebujeme -“

„ _Já_ se potřebuju vrátit k práci,“ řekl John a zavěsil mu.

Sherlock se zamračil na telefon. John by nebyl tak pohrdavý, kdyby věděl, co má Sherlock v plánu, což bylo jít do nočního klubu, zjistit, kdo je dealer, a koupit drogy. Zvažoval, že by to Johnovi napsal v textovce. John by tak strávil celý večer starostmi, k čemu se Sherlock chystá, což by s trochou štěstí mohlo mít na to rande neblahý vliv. Na druhou stranu by John mohl jednoduše zburcovat Lestrada, což by byla katastrofa. V případě nejlepšího takového scénáře by se Lestrade k němu připojil, což by celou tu věc poslalo ke dnu, ještě než by začala; každý dealer s alespoň polovinou mozku by v Lestradovi poznal policajta, jakmile by prošel dveřmi.

Sherlock si povzdechl a došel ke skříni, aby se rozhodl, co si vzít na sebe. Časy, kdy se tahal po klubech, měl dávno za sebou, ale neměl nejmenší pochybnosti, že se do toho bude zase schopen vpravit. Tenhle noční klub, soudě podle lokality a venkovního dekoru, navštěvovala profesionální a rozsáhlá komunita gayů. Nebyla to žádná studentská putyka; Daniel Pearson tam chodil striktně jen kvůli obchodům. Ať už se tam scházel s kýmkoliv, bude to důležitý dealer a Daniel obstarával pouze přístup na univerzitní trh. Sherlocka napadlo, jestli Daniel, student ekonomie, netoužil po franšíze. Natáhl si tmavé džíny a svou nejtěsnější černou košili. K tomuhle Johna nepotřeboval. Všechno bude v pořádku.

**

Jakmile dunění hlasitých basů z klubu zasáhlo jeho uši, Sherlock věděl, že se přepočítal.

Bože, jak to kdy mohl tolerovat? Ten zvuk, světla, ti _lidé_ – otírali se o něj, když procházeli kolem, strkali do něj lokty, mačkali se na něj v neustávajícím proudu doteků a dat a bylo toho _příliš_. Cítil zahanbující nutkání zacpat si uši a kolébat se dopředu a dozadu, nutkání, které nepocítil už roky. Potřeboval po svém boku Johna, Johna, který byl stabilní a neměnný, Johna, který tišil svět kolem jen svou přítomností, Johna, který by… zastřelil toho drogového dealera, kdyby se na něj Sherlock jen podíval. Což byla koneckonců pointa celé té operace. Sherlock se přesunul na konec baru, kde byl alespoň částečně v bezpečí před tlačenicí, a zvažoval svoje možnosti.

Problém byl očividně v tom, že byl střízlivý. Sherlock nikdy na místo, jako bylo tohle, nešel, pokud nebyl sjetý nebo to neměl v plánu; měl ten suchopárně předvídatelný Pavlovův reflex očekávat. Měl teď takovou chuť, až ho to píchalo pod kůží. Kokain by to všechno udělal o tolik snazší; bylo by to, jako použít na mikroskopu přesné nastavení, ten zahlcující chaos by to jasně zaostřilo. Kokain byl ale rozhodně mimo diskuzi, a tak se Sherlock uchýlil ke druhé nejlepší volbě. „Vodku a Red Bull,“ zakřičel na barmana, aby přehlušil kravál.

Sherlock obvykle nepil – půl lahve whisky, co do sebe nalil tehdy v noci po událostech u bazénu, byl jediný alkohol, kterého se za celé měsíce dotkl – a tak účinky pocítil rychle. Poručil si další drink. Teď, když už nehyperventiloval, bylo snazší zhodnotit svoje okolí. Sherlock pomalu přejel pohledem po místnosti, všímal si a katalogizoval: _hledá partnera na noc - milence na delší dobu – chce se sjet – chce si zatancovat –_ když jeho pohled zachytil vysoký muž s blond vlasy natuženými do špiček a jednou jiskřící náušnicí. _Umělec, středně úspěšný, maratónský běžec, přemýšlí, že by se s někým povyrazil_. Ale to nebylo přesně to, co zaujalo Sherlockovu pozornost. Byl to mužův pohled. Díval se přímo na Sherlocka _s myšlenkou na povyražení_ jasně čitelnou v obličeji.

Sherlockovi vzplanuly tváře a zadíval se na svůj drink. Domníval se ten chlap, že se rozhlíží po místnosti, protože hledá partnera? Bylo směšné, že ho to pomyšlení překvapilo. Za starých časů nebýval kokain cílem jeho obrážení klubů, alespoň ne, dokud se věci tak hrozně nevymkly kontrole. Jednoduše mu usnadňoval to, co doopravdy chtěl, a to byl sex.

Sherlock byl něco jako pozdní kvítí. Střední škola byla dost velký horor i bez toho, aby vyšel s barvou ven, a tak šel na univerzitu, aniž by měl zkušenost alespoň s polibkem. Tam se bezhlavě zamiloval do postgraduálního studenta, který vedl jeho semináře z chemie. Myslel si, že skutečnost, že ho Victor po každém semináři ošukal ohnutého přes katedru, znamená, že ho Victor taky miluje; byl to pokořující debakl. Od té doby se věci nijak nezlepšovaly. Nakonec došel k tomu, že začal dávat přednost jednoduchosti anonymního sexu. Později, když to všechno šlo ke dnu, sex se stal komoditou, kterou mohl využít, aby získal kokain. Když konečně s kokainem skoncoval, skoncoval i se sexem.

Sherlock vzhlédl. Ten muž se na něj pořád díval a teď se i usmál, pomalým, záměrně smyslným úsměvem, až to Sherlockovi v břiše vyvolalo nečekané horko. Cítil, jak se mu vlastní koutky zvedají v odpověď, a rychle odvrátil pohled ke zdi. Tam, v tom vzdáleném rohu, seděl někdo docela sám. Sherlock úplně zapomněl na toho muže na tanečním parketu. Hodil do sebe zbytek drinku, došel ke stolu toho osamělého muže a vklouzl na židli. „Rád bych udělal obchod,“ řekl hladce.

Muž rychle Sherlocka ohodnotil pohledem. „Sorry, kámo, ale řek bych, že vás neznám.“

„Ale znáte Daniela Pearsona,“ řekl Sherlock líně a pozorně se na něj díval. Pokud dealer o Danielově smrti věděl, nedal na sobě nic znát.

„Už jsem Dannyho nějakej čásek neviděl,“ řekl muž a zvědavě se na Sherlocka podíval. „Je v pořádku?“

Sherlock vyhýbavě pokrčil rameny. Vytáhl z kapsy přeloženou bankovku a nenuceně ji protáhl mezi prsty. Muž chvíli uvažoval, a pak šťouchl nohou Sherlockovi do kolene. Sherlock se na židli malátně svezl níž, podal mu bankovku pod stolem a přijal malý kluzký sáček a přeloženou bankovku nazpátek. Sherlock mu peníze podal zpět a muž pozvedl obočí.

„Potřebuju něco jiného.“

Dealer začal vypadat ostražitě. „Nic jinýho nemám, kámo.“

„Informace,“ řekl Sherlock chladně. „Daniel Pearson je mrtvý.“ Pozorně sledoval, jak se Dealerovy oči lehce přivřely a pak uvolnily. „Nepřekvapuje vás to.“

„A vy nejste policajt.“

Očividně; Sherlock si právě strčil do kapsy pytlík kokainu. „Konzultant. Proto tu jsem sám. Nemám zájem vám ničit obchody a nemám v úmyslu do toho zatahovat oficiální autority, pokud to nebude absolutně nezbytné.“

Muž zůstal nehnutě a zvažoval skrytou hrozbu. Sevřel prsty kolem peněz. „Předávkoval se?“

„Věděl jste, že začal brát?“

Muž pokrčil jedním ramenem. „Poznáte příznaky. Bral toho až nad hlavu, náš Danny. Není to velká ztráta.“

„Nepředávkoval se. Zabil ho někdo, kdo jím byl velice rozmrzelý, někdo ještě lehkomyslnější a hloupější, než byl sám.“

„To mě vyřazuje,“ řekl dealer, ale oči měl ostražité.

„Ano,“ souhlasil Sherlock.

„Zní to jako nespokojenej zákazník.“

Sherlock naklonil hlavu, zdvořilý dotaz sám. „A proč by zákazník měl být nespokojený?“

„Možná se mladej Danny ocitl tak trochu v mínusu, abych tak řek, jakmile začal užívat vlastní zboží. Možná si mohl myslet, že vyrovná rozdíl, řekněme, kdyby to trochu naředil. Jestli inkasoval stejný ceny za horší zboží, dovedu si představit, že některý lidi by mohli mít důvod být jím ‚rozmrzelí‘.“

„Myslíte, si, že to dělal? Že to ředil?“

Muž se naklonil dopředu. „Koukejte. Já prodávám čistý zboží. Mám tady stálej odbyt, věrný zákazníky a nejsem tak pitomej, abych to riskoval. Máte mý zboží v kapse, můžete to posoudit sám.“

Sherlock se na něj vyrovnaně podíval. „Myslím si, že drogy řezal. A ne jako obvykle dětským pudrem nebo cukrem, něčím jiným, a skončil s čímsi mnohem méně stabilním, než měl v úmyslu.“

Muž zavrtěl hlavou. „Blázen. Ptal se na to a já se ho snažil odradit. Řek jsem mu, že jestli to vážně chce udělat, aby použil něco jako exedrin, aby to nebylo tak snadno poznat.“

„Dobře,“ řekl Sherlock a opřel se v židli.

Muž si ho chvíli prohlížel. „Nepoužil exedrin, že?“

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou.

„A ať použil, co chtěl, byl to…“

„… špatný nápad. Měl vás poslechnout.“

Muž se kysele pousmál. „No jo.“ Rozhodil rukama. „Ještě něco?“

„Ne. Děkuji za váš čas.“ Sherlock věděl, že skončil. Stejně by mu ten muž už nic jiného v žádném případě neřekl. Nicméně byl nápomocnější, než Sherlock čekal, a zrovna tak inteligentnější. Možná by mohl být v budoucnu ještě k užitku. Sherlock mu zdvořile podal ruku a řekl: „Sherlock Holmes.“

Muž nakrátko vypadal překvapeně, ale pak ji stiskl. „Miles,“ řekl a mírně přimhouřil oči. Příjmení Sherlockovi neprozradil.

Sherlock se postavil a otočil se k odchodu. Nečekaně zjistil, že se mírně potácí. Možná ten druhý drink nebyl nejlepší nápad. Třebaže byl podnapilý, byl si vědom, že vzít si sáček plný kokainu do prázdného bytu, když mu žíly pořád ještě zpívaly potřebou a mozek se snažil zablokovat myšlenky na Johna v posteli s tou nemastnou neslanou vegankou, by byl obrovsky špatný nápad. Vydal se přes taneční parket a natahoval krk, aby našel toalety. Parket byl narvaný, a tak se musel proplétat mezi tančícími, ale vlastně mu to nevadilo. Hudba ho teď už nedráždila a bubnovala někde v pozadí lebky. Znovu se rozhlédl kolem a snažil se v rychlých záblescích stroboskopu zorientovat.

Za pas ho popadly něčí ruce. Sherlock se překvapeně pokusil obrátit, ale dav kolem byl tak namačkaný, že dokázal otočit jen hlavu. Byl to ten blond maratónec, který na něj zíral už předtím. Byl vysoký, vyšší než Sherlock, a teď se sklonil ústy k Sherlockovu uchu, aby mu skrz hudbu do něj zamumlal: „Už jsem si myslel, že mě ani nepůjdeš hledat.“

„Já jsem ne -“ začal Sherlock, dost zbytečně, protože v řevu hudby nemohl být slyšet, ale ten muž vklouzl rukama Sherlockovi do předních kapes, kam až to jen šlo, a pohladil ho skrz tenkou podšívku na citlivém přechodu mezi stehny a klínem. Sherlockovi vzplanulo celé tělo žárem a touhou. Zvrátil hlavu dozadu na blonďákovo rameno, zatímco ten vysunul jednu ruku ze Sherlockovy kapsy, objal ho kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho zády těsně k sobě. Přimáčkl se mu erekcí k zadku a prsty druhé ruky v kapse přejížděl nahoru a dolů po straně Sherlockova rychle tvrdnoucího penisu. Sherlockovi zakolísal dech, muž mu přejel volnou rukou přes hrudník k nahé křivce krku a dotkl se jeho dolního rtu.

„Přemýšlel jsem o těch rtech už od chvíle, kdy jsem je uviděl,“ vydechl Sherlockovi do ucha. „Co s takovou pusou asi dokážeš?“

Sherlocka prchavě napadlo, že ten člověk ve skutečnosti nechce slyšet odpověď. Zavřel oči a pokusil se přinutit svůj zmatený mozek sestavit nějakou koherentní myšlenku. Byl opilý. Byl sám. Objekt jeho beznadějné neopětované lásky byl pryč s vegankou, která nepila ani kávu. Zoufale toužil se sjet. A samozřejmě, byl dost pravděpodobně nejtvrdší za posledních několik let. Jestli nemohl mít to, po čem doopravdy toužil – Johna, kokain – mohl mít alespoň tohle. Sevřel rty kolem mužova prstu, vsál ho do úst a skousl ho. Muž proti němu trhl boky. Sherlock otevřel ústa, olízl i ostatní prsty, otočil se, přitiskl rty k mužovu uchu a řekl: „A chceš to zjistit?“

**

Doklopýtali do poslední kabinky a Sherlock dosedl plně oblečený na toaletu, jakmile za nimi blondýn zamkl dveře. Tady si určitě nehodlá kleknout na podlahu. Trhnutím stáhl zip mužova poklopce a ten zatím zuby otevřel balíček s kondomem a škubavě si ho nasadil. Pak se Sherlock naklonil dopředu a vtáhl ho do sebe.

Už to byly doslova roky, ale Sherlock v tom kdysi býval dobrý a technika byla jednoduchá. Alkohol mu usnadnil překonat dávivý reflex. Blondýn zasténal, hlava mu spadla dozadu a opřel se rukama o zeď. Sherlock se natáhl, vzal ho za zápěstí, a jak klouzal po jeho erekci nahoru, navedl mu ruce ke své hlavě. Muž nabídku přijal, uchopil do pěstí Sherlockovy vlasy a sevřel je báječně pevně. Když ho Sherlock jen vsál tvrději, muž zahodil zbývající zábrany a vrazil Sherlockovi do úst tak, až mu pohmoždil tvrdé patro a možná i tvář. Sherlock cítil, jak mu na hlavu pořád útočí prudký zoufalý rachot a muž mu s vrčením dychtivě šuká hrdlo, tvrději a tvrději a _tvrději_. Dunivý rytmus basů, sladěný s výpady mužových boků, tlak v Sherlockově krku a tepání ve vlastním penisu úplně zablokovalo zbytek světa a poslalo Sherlocka do spirály čistých a jasných smyslových vjemů.

Muž nad ním zasténal, přitiskl si Sherlockovu hlavu ke klínu tak pevně, že ho skoro zadusil, a Sherlock přes kondom ucítil, jak pulzuje. Sál teď jemněji, nechal blondýna, aby se v jeho ústech provedl orgasmem, až se nakonec odtáhl a sundal si kondom. Sherlock zaklonil hlavu a snažil se chytit dech; muž zachraptěl: „Nahoru,“ a zatáhl mu za bolavou kštici. Sherlock se postavil, trochu vrávoravě, a rozepnul si vlastní poklopec. Blondýn hodil použitý kondom do mísy a sáhl po něm. Sherlock se k němu rychle otočil zády a opřel se rukama o zeď. Muž ovinul ruku Sherlockovi kolem pasu, právě tak jako na tanečním parketu, a druhou dlaň mu zvedl k ústům, aby ji olízl. A pak ta kluzká mokrá ruka byla na jeho penisu, drsně ho honila a Sherlock se naklonil dopředu, svěsil hlavu a snažil se udržet zpříma. Zavřel oči a pokoušel se vzpomenout si, že má dýchat, ruka lítala rychleji a tvrději, až nakonec žár, rostoucí v jeho slabinách, explodoval a on se udělal, mlčky a roztřesený, pocákal stěnu a toaletní prkýnko a opřel se o zeď plnou vahou, aby se mu nepodlomila kolena. Muž za ním si otřel ruku do toaletního papíru, hodil i ten do mísy, krátce mu stiskl zátylek a odešel.

Když se Sherlock dokázal znovu postavit, sebral alespoň tolik duchapřítomnosti, aby spláchl většinu obsahu sáčku do záchodu, než vyšel ven a umyl si ruce.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Než se u nich příštího dne dopoledne zastavil Lestrade, neměl John daleko k tomu, aby Sherlocka ohnul přes koleno a naplácal mu.

Den začal krásně. John se probudil docela časně s příjemným pocitem, že je na světě všecko v pořádku. Konečně přestalo pršet a on z okna viděl střípky modré oblohy spolu s náznakem rašících listů a slyšel velkolepou slavičí píseň londýnského dopravního ruchu. Jeho rande se vyvíjelo dobře. Pilaf z quinoy byl – no, když už ne něco, co by chtěl jíst každodenně, tak alespoň poživatelný; Sylvii chutnalo organické cukroví, které John přinesl; strávili příjemný večer prohlížením jejích fotografií a povídáním o kempinkovém vybavení a různých místech, kam kdy cestovali. Zakončili to roztomilým mazlením a sečteno a podtrženo měl John pocit, že ten večer byl úspěšný. Zvláště, když mu Sherlock neposlal ani jednu textovku.

A teď se mohl těšit na den plný pobíhání Sherlockovi za patami. Když se v noci dostal zpátky do bytu, Sherlock nebyl k nalezení. John mu napsal.

_Kde jsi?_

_Laboratoř. SH_

_Všechno OK?_

_Jasně. Jdi spát. Budu tě zítra potřebovat. SH_

John si matně vzpomínal, že ho někdy za svítání slyšel přijít, ale hned zase usnul. Když se konečně doopravdy probudil, pospíšil si dolů a čekal, že Sherlocka uvidí netrpělivě přecházet tam a zpátky, ale jen ho našel stočeného tvrdě spát na gauči.

To bylo sice divné, ale ne tak úplně bez precedentu. Sherlock si během případu občas zdříml. Ale tentokrát, když se konečně probudil, byl tak liknavý a nevrlý, že John zmizel do kuchyně, jen aby se mu dostal z cesty. Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, John by si myslel, že má tak trochu kocovinu, ale to bylo směšné. Možná na něj něco lezlo. John mu nabídl čaj, snídani, kávu, vodu, paracetamol a znovu čaj, jen aby se na něj Sherlock čím dál vztekleji utrhoval. Konečně ho Lestradova textovka poslala odvrávorat do sprchy, ze které se vynořil trochu živější a jako obvykle bezchybně oblečený, ale pořád mírně přepadlý a šaty jako by na něm visely. John po něm trošku ustaraně pokukoval a zrovna otvíral pusu, aby se ho zeptal, když po něm Sherlock střelil zamračeným pohledem a vyštěkl: „Čaj.“

Takže vzhledem k tomu všemu nemohlo být Lestradovo načasování přesnější.

„S Danielovým telefonem jsme moc štěstí neměli,“ řekl Lestrade a foukal si do čaje. John mu nabídl taky trochu škodolibě talíř Sherlockových oblíbených koláčků, vzhledem k tomu, že Sherlock je stejně neocenil. „Co jsi zjistil z toho kokainu?“

Sherlock sepjal prsty do stříšky. „Daniel Pearson kupoval čistý – no, přiměřeně čistý – kokain a řezal ho levnějším stimulantem. Analyzoval jsem ten stimulant a je to podobné PCP, ale s významnými rozdíly. Nicméně, ať už to syntetizoval kdokoliv, je to idiot. Za prvé je to vysoce nestabilní. Odhaduji, že ten vzorek, co jsme našli, byl syntetizován tak před deseti dny. A do nynějška se to rozložilo natolik, že chemicky aktivních je sotva deset procent. Zbytek je v podstatě inertní. Kdokoliv by si tu směs teď šňupl, účinkoval by na něj jen kokain.“

„Takže… není to zrovna skvělá nabídka,“ řekl John.

„Ještě hůř. Vypadá to, že během doby, co ta dodaná chemikálie zůstává aktivní, pravděpodobně působí zesílenou verzi negativních efektů PCP, a to po mnohem nižší dávce. Ten, kdo to syntetizoval, je buď kretén, nebo sadista. Vzít si to společně s kokainem způsobí mánii s intenzivní paranoiou a nejspíš i halucinace.“

„Takže nepříjemné?“ zeptal se Lestrade.

„Ano.“

„Takže bys to nikomu prodávat nechtěl, pokud bys toho dotyčného teda vážně nesnášel?“

„Ne.“

„Ehm… pomůže nám to nějak s případem?“

„Možná. Co jste dostali z toho telefonu?“

„No, jak jsem řekl, nic moc,“ odpověděl Lestrade, vytáhl další zápisník a nacpal si koláček do pusy. „Vyslechli jsme všechny, kdo ho kontaktovali v posledních pár týdnech, ale rozneslo se to a všichni měli čas přijít s nějakým důvodem, proč mu psali. ‚Chtěl jsem si půjčit jeho zápisky z přednášek.‘ ‚Pozval mě, abych se zastavil na drink.‘ A tenhle je můj nejoblíbenější: ‚Chtěl jsem telefonní číslo holky, kterou znal.‘ Řekl jsem, proč jste ho nepožádal, aby vám to číslo poslal v textovce? Nevěděl. Taky student ekonomie, mimochodem. Není divu, že se topíme v takovém hnoji.“

„Takže nikdo nepřiznal, že by kupoval nějaké drogy, ty špatné ani jiné,“ konstatoval John.

„Ne. A ani žádná shoda s otisky prstů na tom noži.“

„Samozřejmě že ne, jinak bys to řekl už dřív,“ řekl Sherlock nevraživě.

„Správně. No, takže jsme našli jednu dívku, která nechodila s Dannym na univerzitu – byla na škole designu – ale ukázalo se, že spolu chodili na střední a stejně má dokonalé alibi; minulý týden proskočila skrz okno ve třetím patře. A myslím doslova skrz. Zjevně obličejem rozrazila sklo.“

„Ježíši,“ zhrozil se John ve stejnou chvíli, kdy Sherlock vyskočil na nohy a zařval: „A tys mi to _neřekl_?“

Lestrade a John si vyměnili nechápavý pohled a Lestrade, který se očividně obrnil před tím, co přijde, se zeptal: „ _Co_ že jsem ti neřekl?“

„Ooooch.“ Sherlock začal chodit v kroužku kolem dokola a svíral si vlasy rukama. „Právě jsem ti vysvětlil v termínech, které by i tvůj titěrný mozek měl být schopný pobrat, že tam venku je droga, která způsobuje násilné, paranoidní halucinace, a tys mi sdělil, že známá dealera řečené drogy se vrhla skrz okno, JAKO BY TU VŮBEC NEBYLA ŽÁDNÁ MOŽNÁ SOUVISLOST?“

„Och,“ řekl Lestrade chabě.

„Ale Sherlocku, asi není pravděpodobné, že by zabila Daniela Pearsona, jestli je _mrtvá_ ,“ namítl John.

Sherlock přestal se svým dramatickým kroužením a posadil se. Vypadal trochu nazelenale. „Dělala se pitva, ne? Co ukázala toxikologie?“

„No vlastně, ona není mrtvá,“ řekl Lestrade a honem pokračoval dál, než Sherlock zase stačí vybuchnout. „Ale stejně to nemohla udělat, je na intenzivní péči. Těžké poškození mozku.“

„Potřebuji si promluvit s její rodinou. A taky vidět policejní zprávu.“

„Jo, samozřejmě. Můžu ti vytáhnout policejní zprávu rovnou, jestli mě necháš použít svůj počítač.“

Jistěže to byl Johnův počítač, což byl důvod, proč to byl John, kdo se ujal čtení hlášení, když ho Lestrade zobrazil na monitoru.

„Amanda Leightonová, studentka oděvního návrhářství, v zájmu dokončení velkého projektu pracovala ve studiu dlouho do noci. Několik dalších studentů, kteří rovněž pracovali dlouho, vypovědělo, že si slečna Leightonová odskočila pro kávu a po návratu se u ní projevilo podivné chování. Jeden ze studentů se k ní pokusil přiblížit a podle svědků ‚úplně zešílela‘ a proskočila tabulovým skleněným oknem. Utrpěla masivní úraz hlavy, zranění obličeje vedoucí k odkladu intubace přímo na místě, byla převezena -“

Sherlock se beze slova zvedl, naklonil se Johnovi přes rameno a klikal, dokud se nedostal k výsledkům toxikologie.

„Pozitivní na kokain. Vida, vida.“ Sherlock měl ve tváři ten legrační výraz, který tam míval, když se nemohl rozhodnout, zda si vychutnávat svou chytrost, nebo nadávat všem ostatním, jací jsou idioti.

„Ale do prdele práce,“ zamumlal Lestrade a vytáhl vlastní telefon.

**

„S tou zhroucenou matkou budeš mluvit ty, já se do toho vložím, jenom kdybys zapomněl na něco důležitého,“ informoval Sherlock Johna v taxíku.

„Fajn,“ odpověděl John. Empatie nebyla Sherlockovou silnou stránkou. Zaváhal, a pak do toho skočil rovnýma nohama. „Cítíš se dobře? Nějak chraptíš.“

 „Jsem v pořádku,“ odpověděl Sherlock a stočil pohled k oknu.

John se na něj chvíli díval. Sherlock vypadal zase zpátky ve své obvyklé kůži, vibroval naléhavostí, nepředvídatelné oči mu kmitaly mezi souvislostmi, které mohl vidět jen on.

„Je _nesnesitelné_ , že nedokážu zjistit, jestli kokain, který si vzala, byl smíchaný se stejným aditivem,“ mumlal Sherlock zuřivě. Naklonil se dopředu a zamračil se na čelní sklo, jako by to mohlo taxík popohnat, aby jel rychleji. John se opřel dozadu a zazubil se.

**

Setkání s matkou Amandy Leightonové bylo ještě mnohem depresivnější, než se John obával. Paní Leightonová byla štíhlá žena, která vypadala, že mohla být hezká, než její tvář zničil žal a smutek. Jestli byla hezká i Amanda samotná, to John nedokázal říct; čtyřiačtyřicet stehů, které jí z obličeje odstranili teprve nedávno, ji zanechalo sotva vůbec rozpoznatelnou.

Paní Leightonová jim toho neměla moc co sdělit. Amanda nebyla v depresi; právě získala prestižní stáž. Ve škole si vedla dobře a měla milého přítele. Dannyho Pearsona si paní Leightonová matně pamatovala, ačkoliv nebyl jedním z Amandiných blízkých přátel a její matka si byla jistá, že spolu nikdy nechodili. Drogy neužívala.

„Paní Leightonová,“ řekl John jemně, „jak si můžete být jistá -“

Paní Leightonová se smutně usmála. „Vím, co ten test na drogy prokázal, doktore Watsone. Nejsem naivní a nemohu to popřít. Vím, že před tím večerem kokain neužívala, protože na to neměla peníze. Před pár týdny přišla o práci servírky a šetřila, kde mohla, aby s penězi vyšla. Pořád jsme o tom mluvili, tolik jsem jí chtěla víc pomoci, ale mého manžela loni propustili pro nadbytečnost a doma to teď máme taky těžké. Dokonce přešla na levnější značku kávy a Amanda kávu milovala.“

„Ale tu noc si rozhodně něco vzala.“ Paní Leightonová smutně přikývla a John pokračoval. „Je možné, že jí to někdo dal? Říkala jste, že má přítele…?“

„Ne, to by Matt nikdy neudělal. On dokonce ani nepije. Přestala kvůli němu i kouřit.“

„Vadilo by vám, kdybychom si s Mattem promluvili? Jak se jmenuje celým jménem?“

„Matthew Lewis. Vím, že by chtěl pomoci. Je tu každý den.“ Paní Leightonová se zadívala na postavu na posteli, lhostejná k slzám, které jí stékaly po tvářích. „To děvče má štěstí.“

Než odešli, prohlédl si John Amandinu kartu. Nebyl si jistý, jestli má paní Leightonová s Amandiným štěstím pravdu. Amanda dýchala sama, ale bylo velmi nepravděpodobné, že by kdy svedla něco víc. S tím, čeho teď byla Amanda schopná, rozhodně Daniela Pearsona nezabila.

Při odchodu byli oba zticha, Sherlock soustředěný a John sklíčený. Dveře intenzivní péče jim přidržel mladík s rezavou kozí bradkou a takovými těmi hroznými dírami v ušních boltcích, který vcházel dovnitř. John řekl: „Díky,“ a Sherlock se švihem otočil a zavrtal mu pohled skrz sklo do zad. „Hong Kong,“ vydechl.

„Cože?“

„Hong Kong. Ten mladík žil v Hong Kongu.“

„Není přece možné, abys věděl – jak bys to vůbec mohl vědět?“

„Oblečení. A taky tetování.“

Věřte Sherlockovi, že si všimne tetování, zatímco jediné, co viděl John, byly ty obří díry v uších. „Co, takže ty teď máš taky nějaký interní rejstřík kérek?“

Sherlockovi zasvítilo v očích. „Johne, to je brilantní! Ačkoliv by to vyžadovalo dost rozsáhlé cestování. Možná by Mycroft -“

„Sherlocku, vážně, jak jsi věděl, že si to tetování nechal udělat v Hong Kongu? Byl jsi vůbec někdy v Hong Kongu?“

„Jistěže byl. Žil jsem tam.“

„Kdy?“ optal se John fascinovaně. Sherlock skoro nikdy o své minulosti nemluvil. John měl dojem, že záměrně vymazal, kolik jen mohl.

„Před lety. Mycrofta tam umístili, když začínal. Rok předtím zemřel náš otec a on byl můj legální poručník, ale já jsem byl v Harrow, takže předpokládám, že si myslel, že tam o mě bude dobře postaráno. Ale já jsem Harrow nenáviděl, a když byli všichni pryč, ani jsem nemohl jezdit domů na víkendy. A tak jsem utekl.“

John pořád ještě žasl nad tím, co mu připadalo jako nejproblematičtější aspekt té situace, zejména že křehký osiřelý teenager byl ponechán úplně sám na celé zkurvené POLOKOULI, a tak ten poslední kousek málem propásl.

„Počkej, tys co? Kam?“

„Do Londýna. Žil jsem na ulici.“

No, tohle bylo ještě horší. „To bylo proti Harrow zlepšení?“

„Velké zlepšení, ale to nebyl důvod, proč jsem to udělal. Složil jsem zkoušky o rok dřív a přijali mě na Oxford, ale Mycroft mě tam odmítl pustit. Řekl, že jsem příliš mladý, než abych žil na vlastní pěst.“

„A tys myslel, že když utečeš, že změní názor?“

„Mělo to vážně malou naději na úspěch,“ přiznal Sherlock. „Nejvyšší pravděpodobnost měla možnost, že mě pošle někam, kde to bude líp zabezpečené, nebo mě možná nechá zavřít do blázince. Nakonec Mycroft souhlasil, že mě s sebou vezme do Hong Kongu na jakési prázdniny, a pokud se dokážu vyhnout průšvihům, budu potom moct zahájit studium na univerzitě.“

„Jak jste pro všechno na světě ty a Mycroft přežili společné bydlení?“

„Po vzájemné dohodě jsme se jeden druhému úplně vyhýbali,“ řekl Sherlock vesele. „Pojeďme domů. Potřebuju si vyhledat, co jen dokážu najít o Matthewu Lewisovi, dříve z Hong Kongu.“

**

Jeli domů. Sherlock něco ťukal do svého notebooku, chvíli zíral do prázdna, pak zase ťukal a připnul na zeď sérii svých nepochopitelných diagramů, z nichž jeden, jak si John myslel, by mohl být časová osa. Nakonec poslal Johna ven se seznamem studentů designu, aby je vyzpovídal.

„Počkej, a co Matthew Lewis?“ zeptal se John, když se na seznam zadíval.

„Později,“ mávl rukou Sherlock. „Kdybys během toho náhodou začal padat hlady, můžeš si vzít mou kreditku.“

John si to vyložil, jako že Sherlock je asi hladový, ale nepřizná to, a tak před odchodem nechal na Sherlockově stole čaj a koláčky. Dotazovat se studentů nebyla vůbec zábava, i když to nebylo tak bolestné, jako mluvit s Amandinou matkou. Když skončil, měl vážně hlad. Cestou zpátky se zastavil pro čínu. A samozřejmě, Sherlock v bytě nebyl.

_Kde jsi?_

_Laboratoř. SH_

_Musím ti říct něco zajímavého._

_Napiš mi to. SH_

 Následovala dlouhá hádka v textovkách, ve které John odmítal buď jít zase ven a do Bart’s, nebo Sherlockovi v esemesce podat detailní popis toho, co zjistil, a Sherlock odmítal použít telefon k mluvení jako normální člověk. Nakonec mu John napsal: _Teď se jdu najíst a koukat na telku. Potřebuju obě ruce_ ; a telefon položil. Myslel si, že když ho bude ignorovat, Sherlocka to dožene k šílenství.

Telefon okamžitě zazvonil. John ztlumil televizi, pokusil se spolknout pusu plnou vaječné rolky a zmáčkl hlasitý odposlech, aby mohl jíst dál.

„Vzal jsi mi pálivou sladkokyselou polévku?“ otázal se Sherlock.

„Je v ledničce, ty mizero, kdybys mi řekl, že půjdeš ven, mohl jsem – jak víš, že jsem vzal čínu?“

„Jíš vaječnou rolku.“

„Jak víš, že jím vaječnou rolku?“

„Johne,“ řekl Sherlock tónem nejvyšší trpělivosti.

„Dobře. Studenti, se kterými jsem mluvil, jednotně tvrdili, že Amanda Leightonová drogy neužívala. Byla známá schopností pít litry kávy, ale to je všechno. Její máma měla pravdu: dokonce ani nepila alkohol.“

„To by jí těžko zabránilo v užívání drog,“ poukázal Sherlock s jistotou zkušenosti.

„Pravda, ale pokud je brala, dobře to tajila. Nicméně v jejím ateliéru je maník jménem Toby Hartwell, o kterém se všichni shodují, že _užívá_ kokain, a před pár týdny si stěžoval, že mu vyschl zdroj – zdá se, že se něco stalo s jeho dealerem.“

„A pak tam byla Amanda, která se příhodně znala s jiným dealerem,“ řekl Sherlock zamyšleně.

„Co vlastně děláš v laboratoři? Myslel jsem, žes to včera dokončil.“

„Potřebuju zjistit, jestli ta pitomá droga vykazuje v toxikologickém rozboru krve pozitivní testy na PCP.“

John provedl průzkum důsledků, dokud se nedobral smyslu věty, a pak řekl: „Jak? Říkal jsi, že se to znehodnotilo.“

„Syntetizoval jsem další, samozřejmě.“

Samozřejmě. „Ty sis to ne -“

„Ne, Johne, nevzal. Smísil jsem to s krevním sérem. Ale používám svoji vlastní krev, protože Molly mi nechtěla dát ani kapku vlastní.“ V pozadí se ozvalo rozhořčené vyjeknutí. „Ale souhlasila, že mi ji odebere,“ dodal Sherlock spravedlivě.

John si pomyslel, že Sherlock by absolutně neváhal bez obav si odebrat krev sám, ale věděl, že nejspíš nemohl; žíly na levé ruce měl zničené už hodně dlouho.

„No, nezdá se teda, že bys mě tam potřeboval,“ usoudil John a přehraboval se v tašce, aby vytáhl svou rýži.

„Mohl bys poskytnout kontrolní vzorek. A donést tu polévku,“ řekl Sherlock s nadějí.

„Nebo můžu zůstat tady a dívat se na telku. M-m, kdepak. Polívka je v lednici,“ odmítl John a ukončil hovor.

John snědl rýži, chaoticky procházel nějakými kanály v televizi a nechal si v hlavě probublávat nedávné události. Myslel na Sherlocka, spícího během případu, na jeho hubená ramena, kruhy pod očima a ochraptělý hlas a trochu si dělal starosti. Cítil za tím nějak Moriartyho, ale ta záležitost s Moriartym byla tak trochu jako globální oteplování: víte, že hrozí katastrofa, ale poté, co jste vyměnili žárovky za úsporné, nic dalšího s tím nenaděláte. A taky místo toho raději myslel na Sylvii. Aktivně. Mít příležitostně byt sám pro sebe mělo nesporné výhody.

**

Dalšího rána měl Sherlock hlas zase skoro zpátky v normálu a štípl Johnovi toast, i když ho potom John později našel odložený jen s jedním ukousnutím. Jestli to znamenalo, že Sherlock zapomněl na toast, nebo zapomněl, že má hlad, nebo jestli si jenom uvědomil, že je na něm jahodový džem a ne malinový, to John neměl ponětí. Polévka byla pořád ještě v lednici.

Sherlock vypil tři hrnky čaje tak sladkého, že byl v podstatě v pevném skupenství, a řekl: „Pojďme.“

„Oukej,“ souhlasil John. Možná byl jen ocáskem Sherlockova papírového draka, ale měl dost přesnou představu, kam má ten drak namířeno. V taxíku se zeptal: „Matthew Lewis?“

„Ano.“ Sherlock byl teď tak předávkovaný kofeinem, že skoro vibroval.

„Chceš, abych -“

„Ne.“

**

Matthew Lewis bydlel v tmavé, úzké budově, plné mrňavých garsonek. John pochyboval, jestli touhle dobou během semestru vůbec bude doma, ale Sherlock bral schody nahoru s úplnou jistotou. Zaklepal na dveře Matthewova bytu a otevřel je ten mladík z nemocnice. Vypadal pobledle a strhaně. Byt naproti tomu zářil divokými barvami tisků, které pokrývaly každou stěnu.

„To jsou vaše práce?“ zeptal se John zdvořile, když Matthew mlčky ustoupil stranou, aby je pustil dál.

„Jo.“

„Je to hezké.“

„Díky.“

„Pomohlo to?“ ozval se Sherlock znenadání.

John i Matthew se na něj otočili. „Co jestli pomohlo?“ zeptal se Matthew mdle.

„Zabít Daniela Pearsona. Pomohlo to?“

Matthew otevřel ústa a zase je zavřel, jako ryba; a pak náhle tvrdě dosedl na okraj postele a svěsil hlavu na kolena. John se podíval po Sherlockovi, jestli souhlasí, a sedl si vedle něj.

„Já ho nechtěl zabít,“ zamumlal Matthew tlumeně. „Byla to nehoda.“

„Já vím.“

Matthew zvedl hlavu. Oči se mu leskly a John v jeho tváři rozpoznal úlevu i trýzeň. „Já jsem jen chtěl, aby trpěl. Nechtěl jsem, aby umřel. Dokonce jsem se ani nepokoušel mu způsobit mozkovou smrt, jako má Mandy…“ Hlas se mu zlomil. „Ale její obličej. Měla tak krásnou tvář, předtím. Jen jsem chtěl, aby alespoň za to zaplatil. Myslel jsem, že by to bylo fér.“

„Myslel jste si, že ho překvapíte a pořežete mu obličej,“ řekl Sherlock. Hlas měl tichý a bylo znát, že si to vychutnává. „On dokonce ani nevěděl, kdo jste, že? Nikdy předtím vás neviděl. Možná ani nevěděl, že existujete. On a Mandy nebyli v opravdovém kontaktu, alespoň dokud ho neoslovila, když si myslela, že by si mohla vydělat trochu peněz navíc, kdyby dodávala kokain Tobymu Hartwellovi. Neměla vůbec v úmyslu to brát sama, že? Co se stalo?“

„Toby si našel jiného dealera,“ přiznal Matthew. „Předtím mluvila s Dannym a on jí řekl, že má speciální směs, kterou jí dá za nákupní cenu, takže když to prodá Tobymu, bude si moct nechat celý profit pro sebe. A tak si to vyzvedla a ten večer to vzala do studia. Ale Toby jí sdělil, že to nepotřebuje, že si našel něco jinde. No tak to tam měla a já myslím – byla tak unavená, pracovala tak tvrdě a nechala i kávy, aby ušetřila, a tak ji asi napadlo, kdyby si trošku vzala – hodně lidí tu a tam bere, říká se, že vzít si trochu nevadí, ale ono to vadilo. Vadilo to.“

Matthew znovu svěsil hlavu. Sherlock otevřel pusu, ale John na něj rychle zavrtěl hlavou a Sherlock nic neřekl. John položil Matthewovi ruku na rameno.

Matthew se několikrát zhluboka nadechl a přejel si rukávem přes obličej. Popotáhl a zvedl se čelem k Sherlockovi. V očích měl hlubokou beznaděj.

„Měl jste adresu,“ řekl Sherlock ploše. „Volala Danielovi z vašeho bytu, že? Sama bydlela doma. Nemohla volat odněkud, kde by to mohla zaslechnout rodina.  Napsala si adresu. Pořád ještě ji máte. Neposlal jste mu předem textovku, protože jeho číslo jste nikdy neměl, že? Když jste přišel do jeho bytu, neměl ponětí, kdo jste.“

„Nevěděl to,“ potvrdil Matthew. „Nevěděl nic ani o tom, co se stalo Mandy.“

Teď John ucítil napětí, hněv se v Matthewovi zvedl jako horečka, ale Sherlockův pohled byl neúprosný.

„Tak jste ho řízl do tváře, ale nikdy předtím jste nic takového nedělal. Šokovalo vás to a ztuhl jste a Daniel po tom noži vystartoval. Zpanikařil jste a sekl znovu a proťal jste mu hrdlo.“

 Matthew se znovu zhroutil do sebe a John cítil, jak se otřásá, jako by se snažil nepozvracet. „Bylo tam tolik krve,“ zašeptal.

„Musel jste jí být celý postříkaný. Jak to, že to nikdo nezpozoroval?“

Matthew se nevesele pousmál. Ukázal na svoje černé džíny a tričko. „Jsem student umění,“ řekl. „Všechno, co mám, je černé. Není to na tom vidět. Na židli tam byla nějaká mikina nebo co, a tak jsem upustil nůž a utřel si do ní obličej a ruce, a pak jsem odtamtud vypadl. Na nůž jsem si ani nevzpomněl, dokud jsem nebyl doma.“

„Matthewe,“ řekl John mírně, „musíte se přiznat. Pokud se přihlásíte dobrovolně, bude to pro vás o moc lepší.“

Matthew už přikyvoval. „Na tom nezáleží,“ prohlásil. „Už mi nic na světě nezbývá. Mandy už nikdy nebude jako dřív, a dokonce ani moje práce – už pro mě nic neznamená.“

John se podíval na Sherlocka, a ten mu řekl: „Zavolej Lestradovi.“

John na něj povytáhl obočí, ale Sherlock se na něj jen neutrálně díval. A tak se postavil a poodešel kousek stranou. Když vytáčel Lestradovo číslo, uslyšel za sebou Sherlockův tichý hlas.

„Neodpověděl jste mi na otázku.“

„Jakou otázku?“

„Pomohlo to? Zabít Daniela Pearsona. Pomohlo, že jste ho zabil, poté co ublížil osobě, na které vám nejvíc na světě záleželo?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl Matthew po chvíli. „Vůbec to nepomohlo.“

**

Během následujícího zmatku zůstával Sherlock trochu zamlklý. Dokonce i poté, co byl zdrcený a sklíčený Matthew Lewis odveden – ne nelaskavě – jeho objasňování případu Lestradovi postrádalo obvyklou jiskru. Johna napadlo, jestli Sherlock nepřeskočí svoji obvyklou popřípadovou euforii a nepřejde rovnou k útlumu. Ne bez oběda, rozhodl se. „Bombay Palace,“ řekl řidiči taxíku.

Sherlock se na něj podíval. „Nejsi hladový.“

„Já ne, ale ty ano,“ odpověděl John a Sherlock udělal obličej.

Sherlockovi se během oběda značně zvedla nálada. Jídlo bylo docela dobré – v Bombay Palace používali dost _ghí_ , aby to způsobilo onemocnění koronárních tepen už od pohledu, John přímo _cítil_ , jak se mu zvedá hladina triglyceridů – a on ho do sebe nadšeně ládoval. John mu pořád kladl otázky; když mohl mluvit, snědl toho Sherlock víc.

„Takže ta záležitost s Hong Kongem – tys to ani nepotřeboval, že? Vyhmátl bys Matthewa Lewise i tak.“

„Jistěže,“ odvětil Sherlock s plnou pusou.

„Ten Matthew to má hodně špatné,“ přemítal John.

Sherlock pohrdavě mávl kouskem chlebové placky. „Ale ten bude v pořádku. Vyfasuje jen minimální trest za mřížemi, a to mu jenom zvýší prodejnost jako umělci. Profesionálně byla tohle ta nejlepší věc, co se mu mohla stát.“

John měl chuť namítnout, že to není zrovna nejlepší útěcha, ale hluboko uvnitř věděl, že má Sherlock nejspíš pravdu. Matthew byl nakonec hodně mladý.

„Myslel jsem, že Danny prodal drogy někomu, kdo si to vzal u něj v bytě, a ten potom zešílel a zabil ho.“

„Ten _nůž_ , Johne. Univerzitní studenti povšechně nemívají ve zvyku potulovat se kolem s velkými noži. Dokonce ani když kupují drogy.“

„Myslím, že bylo štěstí, že z té várky už neprodal nikomu další množství, než vyprchala. Alespoň už to prodávat nebude.“

„To bylo vážně štěstí,“ odpověděl Sherlock a odmlčel se. Vypadal, jako by si právě dal něco dohromady, ačkoliv si John nedokázal představit, co by to mohlo být.

„Sherlocku?“

Sherlock se rychle vzpamatoval. Přiostřil pohled. „Ty nejíš tu samosu,“ oznámil. „Máš na ni chuť, ale doufáš, že z tebe příště ta veganka stáhne košili, a cítíš nejistotu ohledně toho, jak vypadáš. Nemusíš. Tvůj index tělesné hmotnosti je pro muže tvého věku úplně přiměřený a jí připadá úroveň tvé tělesné zdatnosti atraktivní. Pravděpodobně ti ukazovala fotografie svých společníků z té kempingové expedice a ty přemýšlíš o jejích fit veganských přátelích, ale to bys neměl, ona dává přednost pevněji stavěným mužům; ultra fit typy jako maratónští běžci postrádají tělesný tuk potřebný k -“ Náhle se zarazil a tvář mu zaplavila jasná červeň.

John vybuchl smíchy a vzal si tu samosu. „To je v pořádku,“ řekl. „Je ti dovoleno dedukovat o Sylvii, pokud to bude celé o tom, jak sexy jí připadám.“

Sherlock se pousmál, rudá ustoupila a zůstal jen lehce zrůžovělý. Bylo to prostě rozkošné. John odolal touze pocuchat mu vlasy. „Mohl bych vydedukovat, co by chtěla, abys dělal -“

„ _Ne!_ Tohle úplně stačilo, Sherlocku, nepřeháněj to.“

**

John čekal, že Sherlock bude spát až do příštího odpoledne, takže to byl trochu šok, když se téhož večera nečekaně vynořil z pokoje v upnuté tmavé košili a džínách. „Jdu ven. Je to kvůli případu,“ prohlásil, když si všiml Johnova překvapeného výrazu.

„Aha, tak to si mám vzít kabát?“ zeptal se John. Sherlockův zděšený výraz byl k nezaplacení; John si v duchu poznamenal, aby to vyprávěl Lestradovi. John měl na sobě svůj nejodrbanější starý svetr a flanelové pyžamové kalhoty. Nevyhovoval dokonce ani Sherlockovu obvyklému krejčovskému standardu, natož když byl Sherlock očividně v přestrojení za kohosi na lovu. „Hej, atraktivní postava! Vzpomínáš?“

Sherlockovi ten vtip došel. Tvář se mu vyhladila. „Myslím, že tentokrát bude lepší, když půjdu na vlastní pěst.“

„Jsi si jistý? Nejdeš beze mě někam, kde je to nebezpečné, že ne?“

Sherlock se upřímně usmál, až se mu udělaly vrásky u očí, a John ucítil, jak ho to zahřálo u srdce. „Nikdy.“

„Počkej, jaký případ? „Myslel jsem, že tenhle už jsme rozlouskli.“

„Jen drobná nejasnost.“

„No dobře. Ale… buď opatrný, ano?“

„Vždycky,“ slíbil Sherlock a jeho úsměv byl tentokrát tak očividně falešný, že si John nemohl pomoct a rozesmál se. Sherlock zvedl svůj telefon: „Vidíš? Mám tě na jedničce, Lestrade je dvojka.“

„A kdo je číslo tři?“

„Komu jinému bych volal?“

„Taky pravda.“

Sherlock odešel a John si udělal pohodlí. Jalově přemýšlel, co mohla být ta nejasnost. Zase nemohl setřást pocit, že za Sherlockovým obvyklým mlžením a pečlivě pěstovanou atmosférou záhadnosti něco je, něco, co nevidí. Ale jestli Sherlock nechce, aby to věděl, rozhodně na to sám nepřijde.

**

Sherlock byl tentokrát na pekelný kravál, který ho čekal v klubu, připravený. Proklestil si cestu davem k baru, objednal si obyčejný Red Bull a otočil se, aby našel Milese. Ten měl společnost: příliš hubenou ženu, která mu neměla čím zaplatit a doufala, že se mu odmění jiným způsobem. Ztrácela čas. Miles navzdory místu, kde obchodoval, nebyl gay, ale nebyl to typ, který by si od feťaček nechal za zboží platit sexem. Bude se muset poohlédnout o dost níž na potravním řetězci po mnohem méně příjemnějším druhu, než je Miles.

Žena odešla, z kostnatých ramen jí sálal vztek a strach, a Sherlock si náhle uvědomil, že si nevědomky svírá vlastní zátylek. Spustil ruku a cítil nával hanby stejně žhavý jako ten, co zažil o něco dřív. Mluvit s Johnem o sexu s maratónskými běžci! Co se to s ním děje? Celá léta na sex ani nepomyslel. Potřeby jeho těla byly pouhým rozptýlením a on se naučil je ignorovat. Ale teď jeho transport nejenže odmítal být ignorován, on dokonce probouzel všechny ty vzpomínky, které se pokusil vymazat už hodně dávno. Tohle bylo nesnesitelné.

Sherlock rychle vstal, než prázdnou židli u Milesova stolu obsadí někdo jiný. Vklouzl na místo a čekal, až ucítí, jak se dealerovy prsty sevřou kolem podaných peněz. „Zase to samý?“ zeptal se Miles.

„Tentokrát jenom informaci,“ odpověděl Sherlock a všiml si, jak se v Milesových očích zablýskla ostražitost.

„Řek jsem vám všecko, co jsem věděl.“

„Daniel Pearson od vás kupoval dobrou kvalitu kokainu, to jsem si osobně ověřil. Pak to řezal vysoce nestabilní obdobou PCP, což způsobilo nepředvídané, ale rozsáhle destruktivní následky. To aditivum nesyntetizoval sám, neměl na to ani vybavení, ani odborné znalosti. Koupil to. Tudíž ta osoba, od které to koupil, to nejspíše pořád vyrábí a prodává to dalším neopatrným. Mám v plánu to zastavit.“

„Proč?“

„Daniel Pearson je mrtvý. Dva další mají zničené životy.“

„To není moje věc,“ Miles na to. Oči měl chladné.

„Och, ale vaše obchody _jsou_ vaše věc, abych tak řekl. A jestli nebudu mít jinou cestu, jak zúžit pole, policie využije svoje obvyklé hrubé policejní metody, a to bude mít extrémně tlumící účinek na místní trh.“

Miles byl chvíli zticha. „Oukej,“ řekl nakonec. „Máte pravdu, tohle musí přestat, nebo se do toho nakonec policie vloží tak jako tak. Ale neslyšel jste to ode mě. Jsem si dost jistý, že vím, od koho to Danny kupoval.“

Sherlock trpělivě čekal a Miles odvrátil zrak a otáčel si sklenicí v rukách. Konečně se zase podíval zpátky a hlesl „Boffin Bill.“

„Boffin Bill?“

„Je to tak trochu cvok, zřejmě býval kdysi něco jako chemik. Má nedaleko odsud sklepní byt. Dařilo se mu dost dobře, když dělal jenom pervitin, ale asi před rokem to začalo být čím dál těžší a on se pustil do výroby halucinogenů, LSD, těchhle věcí. Vždycky si myslí, že přišel na nějakej velkej objev, ale většinou jsou to sračky.“

Sherlock přikývl. Už si v duchu koncipoval textovku Lestradovi.

„Poslyšte,“ dodal ještě Miles. Pohled měl pevný a úplně prázdný. „Radši byste se měl ujistit, že až tam vaši kámoši vpadnou, neudělají pro jistotu šťáru v celým sousedství.“

„Neudělají,“ ujistil ho Sherlock. Dopil svůj drink a vstal.

Miles se najednou zazubil. „U baru je chlápek, kterej po vás pokukuje, už co jste přišel,“ prozradil mu. „Je tu s váma?“

Sherlockovi klopýtlo a bláznivě poskočilo srdce. „Popis?“

„Velkej chlap, Pákistánec. Nemůže to bejt policajt, na to má moc nóbl hadry.“

Takže ne John. Nikdo by nikdy nemohl popsat Johnovo oblečení jako nóbl. „Ne. Není tu se mnou.“

„Myslím, že by rád byl,“ pořád se zubil Miles. „Zrovna teď vám čumí na zadek.“

Sherlock zamrkal a potom zklamaně řekl: „Děkuju,“ a zabloudil na taneční parket, aby si ponechal čas na rozmyšlenou. Věděl, že tu ta možnost je – věděl, a aby byl upřímný, i doufal – už od chvíle, kdy zvažoval zajít zpátky do klubu. Okamžitě zahlédl toho muže: tmavá pleť, černé vlasy, trochu menší než Sherlock, ale rozložitější, svalnatější; _úspěšná práce pro město, tají orientaci kvůli své konzervativní rodině, jednorázovky, vybíravý, sebejistý až arogantní_ – ach, ten by mu seděl. Sherlock vždycky vyhledával ten nejtvrdší, nejdrsnější sex. Částečně to bylo kvůli jeho averzi k lehkým dotekům, částečně proto, že se potřeboval poddat, prostě to nechat plavat. Ráno po svém posledním úletu se podíval na Johna, který kolem něj starostlivě našlapoval, a zoufale dobře věděl, že je to taky proto, že nikdy nebude mít nic víc. Nikdo Sherlocka nebude chtít pro něco jiného než pro jeho tělo; to si uvědomil už na univerzitě. A jestli nemůže mít, po čem doopravdy touží, pak si vezme to, co k tomu má nejdál.

 Sherlock se otočil a zachytil pohled toho snědého muže. Ten se široce usmál, ani v nejmenším nebyl v rozpacích, že byl přistižen, jak zírá. Sherlock povýšeně pohodil hlavou a odvrátil se, napočítal do deseti a pak se ohlédl přes rameno. Muž se znovu usmál, nadzvedl obočí a zdvihl sklenku. _Drink?_ artikuloval neslyšně.

Sherlock znovu uhnul pohledem, jako by to zvažoval, a pak se konečně otočil a propletl se davem až k baru, o který se muž opíral. Takhle zblízka už vypadal ne tak domýšlivě a víc chlapecky okouzlující, což, jak Sherlock mohl poznat, byla osobnost stejně falešná jako jeho vlastní chování fajnového princátka.

„Můžu ti koupit drink?“ zeptal se muž a mírně zvedl hlas, aby ho bylo slyšet. Sherlock z těch čtyř slov okamžitě přečetl celou jeho minulost – střední třída, vyrostl v Birminghamu, osmileté gymnázium, pět let v Londýně – a nechal vlastní přízvuk splynout z jazyka silně a líně. „Jeden ano, myslím.“

Ten muž se na něj usmál, a ukázal zářivě bílé zuby. „Malik.“

„Sherrinford,“ Sherlock na to a každou slabiku nechal ukápnout jako hustý med.

„Sher-rin-ford,“ opakoval Malik a vychutnával si to. „Co bys rád, Sherrinforde?“

Ach, skvěle, dokonale, nemohl tu otázku položit líp. Sherlock se naklonil blíž a snížil boky, takže musel zvednout hlavu nahoru, když odpovídal: „Rád bych to drsně.“

Malikovi potemněly oči pobavením i vzrušením, zahákl dva prsty Sherlockovi za poutko na opasku a přitáhl si jeho bok blíž. Sklonil se a otřel rty Sherlockovi o ucho. „Myslel jsem pití,“ vydechl.

Sherlock se pousmál, nechal se přitáhnout ještě blíž a zvedl vlastní rty k Malikovu uchu. „Co kdybychom ten drink přeskočili?“

**

 Sex s Malikem se ukázal být takový, jak Sherlock čekal, více či méně, ačkoliv jeho očekávání byla pravděpodobně zkreslená faktem, že si nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy naposledy měl sex za střízliva. Odehrálo se mnohem víc líbání a hlazení, než si pamatoval nebo dokonce chtěl, ale Malikovy dlaně byly alespoň pevné a neškádlily ho ani nelechtaly. Zaklonil Sherlockovi hlavu, aby se mu ústy dostal k dlouhému hrdlu, což se Sherlockovi docela líbilo.

„Žádné stopy, nic takového,“ zalapal po dechu, když ho Malik dole na krku kousl.

Malik mu nevěnoval pozornost; vklouzl rukama Sherlockovi pod košili a dlaně roztáhl přes jeho útlé břicho. „Bože, ten pas,“ zamručel.

Takže ne úchylka na fajnovky, vzrušují ho hubeňouři, povšiml si Sherlock pobaveně. Poslušně vyklenul záda, aby byl ještě štíhlejší. Malik zaúpěl a vklouzl rukou dozadu do Sherlockových kalhot. A teď to byl Sherlock, kdo sténal, a prohnul se víc, aby se otřel o tvrdou bouli v Malikových kalhotách. Malikova ruka sjela níž. „Postel,“ zavrčel.

Postel byla obrovská, z tmavého dřeva, se saténovým ( _satén!_ ) povlečením v barvě burgundského, které Sherlocka studilo na horké kůži. Malik chtěl, aby byl na zádech, což Sherlock rozhodně odmítl. To se stalo jenom jednou a tenkrát se to strašně, příšerně zvrhlo, tak hrozně, že už nedokázal snést na tuhle pozici ani pomyšlení. Malik očividně strávil příliš mnoho času sledováním porna na internetu. Vzhledem k tomu, že Sherlock necítil žádnou potřebu poskytnout plný výhled na výstřik, nakonec se otočil a roztáhl nohy, jak jen to šlo, a brousil bolavým penisem o hladký satén. To poslalo Malika po čtyřech pro lubrikant.

Tahle část taky trvala o dost déle, než si Sherlock pamatoval, ale byl za tu přípravu zdráhavě vděčný, když se Malik konečně vedral dovnitř. Bylo to už strašně dlouho a intenzita, s jakou to pálilo, hraničila s pronikavou bolestí. „Ach Bože,“ zajíkl se Malik, tlustý penis jen pár centimetrů v něm. „Jsi tak těsný, tak kurevsky těsný, jsi v pořádku?“

„Už s tím _pohni_ ,“ zavrčel Sherlock skrz zaťaté zuby. Zatlačil zpátky a Malik zasténal, objal ho rukou kolem hrudníku a přirazil. Sherlock zajel rukou pod sebe, popadl se za penis a Malik zatím skoro úplně vyklouzl ven. Pocit pálivého roztažení trochu polevil, a jak se do něj Malik opřel plnou vahou, zavřel oči. Během pár minut měl Malik Sherlocka přišpendleného k matraci a druhou rukou mu svíral vlasy, horký dech i zuby na jeho lopatce a bušil do něj zběsile jako zvíře. Svou váhou Sherlocka tlačil dolů i naplňoval a blokoval všechno ostatní. Sherlock se pokusil vtáhnout dech a najednou měl ústa plná saténu; musel navzdory Malikově zaťaté pěsti otočit hlavu, aby mohl dýchat, a Malik sevřel objetí kolem Sherlockova hrudníku pevněji: „V pořádku?“ Sherlock procedil zpátky: „Tvrději, šukej mě _tvrději_ ,“ a Malik zvedl boky, aby zajížděl dolů s větší silou, a teď s každým výpadem zasáhl Sherlockovu prostatu. Bylo to fantastické. Malik narážel do Sherlockova zadku plnou silou i vahou a proháněl tak Sherlockův penis skrz jeho sevřenou dlaň. Sherlock cítil, jak se v něm rozkoš zvedá jako vlna, roste a roste, dokud se přes něj nepřevalila a neposlala ho vývrtkou do oslepujícího bílého ticha.

Přišel zpátky k sobě, když se z něj Malik vyprostil, odvalil se, potýkal se s kondomem a Sherlockova potem zmáčená záda nechal najednou studená a odhalená. Sherlock zamrkal do povlečení a opatrně se překulil na bok. Malik se po něm natáhl a řekl: „Chtěl bys – och! Já jsem tě ani neslyšel! Byl jsi úplně potichu!“

Sherlock mu nevysvětloval, že většina orgasmů, co během souloží zažil, se odehrála na poloveřejných místech, obvykle s něčí rukou přitisknutou k ústům. Zoufale se dychtil dostat pryč, než Malik pocítí nějaký závazek ho políbit nebo se ho dotknout. „Já jen…“ neurčitě ukázal směrem ke koupelně a Malik vyskočil na nohy. Jako pozorný hostitel dokonce podal Sherlockovi šaty.

Sherlock se očistil, pak si sedl v koupelně na předložku a dal si šedesát vteřin, aby se posbíral dohromady. Ta úžasná lehkost byla pryč a jemu zůstal pocit, že je vydrancovaný a obnažený, celé jeho tělo jako by bylo živý nerv a maso. Cukání a pulzování v oněch místech slibovalo, že to bude bolet celé dny, a najednou byl k smrti unavený. Předtím vlastně pořádně nespal, mysl mu bzučela přemýšlením o pátrání po zdroji té idiotské drogy a možnostech zajít zase do klubu. Zoufale toužil po vlastní posteli. Sherlock se chytil myšlenky, že pokud se dostane domů do dvaceti minut, možná bude schopný se osprchovat, než ho přemůže vyčerpání. To stačilo, aby sebou hodil.

Když vyšel ven, Malik byl v kuchyni a měl na sobě tričko a kalhoty. Choval se jako dokonalý džentlmen, zavolal Sherlockovi taxík a nabídl mu drink, a to všecko šlo Sherlockovi strašně na nervy. Konečně, konečně taxík dorazil a on mohl vklopýtat do tmavé tiché kabinky, opřít se o měkkou sedačku a prázdný prostor kolem něj ho konejšil jako kokon. Zavřel oči a toužebně myslel na svůj byt.

 

                                                                                       


	4. Chapter 4

„Sherlocku? Sherlocku, jsi vzhůru? Jdu dovnitř.“

John pootevřel dveře a nakoukl do Sherlockovy tmavé, lehce zatuchlé ložnice. Sherlock ležel uprostřed postele, stulený do překvapivě malého klubíčka, a tvrdě spal. John si přisedl na okraj postele a láskyplně mu pocuchal vlasy. „Sherlocku, prober se, potřebuju s tebou mluvit.“

„Hmmmpf.“ Sherlock se pokusil zavrtat do postele hlouběji. John mu propletl prsty do vlasů a zatáhl zpátky.

„ _Au_. Co je za den?“

„Je čtvrtek odpoledne. Prospal jsi den a půl.“

„Tak fajn,“ zabručel Sherlock souhlasně a přetáhl si přikrývku přes hlavu.

John mu ji zase stáhl. „Budu teď trochu na klinice. V dětských zařízeních a školkách zase řádí nějaká střevní chřipka a Olennu je pořád ještě doma se žlučníkem. Je to tam očividně docela příšerné. Chceš něco, než půjdu?“

„Mmmm.“

„Měl jsi něco k pití?“

„Když jsem šel na záchod.“

„Tu máš.“

Ať už toho Sherlock u umyvadla vypil, kolik chtěl, nejspíš to na těch 36 hodin nestačilo. Sherlock poslušně přijal láhev vody, spolykal asi třetinu a podal ji Johnovi zpátky, aniž by vůbec otevřel oči.

„Vrátím se v sedm a cestou koupím něco k večeři, takže mi napiš esemesku, kdyby tě napadlo, na co máš chuť.“

„Dobře.“

„Jo, a dneska ráno volal Lestrade. Poslal ti e-mail. Řekl jsem mu, že spíš, a on povídal, aby ses podíval, až budeš schopný zvednout zadek. Žádný spěch. Dobře, tak teď můžeš zase spát.“ Pohladil Sherlocka po kučerách. Sherlock ze sebe vydal tiché zastřené _hm_ a dech už se mu zpomalil a prohloubil. John odolal absurdní potřebě zastrkat kolem něj deku, podíval se na Sherlockovy hodiny a zašklebil se: bude si muset pospíšit.

**

 Sherlock se z hibernace pořádně probral až následující den. John to oslavil přípravou enormní snídaně, ze které Sherlock spořádal všechno až na toast, protože John pořád zapomínal koupit malinový džem.

„Mohl bys ho koupit sám, ty lenochu,“ poznamenal John.

Sherlock na něj jen zamrkal. Měl teprve svůj první hrnek kávy a nebyl úplně vzhůru, pohled měl skelný a vlasy mu divoce trčely na všechny strany. V ranním světle měly jeho lehce rozostřené oči skoro úplně průsvitné šedé duhovky, takže vypadal ještě víc jako z jiného světa než obvykle. „Proč bych to dělal?“

„Aby sis mohl -“ John toho nechal. Sherlockův vztah k jídlu – jako všechny jeho vztahy – byl pokřivený a víc než jen trochu nezdravý. Když tu jídlo bylo a měl na něj chuť, jedl; když ne, nejedl. Pojem výživa zřejmě vůbec nebral na vědomí. John to vzdal, nemělo to cenu. „Udělám ještě kafe,“ řekl radši místo toho.

Zbytek jídla proběhl v mírumilovném mlčení, Sherlock si četl noviny a John ledabyle vyplňoval křížovku. Potom John umyl nádobí a Sherlock se odloudal do sprchy a pak se oba usadili každý u svého notebooku.

„Četl jsi ten e-mail od Lestrada?“ zeptal se John a vzhlédl. „Dneska ráno mi znovu poslal esemesku.“

Sherlock něco chvíli klikal a pak podal počítač Johnovi, který si ten e-mail přečetl dvakrát.

„Tak se podívejme, jestli jsem to pochopil správně,“ prohlásil. „Podařilo se ti identifikovat jako zdroj té pitomé drogy jistého Williama Carewa -“

„ _K_ oumáka _B_ illa,“ přerušil ho Sherlock a pohrdavě přehnaně zdůraznil artikulaci.

„- Koumáka Billa – předpokládám, že tohle jsi dělal tuhle v noci? A pak, v totálně bezprecedentním, necharakteristickém záchvatu zdravého rozumu jsi tu informaci poslal Lestradovi, místo aby ses na vlastní pěst uprostřed noci vloupal do drogové laboratoře.“

„Nikdy bych se nevloupal uprostřed noci do drogového doupěte na vlastní pěst. Vzal bych tě s sebou,“ protestoval Sherlock uraženě.

„Tak to je dobře, že jsem nebyl k dispozici.“

„Johne, jediným smyslem identifikace pachatele té debilní drogy bylo dostat ho z ulice pryč. To se mohlo stát jedině za předpokladu, že Lestrade provede legální zátah. Jsem detektiv konzultant, ne Batman.“

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi nevymazal Batmana,“ podivil se John. „Dobře, to je fuk. Koumák Bill je teď ve vazbě a policie má jeho laboratorní zápisky – polovina z nich je šifrovaná a druhá půlka jsou chemické vzorce, kterým nikdo z Yardu nerozumí. Naštěstí znají konzultujícího detektiva, který melouchaří jako chemický génius, jmenovitě tebe. Lestrade chce, aby ses na ně podíval, protože si myslí, že by potenciálně mohli připsat Koumáku Billovi další hnusné sračky, čímž by si udělali oko u protidrogového _a ještě_ by to Koumáka Billa na léta odklidilo do chládku. Takže? Jdeme?“

„Nuda. Koumák Bill je idiot. Jeho zápisníky z laboratoře budou plné nesouvislých blábolů a alchymistických nesmyslů.“

„Lestrade si to nemyslí. Má za to, že by ho mohli spojit s velkým metamfetaminovým gangem, co tu řádil před pár lety. Možná býval chemický génius a prostě jen příliš dlouho inhaloval vlastní výpary. Mimochodem, co jiného máš na práci?“

„Polyfonické motety od Lassuse,“ odpověděl Sherlock promptně.

„Polyfonické motety od toho jaksejmenuje jsou pět set let staré. Ještě pár dní vydrží.“

„Polyfonické motety od Lassuse jsou _zajímavé_.“

„Deset minut,“ řekl John. „Prostě věnuj prohlídce těch zápisníků deset minut. Zjisti, jestli pro ně dokážeš alespoň rozlousknout ten kód. Jestli to nebude zajímavé, můžeme se cestou domů stavit v obchodě a koupit džem a ty budeš moct poslouchat svoji hudbu celé odpoledne, zatímco já ti udělám čaj a toast.“

Nakonec to netrvalo deset minut. Zabralo to sotva tři. John a Lestrade skoro ještě ani nezačali rozebírat víkendový zápas, když Sherlock vyskočil na nohy a zařval: „Lestrade! Potřebuju všecky složky případů nevyřešených smrtelných otrav od roku 2003!“

Lestrade se podíval s otevřenou pusou nejdřív na Sherlocka, potom na Johna, a nakonec se rozhlédl po své maličké kanceláři. „Budeme potřebovat větší prostor,“ usoudil.

**

Procházet laboratorní deníky byla, jak John předpokládal, velká zábava. Lestrade obstaral konferenční místnost a konstábla, který dostal za úkol pomáhat, běhat po pochůzkách a hlídat Sherlocka, aby neštípl důkazy. Taky měl podle Lestradových rozkazů všechno přesně v sedm nula nula pozamykat. Sherlockovi bylo řečeno, že v rozpočtu nejsou žádné peníze na přesčasy, ale pravý důvod (který John s Lestradem dojednal v soukromí) byl ten, že by měl Sherlock jít každý večer domů, aby se najedl a vyspal. Dělal to i tak zřídka, ale John měl lepší pocit, když tu ta možnost byla.

Sherlock tu šifru prolomil za den a půl a nechal Johna, aby dekódoval znaky – což, jak se ukázalo, byly k velkému nadšení protidrogového povětšinou obchodní transakce – zatímco sám pracoval na těch chemických vzorcích. Travič byl vypátrán hned první den a metamfetaminový gang třetí. Pátého dne se John snažil dešifrovat cosi, o čem si byl skoro jistý, že je nákupní seznam, když Sherlock, který přecházel kolem sem a tam, najednou zastavil, zkameněl a řekl velice tiše: „Och.“

John vzhlédl. Sherlock zíral do zápisníku ve své ruce a oči se mu horečně míhaly. „Och. _Och!_ “ Upustil zápisník, otočil se na patě, vjel si rukama do vlasů a divoce ukázal na Johna. „Sežeň Lestrada! Řekni mu, aby vyhrabal Gregsonovou, ať už teď obývá kteroukoliv administrativní díru. Pověz mu _Ďáblovo kopyto_!“

John věděl, že Gregsonová byla detektiv inspektor, se kterou Lestrade pracoval svůj poslední rok jako seržant, když se poprvé setkal se Sherlockem. Ukázalo se, že je to žena z ocele, vysoká a šedovlasá a vyzařuje velitelskou inteligenci, která vážně docela naháněla hrůzu. Všichni se setkali v konferenční místnosti i s Albertsem, tím konstáblem, který poletoval kolem a nabízel kávu.

„Pane Holmesi,“ řekla Gregsonová a prohlédla si ho svrchu dolů. „Vypadáte dobře.“

„To vy také,“ odpověděl Sherlock a taky ji sjel pohledem. „Nakonec jste skoncovala s tím hrozným manželstvím, pravděpodobně když váš nejmladší odešel na univerzitu, a teď jste docela šťastná ve vašem současném vztahu, už tři roky? Ne, čtyři. On by chtěl, abyste se k němu nastěhovala, a vy to zvažujete, ale zase ne nějak naléhavě, líbí se vám mít konečně svůj vlastní byt. Och, a máte kočku.“

Gregsonová se upřímně vřele usmála. „Vidím, že taky máte nového přítele.“

„John Watson,“ představil se John, odolal nutkání zasalutovat a radši jí podal ruku. Byl odměněn také hřejivým úsměvem.

„Ale já vím, kdo jste. Jsem velkou fanynkou vašeho blogu, už od chvíle, kdy mě Lestrade zasvětil. Dobře.“ Briskně se posadila a poklepala na tlustou složku. „Začněme.“

Ďáblovo kopyto, jak se ukázalo, nebylo žádné kopyto, ale hospoda. Před několika lety tam byli v zadní místnosti po pokerové párty, která se konala po zavíračce, nalezeni dva lidé mrtví a jeden s trvalým poškozením mozku. Příčinou u všech tří byla prudká hypertenzní krize.

„Nemohli jsme v tom najít hlavu ani patu,“ přiznal Lestrade. „A pak Sherlock objevil, že bylo něco v takové té věci na osvěžování vzduchu -“

„V difuzéru,“ vložila se Gregsonová.

„Obvykle se zapojují do sítě nebo umístí nad svíčku, takže se z nich uvolňují těkavé oleje, obecně vybírané pro jejich příjemnou vůni, ne pro jejich toxické vlastnosti,“ vysvětloval Sherlock Johnovi a Albertsovi; Donovanová přikyvovala, evidentně už byla s difuzéry obeznámená.

„Nechali jsme tu substanci analyzovat, alespoň to, co z ní zbylo, ale nikam to nevedlo,“ pokračovala Gregsonová. „Nikdo to nikdy dřív neviděl, ani nevěděl, odkud to pochází. A vy teď říkáte, že jste našel vzorec v tomhle zápisníku a jen tak náhodou jste ho prostě rozpoznal jako tutéž chemikálii?“

„Ano.“

„Po kolika, osmi letech?“ otázal se Lestrade nevěřícně.

„Ano!“ Sherlock zářil nad vlastní chytrostí.

„Vy,“ řekla Gregsonová Sherlockovi, „jste zkurvený zázrak. Jsem ráda, že jsem vás nenechala v té zadržovací cele, dokonce i když jste po většinu času byl osina v zadku.“

„To je pořád,“ poznamenal Lestrade.

„Takže, co se tam říká o tom vzorci?“

John si prolistoval poznámky. „Testoval to na myši a zdokumentoval, že účinky zahrnují šílenství a smrt,“ přečetl. „Pak, o pár měsíců později, je tu poznámka – jiným inkoustem, stejným rukopisem – která říká ‚prodáno MT za 500 liber‘.“

Gregsonová i Lestrade se oba stejně usmáli od ucha k uchu. „Morty Tregennis,“ vydechla Gregsonová a Lestrade dodal: „Ta mrňavá krysa, já jsem to _věděl_.“

„Promluvte si s Koumákem Billem,“ poradil jim Sherlock. „Můžu vám skoro zaručit, že vám s velkým potěšením řekne úplně všechno – pravděpodobně ho přivádí k šílenství, že nikdy nebyl schopen tu sloučeninu použít znovu, protože už poté, co jste si posvítili na Ďáblovo kopyto, byla moc známá. To vám dá důkazy, které potřebujete, abyste mohli Tregennise zabásnout.“

„Dobrá práce,“ pochválila ho Gregsonová, pořád s úsměvem jak měsíc v úplňku. Postavila se a řekla: „Mohu přihlížet vašemu výslechu pana Carewa, detektive inspektore Lestrade?“

„Ale ne, madam, tohle je pořád váš případ,“ odpověděl Lestrade a oba se cestou ven přátelsky dohadovali.

Donovanová mírně zvedla oči v sloup, začala sbírat složky případů na hromadu a John se na ni soucitně podíval. „To musíš poslouchat oba dva?“

„Oficiálně jenom Lestrada, ale, no, jo.“ Na zlomek sekundy zaváhala, pak řekla Sherlockovi: „Tohle se ti povedlo,“ a zmizela ze dveří.

Sherlock vypadal nejdřív překvapeně a pak potěšeně. „Říkal jsem ti to,“ připomenul mu John. „Říkal jsem ti, že to bude lepší než ta polycosi věc.“

„Ale sklapni,“ řekl Sherlock, ale usmíval se.

**

O tři dny později už ale ta záležitost s Koumákem Billem začala ztrácet kouzlo. John hodil obzvláště nečitelný zápisník na stůl, sevřel si čelo mezi prsty a palec a zatoužil po klinice plné střevních chřipek. Začínala ho bolet hlava, Koumák Bill byl čím dál praštěnější a celý den nepřišli na nic podezřelého. Krátký záblesk nadšení se objevil, když Koumák Bill začal prohlašovat, že vynalezl drogu, která urychlí trávicí metabolismus, a měl v úmyslu ji prodat jako ilegální prostředek na hubnutí, ale ukázalo se, že jednoduše nesprávně vyluštil _svoji vlastní zkurvenou šifru_ a řečená droga působila jen na metabolismus alkoholu. Údajně. Sherlock se na ten vzorec podíval a řekl, že to nejspíš u nic netušícího uživatele nezpůsobí nic jiného, než nadměrné slinění. Protože na tom, pít dvakrát tolik alkoholu a přitom se jen z poloviny opít _, kdyby to fungovalo_ , nebylo technicky vzato nic ilegálního, celá ta věc byla tak trochu slepá ulička. John si mnul kořen nosu a přemýšlel, jestli by dokázal Sherlocka přesvědčit, aby to odpískal trochu dřív a šel na pořádné jídlo.

Do dveří strčil hlavu Lestrade. „Něco nového?“

„Ach Bože, ani se neptej,“ odpověděl John utahaně. „Už jsem v tom tak dlouho, že už mi dneska některé z těch nápadů vážně začínají připadat rozumné.“

„Potřebuješ zvolnit,“ moudře poznamenal Lestrade. „Jinak skončíš jako Koumák Bill.“

Koumák Bill totiž usoudil, že je, jako Galileo, perzekvován pro svou nepochopenou genialitu. Musel být převezen na uzavřené oddělení psychiatrické kliniky, poté co řečnil a pokřikoval na soudce latinsky.

„Každopádně myslím, že můžu pomoct,“ prohlásil Lestrade. „Sherlocku, pamatuješ si, když jsi nám poprvé pomáhal, a Gregsonová mi potom dala desetilibrovku a řekla, abych ti koupil sendvič a odvezl tě domů?“

„Pamatuju.“

„No, očividně jí zvedli rozpočet, co ji povýšili. Dala mi o dost víc, abych vás vzal na pořádnou oslavu jako poděkování – Morty Tregennis se přiznal, ten hajzlík.“

„Gregu, to je úžasný!“ John toho zmetka nikdy nepotkal osobně, ale kdokoliv, koho Lestrade považoval za tak odporného, si zasluhoval zavřít.

„Poděkování bude stačit i bez oslavy,“ odmítl Sherlock.

„Ale no tak, Sherlocku, padám hlady. Už jsme pořádnou večeři neměli celé věky.“

„Předevčírem jsi byl na rande,“ připomenul mu Sherlock.

„Ehm.“ A ke Gregově zvednutému obočí: „Veganská restaurace. Dobrá společnost, ale…“

„No tak, Sherlocku. Pojď hned, než John omdlí hlady.“

„Ale pořád ještě máme dvacet minut,“ protestoval Sherlock.

„Albertsi, dobrou noc. Dohlédni na ty složky, než půjdeš. Přestaň se vymlouvat, Sherlocku, a zvedni zadek.“

V taxíku Lestrade ubezpečil Sherlocka, že ne, ta hospoda není policejní bar; ano, mají tam slušné jídlo; ne, nebude tam takhle brzo plno a ne, nebude po něm nikdo chtít, aby pil pivo. „Je to tam pěkný. A je to docela blízko mému novému bytu,“ vysvětloval. „Jsem tam teď tak trochu štamgast, a tak jsem jim zavolal předem a oni nám rezervovali stůl v takové jako alkovně.“

John za Sherlockovými zády ukázal Lestradovi zdvižený palec. Někdy zapomínal, jak dlouho už Lestrade Sherlocka zná a že chápe, co Sherlock dokáže a nedokáže snést, stejně dobře jako John.

John chápal, proč má Lestrade tu hospůdku rád. Byla útulná a nebyla to špeluňka, takové to místo, kde by mohl potkat svoje kamarády z armády, a jídlo bylo opravdu dobré. Dokonce se zdálo, že i Sherlock si to užívá: vydedukoval historii bloku, budovy, baristy a poloviny číšníků, ještě než dojedli první chod. „A támhle ta po tobě jede,“ dodal a ukázal svým nedotčeným půllitrem na štědře obdařenou ženu v extrémně těsné sukni.

Lestrade zrůžověl. „Ó ne. Ne ne ne ne ne. Nejsem ještě ani pořádně rozvedený. Odteď budu kráčet ve stopách velkého Sherlocka Holmese: ženatý se svou prací. Měl bys to taky zkusit,“ otočil se k Johnovi.

„Jak by to mohlo fungovat? Kdybych byl ženatý se svou prací, byl bych ženatý s ním.“ Oba se podívali na Sherlocka, který jim vracel neproniknutelný pohled, a oba vybuchli smíchy.

Lestrade vzal Sherlockův nedotčený půllitr a rozlil ho do svého a Johnova poloprázdných. Pozvedl svou teď plnou sklenici. „Na Sherlocka Holmese, detektiva konzultanta, pravého génia… co ještě…“

„Zkurveného zázraka,“ připomněl mu John.

„Zkurveného zázraka! A chemického supermozka.“

John pozvedl vlastní půllitr. „A na Gregsonovou, Bůh jí žehnej.“

Sherlock obrátil oči v sloup, ale zvedl svůj teď už prázdný půllitr. Když se John a Lestrade napili jeho piva, prohlásil: „Mám žízeň,“ a vydal se k baru.

John mu uzobl pár hranolků. „Tak jaký tehdy byl? Stejný jako teď, jenom horší?“

„Ach Bože.“ Lestrade se zhluboka napil ze svého půllitru. „Horší to zdaleka nevystihuje. Byl jako toulavá kočka, víš? Když ji krmíš, objeví se jednou za čas, trochu přede, ale zkus ji pohladit a vezme roha.“

John si to dokázal živě představit.

Lestrade tiše zafrkal smíchy. „Víš, jak jsem ho potkal, jo? Sjel se jako dráha a nebyl ani schopný říct, jak se jmenuje, tak ho na noc zavřeli za katr. Štípl jim noviny, přečetl si o případu, na kterém jsme makali, a celou tu věc jen z těch novin vydedukoval. Řekl strážným, že má informace, a oni zavolali Gregsonové, a tak mě poslala, abych si s ním promluvil. Jakmile jsem tam vešel, řekl mi o mně úplně všecko.“

„Jak dlouho trvalo, než se tam objevil Mycroft?“

„Ach kristepane, Mycroft! Celé věky jsme ani nevěděli, že je to Sherlockův bratr. Gregsonová mu říkala prostě Muž s deštníkem. Měla teorii, že Sherlock je výsledkem genetických pokusů nějaké vládní laboratoře a vzal jim roha, a to že je důvod, proč na něj Mycroft dohlíží. Vlastně mu jednou řekla, že by si ho měl líp hlídat.“ Lestrade zavrtěl hlavou. „Byl opravdu v hrozném stavu: nikdy nestříhaný vlasy, napůl vyhladovělý. Jo, dokonce hůř než teď,“ dodal, když si všiml Johnova výrazu. „Dneska je z něj úplně jiný člověk než tehdy.  Zbavit se drog, to odvedlo nejvíc práce, ale ty na tom máš taky hodně velkou zásluhu. A paní Hudsonová, samozřejmě.“

„Takže bys řekl, že je ochočený?“

„Jo, možná trochu.“

Sherlock se procpal zpátky na své místo a nesl si Pellegrino. „Mluvíte o mně,“ všiml si.

„Není to vždycky jen o tobě, ty ješitný šmejde,“ zareagoval Lestrade. „Ptal jsem se Johna, jestli si myslí, že bych si měl pořídit kočku. Moje žena byla alergická, ale teď jsem sám…“

„Ano,“ prohlásil Sherlock.

„Ty máš rád kočky?“ překvapilo Johna.

Sherlock mávl rukou, jako že to je irelevantní. „Až u tebe budou děti, na šaty se jim nachytají chlupy. Bude to muset buď všecko vyprat, nebo otřesně trpět. Je to excelentní forma pomsty.“

„Jé, na to jsem nepomyslel,“ rozjasnil se Lestrade.

John si vzal ještě trochu Sherlockových hranolků a pohodlně se opřel. Hospoda se začínala plnit, ale ještě se dalo mluvit, aniž by člověk musel křičet. Zahlédl skupinu mužů s nakrátko zastřiženými vlasy, která zrovna procházela dveřmi, a maně ho napadlo, že to jsou asi vojáci doma na opušťáku.

„Měl bych si pořídit nějakou tu nóbl s dlouhýma chlupama? Byl by to nějaký rozdíl?“ ptal se Lestrade Sherlocka.

„John Watson? Johne?“

John překvapeně vzhlédl a zjistil, že ho oslovil jeden z těch chlapů, které před chvilkou viděl vcházet. Teď zblízka to byli rozhodně vojáci, s krátkými sestřihy, páteří jako z ocele a sršící energií. Taky mu byli povědomí. „Henry Conrad!“

John se nechal vtáhnout do nadšeného skupinového objetí s mohutným poplácáváním zad, než se mírně odtáhl. „Gregu, Sherlocku – tihle kluci byli v Afghánistánu přidělení, aby chránili moji lékařskou jednotku.“

„S tebou jsme neodvedli moc dobrou práci,“ řekl Henry truchlivě.

„Nebuď hlupák, kdyby nebylo vás, vůbec bych se z toho nedostal,“ prohlásil John. „Tak jste teď doma?“

„Jen na chvilku, pak frčíme do Afriky.“

„Mírová mise,“ protáhl jeden z těch ostatních; John si matně vzpomínal, že se snad jmenuje Blanchard. Ethan? Evan?

„Měli jsme se tu sejít s jedním kamarádem, přeložili ho k vládě nebo něco takového, ale opozdil se, zmetek. Je to tu docela nacpané! Můžeme se přidat k vám?“

„Vyslechnout si pár historek o Johnovi, to je vždycky fajn,“ zazubil se Lestrade.

John si posunul židli blíž k Sherlockovi, naklonil se k němu a zamumlal: „Pět minut, pak půjdeme.“ Sherlock vypadal zároveň vzpurně i zaskočeně.

Henry hlasitě všechny představoval. Lestradovi na stole zavibroval telefon. Zamračil se na něj, řekl: „A jéje,“ a zvedl to.

„Hej!“ zvolal najednou Mick O’Dowd a ukázal na Sherlocka.  „Ty seš ten detektiv. Počkat. Ach můj Bože, ty jsi _ten_ John Watson? Nikdy jsem si to nedal dohromady! Čtu ten tvůj blog celou dobu!“

 „Proč čteš jeho blog, když jsi nevěděl, že je to on?“ zeptal se Blanchard.

„Protože je slavnej! To žiješ v jeskyni nebo co?“

„No, donedávna jo,“ začal Blanchard, ale Henry ho přerušil. „Tady, Sebastiane!“ John neviděl, na koho mává, ale Henry se posadil, očividně spokojený. „Objednává rundu.“

„No, načasování má dokonalý,“ řekl Lestrade a strčil si mobil do kapsy. „Odvolali mě zpátky do práce, takže si může sednout místo mě. Dillon při šťáře sebral toho chlápka, co jsme ho hledali,“ vysvětlil Johnovi a Sherlockovi.

„Půjdu s tebou,“ zvedal se okamžitě Sherlock na nohy.

„Ne, nepůjdeš. Je to protidrogová parta, Sherlocku, nenechají tě tam strčit ani nos.“

Sherlock se nechal zase zatlačit dolů, ale vypadal rozladěně. Lestrade měl s Dillonem svatou pravdu a Sherlock to věděl.

„Takže ty jsi detektiv?“ zeptal se Henry. „U policie?“

„Ne, ještě mnohem líp, on je úžasnej! Podle toho, co John píše, dokáže o každým říct úplně všechno, jen se na něj podívá, že jo?“

„Moc rád jsem vás všechny poznal,“ zařval Lestrade, který se evidentně pokoušel odvést pozornost, a cestou ven si potřásal všude kolem rukama, právě když se objevil nějaký nový chlap, vklouzl na uvolněné místo mezi Johnem a Sherlockem a odložil na stůl náruč plnou půllitrů. „Tohle je John a Sherlock,“ zavolal na něj Henry. „Johne, to je Sebastian Moran. Byl s námi na té poslední misi, myslím, že až po tobě.“

Sebastian Moran byl _obrovský_. Byl skoro o pět centimetrů vyšší než Sherlock a zdál se alespoň dvakrát širší, s takovou tou muskulaturou jako skála, kterou si John spojoval s americkými zvláštními jednotkami. Měl taky tytéž chladné, posuzující oči, ačkoliv když tiskl Johnovu ruku, široce se usmíval. „John Watson, Pátý pěší northumberlandský,“ řekl John. „Tohle je můj spolubydlící, Sherlock Holmes.“

„To vy jste ten slavný?“ zeptal se Moran Sherlocka.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že ani jeden z vás o tom druhém nic neví,“ divil se O’Dowd. „Není snad pravda, že oba dokážete během pár minut říct o každém celý jeho životní příběh?“

„To zní jako užitečná schopnost,“ poznamenal Moran, pořád s úsměvem a měřil si je pohledem. Ve způsobu, jakým se díval na Sherlocka, bylo cosi tak dravčího, až se Johnovi naježily chloupky.

„Taková, co se dá jistě využít v MI6,“ odpověděl Sherlock a ve vlastním úsměvu ukázal zuby.

 _Ale sakra_ , pomyslel si John, _a už se vezem_.

Ale Moran se rozesmál. „To je pro začátek docela dobré,“ usoudil. „No, nejsem tam dlouho a pořád se učím. Co kdybyste mi předvedl, jak to děláte?“

„Bylo mi řečeno, že dedukovat ve slušné společnosti je hrubé.“

„Tohle je těžko slušná společnost,“ křikl jeden z vojáků a všichni vybuchli smíchy. Zazvonily půllitry.

„Jo, myslím, že se s tím smíříme. Jak jsem řekl, potřebuju procvičovat,“ řekl Moran zlehka. „Co kdybyste mi ukázal, co dovedete, a já to pak zkusím na vás, a vy mi můžete říct, v čem jsem se spletl.“

Teď ho měl na háčku, to John dobře věděl. Sherlock nikdy nebude schopný odolat příležitosti se předvést a ještě opravit někoho tak arogantního.

Sherlock krátce zaváhal, mihl očima k Johnovi, ale ať už viděl cokoliv, nemohlo ho to zvlášť odradit, protože řekl: „No tak tedy dobře.“

Muži souhlasně zahučeli a pak se pohodlně uvelebili, aby se dívali, jako by Moran vyzval Sherlocka k nějakému druhu intelektuální páky. Sherlock si sepjal ruce do stříšky a očima se zavrtal do Morana, ostentativně ho pohledem přejížděl shora dolů a zase zpátky, ačkoliv měl John pocit, že to je jen představení; určitě došel ke všem závěrům, ještě než Moran dokončil pozdrav. „Narodil jste se v Kentu. Městská střední třída, zaměstnaní rodiče, vaše rodina tam pořád bydlí, ačkoliv otec je pryč už léta – pravděpodobně rozvod – a vy jste ho viděl naposled ještě jako dítě. Jedna sestra - ne – dvě, bydlí blízko vaší matky, a alespoň jedna je vdaná – ach, obě. Žádný bratr. Jeden by si mohl myslet, že k armádě to bylo přímou čarou, ale ne, jako dítě jste měl chytrou hlavu, ale co je důležitější, dobrý hlas. Vybrali vás do chrámového sboru v Canterbury a chodil jste do církevní školy při katedrále. Milujete hudbu, zvláště duchovní, vzhledem k tomu, že jste s ní začínal, a v době, kdy jste začal mutovat, už jste několik let studoval i hru na nějaký nástroj – nejspíš varhany. Byl jste dobrý, velmi dobrý, mohl jste jít na konzervatoř, ale vybral jste si armádu.“ Sherlock sjel pohledem stranou a John rozpoznal příznaky, že něco vypouští; dobře, John si nedělal iluze o jejich šancích, kdyby se Moran urazil. „Jste manuálně zručný, trpělivý, ochotný se podrobit nudnému opakovanému drilu: hudební cvičení dobře posloužilo střeleckému tréninku. Stal jste se ostřelovačem, výborným, všimla si vás vláda; vytáhli si vás z armády do zvláštních jednotek.“

„Detašované přidělení,“ řekl Moran. Vypadal potěšeně. „Naprosto přesné, tohle je opravdu dost dobré.“

Propuklo další kolo bouřlivých oslav. Muži si připíjeli na Sherlocka, Morana, canterburskou katedrálu, varhany, Moranův osobní nástroj a jeho reputaci neobvyklé velikosti i na chlapecké sbory, a doplnili to žadoněním, aby jim Moran zazpíval ‚King Jesus Hath a Garden‘, což po další rundě udělal, překvapivě melodickým tenorem, který k němu ani trochu neseděl.

„Dobře, jsem na řadě,“ prohlásil Moran, když veselí opadlo. „Jste očividně z vyšší třídy, šel jste do internátní školy, ještě v útlém věku – v kolika letech tam tyhle rodiny děti posílají, v sedmi? Pak soukromá škola, Eton nebo Harrow, samozřejmě. Kloním se k Harrow.“

„Tohle můžete poznat podle mého přízvuku, to by dokázal každý,“ řekl opovržlivě Sherlock.

„Ano, ale dokázali by z vašeho přízvuku určit, že než vám bylo sedm, žil jste v domácnosti, kde někdo mluvil francouzsky? Ne au pair. Mluvil jste francouzštinou nejméně polovinu času. Buď žila vaše rodina v zahraničí, nebo byl někdo z vašich rodičů Francouz. Myslím, že vaše matka. Holmes není francouzské jméno.“

Sherlockovi ztuhl obličej. John si uvědomil, že mu spadla brada, a honem zavřel pusu. Za celou dobu, co Sherlocka znal, se dozvěděl jenom tolik, že jeho matka byla umělkyně, která zemřela, když bylo Sherlockovi osm. Z toho mála, co mu Sherlock řekl, nabyl přesvědčení, že ji Sherlock zbožňoval a že její smrt pro něj byla devastující. John nikdy ani netušil, že byla Francouzka.

Moran na zlomek sekundy zaváhal a John měl nakrátko pocit, že taky něco vynechává. „Šel jste na univerzitu, ale nikdy jste ji nedokončil. Hrajete na strunný nástroj – skoro určitě housle; trpíte otřesnou nespavostí; pokoušíte se přestat kouřit – znovu – ale ani tentokrát nevytrváte, protože do toho ve skutečnosti nejdete naplno. Pravděpodobně protože nevěříte, že budete žít dost dlouho, abyste si musel dělat starosti s rakovinou plic. Pijete _hodně_ kávy. Jste vyléčený ze závislosti. A máte na prstech nějaké podivné skvrny, ze kterých jsem úplně tumpachový. Vím, že jste určitě nevyráběl bomby, ale nemám ponětí, _co_ jste to tedy vlastně dělal.“

„Chemické pokusy,“ přiznal Sherlock. Zvedl pravou ruku a zamířil na ni levým ukazováčkem. „Ta jizva, kam mi ukápla kyselina, je hodně -“ Zmlkl, když ho Moran vzal za zápěstí, přidržel si Sherlockovu ruku a dotýkal se starých jizev.

„Tohle je ta kyselina, že?“ zeptal se Moran, a potom, „a co ten zbytek?“

„Já nejsem _vyléčený_ ,“ řekl Sherlock pohrdavě.

„Tak jak byste to nazval?“

„Jsem prostě závislý,“ prohlásil Sherlock ploše. „Závislý, který je v současné době čistý.“

„Žijete přítomností, co? Dobrá práce,“ řekl Moran a stůl propukl v jásot. Zdálo se, že ironická souvislost, že se připíjí na Sherlockovu střízlivost, nikomu jinému kromě Johna nedošla.

Pak se konverzace rozpadla do menších skupinek a John se otočil, aby Sherlocka vysvobodil, než ztratí zájem a přestane se chovat slušně. Zjistil, že je zablokovaný Moranem, který se k Sherlockovi nakláněl a říkal: „Pár tref sis nechal pro sebe, že jo?“

Sherlock naklonil hlavu a upřeně se mu díval do očí. „Stejně jako ty.“

„Takže, Johne, pověz mi, jak se poslední dobou máš a co děláš!“ oslovil ho Henry z druhé strany, tak zblízka, že John skoro nadskočil. Přinutil se otočit a usmát se. Byl překvapený, jak mu to vadí. Nemělo by ho spíš těšit, že má možnost popovídat si s kamarády, aniž by ho Sherlock přerušoval jako batole, které žárlí na jeho pozornost? Určitě to bylo i pro Sherlocka dobré, že dokáže vést normální konverzaci – no, normální pro něj – ve společnosti. Nemělo by se to skoro oslavit? A přesto se John cítil úplně rozhozený. Celou dobu, co si povídal s Henrym, si uvědomoval Sherlocka a Morana, kteří za jeho zády živě rozprávěli tichými hlasy, byl si palčivě vědom, jak je divné, že se Sherlockova laserově přesná pozornost upírá na někoho jiného.

Když se Henry vydal pro další rundu, John se s podivným pocitem úzkosti otočil doleva, jen aby zjistil, že se Moran a Sherlock vášnivě přou o Saint-Saense, oba gestikulují a naklánějí se k sobě, aby se slyšeli. John zíral. Snažil se Moran… to se pokoušel Sherlocka těmi řečmi svést? Rozhodně to tak vypadalo, ale jestli ano, pak to Sherlockovi teprve muselo dojít. Sherlock obvykle na jakýkoliv náznak sexuálního zájmu reagoval averzí celého těla, a přesto tu teď byl a nejen, že udržoval oční kontakt, on na Morana zíral, jako by byl hudební těleso. Mohl by snad… _ne_.

„Hej, Johne,“ zavolal na něj přes stůl Blanchard. Ian! Tak se jmenoval. „Pořád ještě fandíš West Hamu?“

„Ach Bože,“ zasténal John a otočil se zpátky, tentokrát s úlevou, že může zabřednout do konverzace, které dokáže rozumět.

Pro další kolo pití šel John. Stál u baru a tak dlouho, jak jen svedl, odolával pokušení ohlédnout se ke stolu. Z jeho úhlu viděl víc na Morana než na Sherlocka. Moran se pořád nakláněl dopředu, ale teď už negestikuloval; mluvil s odhodlaným výrazem ve tváři. Možná se právě přesunul k tomu, aby vyjádřil své pocity ohledně Benjamina Brittena, ale John o tom tak nějak pochyboval. Jak je John sledoval, Sherlock najednou postavil lahev na stůl tak zprudka, až z ní vyšplíchla minerálka na stůl. Naklonil se dopředu, zády k Johnovi, a řekl něco, při čem Moran přimhouřil oči.

„Chlape?“ ozval se za ním barman a John se s podivně provinilým pocitem prudce otočil zpátky. Zaplatil a odnesl pití ke stolu.

„Pro mě poslední,“ řekl Moran. Pozvedl půllitr Johnovi na pozdrav a zaklonil hlavu v dlouhém doušku. „Vy šťastní hajzlíci máte možná volno, ale já musím jít zítra ráno do práce.“

„Ještě jsi nám ani nevyprávěl, co je to za práci,“ zaprotestoval Ian.

„Nemůžu vám o té práci nic povědět, to už jsem vám řekl,“ pronesl Moran trpělivě. „O tom ta práce je.“

„Já taky půjdu,“ přidal se Sherlock. Ukázal na stůl a dodal: „A Mick zrovna tak.“

„Cože?“ ozval se Henry.

„Je tu dívka, ne někdo, s kým se už vídá, jinak by nebyl tak nervózní, právě se seznámili. Měl už domluvené sejít se s přáteli, ale ona mu nejspíš řekla, aby jí zavolal, až to skončí, pokud nebude moc pozdě. Je to tak? Celou poslední hodinu ses díval na hodinky. Teď Sebastian odchází, takže nebudeš trhat partu, a tak se jí chystáš zavolat.“

 _Sebastian_ , pomyslel si John.

„No, ona řekla – počkej, můj Bože, tys to vydedukoval? Tys o mně právě udělal dedukci?“

„Očividně,“ odpověděl Sherlock, který začínal vypadat zahnaný do kouta; mohl každou chvíli vyletět.

„Jen mi dej chvilku, abych se rozloučil, hned budu hotový,“ řekl mu John rychle.

„Není třeba, jsem v pořádku. Můžeš zůstat a popovídat si s kamarády,“ a pak, když Mick otevřel fascinovanou pusu, aby se zeptal na něco dalšího, zmizel s překvapující rychlostí v davu.

No, to bylo trochu příkré, dokonce i na Sherlocka. John za ním pomrkával, přemýšlel, o co šlo, a otočil se, aby pronesl obvyklou omluvu – „on tohle dělá“ – ale přerušil ho Mick, který mu nadšeně pumpoval pravicí.

„Jestli to nedopadne, vrátím se,“ říkal. „Ale jestli budu mít štěstí, dneska už tě neuvidím, a jestli budu mít opravdu kliku, neuvidíme se ani před odjezdem!“

John ho poplácal po zádech, popřál mu štěstí a vyměnili si neupřímné sliby, jak zůstanou v kontaktu. Pak byla řada na Moranovi. John cítil, jak mu ostražitě ztuhla páteř. Prokristapána, co to s ním bylo? Kolikrát ho chlapi žádali o Harryino číslo, a nereagoval takhle. Ale nemohl si pomoct, aby neměl pocit, že jestli Moran řekne něco podlézavého, jako třeba, že doufá, že se budou vídat mnohem častěji, John mu prostě jednu vrazí.

Moran se usmál, když Johnovi podával ruku, ale oči měl jako dva lasery. „Byl to zajímavý večer.“

 Tiskl mu dlaň trochu moc pevně, ale John měl až moc zkušeností, než aby se pouštěl do závodu, kdo koho přečůrá, s takovým alfa zmrdem jako Sebastian Moran. Většinu bitev ve svém životě vyhrál, protože nechal lidi, aby ho podceňovali. „Henryho kamarád je i můj,“ usmál se klidně.

Moranův úsměv se o trochu rozšířil a John poznal, že se Johnovým předstíraným mírným chováním nenechal oklamat. Zablýskl trochu vlastními zuby a dodal: „Hodně štěstí v nové práci.“ Protože – nakonec ten člověk pravděpodobně pracoval pro Mycrofta – a pokud Moran způsobí Sherlockovi jakoukoliv potíž, Mycroft ho smete z povrchu zemského. Ta myšlenka přinesla Johnovi nemalou satisfakci. Velkej brácha mého přítele tě dokáže přeprat, pomyslel si John a věnoval Moranovi svůj nejvlídnější úsměv. Pustil Moranovu ruku, otočil se zpátky k Ianovi a Henry se kolem něj natáhl, aby se s Moranem rozloučil, ale on pořád cítil, jak se mu Moranovy oči zavrtávají mezi lopatky.

Mick se už nevrátil, a tak pili na jeho štěstí a na štěstí všech chlapů na jejich příštím přidělení. John se cítil uvolněně. V Afghánistánu neměl k těmhle hochům zvláště blízko – byli mladší a byli s ním jen krátký čas – ale byli přátelští a snadno se s nimi vycházelo.

„Bylo skvělé tě zase vidět, Johne,“ řekl Henry upřímně cestou ven. „Tady, ulož mi svoje číslo do mobilu, mohl bys? Napíšu ti textovku, až si zase příště vyrazíme.“

Vyměnili si čísla a John se vydal na cestu, příjemně líznutý. Napadlo ho, jestli mu Sherlock opravdu něco řekne, když se ho John na Morana zeptá. Nejspíš ne. Nepochybně bude ale ještě vzhůru, takže kdyby John našel nějaký způsob, jak na to zavést řeč… aniž by si Sherlock všiml… dobře, to bylo nepravděpodobné. No, možná by mohl Sherlocka alespoň přesvědčit, aby ho nechal si trochu přispat a vypořádat se se střeleným starým Billem až odpoledne.

Když se dostal domů, zamířil do obývacího pokoje a už říkal: „Hej, Sherlocku, myslíš, že -“, než zaregistroval prázdnou místnost. To už šel Sherlock opravdu spát? Otočil se, ale dveře do ložnice byly dokořán a v pokoji za nimi byla tma a ticho. Pomalu prošel byt, zkusmo zavolal: „Sherlocku?“, dvakrát zkontroloval koupelnu, neschopný úplně uvěřit tomu, co věděl už od okamžiku, kdy vešel do tichého bytu: byl sám. Sherlock se domů nevrátil.


	5. Chapter 5

Až do chvíle, kdy ho Sebastian vzal za ruku, si Sherlock myslel, že celá ta záležitost je jenom intelektuální cvičení; trochu zajímavé rozptýlení od očekávané nudy s Johnovými přáteli z armády. Když roztáhl prsty, tu část jeho mysli, která se nesoustředila na poleptání kyselinou, jalově napadlo, _možná mu výhodu v rozpoznávání akcentů přinesl časný hlasový výcvik?_    A pak mu Sebastianova velká ruka sevřela zápěstí – nečekaně, zbytečně pevně – a jeho mozek klopýtl a přeskočil jako jehla na poškrábané gramofonové desce. Zamrkal. Sebastian se prsty druhé ruky dotkl té Sherlockovy, řekl: „Tohle je kyselina, a tohle?“ a přejel konečky prstů rovně dolů přes Sherlockovu dlaň k jemné kůži na zápěstí v překvapivě intimním gestu, které nikdo jiný neviděl.

 _Tohle_ zaujalo Sherlockovu pozornost. Samozřejmě už od začátku věděl, že je Sebastian gay, ačkoliv si myslel, že Johna by potěšilo, jak se zmínce o té skutečnosti vyhnul. Sebastian to očividně tajil. Sherlock usoudil, že Moran je ten druh člověka, který jednoduše musí prosadit svůj status alfa samce vůči komukoliv, kdo vypadá, že by i vzdáleně mohl být výzvou, ale možná něco přehlédl. Jak se zdálo, Sebastian Moran mohl být prostě zajímavý.

Když se ho Sebastian tiše zeptal: „Chceš si dát další kolo?“, byl Sherlock připraven.

„Šel jsi k armádě ze stejného důvodu, proč jsi nechal varhan: abys dokázal, že jsi opravdový chlap.“ Ze Sherlockova hlasu kapalo opovržení. „Pravděpodobně jsi měl tam u vás doma i přítelkyni, možná dokonce manželku, ačkoliv to by mohlo způsobit až příliš problémů. Došlo jí to, když jsi nikdy nepřijel domů na opušťák?“

„Já jsem varhany miloval,“ odpověděl Sebastian. V jeho hlasu nebyla znát žádná zášť. „Ale věděl jsem, že pro koncertní kariéru nejsem dost dobrý, a byl jsem mladý. Toužil jsem po vzrušení. Nechtěl jsem zapadnout do toho stereotypu, být přihřátým kostelním varhaníkem, který se tajně vykrádá do města, aby na to farní báby nepřišly.“

„Dnes večer jsi byl na varhanním koncertu, pořád tě to drží, i když teď už máš jen zřídka příležitost si zahrát. To proto jsi přišel pozdě. Byl to Saint-Saens, že? Nech mě hádat, Varhanní symfonie.“

„Fantasie v Es dur.“

„Otřepané.“

„Brittenovy rapsodie jsou lepší, ale nemůžeš nebrat v úvahu Fantasii jen proto, že je populární.“

„Neberu Fantasii v úvahu, protože je přeceňovaná.“

Jak se ukázalo, Sebastian toho o klasické varhanní hudbě věděl docela dost. V několika bodech se samozřejmě mýlil, ale jeho stanoviska byla inteligentní a dobře podložená. Sherlock měl původně v úmyslu zůstat jen tak dlouho, aby mu John nemohl vyčítat, že je hrubý, ale ta konverzace byla natolik zajímavá, že si udržela jeho pozornost dost dlouho. Když mu John poklepal na rameno, aby zjistil, jestli nechce něco k pití, Sherlock byl překvapený, jak už je pozdě.

Otočil se zpátky k Sebastianovi, otevřel pusu, aby se rozloučil, ale zprudka se zarazil, když ucítil, jak mu Sebastianova velká ruka sevřela pod stolem stehno. Stejně jako předtím byl ten dotek trošičku moc hrubý; ne pohlazení, ale slib. Nebo hrozba.

Sebastian se naklonil dopředu a uvěznil Sherlocka pohledem. „Máš úžasnou mysl,“ řekl tichým, sevřeným hlasem.

Měl se tomu zasmát. _Bylo_ to k smíchu. Ale Sherlock, chycený Sebastianovým dotekem i jeho pohledem, neměl vůbec chuť se smát.

„Chci ji vidět na dně,“ řekl Sebastian. „Chci být tím, kdo tě rozloží na kousky. Chci tě cítit pod svýma rukama, chci tvoje zápěstí a ruce a hrdlo a tvůj zadek a oči, Bože, tvoje oči – chci to všecko a nejvíc ze všeho chci, aby se ten tvůj neuvěřitelný mozek soustředil na mě, jenom na mě a na to, co s tebou budu dělat. Chci tě přišpendlit pod sebou a cítit, jak se se mnou rveš, chci, aby ses bránil, až si tě budu brát, chci cítit tvoje zuby ve své dlani, až -“

Láhev vyklouzla Sherlockovi z prstů a s bouchnutím dopadla na stůl.

Sherlock měl podivný pocit závrati. Viděl, jak se Sebastianovi zvedl koutek v maličkém ušklíbnutí, ale nezačervenal se ani neodvrátil pohled. Pomalu vypustil dech nosem, uvažoval o Sebastianových slovech a cítil železnou ruku, která svírala Sherlockův kvadriceps dost drsně, aby to bolelo, a rozhodl se.

„Až se John vrátí, řekni, že musíš odejít,“ pronesl vyrovnaně. „Nějak se odsud dostanu.“

**

Sebastian se na Sherlocka vrhl, jakmile prošli dveřmi jeho bytu. Velkýma rukama ho popadl za nadloktí a přimáčkl ho ke zdi, přišpendlil ho svou váhou a zaútočil na něj ústy. Sherlock zaklonil hlavu a nechal ho, aby se zmocnil jeho rtů, drsně dobýval a plenil. Byl takhle účinně uvězněný, s rukama znehybněnýma a se Sebastianovou mnohem větší váhou, která na něm spočívala. Chvíli bojoval o prostor, pokusně, ale neměl naději se osvobodit. Ledové zalechtání opravdového strachu zostřilo jeho vzrušení, a tak vyklenul tělo proti Sebastianovu.

Sebastian mu zavrčel do úst. Sherlockovo vzpouzení ho nejspíš plně vzrušilo, takže ztvrdl jako skála a přimáčkl se k Sherlockovi, až ho přinutil otočit hlavu a lapat po dechu. Sebastian pustil jednu jeho ruku, popadl ho za čelist, otočil mu hlavu zpátky a znovu mu začal drtit rty svými. Sherlock ochutnal krev.

Pak ho Sebastian pustil, ucouvl a zatahal za Sherlockovo sako. „Dolů.“

Sherlock upustil sako bokem a začal si rozepínat košili. Sebastian si serval svoji a natáhl se, aby Sherlockovi jeho stáhl z ramen. Když ji hodil na podlahu, sklouzl rukama dolů k Sherlockovým zápěstím a sevřel mu je jednou dlaní za zády, takže Sherlock cítil, jak se mu kosti v zápěstích mačkají k sobě. Zašklebil se a Sebastian si ho trhnutím přitáhl blíž, druhou rukou vyjel nahoru, vjel mu do kudrn na zátylku a škubl mu hlavou dozadu. Sherlockovi zakolísal dech.

„Otevři oči,“ zašeptal Sebastian chraplavě. Slízl krev Sherlockovi z úst, skoro něžně, a Sherlock se znovu zachvěl. „Řekni mi, co vidíš.“

Sherlock poslušně zvedl víčka a podíval se Moranovi do potemnělých očí. „Vidím tvoje oči – jsou oříškově hnědé; máš rozšířené zorničky, světlo je matné, jsi vzrušený, chceš mě. Dnes ráno ses holil, ale před koncertem znovu ne, neplánoval jsi, že si někoho přivedeš. Tvoje pokožka se snadno opaluje, na slunci ti nenaskakují pihy, pokoušíš se pamatovat na to, abys v jižních krajích používal opalovací krém, ale moc o to nedbáš a vždycky zapomeneš na spánky. Sám si necháváš stříhat vlasy hodně nakrátko, ale máš rád delší vlasy. Vzrušuje tě mě držet pod kontrolou, vzrušuje tě mě tahat za vlasy, zatím ses o mých vlasech nezmínil, ale díval ses na ně, chtěl jsi – áááách.“

Sebastian pustil Sherlockovy vlasy a sklouzl mu rukou dopředu a dolů po nahém hrudníku, a pak mu překryl dlaní erekci v kalhotách. Sherlockovi spadla hlava dozadu a bojoval, aby udržel rozostřené oči otevřené. Slyšel, jak se Sebastian uchechtl, zatímco ho hnětl. Sherlockovi se roztřásla kolena.

„Bože, to byla krása, jen se na sebe podívej,“ zazněl mu Sebastianův hlas do ucha, drsně a vzrušeně. „Mohl bych tě udělat i jen takhle, viď? Tak chytrý, tak brilantní, ale ten úžasný mozek ti teď k ničemu není, že? Přitisknout tě ke zdi a jediné, co musím udělat, je dotknout se tě. A uděláš se do kalhot.“ Sherlock cítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá horká krev, ale nestačilo to, aby se přestal pohupovat proti Sebastianově dlani. Sebastian mu skrz drahou látku hladil koule a Sherlock cítil, jak se mu v hrdle rodí zasténání.

Moran mu rukou zajel dozadu, vzal do dlaně jeho zadek a přitáhl si ho blíž, aby se o něj znovu otřel. Sherlockovi tepalo v pažích i zápěstích, jak je měl vyvrácené dozadu, ale opřel se rameny o zeď a prohnul boky vpřed. Moran zavrčel a přirazil, až se Sherlockovi na okrajích zorného pole rozlétly jiskřičky.

A další příraz. Pak toho Moran nechal a zahákl prst za Sherlockův pas. „Sundej to,“ přikázal a pustil Sherlockova zápěstí. Nakrátko zmizel do temného bytu. Sherlock se chytil zdi, paže měl zmrtvělé, ruce plakaly přiškrceným krevním oběhem, a nemotorně si rozpínal kalhoty. Všecko to stáhl dolů a stranou, než se Moran vrátil a položil cosi – pravděpodobně lubrikant a kondomy – na kraj malého stolku.

Sherlock se narovnal a Moran ho znovu vzal za zápěstí, tentokrát vepředu a trochu jemněji, a otočil ho. „Ruce na zeď,“ nařídil a rozepnul si vlastní kalhoty. Sherlock se opřel předloktími o stěnu a čelo si položil mezi ně. Omítka ho na horké pokožce studila.

Moranova ruka mu sevřela zátylek.

Sherlockovi se zastavil dech.

A pak mu Moranova druhá ruka kluzce sjela po tvrdém penisu a Sherlockovy plíce najednou našly vzduch. Tělem mu prosvištěl blesk rozkoše a Moran ho znovu protáhl dlaní, líně, a potom tou rukou sklouzl dozadu do rýhy na jeho zadku. Sherlock se rozkročil, Moran pustil jeho krk a tvrdě ho popadl za bok, přidržel si ho a jedním tlustým prstem se vecpal dovnitř. Sherlock zasténal. Moran byl rychlý a efektivní, otvíral Sherlocka neúprosnými prsty. Když nakonec sevřel jeho boky oběma rukama a vedral se dovnitř, Sherlock musel zatápat a chytit se zdi, pokusit se opřít plnou vahou o ruce, zatímco Moran mu držel kyčle na místě a tvrdě do něj vjížděl. Moran byl velký, tlustý a nemilosrdný, a ten pocit – doplněný o neustálý strach, že je na pokraji pádu – byl tak pohlcující, že Sherlock viděl jen mlžný opar a výbuchy maličkých jiskřiček. Byl si matně vědom, jak do něj Moran vráží, znovu, znovu, _znovu,_ zadek ho pálil, cítil opakované přerušované elektrické šoky po zásahu do prostaty a do jemné kůže pod kyčelními kostmi se mu bořily Moranovy prsty takovou silou, že bude určitě mít modřiny. Ach Bože, tohle bylo _dobré_. Moran škubal jeho tělem tvrději a rychleji, až mu tloukl hlavou o zeď, a pak se konečně zhroutil dopředu a se sténáním se taky opřel rukou o stěnu, Sherlocka pořád naraženého na svém penisu a stěží se držícího na nohách.

„Vezmi se do ruky,“ zavrčel mu Moran do ucha. Když se Sherlock nepohnul, narovnal se dost na to, aby vzal Sherlocka kolem pasu, „Jdi na to. Držím tě. Udělej se, dokud mám v tobě svýho ptáka.“

Sherlock zvedl pravou ruku ze zdi a roztřeseně sáhl po své erekci. Byla tvrdá jako kámen a bolestně mu v ní tepalo a on si matně uvědomil, že Moran ho podpírá, nese většinu jeho váhy. Levou rukou se vzepřel a rychle se sevřel v dlani, nahoru a dolů, tam a zpět, pořád byl kluzký lubrikantem, který mu Moran předtím nanesl. Na krku ho pálil Moranův horký dech a on se tím pocitem zachvěl, svěsil hlavu dozadu a opřel si ji o Moranovo silné rameno a cítil, jak mu v klíně roste rozkoš. „Už jsi skoro tam, že?“ zeptal se Moran skoro starostlivě a hlas mu na Sherlockově čelisti vibroval. Sherlock potichounku zafňukal, ztuhl a najednou mu Moranova velká dlaň překryla ústa, zbavila ho dechu, Sherlock se do ní tvrdě zakousl a udělal se, tělo se mu křečovitě zhroutilo dopředu a ejakulát se rozstříkl po zdi před ním. Ta ruka samozřejmě vůbec nebyla potřeba. Sherlock při orgasmu nevydal ani hlásku.

To nikdy.

Moran ho chvíli držel, pak se z něj vysunul ven, odtáhl se a odešel do kuchyně, a Sherlock se složil na podlahu a pokoušel se chytit dech. Trvalo pár minut, než měl ruce dost pevné, aby sáhl po svém oblečení.

Na podlaze vedle něj přistála namočená kuchyňská utěrka a Sherlock otřel jak sebe, tak zeď, a pak ji úhledně poskládal a položil na stůl. Natáhl si šaty a zrovna si začal zapínat košili, když se zezadu objevily Moranovy ruce a zastavily mu zápěstí. Bylo to vlastnické gesto, ne něžné. „Budu tě chtít znovu,“ řekl.

Sherlock zaváhal. Rozumná věc, ta jediná správná věc, kterou by udělal člověk, poslouchající Johna Watsona, by byla odejít a už se nikdy nevracet. Moran byl bezcitný a ovládající a mírně násilnický a jeho představa prvního rande byla nechat Sherlocka samou modřinu, jak ho šukal o zeď. Tohle mohlo vzít velice špatný konec. Což samozřejmě znamenalo, že to Sherlock nemohl nechat být o nic víc, než mohl létat.

„Nejsem k mání, když pracuju,“ řekl nakonec s vědomím, že to zní jako ubohý pokus o zachování kontroly nad situací.

„Já nejsem _v zemi_ , když pracuju,“ odpověděl Moran. „Napíšu ti textovku, když tě budu chtít. Když budeš moct, přijdeš. Když ne, tak příště.“

„Dobře.“ Sherlock zůstal úplně nehybný. Nakonec ho Moran pustil. Otočil se, opřel se o zeď a sledoval Sherlocka, jak se dává do pořádku. Zlehka se usmíval.

„Takže odcházíš?“ Sherlock nedokázal z jeho tónu nic vyčíst – což se mu stávalo často – ale ironie by byla sázka na jistotu.

„Nezůstávám přes noc.“

„Já taky ne,“ Moran na to. Vykročil, aby Sherlockovi otevřel dveře – vůbec se nedostali dál než pár kroků do bytu – a sáhl po něm vlastnickou rukou, ale Sherlock byl rychlejší a proklouzl kolem něj ven.

„A nelíbám se na dobrou noc,“ prohlásil a vykročil chodbou. Zvuk Moranova tichého smíchu ho provázel celou cestu po schodech dolů.


	6. Chapter 6

Když se John probudil, nemohl si hned vzpomenout, proč se cítí tak neurčitě na houby. Pár minut tam jen tak líně ležel a do ničeho se mu nechtělo, než ho zasáhla ta vzpomínka: Sherlock; nebo spíš _žádný_ Sherlock. Sherlock nebyl v jejich bytě, kam patřil, ale místo toho šel očividně domů s nějakým neznámým asasínem, co zpíval na kůru, který nejen, že byl dvakrát větší než John, ale kurevsky ho převyšoval i hodností. Do prdele. Jak se _tohle_ mohlo stát? Kde byl kurva Mycroft? Zrovna teď si vybere, aby _nebyl_ takový dotěra… John se rychle posadil s úmyslem sejít dolů, ale když mu bolestně zabušilo v hlavě, zase sebou plácl zpátky. Zatoužil po paracetamolu nebo alespoň troše vody, ale kocovinová víla dneska očividně nebyla ve službě. Popravdě ani neměl takovou kocovinu. Byl spíš jenom unavený, protože polovinu noci ležel vzhůru a poslouchal, jestli na schodech neuslyší Sherlockovy kroky.

Stejně jako už včera v noci, i teď strávil John až moc času úsilím sám sebe přesvědčit, že tohle je pro Sherlocka vlastně dobrá věc. John se ho nakonec vždycky snažil ubezpečit, že sex je něco, co normální lidi provozují jako samozřejmost, takže by měl být určitě potěšený, že to Sherlock chtěl taky vyzkoušet, ne? Ale v tom byl právě ten problém. John neměl ponětí, kolik zkušeností Sherlock má – až do chvíle před deseti hodinami byl ochotný se vsadit, že žádné – ale i kdyby se v tomhle mýlil, určitě jich nemohlo být moc. John si dokázal živě představit trochu rozpačitého teenagerského muchlování, ale kdyby to tehdy šlo dobře, určitě by toho potom nenechal. Dokázal to Sebastian Zkurvený MI-6 Moran vydedukovat? Rozpoznal Sherlockovu nezkušenost? Byl jemný a opatrný, nebo na něj tlačil, takže ze Sherlocka udělal přemožený uzlíček nervů? Sherlock dokonce od většiny lidí neměl rád ani dotek.  John se pokoušel představit si Morana, jak Sherlocka líbá, dotýká se ho – možná poprvé? Určitě na to šel špatně. Šel na Sherlocka moc zlehka, nebo spíš až příliš drsně. Sherlock musel být napjatý a hyperventilovat a John tam nebyl, aby ho ukonejšil, a na co to _kurva_ myslí, když si říká, že by se ho Sherlock během své první sexuální zkušenosti potřeboval držet za ruku? Sherlock je dospělý. A jestli existuje jediná věc, které je schopen, je to vyhnout se situaci, která se mu nelíbí. Je čas čelit faktům. John celou tu dobu neudělal žádný krok, protože prostě usoudil, že by Sherlock neměl zájem, a on teď zájem má – o někoho jiného. John prostě a jednoduše žárlí. A potřebuje se přes to dostat, hned tady a teď, nebo nebude mít žádné právo pokládat se za Sherlockova přítele. _Kurva._

John zatnul zuby a vstal – tentokrát trochu pomaleji – a vydal se dolů. Sherlock byl v kuchyni, úplně oblečený, celý stůl zabraný chemickou aparaturou. Zdálo se, že něco destiluje, což znamenalo, že už je tu hodiny. Celé to vypadalo tak úplně normálně, že John cítil, jak trochu těch jeho starostí uniká pryč.

„My tedy nejdeme do Yardu?“

„Dneska ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Chci se pokusit replikovat pár Billových neobjasněných projektů, a ty řekni sám, na co bys tu pauzu mohl využít.“

John si všiml, že o Bunsenův kahan je opřený jeden z  Billových zápisníků. Nijak ho to nepřekvapilo.

„Prosím, neříkej Lestradovi, žes mu ten notes štípl. Dal by tomu chudákovi Albertsovi padáka.“

„Proč bych to dělal?“ Sherlock ani nevzhlédl. „Čaj?“

John naplnil konvici, nachystal hrnky a koutkem oka po Sherlockovi pokukoval. Vypadal stejně jako jindy. Tváří v tvář té naprosté vyrovnanosti se John za své dřívější obavy trochu zastyděl. „Takže,“ řekl rádoby nenuceně. „Sejdeš se s ním zase?“

Sherlock ztuhl uprostřed obracení stránky.

No, tímhle se to potvrdilo. John sledoval, sobě navzdory s mírným pobavením, jak Sherlock pečlivě uhladil stránku a vzhlédl se záměrně bezvýraznou povýšeností. „S kým?“

„Se Sebastianem Moranem! Ale no tak, Sherlocku. Nemusím být zrovna génius v dedukci. Už jsem bydlel s dost lidmi na to, abych poznal, když můj spolubydlící zmizí s někým domů.“

Sherlockovy oči uhnuly od Johna stranou. Když se podíval zpátky, bezvýrazná nadutost byla ta tam. „Nemůžeš to nikomu říct. On není – oni nevědí, že má rád muže. Nesmíš nic pustit -“

„Sherlocku, já nehodlám roznášet drby o tvém osobním životě. A určitě o tom nebudu psát nic ani na blog. Na mluvení mám svůj vlastní milostný život, díky.“

Sherlock nějak zvládl vypadat, že se mu ulevilo a je podrážděný zároveň. „Ano. Jistěže.“ Vrátil pohled ke stolu a upřeně se zadíval do zápisníku, očividně v naději, že ta konverzace skončila.

John sundal z poličky cukřenku. Dobře, Sherlock se necítí na to, aby se podělil o detaily. To bylo těžko překvapivé; Sherlock byl extrémně uzavřený. John vlastně ve skutečnosti stejně nechtěl nic vědět. Samozřejmě, může na to zavést řeč někdy později, až bude mít Sherlock šanci si zvyknout na myšlenku, že John ví… a byl překvapený, když Sherlock najednou prohlásil: „Možná ano.“

„Prosím?“

„Možná ano. Sejdu se s ním zase.“ Sherlock se pečlivě vyhýbal Johnovu pohledu. On se _červenal_?

„Aha. No, dobře.“ John zvedl hrnky. „Můžu ti to položit na stůl? Nemáš tam nic jedovatého, že ne?“

„Ne, klidně můžeš.“ Sherlock měl pořád sklopený pohled, lícní kosti mírně zrůžovělé. John ucítil nával ochranitelské něhy, a jak se otočil ke svému křeslu, položil ruku Sherlockovi na rameno. A na místě se zarazil.

Na zadní straně Sherlockova krku byl jasně viditelný čerstvý, modročerný otisk velké ruky. Sherlock nejspíš vůbec nevěděl, že tam je – v zrcadle by na něj neviděl. Jak měl hlavu skloněnou a váha Johnovy ruky mu stáhla sako dolů, na bledé pleti vyvstávala modřina otřesně tmavě: čtyři prsty a palec, otisk dolní hrany dlaně přetínal zranitelný hrbolek na jeho páteři.

Johnovi se zhoupl žaludek a po zádech mu přejel mráz. Nevědomky sevřel prsty a pak ucítil, jak sebou Sherlock trhl, začal otáčet hlavu a tázavě se na Johna podíval. Ten mu ochromeně stiskl rameno, řekl: „Dobrá práce, sbalit plukovníka,“ a rychle se uchýlil do svého křesla, kde se schoulil do klubíčka a potlačoval nevolnost. Díky Bohu, že Sherlock byl otočený zády.

Co mu to Moran provedl? S jakou silou musel svírat Sherlockovi krk, aby mu nadělal takové modřiny? John se pokoušel představit si nějaký scénář, který by zahrnoval Morana, zatínajícího prsty do Sherlockova zátylku dost drsně, aby ho tak hrozně pohmoždil. Předpokládal, že v návalu vášně by to bylo možné, ačkoliv to vypadalo spíš jako akt násilí. Ale Sherlock byl jinak v pořádku, nic jiného na něm vidět nebylo, a navíc řekl, že by možná…

Johnovi znovu po zádech přeběhl mráz. Protože věděl: Sherlock nebyl jinak v pořádku. Sherlock nikdy nenosil sako, když si ho mohl zaneřádit chemikáliemi; vždycky si na sebe bral starý župan s rukávy vyrolovanými po lokty.

John vstal. Opatrně se došoural do kuchyně a vytáhl chleba, strašně vděčný, že byl nedávno nakupovat. „Toast?“

„Neobtěžuj se. Nemáme džem.“

„Ale ano, máme, v úterý jsem ho koupil.“

Sherlock s nadějí vzhlédl. „Malinový?“

„Jo.“ John zůstal zády a otočil se, teprve aby donesl talíř na stůl. Zastavil se jen těsně ze Sherlockova dosahu a řekl: „Co je k čertu tohle?“

Sherlock se podíval na malý kotouček kouře, uzavřený v zazátkované baňce. „Och, to je jen vedlejší produkt. Později to vypustím.“

„Venku, prosím,“ požádal John a přesně, jak chtěl, Sherlock se zamračeným pohledem pořád upřeným na baňku nepřítomně sáhl po toastu.

„Vlastně to není přesně to, co jsem čekal…“ mumlal, kousl do toastu a začal listovat stránkami v zápisníku. John už neposlouchal. Přinutil se otočit a jakoby nic odejít ke svému křeslu, kde se posadil, bylo mu trochu na zvracení a hlavu měl plnou obrazů Sherlockova jemného zápěstí obkrouženého tmavými modřinami.

Nedávalo to smysl. John si nedokázal představit, že by Sherlock kohokoliv nechal, aby ho zranil, a přesto nebyl ani rozzlobený, ani otrávený. To snad někdo kdysi Sherlocka přesvědčil, že nechat si ubližovat je cosi, co by měl během sexu očekávat? Jestli ano, John se za ním pustí, vypátrá ho, vykastruje a nejspíš i zabije. Hned potom, co zabije Morana, samozřejmě. Neměl však absolutně žádnou představu, jak vůbec o tomhle tématu se Sherlockem začít.

Z těch chmurných myšlenek ho vytrhlo, teprve když Sherlock najednou vyskočil a řekl hlasem, ze kterého zazníval poplach: „ _Johne_. Právě jsem objevil Billovu kritickou chybu, ale naneštěstí jsem ji replikoval a -“

Ozvalo se tichounké pop a gumová zátka z baňky, které si John předtím všiml, vyletěla nahoru a odrazila se od stropu. John měl čas jenom si pomyslet _no, mohlo to být horší,_ než ho dostihl ten zápach. S dávením se vrhl k malému koši vedle stolu – díkybohu se nedostal k tomu, aby snědl ten toast – přitiskl si ho k hrudníku a divoce vrávoral k oknu, které rozrazil dokořán. Jak tam visel z okna, obracel se naruby a svíral koš, chodci pod ním pelášili na druhou stranu ulice. Za sebou slyšel, jak Sherlock zvrací do dřezu.

Někde bouchly dveře a hlas paní Hudsonové zvolal: „Co to zas hoši – _Sherlocku_!“

 _Potřebuju seznam cílů_ , pomyslel si John nejasně a znovu se mu zvedl žaludek. _Než začnu s Moranem, nejdřív se vloupám do toho špitálu, najdu Koumáka Billa a uškrtím ho jako hada._

**

O týden později Sherlock přibouchl desky posledního zápisníku z laboratoře a prohlásil je za dokončené.

„Díkybohu,“ řekl John vřele a s klapnutím zavřel ten svůj. „Albertsi, skoč k Dillonovi a zjisti, co chce, abychom s tímhle vším udělali. Začnu to strkat do krabic.“ Postavil se a protáhl si záda. „Myslím, že zavolám Sylvii a – počkat, počítá se to jako konec případu? Chtěl by sis vyrazit?“

„To je v pořádku. Jdi a zavolej jí,“ vybídl ho Sherlock.

John zaváhal; měl chuť se zeptat, ale nebyl si jistý, co by měl říct. Ani jeden z nich se o Sebastianu Moranovi od toho rána se Sherlockovým katastrofickým chemickým experimentem už nezmínil. To, co po něm zakrátko následovalo, bylo tak chaotické – Sherlock v nevětrané kuchyni schytal ten plyn naplno, což znamenalo, že strávil několik příštích hodin na záchodě u paní Hudsonové a naprázdno dávil, a na Johna zbylo, aby se vypořádal s hasiči – a než se potom prach usadil, Johnovi se podařilo se téměř přesvědčit, že reagoval přehnaně. Ty modřiny dost rychle vybledly a chlapi k sobě dokážou být docela drsní, jak John dokonale dobře věděl. Kdysi v Afgánistánu se mu dostalo orálu, který přijal s takovým nadšením, že jak zatínal prsty do vlasů toho chlápka, zůstala mu pod nehty krev. Později se tomu oba smáli – ten kluk měl pak hlavu, jako by mu ji oklovaly vrány.

„A co ty?“ zeptal se nakonec.

Sherlock vzhlédl, oči přimhouřené. „Co a co já?“

„Jdeš taky? Vyrazíš si?“

Sherlock neurčitě pokrčil rameny, odvrátil se a začal skládat zápisníky do krabice. Sherlock nikdy neuklízel; teď se jen vyhýbal odpovědi. _No_ , pomyslel si John, _to je taky odpověď. Lepší bude nenaléhat_. Vyklouzl na chodbu, aby zavolal Sylvii.

Sylvie se chystala jít s pár přáteli podívat na nějakou kapelu, jakousi folkovou, kterou John už vlastně slyšel hrát a docela se mu líbila, a byla celá šťastná, že se k nim John přidá. „Co tvůj byt?“ optala se.

„Pořád tak trochu hnus,“ lhal John nestydatě. Vyškemral si na Sylvii, že může přespávat u ní na gauči, zatímco byl jejich byt neobyvatelný, a místo toho skončil v její posteli. Bylo to moc pěkné. Sherlock se musel utábořit ve 221C, což mu docela patřilo.

„No, vzhledem k tomu, že to skončí pozdě v noci a je víkend, možná pro tebe najdeme příjemnější místo,“ řekla Sylvie vážně a John se rozesmál a řekl, že by si možná mohl rovnou přinést kartáček na zuby, kdyby jí to nevadilo.

Pořád ještě se usmíval, když se vrátil zpátky do zasedačky a uviděl Sherlocka, jak si strká mobil do kapsy u saka. John si byl skoro jistý, že Moran Sherlockovi posledních pár dnů psal – měl na jeho textovky nastavené jiné pípnutí – ale Sherlock mu nic nevysvětloval a John se neptal. Teď to vypadalo, že mají oba na noc jasno: John si užije se svou příjemnou přítelkyní a nějakou folkovou kapelou a, doufejme, trochou milého, pokud ne přímo nádherně strhujícího sexu; a Sherlock si užije se svým… kým? Trochu hrubiánem? Spíš pořádným hrubiánem. John se nechal pohltit radostným očekáváním a potěšením, že se konečně zbavili toho zatraceného Koumáka Billa. Sherlock bude v pohodě. Všechno bude v pohodě.

Pocit štěstí přetrval celý večer až do následujícího rána. On a Sylvie si vyšli na milou pozdní snídani a John koupil pro Sherlocka extra čokoládový croissant, které miloval. Vrátil se s ním do bytu, pohvizdoval si a udělal oběma kávu. Vzal kávu a croissant k Sherlockovi, který byl natažený ve svém křesle s hromadou not a svým notebookem. Sherlock na něj zavrčel – Johnovu kritickému sluchu to znělo jako uznalé zavrčení – a John se uchýlil k vlastnímu notebooku, pořád odhodlaně radostný, a tvrdohlavě ignoroval skutečnost, že Sherlock se tu v sobotu dopoledne povaloval úplně oblečený, dokonce i v ponožkách a polobotkách.

**

Nějakou dobu to šlo takhle dál. John vídal jednou či dvakrát týdně Sylvii a Sherlock vídal Morana – alespoň tohle si John myslel, že dělá – trochu méně často. Nekrylo se to vždycky. Pár dní potom, co nadobro sbalili Koumáka Billa, se dostali k případu, kde šlo o internetovou seznamku pro zrzavé, nazvanou Spolek ryšavců. Byla to úžasná zábava, která vyústila v bandu rozzuřených rádoby bankovních lupičů, odvlečenou v policejních poutech, zatímco Sherlock vykládal o své deduktivní genialitě každému, kdo byl ochoten naslouchat, a John si to nesmírně užíval. Poté šli na pozdní noční čínu, snědli všechno, co bylo v dohledu, a celou dobu se hihňali.

„Nemůžu se dočkat, až tohle začnu psát,“ prohlásil John, když posbírali koláčky pro štěstí. „Udělal bych to hned dneska, ale jsem prostě úplně hotový. Pokus se hrát potichu, můžeš?“ Sherlock byl pořád ještě napjatější než tětiva luku; John dokázal poznat, že se ani neblíží tomu, že by se uklidnil.

„No, vlastně,“ začal Sherlock, pak se zarazil, strčil si ruce do kapes a odvrátil pohled. „Já, ehm. Nejdu rovnou domů. Budu potichu, až dorazím.“

John zíral na Sherlocka – vzrušeného, ošívajícího se, pořád zářícího tak jasně, že to John mohl přímo _vidět_ – a pak mu to došlo. Sherlock nehodlal strávit zbytek noci relaxem se svými houslemi. Hodlal spálit tu obrovskou popřípadovou adrenalinovou extázi sexem se Sebastianem Moranem. John musel bojovat proti návalu žárlivosti. Bože, jaké by to bylo, mít tu neúnavnou energii ve své posteli, být v centru té doběla rozžhavené intenzity? Bylo by to jako dívat se do slunce.

„Dobře,“ řekl trochu bezvýrazně. „Ty, ehm… nevrátíš se moc pozdě?“

Sherlock se usmál, rychle a s úlevou, tváře měl ve světle pouličních lamp zrůžovělé. „Ne,“ slíbil a na chvíli si John myslel, že zaváhal, ale pak byl se zavířením pláště pryč a nechal tam Johna stát s pocitem podivného nepokoje a osamělosti.


	7. Chapter 7

Na konci měsíce dorazila další z přítelkyň lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisové s krizí z vyšší společnosti. Sherlock odmítal jakékoliv množství ztracených choťů, mazlíčků, rodinných klenotů a potomků, ale pohřešovaný závodní kůň byl zjevně dost neobvyklý, aby upoutal jeho pozornost, a tak se vydali do Dartmooru.

John si neužil tolik zábavy už ode dnů Spolku ryšavců. Byl červen; nic než modrá obloha, zelené pastviny a načechrané obláčky. Jejich hostinec byl okouzlující. Byl se Sherlockem, který si viditelně užíval báječné časy: otravoval ve stájích, vířil kabátem, pronášel tajuplné poznámky o psech za noci, coural se kolem po vřesovištích. Nikdo jim nepsal žádné textovky. Když to celé Sherlock v ohňostroji okázalé brilantnosti vyřešil a John si uvědomil, že teď by měli jet domů, zjistil, že je vlastně zklamaný.

V hostinci pak sklíčeně zíral do svého kufru, než ho impulzivně zabouchl a zamířil do Sherlockova pokoje. „Zůstaňme tu do zítřka. Mohli bychom si dát dole ve vesnici večeři, trochu si odpočinout…“

Sherlock překvapeně vzhlédl. „Ale ty musíš být dnes večer v Londýně. Velmi jsi na tom trval.“

„Já že musím… ale _kruci_.“ John sebou plácl zády na Sherlockovu nedotčenou postel a přitáhl si přes obličej polštář. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem na to zapomněl. Vlastně, nemůžu uvěřit, že sis na to _ty_ vzpomněl. Zvláště když jsi mi říkal, abych tam nechodil.“

„Nic takového jsem neříkal.“

„Řekl jsi, cituji: To nedopadne dobře, konec citace.“

„To není totéž, jako bych ti říkal, abys tam nechodil,“ namítl Sherlock ctnostně. Nikdy nebyl ve svých pokusech zbavit se Johnových přítelkyň zvlášť vybíravý, ale když na to došlo, vždycky to popřel.

John se zamračil do polštáře. Měl Sylvii rád, Sylvie byla hezká a milá a starostlivá a… no, nebyl si jistý, co ještě, vlastně nestrávili moc času tím, že by si povídali. Veganka. Pravděpodobně by se s ním nadšeně odstěhovala na venkov a odchovala děti na organické zelenině, kterou by sama vypěstovala. Pak si dopřál chvíli jalové fantazie, v jaké kondici by byl, kdyby žil se Sylvií s její ranní jógou a bylinkovými čaji. V mnohem lepší, než je teď, když žije se spolubydlícím, který si myslí, že kofein je druh jídla. Sylvie byla dost fit a takovým tím zdravým způsobem hezká. John se na tu oslavu narozenin se všemi jejími starými přáteli dnes večer těšil – zdálo se to trochu jako formální krok, takhle ho představit jako svého oficiálního přítele. Kterýkoliv z jeho předešlých vztahů se jen sotva dostal tak daleko, ačkoliv spravedlivě řečeno to nemělo tolik společného se Sylviinou trpělivostí, jako spíš se Sherlockem, který ho tentokrát otravoval méně než obvykle. Nakrátko ho napadlo, že by řekl něco kousavého o tom, jak když se teď Sherlock sám může pravidelně povyrazit, je schopný dát Johnovi pokoj, ale to by Sherlock zase celý ztuhl a uzavřel se.

„Johne, ležíš mi na kalhotách,“ poznamenal Sherlock.

John se odkulil stranou a stáhl si polštář z obličeje. „Kdybych nemusel jet zpátky, zůstal bys?“ Než se Sherlock otočil zpátky ke skříni, zachytil v jeho tváři záblesk čehosi nestřeženého.

„Jistěže,“ pokrčil rameny. „Proč ne?“

**

Ve vlaku se Sherlock okamžitě zachumlal do svého kabátu, opřel se o okno a usnul. John chvíli seděl s neotevřeným notebookem na kolenou a pozoroval ho. Sherlock vypadal ztrhaně a unaveně a John měl nepříjemné podezření, že to není jen těmi třemi dny pobíhání po vřesovištích. Sherlock poslední dobou vůbec jen stěží spal. Dokonce i mezi případy zůstával vzhůru celé hodiny, pracoval na svých polyfonických tentononc, což se očividně zvrhlo v nějaký kolosální skladatelský projekt. Na druhou stranu byly teď chvíle, kdy úplně odpadl, mnohem častější. Pokaždé, když se Sherlock vrátil od Morana…

John si rukou promnul čelo. Uvědomoval si, že čekat od Sherlocka, že by se choval jako kdokoliv jiný, kým cloumá nový vztah, by bylo směšné – kdy se vůbec Sherlock choval jako kdokoliv jiný? Ale nedalo se vyhnout faktu, že Sherlock nevypadal poblázněný nebo zamilovaný. Vypadal spíš, jako by ho něco hrozně tížilo. John neměl ponětí, co se děje, ale skutečností zůstávalo, že jediný způsob, jak byl poslední dobou Sherlock zjevně schopný usnout, byl poté, co se vracel utahaný od Morana, takže měl John dojem, že by za to měl být vděčný. Nebyl. Cokoliv to bylo, co spolu Sherlock a Moran dělali, zanechávalo to na Johnův vkus až příliš stop a modřin.

Teď si John začal masírovat spánky oběma rukama. Už si to opakoval tolikrát, že dokonce i v duchu mu ty argumenty zněly otřepaně: Sherlock je dospělý, nikdy na něm nebyly vidět známky vážnějšího zranění, nezdálo se, že by Moran měl zájem o zvyšování množství času, který spolu strávili – John se, ke své hanbě, díval do Sherlockových e-mailů a dokonce i esemesek. A přesto. Poprvé a jedinkrát si John doopravdy přál, aby se do toho vložil Mycroft, ale Mycroftových služeb bylo naléhavě třeba na Středním Východě (k Sherlockovu neskrývanému potěšení).

Vlak sebou trhl a Sherlock lehce sklouzl, krk teď měl ohnutý v nepohodlném úhlu. John si stáhl svetr, nadzvedl Sherlockovi hlavu a jemně pod ni ten provizorní polštář podsunul, aby mu ji opřel v pohodlnější pozici. Uhladil Sherlockovi vlasy dozadu a sjel mu rukou na tvář. Takhle zblízka dokázal rozpoznat Sherlockovu unikátní vůni: předražený šampón, kávu, stopy tabáku, neparfemované mýdlo. Sherlock mírně natočil hlavu, jako by Johnovu dlaň hledal, a John ho něžně pohladil. Bylo to trochu riskantní – nikdy by to neudělal, kdyby byl Sherlock vzhůru – ale Sherlock se k Johnově dlani přitulil a jemně si povzdechl, než se zase uvolnil a úplně ve spánku ochabl.

John opatrně odtáhl ruku, ještě zahřátou Sherlockovým dechem, a vrátil se na své sedadlo. Na chvilku se zamyslel a pak poslal esemesku paní Hudsonové. _Na cestě z Dartmooru, dnes večer mám rande, je šance na nějaké jídlo pro Sherlocka?_ Paní Hudsonová, Bůh jí žehnej, promptně odepsala, že _NP, že má všecko, co potřebuje na pastýřský koláč a prima dezert a možná by se pak mohli kouknout na nějaký televizní kvíz, OVSP_. OVSP? John neměl ponětí, co to je. Buď byla paní Hudsonová v esemeskovém slangu zběhlejší než on, nebo mají důchodci vlastní zkratky. John strávil ještě pár dalších minut sledováním Sherlocka, který teď do Johnova svetru trochu slintal, a pak si odhodlaně otevřel notebook a začal psát poznámky k případu.

**

Sherlock ležel rozvalený na gauči, předstíral, že si prochází vzkazy na webové stránce, ale ve skutečnosti bojoval proti nepolevující mlze, ze které se nemohl vyhrabat už od toho dlouhého zdřímnutí ve vlaku. Nejspíš měl jít prostě do postele, ale bál se, že jestli to udělá, spánek se zase vytratí a jemu nezbyde než zírat potmě do stropu s hlavou příliš přecpanou myšlenkami.

Vešel John, elegantně vyfiknutý, a nesl krásně zabalený dárek. Určitě něco nudného a praktického; Sherlock se ani neobtěžoval s dedukcí, co by to mohlo být. John zajel rukou Sherlockovi do vlasů a trochu mu je rozcuchal. „Paní Hudsonová tu bude každou chvíli. Udělala nějak moc pastýřského koláče a říká, že by se jí opravdu hodila trocha společnosti, tak zkus trochu sníst, dobře? Uděláš jí tím strašnou radost.“

„Mhmmm,“ zavrněl Sherlock. Vyklenul trochu krk, aby John dosáhl i na druhou stranu hlavy.

„Ty jsi úplně jako koťátko,“ usmál se John a Sherlock ucukl, jako by ho spálil. Sevřel okraje svého notebooku tak pevně, že ho rozbolely ruce, a pokusil se zpomalit dech. John o tomhle určitě nemohl nic vědět; o tom nevěděl nikdo, už ne.

John na něj zmateně zíral. „Sherlocku?“

Sherlock mu uhnul z dosahu a snažil se vypadat znuděně a povýšeně, jako by se jenom snažil najít pohodlnější pozici. „Co je?“

„Já jenom… myslel jsem tím jenom to, jak jsi naklonil hlavu, bylo to, jako když se mazlíš s kočkou. Tys nikdy kočku nehladil? To nebylo… já se ti neposmívám, Sherlocku.“ John mluvil tím opatrným hlasem, který znamenal, že Sherlock se mýlí, že vyšiluje a John se bojí, aby to ještě nezhoršil.

„Já jsem nikdy kočku neměl. Sentimentální,“ odpověděl Sherlock úsečně. Co _měl_ , byl dealer. Sherlock býval jako narkoman opatrný – čisté jehly, žádný sex výměnou za drogy – dokud ho Mycroft neodřízl a opatrnost byla najednou něco, co si nemohl dovolit. Nějakou dobu ho jeho dealer nechal platit na kolenou. Ten muž byl bezohledný, ale ne krutý, a rád svíral Sherlocka pevně za zátylek, bavila ho Sherlockova submisivita. Byly to nepříjemné vzpomínky, nedokázal je vymazat, ačkoliv se nedaly srovnat s tím, co přišlo potom.

 Ten dealer mu tak říkal. „Koťátko.“ Tehdejší stud a ponížení ho pořád pálily jako oheň.

John jenom zamyšleně kývl. „Byl bys radši, kdybych to nedělal?“ Nesměle naznačil pohlazení nataženou rukou. Sherlockovo srdce zrychlilo.

„Ne, je to…“ polkl. Co? Ten jediný dotek na světě, po kterém prahnu? Jediné, co od tebe můžu mít, a nikdy to nebude stačit? „… dobré,“ dokončil Sherlock chabě.

John se znenadání usmál, rozzářeně a hřejivě. „Dobré. Tak fajn.“ Znovu Sherlockovi prohrábl vlasy. „Zkus se trochu vyspat, ano?“ Naposledy ho poplácal po hlavě a stiskl mu ztuhlé rameno. Sherlock slyšel jeho rychlé lehké kroky, jak se vzdalují po schodech, s krátkou zastávkou u paní Hudsonové. Pak klaply hlavní dveře.

Sherlock se otočil a zabořil obličej do zadního opěradla gauče. Cítil – nevěděl, co cítí. Tak často si nebyl jistý; byl prostě příliš unavený, než aby tu záhadu řešil. Opravdu by měl napsat Sebastianovi. Dopadne to špatně, jestli Sebastian zjistí, že už je zpátky a nedal mu vědět, ale byl tolik, tolik unavený a nechtěl k Sebastianovi jít. Říkal si, že by to takhle bylo příliš nebezpečné, mohl by zapomenout na opatrnost, ale pravda byla, že dneska prostě nedokázal setkání se Sebastianem čelit. Nechtěl se muset zítra schovávat ve svém pokoji, pořád dokola si nosit led a čekat, až otoky splasknou. Sebastian mu nikdy nenechával stopy na tváři, ale kdekoliv jinde mu to bylo jedno. Tehdy poprvé, když si uvědomil, že John ty modřiny viděl, koupil si Sherlock v obchodu s makeupem korektor, jaký používají filmoví maskéři, ale ani to by neobstálo při pohledu zblízka. Bože, jak byl vyčerpaný. Přál si, aby byl ještě v tom uklidňujícím kokonu ve vlaku; přál si, aby se John vrátil a hladil ho po vlasech, dokud se jeho mysl neutiší a on nebude moci usnout.

„Halóóó,“ zavolala paní Hudsonová ode dveří. Nesla velký tác, naložený nádobím. Nádherně to vonělo po mase a bramborách a Sherlock byl najednou tak hladový, že se mu skoro zatočila hlava.

Přitáhl se do sedu a začal vstávat, aby jí pomohl, ale paní Hudsonová už na něj mávala, aby si sedl, a položila tác dolů. „Já to udělám, drahoušku. Pročpak si nepustíš televizi? Možná s trochou jídla zase nabereš těch pět liber, které jsi minulý týden shodil.“

„Ty takzvané vědomosti, které jsou v těchhle kvízech potřeba, jsou úplně triviální zbytečnosti,“ řekl Sherlock, ale i tak našel dálkové ovládání. Paní Hudsonová byla vždycky až směšně šťastná, když nad ním vyhrála.

**

O něco později se Sherlock s trhnutím probudil, úplně dezorientovaný. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že je pořád ještě na gauči, teď přikrytý dekou. Nakonec ho tedy evidentně kombinace jídla s vysokým obsahem škrobu a idiotské televize ukolébala ke spánku. Fuj, to usnul, aniž by si vyčistil zuby? Sherlock by nikdy nevydržel být bez vyčištění zubů; byl svým chrupem posedlý.

Na schodišti se ozvaly kroky; nejspíš ho probudilo, jak se dole zavřely dveře. Kroky se v temnotě na prahu zastavily. „Sherlocku?“ ozval se tiše Johnův hlas.

„Uhm. Ano,“ vypravil ze sebe Sherlock. Posadil se. „Je tma. Ještě není ráno. Proč jsi doma?“

John si povzdechl. Přešel pokoj, sedl si vedle Sherlocka a ztěžka si opřel hlavu o zadní opěradlo. Sherlock rozeznal ve tmě alespoň tolik, že viděl, jak zavřel oči. „Měl jsi pravdu, nedopadlo to dobře. Jak to, že to vždycky víš?“

„Och,“ vydechl Sherlock, pořád ještě se snažil chytit – aha, ta nudná oslava vegančiných narozenin. „Její nejbližší přátelé bezpochyby sdílejí její sympatie k alternativnímu léčení – určitě sis všiml tehdy poprvé těch vpichů od akupunkturních jehel? – a obvyklému reflexivnímu pacifismu -“ Dávalo to nějaký smysl? Zamotal se do vlastního proudu myšlenek. „Ty mezi ně nezapadáš. Jeden z nich po pár drincích vyprovokoval hádku, buď o psychofarmakologii nebo o tom, jak je armáda špatná, pokud někdo z nich nemá děti – v tom případě to bylo očkování.“

„Očkování,“ řekl John a pak dodal s hrůzou: „Díkybohu, že nikdo z těch malých sráčů nevytáhl armádu, asi bych někoho praštil.“

Sherlock neměl ponětí, co udělat dál. Matně chápal, že se od něj něco čeká, nějaké soucitné gesto, ale nedokázal přijít s něčím, co by bylo upřímné i přiměřené. Co by udělal John? Rozpačitě natáhl ruku a roztáhl prsty nad Johnovou hlavou. Maličko je ohnul a pohladil Johna po krátkých, ježatých, ale jemných vlasech. Tohle se nezdálo úplně správné. Jak to jen John dělá? Je ta technika s kratšími vlasy jiná? Sherlockovi se Johnovy vlasy líbily. Připomínaly mu plyšového ježka, kterého měl, když byl malý, a jehož kožešina byla jak měkounká, tak tuhá. Trochu uvolnil ruku a nechal bříška prstů zajet mezi Johnovy vlasy a vychutnat si jejich strukturu.

„Mhmm,“ zavrněl John ospale a naklonil hlavu. „To je prima.“

Sherlock byl potěšený. Udělal to správně. Trochu se posunul, aby nebyl v tak nepohodlném úhlu, a opřel si i vlastní hlavu o opěradlo gauče. John měl zavřené oči a mírně se usmíval. Sherlock ho opatrně hladil a nechal klesnout i svoje víčka. Dotýkat se Johnových vlasů bylo zvláštně konejšivé.

„Nerad to přiznávám, ale… vlastně je to úleva. Snažil jsem se sám sebe přesvědčit, že Sylvie je pro mě ta pravá, ale…“ John si povzdechl. „Měl jsem to vědět, už když jsem si uvědomil, že bych radši zůstal s tebou v Dartmooru, než se sem vracet za ní.“

Po tomhle Sherlock otevřel oči, ale John je měl pořád zavřené, hlavu zakloněnou dozadu.

„To jenom…“ Johnův hlas se vytratil a Sherlock zase oči zavřel. „Já nemládnu, víš? Je čas opravdu se zamyslet nad tím, co udělám se zbytkem svého života. Moje chudák stará máma už se skoro vzdala naděje na vnoučata; stěhuje se z domu, aby byla blíž rodině své sestry. Myslím…“ John si znovu povzdychl. „Začínám si myslet, že možná takhle to bylo se Sylvií. Možná chci, abych se _chtěl_ usadit, víc než se doopravdy usadit chci.“

Sherlock si to převracel v hlavě, ale věděl, že je to nad jeho možnosti. Polovinu času sotva rozuměl svým vlastním pocitům, natož aby nějak vyřešil ty Johnovy. Ale vypadalo to, jako že John nemá zlomené srdce, a to bylo dobře. A Sherlock si v té záležitosti s konejšením vedl očividně docela účinně, a to bylo taky fajn. Zdálo se, že _ne_ mluvit je vlastně docela dobrá taktika; Sherlock si to uložil jako odkaz pro příště.

John si ještě jednou ztěžka povzdychl a posunul se trochu blíž, takže Sherlock nemusel mít tak nataženou ruku, a Sherlock ho poslušně hladil i po druhé straně hlavy. Líbil se mu pocit, když projížděl rukou nahoru, převracel krátké vlasy proti směru růstu a ony ho lechtaly na konečcích prstů. Znovu si připomněl toho ježka. Vzpomínal, jak byl kdysi malý, schoulený pod těžkou přikrývkou, projížděl prsty kožešinou a počítal číselné posloupnosti, dokud nebyl schopný usnout. Fibonacciho posloupnost, ta byla na usínání nejlepší. Kdyby Fibonacciho posloupnost byla hudba, pomyslel si Sherlock, zněla by jako ouvertura k Deváté symfonii.

Najednou ho objaly Johnovy ruce. „Do postele,“ řekl mu.

„Já nespím,“ zamumlal Sherlock.

„Jistěže ne. No tak, vstávej. Ty si nechceš vyčistit zuby?“

Sherlock se zašklebil; to rozhodně chtěl.

U umyvadla mu John zubní nit sebral a řekl: „Nic se nestane, když pro jednou – no dobře.“ Zase mu ji podal a Sherlock si čistil zuby přesně tři minuty, použil nit, a pak odvrávoral do ložnice, aby si našel pyžamo.

Ve dveřích se objevil John. „Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že jsi zase neusnul ve sprše,“ vysvětlil. „V pořádku?“

Sherlock zhasnul lampičku a zhroutil se napříč přes postel. „Můžeš zůstat, jestli chceš. Můžu tě ještě hladit,“ zamumlal.

„To bych rád, ale asi radši ne,“ usmál se John. Neměl dojem, že to Sherlockovi myslí jasně, což byla nejspíš pravda.

„To není altruismus, Johne. Já jinak neusnu.“

John překvapeně chvíli váhal, a pak Sherlock uslyšel, jak došel k posteli a usadil se na zemi zády k ní. „Tak jenom na chvilku. Takhle je to v pořádku?“

Jistěže by Johnovi nebylo příjemné vlézt si k němu do postele. Sherlock cítil, jak mu hoří tváře, a byl vděčný, že je tma. Vlastně byla Johnova hlava takhle v ideální pozici. Sherlock se stočil na bok do klubíčka na kraji postele, zlehka položil ruku Johnovi na vlasy, popojel konečky prstů dozadu, pomalu, a pak to udělal znovu. John se pod jeho dotekem uvolnil. Sherlock nechal myšlenky odplout zpátky k ježkovi, k matematice, k hudbě, k Deváté symfonii, ke sboru, sborové hudbě, k motetům. Myslel na motet, který chtěl zítra najít v muzeu. Myslel na ten kus, který komponoval, inspirován motety od Lassuse, v němž transponoval hlasové party pro smyčcový kvartet. Byla tam část, se kterou nebyl spokojený. V duchu to slyšel, sladkou pronikavost sopránů, vysoké tóny houslí, výš, výš, výš, až na konec hmatníku… teď viděl noty jako zvukové vlny, frekvence měnící se jako jasné barvy; pak se z nich nakonec, jak začínal podléhat spánku, staly hvězdy, chladné a čisté v sestupující temnotě, a jejich hroty cítil pod prsty jako měkké bodlinky.


	8. Chapter 8

„Sherlocku,“ řekl John, když vcházel dovnitř. „Mohl bys – kde se to tu pro všechno na světě vzalo?“

„Z Britského muzea.“

„Tys to _ukradl_?“

„Jistěže ne. Mám rozhodně v úmyslu to vrátit; tady v bytě nemáme adekvátní podmínky pro uchovávání.“

„Co to je? Vypadá to vážně staře.“

„Taky to je staré. Je to neautorizovaná skladba ze šestnáctého století, o které jsem právě prokázal, že je jednou z neznámých Lassusových prací.“

„To je…­ páni.“ Rozhodně to znělo působivě. „Takže je to velký objev?“

Sherlock ohrnul ret. „Obrovský… pro asi pět lidí na světě, z nichž jeden jsem já a alespoň dva z ostatních s mými závěry nesouhlasí.“ Ale neznělo to, že by z toho Sherlock byl nějak nešťastný. Tohle byla jedna z jeho roztomilejších vlastností, že největší potěšení nacházel v hádance samotné, než v nějakém uznání nebo zisku.

„Povíš mi o tom?“ Že z toho John nepochopí jediné slovo, ještě nemuselo znamenat, že si Sherlock neužije alespoň _nějakou_ zábavu, když o svém objevu bude moct někomu povědět.

„Až dokončím přepis. Musím to dělat ručně, jakákoliv elektronická metoda by to mohla poškodit.“ Sherlock vzhlédl k Johnovi, přelétl ho očima, jak měl ve zvyku, a pak se vrátil zpátky ke své práci s jediným slovem: „Ne.“

„Co ne?“

„Ne, nechci jít na Clařinu narozeninovou oslavu. Držíš v ruce pozvánku, přišla už před několika týdny, odpovídal jsi, když jsi měl ještě přítelkyni, a teď sis uvědomil, že je to už zítra a ty nemáš čas, aby sis obstaral nějaký doprovod, takže se chystáš zeptat, jestli bych chtěl jít já. Nechtěl. Nudil bych se a choval se příšerně a rozzlobil bych tě. Popros Molly; ona bude mít určitě čas a bude polichocená, což nám pomůže příště, až od ní budeme něco chtít.“

„Nebudu Molly zvát, jen aby ti dlužila laskavost,“ zaprotestoval John, i když to vlastně nebyl tak špatný nápad. Molly má sice nešťastný sklon mluvit ve společnosti o mrtvolách, ale to i Sherlock, a Molly alespoň zároveň nikoho neurazí. Otočil se, aby se podíval po svém telefonu, a dodal přes rameno: „Nenech se chytit, jestli to budeš zítra vracet, nebudu z oslavy odcházet, abych tě dostal z lapáku.“

**

„Tak mi o té oslavě něco řekni,“ vybídla ho Molly, když se usazovali v taxíku.

„No, Clara je moje švagrová,“ začal John, „ale ona a já jsme byli vlastně už dřív přátelé – chodili jsme spolu na medicínu. Pak přijela do Londýna na univerzitu Harry a zapadla mezi nás.“

„Mike Stamford taky? I ten tam byl?“

„Ne, to byla jiná parta, ačkoliv jsme se taky přátelili. Víš, jak to bývá.“

„A tys byl mezi nimi jediný heterosexuál?“

„Ehm. No, já vlastně nejsem úplně hetero… zvláště tehdy, já jsem spíš, no, experimentoval, myslím, že tak by se to dalo říct.“

Molly otevřela pusu nadšeným úžasem do velkého ó. „Ne!“

John se zazubil a pokrčil rameny. „A i tak, ne, byli jsme prostě spíš namíchaní, různí. A teď mají Clara i Harry spoustu hetero přátel, samozřejmě, takže by tam měla být pro tebe spousta žádoucích chlapů. A lesbiček, pokud bys ráda experimentovala i ty. Můžu ti to jen doporučit.“

„Lesbičky?“ popíchla ho.

„Experimentování,“ zakmital John sugestivně obočím.

Molly smutně zavrtěla hlavou. „Ve skutečnosti je to tak, že tam bude pro mě dost gayů, abych kvůli nim ze sebe zase mohla udělat blázna.“

„Tak víš co? Když se ti bude někdo líbit, ukážeš mi ho a já ti to zjistím. Jediné, co za to chci, je, abys mi řekla, kdybys viděla moji sestru někde poblíž stolů s pitím. Platí?“

„Platí.“

Harry je přivítala u dveří. Měla jasné oči a usmívala se, ale John měl dojem, že v jejím hlasu zaslechl mírně zoufalý tón. „Ach můj Bože, ty musíš být Molly! Jsi vážně tak milá, jak o tobě John tvrdí? Počkej tady, mám někoho, s kým chci, aby ses seznámila.“ Políbila Johna na tvář.

„Jak to jde?“ zeptal se tiše.

„Zatím fajn. Mám tady Lucy, ona se mnou dneska bude v abstinenci držet partu.“ Viditelně těhotná žena za Harry pozvedla láhev minerálky a ukázala Johnovi palec vzhůru. „Takže si ty a Clara můžete oddechnout a užívat si to.“

„Skvělé,“ řekl John upřímně. „Lucy ještě neznám, že?“

„Ne, známe ji krátce. V pracovně je stará parta z univerzity, jestli se k nim chceš přidat – projíždějí facebookové stránky všech, co tu nejsou, a drbají o tom, kdo zplešatěl nebo ztloustl.“

„Krindapána. Tak to tam radši půjdu, aby mi mohli říct, že jsem zešedivěl, do obličeje.“

„Vezmu Molly, aby se seznámila s Ciaranem Heaneym. Clara ho potkala kdesi v laborce. Je to úplný nerd, dělá nějaký hnusný urogenitální výzkum, takže ho stejně nikdo nechce slyšet vyprávět o jeho práci. Myslím, že si sednou jako prdel na nočník.“

Johna v pracovně přivítalo pištění a hromadné objímání. „Ach můj Bože,“ prohlásila Juliet a tiskla ho ze všech sil. „Všichni stárneme, samozřejmě, ale tvůj úsměv – odnáší mě přímo zpátky zase do těch dob.“

„To je ta nejupřímnější věc, co jsem zatím slyšel,“ usmál se na ni John. „Všichni ostatní mi pořád říkají, že jsem se vůbec nezměnil, takže jim pak musím říct totéž, a pak to skončí tak, že si myslím, jaká jsme banda lhářů.“

„Díkybohu, že jsme se změnili. Ty bys vážně chtěl, aby ti bylo znovu pětadvacet? A ještě k tomu bych pořád ještě měla ten účes jako militantní lesba.“

John se rozesmál; ty vlasy si pamatoval. „Takhle ti to sluší víc. Pro muže je to jednodušší; módy v účesech se u nás nemění tak rychle jako vaše. Vlastně si myslím, že můj spolubydlící má stejný sestřih už od základky a vůbec to nevypadá hloupě.“

„Aha,“ usoudila Juliet, v hřejivých očích pochopení. „Takže takhle to tedy s tebou dopadlo? Byla jsem zvědavá.“

„Ale tak to není. Jsme jenom přátelé. Myslím, že nebudu vědět, jak to se mnou dopadne, dokud se nadobro s někým neusadím, jestli to vůbec kdy udělám.“ Nakrátko zaváhal. „Pořád ještě děláš, ehm…“

„Sexuální terapii? Klidně to můžeš říct, Johne, je tady chlápek, který očividně vyvíjí nový typ implantátu penisu. V porovnání s ním jsem ještě slušná společnost.“

„Myslím, že Harry ho představuje mé společnici,“ utrousil John sarkasticky a oba vybuchli smíchy.

„Tak se ptej,“ vybídla ho Juliet, když se uklidnili a vzali si něco k pití. „Něco ti vrtá hlavou, řekla bych.“

„No… dobře… jde o mého přítele, vlastně – ne, vážně to je můj spolubydlící. Je dost chytrý, ale extrémně hrozný ve styku s lidmi -“

„Myslíš něco jako Aspergerův syndrom?“

„Myslím, že jo, ano. Takže ten první rok nebo tak nějak, co jsme spolu bydleli, jsem nikdy neviděl, že by projevil o kohokoliv zájem; řekl mi, že je ženatý se svou prací. Abych byl upřímný, skoro jsem si myslel, že je asexuální. Bylo to trochu otravné, protože se zdálo, že nikdy nepochopí, proč bych měl chtít chodit na rande nebo mít s někým vztah. Ale pak před pár měsíci se začal vídat s jedním chlapem, což by mělo být skvělé, ne? Ale není. Není to skvělé.“ John si uvědomil, že mluví trochu důrazněji, než měl v úmyslu.

„Povídej,“ řekla Juliet jemně.

„No, za prvé, nikdy o něm nemluví. Vůbec. Párkrát jsem se ho zeptal – nevyzvídal jsem, chápej, jen prostě, jak to jde se Sebastianem? A on prostě… ztuhne. Pokud můžu říct, vůbec to není, jako by spolu chodili, měli nějaký vztah. Vypadá to, že si spolu ani nepovídají. Jen tam prostě jednou za čas zajde.“

„Vrznout si? Přátelé s benefity?“

„Já si ani nemyslím, že by byli přátelé! A pak se vždycky vrátí ještě tutéž noc, vážně pozdě, a pak prospí jeden a půl dne. Což vlastně u něj není zas tak divné. I tak má tendenci zůstávat vzhůru celé dny a pak se prostě zhroutit, takže to není to – to, co mi vadí, je to -“ John zaváhal, cítil se jako zrádce, ale, ale, „má modřiny.“

Julietin pohled se přiostřil. „V obličeji?“

„Ne, to nikdy. Na zápěstích a na krku, a nejméně jednou na pažích. Jednoho dne jsem se vrátil pro svůj telefon a on šel zrovna ze sprchy do svého pokoje; neviděl mě.  A to je další věc.  Předtím, víš, jsme tam chodili v osuškách, půlku času míval na sobě jen župan. Teď je vždycky úplně oblečený a s dlouhými rukávy a je úplně jedno, jestli je horko nebo ne.“

„Takže – ty si děláš starosti, že to je víc než jenom drsný sex? Že je zneužívaný a že z nějakého důvodu má pocit, že ti to nemůže říct nebo ten vztah ukončit? Nebo se obáváš, že by nemusel chápat, že je zneužívaný?“

„Možná. Ano. Obojí. Já nevím!“ John se těm myšlenkám vyhýbal už tak dlouho, že to byla až bolestná úleva, říct to nahlas. „Stejně to nejsou jen modřiny. Viděl jsem mu na zápěstích i odřeniny od provazu.“

„Áááha.“ Juliet se najednou vyjasnila tvář. Úsměv, který mu věnovala, byl laskavý a trochu shovívavý. „Tak to si myslím, že by to nemuselo být tak špatné.“

„Myslíš?“ zeptal se John zaraženě.

„Víš něco o BDSM?“

„Co, ta – ta věc z Padesáti odstínů šedi? Jenom to, že to všechny ženské v práci čtou – och. OCH. Ty myslíš, že o tohle tady jde? Ale to je šílený! Sherlock, můj přítel, on je tak…“

„Ovládající se? Upjatý?“

„Jo, a arogantní, neomalený, puntičkářský, panovačný… nedokážu si představit, že by někoho nechal, aby ho svázal a zmrskal. Upřímně, je snazší si představit, že by dostal přes hubu za to, jak si ji pouští na špacír.“

„Ale to je přesně ono – ti, co musí mít pořád všechno pod kontrolou, jsou často ti, kdo chtějí být submisivy, protože to je jediný způsob, jak se můžou uvolnit. Nevěřil bys, kolik za mnou chodí šéfů ze City, kteří chtějí vědět, jak můžou přimět svoje manželky, aby jim naplácaly. A je to populární i mezi lidmi s Aspergerem, mají rádi pravidla. Najdeš mezi nimi samozřejmě spoustu dominantů, ale překvapujícímu množství připadá snadnější vypořádat se se sexuální stimulací, když jsou svázaní nebo s páskou přes oči. Minimalizuje to přehlcení smyslů. Můžeš si to vygooglovat,“ dodala laskavě.

John cítil, že otvírá a zavírá pusu jako ryba na suchu. Mozek jako by se mu plácal taky jako ryba, pořád ještě se to snažil pobrat. Ta možnost ho nikdy nenapadla. „Páni, to je - páni. Takže říkáš, že to může být úplně dobrovolné? Že _chce_ , aby se mu ubližovalo?“

„Pořád se tam vrací, ne?“

„Jo, to vrací.“

„Mohlo by to vysvětlovat i to, proč o tom vztahu nechce moc mluvit. Možná si myslí, že bys to nepochopil.“

„Nedokážu si představit proč, koukej, jak dobře reaguju,“ řekl John kysele.

Juliet ho konejšivě poplácala po ruce. „To je v pořádku. Manželkám těch bankéřů taky chvíli trvá, než si na to zvyknou.“

John jenom nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Páni,“ řekl znovu otupěle.

**

John strávil zbytek večírku tak trochu jako v mrákotách. Užíval si setkání se starými přáteli, ale rozptylovaly ho myšlenky na Sherlocka. Nerad vypadal před Juliet jako tak trochu bisexuální vanilka, ale vlastně si ani nebyl úplně jistý, co to BDSM je. Bylo to stejné, jako S&M? Ve zprávách se poslední dobou objevovala nějaká domina, Irene nějak dál – na fotce vždycky třímala jezdecký bičík, což Johna utvrdilo ve vágním stereotypu o mužích v kobkách a ženách s biči. Nedokázal si Sherlocka v takové situaci představit, natož toho kolohnáta Morana… nevyžadovaly se k tomu jehlové podpatky?

John usoudil, že na párty strávil už dost času, aby to bylo zdvořilé, a šel se podívat po Molly. Živě si povídala s vysokým mužem s divokými tmavými vlasy, úzkými brýlemi a v opravdu příšerném svetru. Zachytil její pohled, zvedl obočí a gestem naznačil, že odchází; rozzářila se a kývla. John pochopil, na co myslí: když on odejde dřív, dá jí nádhernou výmluvu, aby ji doprovodil domů někdo jiný. Skvělé. Šel najít Harry, která seděla na gauči s Lucy a ještě jednou ženou a všechny se dělily o vaničku se zmrzlinou.

„Nic pro tebe, to je jenom pro abstinující,“ křikla na něj Harry.

„Co jestli jsem domluvený řidič?“

„To se nepočítá. A stejně nejsi, ty neřídíš. Jé, to mi připomíná, už odcházíš? Něco pro tebe mám.“

„Co, výslužku z oslavy?“

„Ne, ty troubo, je to od mámy.“ Harry se vyštrachala do stoje. „Ne, zůstaň tady, Lucy, vím, že tě bolí záda.“ Vedla Johna směrem k prádelně. „Byla jsem před pár týdny doma, abych jí pomohla balit – víš o tom, že se stěhuje?“

„Jo, myslel jsem na to, že bych se tam ještě podíval, než to přijde, ale už je to dvacet let, co jsem tam žil, víš? Asi počkám, až se udomácní, a pak zajedu na pořádnou kolaudačku, možná s nějakou pokojovou kytkou nebo tak něčím.“

„Jo, to se jí bude líbit. Tady to máš.“ Harry z veliké krabice vytáhla košík ručníků. „Jsou to věci, o kterých si máma myslela, že bys je možná chtěl – něco z toho je tvoje, něco patřilo tátovi, tak různě. Říkala, že co nebudeš chtít, můžeš klidně vyhodit.“

„Díky,“ poděkoval John a s námahou zvedl krabici. „Jo, a dobrá práce s tím chlápkem, cos ho našla pro Molly – vážně to vypadá, že si rozumějí. Nemůžeš najít někoho i pro mě?“

„Tebe bych nikdy nepředstavila nikomu, koho mám ráda, Johne. Před tvým šíleným spolubydlícím bere každý nohy na ramena. Doprovodíš mě k Lucy? Lidi mají lepší pocit, když mám viditelné garde.“

„Určitě, a pak se vyprovodím sám.“ John ji nešikovně políbil na tvář, náruč měl plnou té škatule. „Vedeš si skvěle, Harry. Jsem strašně rád, že jsem tě viděl.“

Harry zrudla a sklopila hlavu. „Přestaň, ty lichotníku, stejně tě nepředstavím žádné ze svých kamarádek.“

**

John si nemohl vzpomenout, kdy se mu naposledy ulevilo, když zjistil, že Sherlock je z bytu pryč. Strávil většinu jízdy domů tím, že se pokoušel vymyslet strategii, jak propašovat svůj notebook nahoru, aniž by si toho Sherlock všiml. Beznadějná snaha. Když zjistil, že je sám, pustil krabici a šel přímo ke svému počítači, nezastavil se, dokonce ani aby zapnul konvici. Bylo celkem možné, že Sherlock si jen odskočil pro nikotinové náplasti nebo tak něco, takže John nechtěl zbytečně ztrácet čas. Odnesl si notebook přímo do svého pokoje. Sherlock si všimne, že je pryč, samozřejmě, ale s trochou štěstí jen usoudí, že se chce John v soukromí dívat na porno, což nebylo zase tak daleko od pravdy.

O hodinu později John zaklapl notebook, svalil se na postel na záda a tupě zíral do stropu. Myslel si, že už se pravděpodobně dozvěděl dost – možná víc než dost; byl znepokojivě tvrdý. Teď už chápal, co se mu Juliet snažila předtím vysvětlit o přitažlivosti submisivity. Pro Sherlocka, pro kterého bylo tak těžké zklidnit svoji horečnou mysl, by svět submisivity mohl být mocným lákadlem. To dokázal pochopit i přesto, že to nebylo něco, co by sám měl nějakou touhu zkusit. Ne, nebylo to pomyšlení na Sherlocka, přenechávajícího kontrolu nad svým tělem někomu jinému, co mu vadilo; byla to myšlenka, že ji přenechává Sebastianu Moranovi. Uvažovat o tom, že Sebastian využívá Sherlocka k bezohlednému (možná krutému?) sexu, bylo už tak dost špatné, ale představa, že mu Sherlock takhle věří – věří komukoliv jinému než Johnovi, upřímně řečeno – ho naplňovala smutnou, zmatenou bolestí. Měli domluvenou stopku, tajný kód jen pro ně dva? Poskytoval mu Sebastian _následnou péči_? (Radši by kurva měl, pomyslel si John chmurně.) Držel potom Sherlocka, když se vracel, tak jak to ty webovky radily, hladil ho po vlasech, jak to měl rád, říkal mu, že je v bezpečí? Věnoval Sherlock Sebastianovi ten úsměv, který míval vždycky jen pro Johna?

Dobře, to bolelo. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že nežárlil jenom na citové dopady. Nestrávil moc času tím, že by si představoval, jaký by Sherlock byl v posteli… no, možná trochu… dobře, tak hodně… ale to bylo částečně proto, že si dokázal vybavit jenom méně oblečenou verzi běžného Sherlocka: netrpělivého a upovídaného. Myšlenka, že by _Sherlock_ – arogantní, nedotknutelný Sherlock – byl submisivní, mačkala v Johnovi všechny spouštěče, o nichž ani nevěděl, že je má. On byl vždycky top, jistěže, ale nikdy o sobě nepřemýšlel jako o dominantním typu. A samozřejmě pomyšlení, že by Sherlockovi ublížil – že by komukoliv ublížil – jakýmkoliv reálným způsobem, v něm vyvolávalo pocit zhnusení. Ale převzít kontrolu… uvědomil si, že to se mu líbí. A představa Sherlocka v poutech, Sherlocka na kolenou… John našel celou stránku, věnovanou tahání za vlasy.  Byla to právě vidina, jak táhne Sherlockovu hlavu za vlasy dozadu, aby vystavil jeho hrdlo, co nakonec přimělo Johna zabouchnout notebook. Čas čelit faktům. Nebyl ohleduplný spolubydlící, který si dělá starosti o zranitelného přítele, k němuž _možná_ chová náklonnost silnější než přátelství. Mohl si rovnou přiznat pravdu: on Sherlocka chtěl, byl tvrdý jako kámen a zoufale po Sherlockovi toužil, byl ve skutečnosti do Sherlocka po uši zamilovaný. Do Sherlocka, který o něj nikdy neprojevil žádný zájem, ale byl právě v tomhle okamžiku s jiným mužem. John si hodil paži přes oči, jako by tím mohl zablokovat tu myšlenku ve svém mozku, a zvážil svoji bolavou erekci. Mohla by z něj ruční práce s myšlenkou na Sherlockovo dlouhé bílé hrdlo udělat ještě většího ubožáka, než už byl? Protože pak by se možná mohl alespoň trochu vyspat. Ubožák nebo ne, dokonale dobře věděl, že to udělá, pomyslel si rozmrzele, takže se s tím může rovnou vypořádat, než se Sherlock objeví a všechno to vydedukuje.

**

Příštího odpoledne klečel John vedle své krabice, když poprvé ten den zaslechl, že Sherlock vstává. Vzhlédl a napůl čekal, že ho uvidí, jak se potácí dovnitř s vlasy rozcuchanými všemi směry, ale pozapomněl, že teď žije se Sherlockem 2.0, postmoranovskou verzí. Jeho nejisté kroky vrávoravě zamířily přímo do koupelny. John vstal a šel napustit vodu do konvice. Než se Sherlock objevil – plně oblečený, jak si John povšiml – měl už u křesla nachystaný hrnek čaje a talíř s koláčky. Sherlock zamířil k čaji, jako by ho programovalo řídící středisko vesmírných letů.

John strávil nějaký čas tím, že se snažil vymyslet, jak dát Sherlockovi vědět, že tenhle nový vývoj – nebo spíš Johnovo pochopení stavu – je _úplně v pohodě_ , ale nakonec se toho vzdal. Za prvé nedokázal přijít na nic, co by řekl a neznělo by to jako od beznadějně suchopárného tatíka středního věku, který se snaží být cool. A za druhé byl zbabělec.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se Sherlock. Nemůže být ještě úplně vzhůru, jestli mi musí klást takovou otázku, pomyslel si John.

„Moje máma prodává starý dům a stěhuje se do menšího bytu poblíž mé tety,“ vysvětlil John. Snažil se prohlédnout si Sherlocka tak, aby to nebylo moc nápadné, ale Sherlock byl stočený v křesle a nebylo na něm nic znát. „Harry tam zajela, aby jí pomohla balit, a ona mi po ní poslala tuhle hromadu věcí. Hele, můžeš mi pomoct.“

„Pomoct? Jak?“ zeptal se Sherlock podezřívavě. Kousl do koláčku. Pak se na koláček podíval, jako by si zrovna uvědomil, co to má v ruce, a na tři kousnutí tu věc přímo vdechl.

John už byl na to zvyklý. „Můžeš vydedukovat, kam to všechno mám dát. Bůh ví, že tu máme všude už dost tvých sarapatiček.“

„Já nemám sarapatičky, já mám památky,“ odvětil Sherlock důstojně a vypil čaj do dna. „Co z toho budu mít?“

„Udělám ti další čaj. A taky můžeš dedukovat, až se z tebe bude kouřit; nechám tě říkat, cokoliv budeš chtít. Myslím, že si půlku těch věcí ani nepamatuju. Možná budu potřebovat, abys místo mě přišel na to, co jsou zač.“

Sherlock snědl další koláček, tentokrát pomaleji, a podal mu prázdný hrnek. „Dobře. Platí.“ John mu šoupl ošoupanou koženou brašnu a vzal hrnek do kuchyně. Může si udělat taky.

„To je tvého dědečka,“ řekl Sherlock okamžitě, když se John vrátil. „Byl taky vojenský doktor, během náletů sloužil v Londýně. Pak to bylo tvého otce, ale ten byl praktický lékař, nikdy v armádě nebyl. U vás to přeskočilo generaci?“

„Myslím, že to bylo spíš tím, že táta myslel, že by rád svoje děti vídal častěji. Nic proti armádě neměl; byl docela nadšený, když jsem narukoval.“

„Ta kůže je velmi dobré kvality,“ ocenil ji Sherlock, jak převracel brašnu opatrně v prstech. „Můžu ji pro tebe zrestaurovat, kdybys chtěl.“

To Johna překvapilo a dojalo. „To – to je velmi milé, Sherlocku. Jak to, že to s kůží umíš?“

„Případ,“ odpověděl Sherlock přezíravě. „Ačkoliv to byla velmi odlišná… to je fuk, to vážně nechceš vědět.“ Položil kabelu opatrně stranou a vzal si čaj. „Co tam ještě máš?“ Byl docela nadšený ze staré dýmky Johnova táty, ze které vydedukoval úžasné množství věcí, včetně výskytu krtka na jejich staré zahradě, a odmítl Johnovi dovolit, aby ji vyhodil. „Možná začnu kouřit dýmku. Fuj.“ Tohle byla reakce na cosi, o čem si John matně myslel, že je rugbyový dres z toho roku, co jejich tým vyhrál mistrák. Sherlock ho zahodil. „Co je tohle? Má to něco společného s piráty?“ Zvedl knížku, kterou John poznal jako _Plavbu Jitřního poutníka_.

„Ehm, myslím, že ne, ale už je to dávno, co jsem ji četl,“ řekl John a zamračil se na ni. Dokázal si vzpomenout na mořského hada, ale na piráty ne. „Počkej, tys nikdy nečetl Letopisy Narnie?“

„Vždyť je to _fikce_!“ urazil se Sherlock. Hodil knížku na hromádku ke dresu. John ji zase sebral.

„Já jsem tu knížku miloval! Tak co jsi četl ty, když jsi byl malý?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Chemii,“ přiznal. Sklouzl na podlahu vedle Johna, aby se přehrabal v hromádce knížek, které John právě vykládal ven. „Medvídek Pú – to je o exkrementech? (Pozn. překl. – anglické slovo poo, vyslovované stejně jako medvídkovo jméno Pooh – Pú, znamená hovínko.) Ó, tak tohle jsem měl rád!“ Zvedl výtisk _Alenky za zrcadlem_. „Ta šachová hra tam je odehraná docela logicky a je tam spousta dobrých matematických hádanek.“

„Tahle byla vlastně Harryina. Mně nikdy moc nebavila.“ John vytáhl další knížku a Sherlock řekl jen: „Och.“

John vzhlédl. Sherlockovi se ve tváři objevil něžný a tesklivý výraz a John mu knihu podal. „ _Petr Pan a Wendy_? Ta se ti líbila?“

Sherlock zbožně obracel stránky. „Byl jsem dost malý, když jsem to objevil. Tehdy už jsem měl za sebou neúspěšný pokus o vlastní létání a dávalo mi dokonalý smysl, že nezbytnou ingrediencí k tomu, aby to fungovalo, je vílí prášek. Myslel jsem si, že kdybych se dokázal nestřeženě dostat do Kensington Gardens, mohl bych se stát jedním ze Ztracených chlapců. Měl jsem v plánu obstarat si vílí prášek a dokázat, že se Mycroft mýlí…“ ušklíbl se. „Ale Mycroft přišel na to, kam jsem utekl, a policie mě našla hned po půlnoci. Myslím, že jsem potom dostal strašnou rýmu,“ dodal zamyšleně.

„Jako by ses vůbec vrátil. Vždyť ty jsi zůstal v zemi Nezemi,“ utahoval si z něj John.

„Hodně jsem si představoval, že jsem Petr Pan, když jsem nemohl být kapitán Hook,“ přiznal Sherlock. Jemně zalistoval stránkami, založil je palcem a přečetl nahlas: „Ó! To jsem ale chytrý!“

„Celý ty, to je pravda,“ usmál se John. „Co se stalo s tvou knížkou? Je ve vašem starém domě?“

Sherlock se zamračil a přemýšlel. „Nevím, pamatuju si jenom to, že mi nedovolili si ji vzít s sebou do školy… O pár let později v mém pokoji naneštěstí hořelo, úplně neúmyslně, navzdory tomu, co říká Mycroft, a tehdy jsem přišel o dost věcí.“

„Můžeš si nechat tuhle. Slíbil jsi, že mi zrenovuješ tu brašnu, tohle je to nejmenší, co můžu udělat.“

Sherlockovi se rozzářil obličej tím vzácným, širokým šťastným úsměvem, který rozsvítil celou jeho bytost, a John si nemohl pomoct, aby se neusmál taky. Pocítil nával malicherného triumfu. Sledoval Sherlocka, jak tiskne k hrudi svoji novou knížku, hubený obličej pořád rozjasněný štěstím, a pomyslel si: sežer si to, Morane. Možná mu můžeš poskytnout hodinu rozkoše, ale jsem to já, za kým se pokaždé uprostřed noci vrací.

„Přečti mi to,“ vyhrkl John impulzivně.

Sherlock zaskočeně vzhlédl. „Cože?“

„Přečti to nahlas. Už jsem to neslyšel roky. No tak, máš, ehm, hezký hlas, a já tu mám všechny tyhle fotky, co musím projít… ukrátí mi to čas.“

Sherlock se na něj podíval s přimhouřenýma očima, ale pak otočil na první stránku a začal: „Všechny děti, až na jedno, vyrostou.“  Nejdřív četl trochu váhavě, ale pak mu hlas zesílil a nabyl jistoty. Sherlock byl vždycky dobrý herec a po chvíli John odstrčil fotografie stranou – stejně se obejde bez tolikeré dokumentace jeho dlouhotrvajícího trapného období – natáhl se na koberec a jenom poslouchal.

„Myslel si, že si připevnil svůj stín sám. ‚To jsem ale chytrák,‘ krákal nadšeně, ‚ó, jak jsem chytrý!‘ Řečeno s holou upřímností, na světě nebylo domýšlivějšího chlapce.

Wendy byla v šoku. ‚Ty nafoukanče,‘ vykřikla krajně sarkasticky, ‚já jsem samozřejmě neudělala nic!‘

‚Ó! Něco málo jsi udělala,‘ řekl Petr bezstarostně.“

Když tohle četl, zněl Sherlock tak přesně jako on sám, že John vzdal snahu držet se zpátky a rozchechtal se z plných plic. Sherlock přestal číst a zamračil se směrem, kde se John doslova válel po podlaze, s výrazem, který naznačoval, že si není jistý, jestli se směje jemu nebo ne.

„Promiň,“ lapal po dechu John. „Jenom – zapomeň na kapitána Hooka, Sherlocku, ty _jsi_ Petr Pan.“

Sherlock se rozjasnil. „Jen chci, aby bylo jasno, že jestli je tu někdo, kdo tě strká do role nedoceněné Wendy, nejsem to já.“

Johna smíchy bolelo břicho. Převalil se na záda a pokoušel se popadnout dech. Později bude myslet na to, jak mohl v tuhle chvíli udělat vtip – pamatoval si zbytek kapitoly a Sherlock bezpochyby taky – o náprstcích a polibcích. Možná by mu to Sherlock oplatil taky vtipem, nebo by se odvrátil, jako to dělal vždycky, když mu unikla narážka nebo se cítil trapně, nebo, jenom možná, by na Johna upřel ten pohled, který znamenal, že ho John zaujal, stal by se jediným centrem Sherlockovy pozornosti… a všechno se mohlo odehrát úplně jinak.

Ale neudělal vtip a ta chvíle minula; a Sherlock se vrátil ke čtení. John dokončil třídění fotografií a po nějaké chvíli Sherlock řekl, že ho začíná bolet v krku a že potřebuje ještě čaj, a John udělal sezamové nudle, protože čaj byl zatím moc horký, a Sherlock je nesnědl, protože už měl tolik koláčků.

Později si John samozřejmě bude přát, aby to udělal. Protože hned další den se to všechno začalo příšerně kazit.


	9. Chapter 9

„Johne.“ Lestradův hlas v mobilu zněl trochu uštvaně. „Vím, že jsi v práci, a Sherlock říkal, že ti nebude volat, protože stejně neodejdeš a budeš na něj naštvanej, a tak ti volám sám. Dimmock má případ s uneseným miminem a opravdu k tomu potřebuje Sherlocka, protože, víš, únos dítěte, což znamená, že mě zavolali, abych Sherlocka nějak zkrotil, ale bude tam spousta příležitostí, jak členy té rodiny rozrušit, a Sherlock na to nemá cit, a ono by vážně, vážně pomohlo, kdybys mohl, víš, tam být, abys…“

„… krotil Sherlocka a ty se mohl vypořádat se všemi ostatními?“

„Správně. Je nějaká možnost?“

„No, je tu vážně dost práce -“

„ _Unesli miminko_.“

John si sevřel prsty kořen nosu. „Nech mě si promluvit se Sarah. Myslím, že bude nejspíš ochotná to za mě vzít – dej mi adresu.“

John měl pravdu: věta _unesli miminko_ měla na Sarah dost velký účinek – „Ach můj Bože, jdi, já to zvládnu“ – takže zavolal zpátky Lestradovi, který řekl: „Skvělé. Sherlock se s námi sejde až tam; já budu před klinikou za pět minut a vyzvednu tě.“

Unesené dítě bylo Emma Balingerová, deset měsíců stará, a ztratila se z kočárku, když téhož odpoledne spala na zahradě za domem. „Na místě činu zůstala nějaká podivná fotografie; to je asi všechno, co vím, Dimmock nám všechno řekne, až se tam dostaneme. Sally jela pro holčiččinu babičku. Její máma je trochu rozrušená, není divu, tak se pokus Sherlocka udržet, aby ji úplně nedodělal.“

„Jsem si jistý, že ta máma šílí. Je od tebe hezký, žes nabídl pomoc.“

„Ale, no víš. Nemám dneska moc do čeho píchnout. Je to lepší než papírování a udržet Sherlocka od problémů je laskavá služba společnosti. Hm.“ Lestrade nakrátko zaváhal. „Je v pořádku?“

„Jak to myslíš?“ zeptal se John překvapeně. Nemyslel si, že si Sherlockova podivného chování v poslední době všiml i někdo jiný než on.

„Vypadá teď nějakej čásek trochu mimo. Unaveně. A vyhuble.“ Lestrade mávl rukou kolem vlastního obličeje. „Kruhy pod očima, takové ty věci.“

Teď bylo na Johnovi, aby zaváhal.

„Nechci vyzvídat, jestli je to osobní,“ dodal Lestrade spěšně. „To jenom… ty víš, proč se musím zeptat, že jo?“

„Já vím. Nezačal znovu brát, tím jsem si úplně jistý.“ John se chvíli díval z okna. Najednou se zoufale potřeboval někomu svěřit, někomu, kdo Sherlocka znal skoro stejně dobře jako on, a myslel si, že by to mohl udělat bez narušení Sherlockova soukromí. No, alespoň ne moc velkého. „Něco se děje, ale je to komplikované. Šel bys na pivo, někdy za pár dní? Potom, co najdeme to děcko?“

„Určitě. Kdykoliv, Johne, to přece víš. A díky, žes mi ulevil, víš, s tou druhou věcí.“

„Pořád to hlídám,“ řekl John a Lestrade přikývl a povolila mu napjatá ramena.

„Dobře. Fajn, už jsme skoro tam.“

Emmu Ballingerovou unesli z ulice plné úzkých a dost zanedbaných domků na okraji Londýna. Přítomnost policejních aut přilákala očekávaný dav zvědavých sousedů, které držela v bezpečné vzdálenosti štíhlá mladá policistka. „Obejděte to zezadu,“ řekla jim přes rameno.

Sherlock se objevil asi dvě minuty po nich, všem vynadal, že šlapou po důkazech, dožadoval se informací o všech sousedech a zamračil se na vedlejší dům. „Kdo tam bydlel?“

„Hm… Sparksovi, to už jsem říkal.“

„Ne současní obyvatelé, Dimmocku, ti s tím očividně nemají nic společného. Kdo tam žil předtím?“

„Předtím?“

„Podívejte se na tu zahradu, jsou tady teprve pár týdnů, nanejvýš,“ netrpělivě pokračoval Sherlock. „Takže kdo byli předchozí obyvatelé?“

Dimmock měl se Sherlockem dost zkušeností, aby neodporoval. „Nevím, ale zjistím to.“

„Dobře. Ukažte mi tu fotku.“

Dimmock vytáhl fotografii v plastovém sáčku. Všichni se na ni podívali a Lestrade řekl: „To je tahle zahrada – v tom kočárku, to je Emma?“

„Co, další?“ zeptal se Sherlock.

„Cože?“

„To není důležité, měli jsme před časem případ, ta parta VIP lupiček,“ řekl John a Dimmock i Lestrade oba pochopili: „A jo.“

„Slyšel jsem něco, že ty holky vystupují v televizi,“ dodal Lestrade.

Sherlock se na něj zamračil a Dimmock řekl spěšně: „Tohle je docela určitě Emma, a tenhle tady je její bratr, jsou mu dva. Ten je pořád tady, dívá se na kreslené pohádky. Emma očividně spávala tady venku, když bylo hezké počasí.“

„A kdo je teda ten děsivý chlápek?“ optal se John.

„To je otázka – kvůli tomu jsem vás hlavně přizval. Je, ech, je celý tmavý a nedá se rozeznat obličej, a je tak trochu… nelidský.“

„Ale prokristapána, to tam dodali photoshopem. Koukněte na ty stíny,“ utrhl se Sherlock.

„Ano, ale proč? Proč tu nechali fotku s nějakým stalkerem dětí, co vypadá nějak nadpřirozeně?“

„Pane,“ řekla forenzní technička, která koukala Lestradovi přes rameno, „to není stalker, to je Slender Man (Hubeňour).“

„Jo, to vidíme, že je -“ začal Dimmock, ale Sherlock mu skočil do řeči.

„Moment, co jste to říkala? Slender Man?“

„Je toho plný internet. Objeví se fotka skupiny dětí se Slender Manem v pozadí, a pak údajně jedno z dětí zmizí.“

„Počkat, počkat, vy říkáte, že tu jsou další únosy dětí, ve kterých figuruje tenhle… chlap? Věc?“ Dimmockův hlas zněl nervozitou skoro pisklavě.

„Ne, ve skutečnosti ne – je to jen historka, jako jsou duchařské historky, víte? Je to jako městský mýtus, pověst,“ řekla nápomocně.

John byl rád, že Lestrade a Dimmock vypadají stejně zmateně, jako se cítí sám. Ale Sherlock se mračil na fotografii, mumlal ‚Slender Man‘, pochodoval pryč a cestou už něco ťukal do telefonu.

**

„Podle Chrise Melase,“ řekl Sherlock v taxíku, „je Slender Man -“

„Počkej, toho z případu Tlumočníka geeků? Ty jsi s ním mluvil? Jak se má?“

„Jak to mám vědět? Soustřeď se, Johne. Podle Chrise je Slender Man internetový mem. Je to, jak říká Patelová: fotografie dětí se stínovou figurou v pozadí a pak dítě údajně zmizí.“

„Ale ne ve skutečnosti? Až doteď?“

„Tak to ty teď právě musíš zjistit.“

„A co ty?“

„Chris mi posílá seznam webových stránek. Jestli se někdo pokouší vystupovat jako Slender Man, ať už z jakýchkoliv důvodů, pravděpodobně bude chtít ke svým činům přitáhnout pozornost.“

Zpátky doma si John přinesl svůj notebook, pohodlně se uvelebil a otevřel Google. Ještě ani nezačal pořádně hledat, když mu zazvonil telefon. Dimmock. „Předchozí rodina, která bydlela v tom domě, o který se Sherlock zajímal, byli nějací McAllisterovi. Přestěhovali se blíž k centru, aby jejich nejstarší mohl navštěvovat speciální školu; je autistický.“

„Do jaké míry je funkční?“

„Docela dost, řekl bych; předtím byl v místní běžné škole. Sousedi si mysleli, že je jenom divný, ani si neuvědomili, že je tam nějaká opravdová porucha.“

John to přetlumočil Sherlockovi, který řekl: „Současná adresa,“ aniž by vůbec zvedl pohled. „Dá se zjistit, kde bydlí teď?“ zeptal se John.

Dimmock dal hlubokým povzdechem najevo, že je těžce zkoušený muž, kterého zdržují od pořádné policejní práce, jen aby se honil za šílenými nápady Sherlocka Holmese, a řekl: „Já se ozvu.“

John se vrátil k práci. Po dlouhém vyhledávání nakonec našel zmínku o únosu, který se zvrhl v neúmyslné zabití a kde byla na místě činu nalezena podobná fotografie, v Americe. Zkontroloval čas: V Kalifornii bylo ještě odpoledne. Přetrpěl spoustu času na lince, přepojovali ho z jednoho úřadu vymáhání práva na druhý, vyvedení z míry, že je kontaktuje ne tak úplně oficiální londýnský detektiv, který se zajímá o uzavřený případ; až se nakonec dopracoval k rozhovoru s příjemnou ženou, která o sobě prohlásila, že je právní asistentka, a která slíbila, že mu zavolá zpátky, jak nejrychleji to půjde.

„Myslím, že jsem zralý na pauzu,“ prohlásil John a protáhl se. „Zajdu pro nějaké thajské jídlo a přinesu ti ledové kafe. Sherlocku? Chystáš se někam?“

„Tihle lidi se zoufale potřebují věnovat něčemu produktivnímu a přestat _zabordelovávat internet_ ,“ prohlásil Sherlock, který se škaredil na monitor.

Tak to asi znamenalo ne. V restauraci John právě sbíral donáškovou tašku a kelímky s ledovou kávou, když mu zapípala zpráva. Přendal si to všecko vratce do pravé ruky a vytáhl mobil, aby se podíval. Ukázalo se, že je to od Dimmocka. John si zrovna přečetl _Paxton Mews 67_ , když telefon začal zvonit a vyděsil ho tak, že celou tu hromadu málem upustil. Koukl se na displej a ucítil nával adrenalinu: Kalifornie.

Když John vešel do bytu, Sherlock vzhlédl a pak se postavil tak rychle, až se mu překotila židle. „Povídej.“

„Dobře, dobře, jenom – tady, vypij si kafe.“ John mu podal kelímek a strčil si do pusy půlku jarního závitku. „Dobře, mám jedno jméno. Před nějakou dobou byl v Americe podobný únos a ta pachatelka, která vypadá na pořádného magora, teď čeká na proces v psychiatrické léčebně, kde má přístup k internetu. Přiznala svému právnímu zástupci, že ji nedávno kontaktoval někdo, kdo si říká Azmodeus. Vypadá to, že ji žádal o radu. Nepřipomíná ti to něco?“

„Azmodeus,“ přemítal Sherlock a přimhouřil oči. Vysrkl z teď už prázdného kelímku poslední kapku, přendal si brčko do druhé ledové kávy, kterou mu John podal, a otočil se zpátky k notebooku. „Čas ponořit se do komentářů.“

**

John se s mrkáním probral. Vypadalo to, že je ráno, ale venku bylo zamračeno a bylo tak šero, že si nebyl jistý. Ležel na gauči a měl příšerně strnulý krk.

Něco ho praštilo do nohou a John znovu zamrkal a zaostřil. Sherlock si přitáhl křeslo ke konci gauče a teď plácal Johna srolovanými novinami.

„Vstávej, potřebuju kafe,“ dožadoval se.

„Uf.“ John se protáhl a snažil se rozcvičit křeč v krku. „Co se děje? Našel jsi toho démona?“

„Našel jsem Azmodeovy komentáře na jedné webové stránce, stejně jako rozhovor s kýmsi, o kom předpokládám, že je ta tvoje kalifornská kriminálnice. Poslal jsem všechny informace Lestradovi a on šel pro soudní příkaz. Dokud se nevrátí, nemůžeme nic víc dělat.“

To vypadalo na docela velký posun. „Takže teď…“

„… musíme čekat. Lestrade říká, že to může chvíli trvat.“

John zvážil svoje možnosti: snídani, sprchu, kávu? Neměl vlastně moc velký hlad – včera jedl pozdě – kávu by ale rozhodně potřeboval a něco na zub taky nebyl tak špatný nápad. Kromě toho tu byla vždycky šance, že Sherlock by mohl nepřítomně sníst alespoň nějaký toast. John se zvedl z gauče a zamířil do kuchyně. Sherlock se mezitím vrátil ke svému počítači. „Co chceš dělat?“ zeptal se John.

„Minulou noc jsem se na různých stránkách pod různými jmény účastnil diskuzí, spekuloval jsem o únosech a v jednom případě se i přihlásil k zodpovědnosti. Doufal jsem, že vyprovokuju nějakou odpověď, ale zatím nic.“ Očividně to vzdal a nabručeně odpochodoval do koupelny. Cestou zavrčel: „Lestrade by si měl radši pospíšit. Kafe,“ a zmizel uvnitř.

Zatímco se zabýval obvyklou rutinou – káva, vajíčka, toasty – John cítil, jak se mu rozjasňuje v hlavě. Zapnul televizi; nic nového. Pak mu zazvonil telefon.

„Kde je Sherlock? Nezvedá to,“ ohlásil se Lestrade, aniž by se obtěžoval pozdravit. Zněl stejně unaveně, jako se John cítil.

„Je ve sprše; máš něco?“

„Obávám se, že to byla tak trochu slepá ulička. Byli jsme schopní z té e-mailové adresy získat jméno, Jason Tyler, ale ten účet sám se zdá opuštěný. Víš, kolik tu je Jasonů Tylerů? A navíc ten e-mail byl pod účtem na jméno Stephena Tylera, takže Jason je nejspíš nezletilý, což nám taky moc nepomůže. Jediný další střípek informace, co jsem získal, je, že nejčerstvější Azmodeovy posty byly provedeny někým, kdo byl připojený na wifi v kavárně Golden Bean.“

„Máš adresu?“ John obrátil slaninu na pánvi a vytáhl si pero a zápisník.

„Roscommon Square 52. Není to moc daleko od bydliště Emmy Ballingerové; pár zastávek metrem, ačkoliv to nic nedokazuje.“

John si to všecko zapsal. „Ukážu to Sherlockovi – nikdy nevíš, co z toho dokáže vytáhnout.“

„Jo, možná.“ Lestrade nevypadal, že by si dělal velké naděje. „Jestli jo, ať mi pak zavolá, ano? Tenhle případ sleduje tisk, pro nás pro všechny bude lepší, když nebude uprostřed dění, až se to začne vařit.“

„Žádný strach, Sherlock nemá žádný zájem zachraňovat mimina osobně. Řekne mně, abych to udělal, a půjde si po svých, a já místo toho zavolám tobě.“ John vypnul sporák. Lestrade se slyšitelně rozjařil.

„To je pravda. Díky, Johne.“

Když se Sherlock vrátil, seděl John s nohama na stole, jedl vajíčka a četl si komentáře o Slender Manovi, které Sherlock nechal na monitoru. „Vážně doufám, že některé z nich jsou tvoje,“ řekl a vybízivě postrčil talíř s toastem s malinovým džemem směrem k Sherlockovi. „Jsou úplně šílené.“

„Mhmm,“ přisvědčil Sherlock a nahnul se Johnovi přes rameno. „Všechny ale ne… takže nic nového. Propásl jsem hovor od Lestrada, mluvil jsi s ním?“

„Tady.“ John vstal, uvolnil svoje místo u počítače, ale toast tam nechal. Položil na stůl zápisník a pověděl Sherlockovi o Golden Bean.

„Roscommon Square. Poblíž Paxton Road,“ mumlal Sherlock a ťukal do klávesnice; už otvíral mapy na Googlu. Zamračil se na obrazovku, opřel se dozadu, sepjal prsty do stříšky a zahleděl se do prázdna.

„Jdu do sprchy. Tady máš kafe,“ oznámil John a sebral svůj prázdný talíř. Sherlock nepřítomně sáhl přes toast a zvedl hrnek. No skvěle. John si vlezl pod sprchu, pořád tak trochu otupělý. Něco, co Sherlock říkal, mu nedalo pokoj, ale nemohl přijít na to, co. Sherlock toho neřekl zase nějak moc: hovor od Lestrada, Roscommon Square, Paxton Road… vetřel si do vlasů šampón, drbal si je, nijak zvlášť o ničem nepřemýšlel, když mu najednou ta souvislost projela mozkem jako elektrická jiskra. Skoro doopravdy tu ránu _cítil_. Vytřeštil oči, zalapal po dechu: „Paxton Road,“ a šampón mu natekl do očí, tak rychle strčil hlavu pod sprchu a vyletěl z koupelny, celý mokrý se vřítil do obýváku, kde z něj kapalo všude po podlaze, a zařval: „ _Paxton Road_ , zapomněl jsem ti to říct, včera v noci mi přišla textovka, těsně předtím, než z Kalifornie volala ta právnička – ten kluk, ten autistický kluk, jehož rodina se přestěhovala, oni bydlí v Paxton Mews.“ Popadl telefon, tápavě hledal správnou zprávu, a pak ji strčil Sherlockovi před nos. „Vidíš?“

Sherlock už hledal v mapách. Natáhl ruku a poklepal na monitor jedním elegantním prstem. „Přímo za rohem od Golden Bean,“ vydechl, tvář naplněnou tak divokou pýchou, že to Johna zahřálo až do špiček prstů. „Och, _skvělá práce_ , Johne.“

„Zas tak dobrá ne, byl bys na to přišel během deseti minut, kdybych ti tu adresu dal hned v noci,“ řekl John, ale pořád ještě cítil to vzrušení ze šoku pochopení, skoro tak sladké jako Sherlockova chvála. „Takže co teď?“

Sherlockovi se tvář rozjasnila dychtivostí. „Teď,“ řekl, „se půjdeme podívat.“

**

„Co že tu vlastně děláme? Údajně?“ zeptal se John, když vystupoval z taxíku. Měl na sobě podle Sherlockových instrukcí flanelovou košili, džíny a těžké pracovní holínky; dovršovala to reflexní žlutá vesta. Sherlock měl taky žlutou vestu, ale přes svůj obvyklý oblek. Navíc měl na nose sluneční brýle. K Johnově zlosti nějak zvládl nevypadat směšně.

„Kontrolujeme kanalizaci,“ prohlásil Sherlock a podal mu psací podložku, ke které bylo připnutých pár vytištěných jakýchsi nesrozumitelných tabulek. Sherlock sám držel cosi, co vypadalo jako humpolácký zastaralý model bezdrátového telefonu, komplet i s tlustou plastovou anténou. „Prostě pojď se mnou a dělej si poznámky.“

„Jaké?“

„To je jedno, Johne, hlavně vypadej zaměstnaně.“

Procházeli podél chodníku. Sherlock vypadal, že se zcela soustředí na zem, ale John věděl, že jeho oči zpoza tmavých brýlí rychle katalogizují celou ulici. V půli cesty se Sherlock zastavil, dřepl si, ukázal tím telefonem dolů na mřížku kanálu a přejížděl jím tam a zpátky.

„Sherlocku,“ oslovil ho John a kousal se do rtu, aby se nerozesmál, „co to děláš? To je trikordér?“

Sherlock se na něj nahoru zamračil. „Cože?“

„To je fuk. Co ta věc dělá?“

„Hodnotí kapacitu a turbulenci proudu,“ mačkal Sherlock zaměstnaně tlačítka.

„Vážně?“

„Jistěže ne. Nejsou v tom ani baterie.“ Sherlock se napřímil, naklonil k Johnovi prázdný displej a briskně řekl: „Zapište to. Tenhle odtok očividně potřebuje pročistit. Pojďme zpátky do Golden Bean.“

Šli ulicí zpátky, John něco pilně škrábal na psací podložku a Sherlock psal textovku. V kavárně Sherlock odbočil, aby zabral stůl, a John došel k pultu. Zazvonil mu telefon.

„Proč Sherlock chce, abych se podíval, které ty adresy jsou obývané a kým?“ zeptal se Lestrade. „Chce se někam vloupat?“

„Jen se tu rozhlížíme, přísahám,“ odpověděl John. „Vydrž -“ objednal dvě kávy a největší kus sladkého pečiva v nabídce, aniž by se na něj vůbec podíval, a řekl Lestradovi: „- dobře, promiň, slibuju, že ti zavolám, kdyby chtěl jít kamkoliv dovnitř.“

„Nebo zaklepat na dveře. Nebo se podívat skrz okno. Nebo se tam vloupat.“

„ _Jasně_.“

„No, tak dobře,“ vzdal to nešťastně Lestrade a zavěsil.

John odnesl kávu a pečivo k malému stolku a řekl: „Lestrade se bojí, že se chceš pokusit zachránit to dítě na vlastní pěst.“

„Proč bych to pro všechno na světě dělal?“ zeptal se Sherlock, očividně pobouřený. Ulomil si kus z Johnova bochánku.

„Hej, ruce pryč. Dej si vlastní.“

„Koupil jsi to pro mě. Ty nemáš rád mandle.“

John se podíval na bochánek. Byly na něm mandle. „K čertu. Telefonoval jsem. Fajn, nech si to.“ Šel zpátky k pultu. Když se vrátil, nějaká hubená mladá žena s tetováním, které se ji plazilo po obou pažích vzhůru, si Sherlockovi stěžovala na bublavé kašlavé zvuky v potrubí u ní doma.

„Vodovody jsou úplně jiná divize,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Nicméně, mám číslo na okresního kontrolora a vím, že vám velmi rád pomůže.“ Utrhl kousek papíru z Johnovy psací podložky, napsal na rub číslo a s úsměvem jí ho podal. Bylo to úplně nereálné.

„Mockrát děkuju,“ řekla žena nabručeně a odešla.

„Cos jí to dal?“ zeptal se John a ukousl si ze svého bezmandlového bochánku.

„Andersonovo číslo domů,“ odpověděl Sherlock a ukradl mu kousek i z toho nového pečiva; a John se rozchechtal tak strašně, až se skoro udusil kávou.

Sherlock snědl většinu z obou bochánků, vypil další kafe a skoro přivedl nedočkavostí Johna k šílenství, než Lestrade konečně odepsal. John se podíval na telefon.

_Paxton Mews 32 – prázdné_

_Paxton Mews 47 – STEPHEN TYLER_

_Chápu to tak, že to není náhoda_

_Mám dorazit?_

Sherlock se zazubil. „Už jsem měl kávy dost,“ prohlásil. „Pojďme se porozhlédnout zezadu.“

John odepsal zpátky _vezmi svoje auto_ a pak popadl psací podložku a pelášil za Sherlockem.

V uličce bylo takové šero, že si Sherlock musel sundat brýle. Víceméně náhodně kolem sebe mával tím telefonním trikordérem, díval se na číslo 32 a pak řekl: „Poslouchej.“

John to slyšel taky, tenounké nešťastné kňourání a pak dětský pláč. „Je to…“

„Jsou ve sklepě. Zavolej Lestradovi.“

John vytáhl telefon a právě zmáčkl tlačítko rychlého vytáčení na Lestrada, když ho náhlé PRÁSK přimělo vzhlédnout. Ze sklepních dveří vyběhl hubeňoučký zrzavý kluk a kvílející mimino před sebou držel za ručičky jako berana za rohy. Strčil prcka Sherlockovi a řekl: „Vím, že jste od policie. Vezměte si to. Dělá to _strašně moc hluku_.“

„Co to -“ začal John, zapomněl na telefon, ale v tu chvíli se ozvalo další PRÁSK, a když se rozhlédl, uviděl druhého teenagera – vyššího, v černých šatech, obarvené černé vlasy mu visely do obličeje – který proletěl dveřmi a řval: „Malcolme, ty přiblblý vole, koukej se vrátit -“ a potom, když zahlédl Johna ve žluté vestě: „Ale kurva,“ a otočil se, aby vzal nohy na ramena. John ho skokem plavmo povalil a chytře si mu sedl na záda.

„Ehm, Gregu,“ řekl do telefonu.

„Kruci, to mě poser,“ zasténal Lestrade. „Johne, přísahal jsi.“

„My jsme tam nešli, to oni vylezli ven!“ Za jeho zády se ozval srdceryvný pláč. „Možná bys na to měl šlápnout,“ dodal.

„Ach můj Bože. To je to dítě? Řekni mi, že ho nemá Sherlock.“

„Dobře, to nemůžu. Spěchej,“ řekl John a zavěsil.

**

Navzdory Lestradově panice to všechno dopadlo vážně dobře. Policie dorazila dřív než tisk a Emmy se zmocnili zdravotníci, kteří prohlásili, že jí nechybí nic kromě suché plenky. Jason Tyler, ten gotik, nepřestával vykřikovat o svém poškrábaném obličeji – což bylo podle Johnova názoru směšné – ale jinak byl nezraněný. Malcolm McAllister, ten, který předal to dítě Sherlockovi, vypadal v pořádku, dokud nepřijela policie a nedostal pouta. Pak pevně stiskl víčka, začal se kolébat dopředu a dozadu a zároveň se zatnutými zuby vydával příšerné kvílivé zvuky. Sherlock si strčil ruce do kapes a celý napjatý se pustil do přecházení v uličce v malých sevřených kruzích; připomínal Johnovi kočku, která vztekle švihá ocasem.

John a Lestrade se na sebe podívali ve stejný okamžik. „Dobře, pojďme ty dva odsud dostat,“ řekl Lestrade a zvýšil hlas. „Každý do jiného auta; seržantko Donovanová, mohla byste -“

„Jasně, bez problému. Najdu nějakou tichou místnost a zůstanu s ním, jestli to pomůže.“ Byla rázná, ale ne nelaskavá a Malcolm ji bez odporu následoval.

**

Sherlock jim to cestou zpátky vyložil. „Celou tu věc naplánoval Jason Tyler. To on byl Azmodeus, očividně. Přemýšlel o tom, jak by zinscenoval únos, a pak dorazil Malcolm McAllister, další samotář, co má rád počítače, a čistě náhodou věděl o dítěti, které nehlídané spává každé odpoledne za hezkého počasí za domem, který je během týdne prázdný.“

„Ale jestli Malcolmovi celá ta věc se Slender Manem nic neříká, proč se zapletl do toho únosu?“ zeptal se Lestrade. Sherlock se zadíval z okna a neodpověděl.

„Protože Jason byl jeho kamarád,“ řekl John. Pomyslel na to, jak jim Dimmock říkal, že Malcolm musel odejít ze své staré školy, jak o něm sousedi říkali, že je divný, na jeho hubená nemotorná ramena, vyhýbavé oči. „Možná jeho jediný přítel vůbec.“

Sherlock pořád upíral zrak do okna.

**

A pak vypukl chaos.

Dorazila matka Jasona Tylera a ječela na každého v dohledu o policejní brutalitě a jak jejího syna zranili. Dimmock se ji pokoušel uklidnit. „Policie se vašeho syna ani nedotkla, to byl všímavý občan, když ho viděl vyběhnout z domu -“

„Pravděpodobně se jen snažil pomoct! Jsem si jistá, že Jason s tím neměl nic společného, to byl ten kluk McAllisterů, je s ním něco špatně, nemá to v hlavě v pořádku -“

„Pane,“ doběhla udýchaná štíhlá mladá policistka k Lestradovi, „seržantka Donovanová mě požádala, abych vám řekla, že ten chlapec McAllisterů tluče hlavou o zeď, myslí si, že možná -“

A v tuhle chvíli se vřítila do místnosti matka Malcolma McAllistera a křičela ještě hlasitěji než ta Jasonova.

„Nemůžete mého syna takhle zavřít, má speciální potřeby, nepozná rozdíl mezi dobrým a špatným -“

„Ten kluk je magor,“ zamumlal jeden z dalších důstojníků té hubené policistce. „Lidi jako on by _měli_ být zavření.“

Sherlock vyletěl. Udělal jeden svižný krok kupředu, vtrhl do mužova osobního prostoru a naklonil se nad něj, hlas jen jako ledové syčení, které proťalo okolní kravál stejně efektivně jako mlhový roh. „Malcolm McAllister zůstal vzhůru celou noc, aby dohlédl na dítě, na jehož únosu neměl žádný podíl, což můžete jasně říct podle jeho šatů a bot. Byl to _normální_ Jason Tyler, kdo bezcitně zinscenoval únos pro své vlastní pobavení.“ Švihem se otočil k paní McAllisterové. „A děti s autismem, stejně jako všechny děti, poznají dobré od špatného, když je někdo _naučí_ rozdílům mezi dobrým a špatným.“ Otočil se na podpatku a odpochodoval pryč. Rozhostilo se krátké omráčené ticho.

John se podíval na Lestrada, který krátce trhl hlavou – _jdi_ – a šel za Sherlockem. Zbytečně. Když Sherlock chtěl, dokázal v okamžiku zmizet, a než John vyšel na ulici, nebylo po něm ani stopy.

John si povzdechl a zvážil svoje možnosti. Mohl jít zpátky do bytu, ale ten bude pravděpodobně prázdný; Sherlock se asi vyřítil pryč bůhvíkam – nejspíš k Moranovi. John z toho měl smíšené pocity. Jestli svázání a výprask můžou Sherlocka po tom debaklu uklidnit, John neměl to srdce mu to upírat, bez ohledu na to, jakou hořkost a žárlivost mu to působilo. Samozřejmě, vždycky tu byla možnost, že se Sherlock _vrátil_ domů, a v tom případě by John přetrpěl večer bouřlivého mlčení a zuřivé hry na housle. Dobře věděl, že Sherlocka nedokáže přimět, aby si o tom promluvil, dokonce i kdyby John našel nějaký způsob, jak o tom začít. Kdyby to zkusil, Sherlock by ho prostě jen neurvale urazil, jak si dovolil myslet, že ohledně té věci má nějaké _city,_ takže by John pravděpodobně strávil zbytek noci ve svém pokoji, pro změnu rozzlobený on.

John si promnul čelo, cítil, jak ho začíná bolet hlava. Byl opuštěný, hladový a unavený a možná ho čekají potíže i kvůli tomu, že složil Jasona Tylera, o kterém si začínal myslet, že je pořádný malý kretén, takže toho ve skutečnosti nelitoval. Rozhodl se jít zpátky do Lestradovy kanceláře a sepsat jejich výpověď, aby ji Lestrade mohl potom vytisknout a později přinést Sherlockovi k podpisu. Pak se může cestou domů stavit pro nějakou hotovku. Možná do té doby Sherlock vychladne.

Vklouzl do Lestradovy kanceláře a našel si nějaký papír. Vzhledem k tomu, že tentokrát vlastně neporušili ani neobešli žádný zákon, sepsat tu výpověď nebyla taková výzva jako obvykle. O chvilku později se dovnitř vřítil Lestrade, který něco hledal, a nadskočil, když Johna uviděl.

„Já myslel, žes odešel se Sherlockem!“

„Už byl pryč, takže… Usoudil jsem, že můžu zrovna tak dobře jít a vyřídit tohle.“

Lestrade se na něj chvíli díval. „Pojďme na to pivo.“

„Co, dneska?“

„Jo. Tohle ani není můj případ, vzpomínáš? Jen mi dej deset minut. Přesouváme toho McAllisterovic kluka na psychiatrické oddělení dětské nemocnice.“

„Tak dobře. Měl bych to mít hotové, než skončíte.“

**

Skončili ve stejné hospodě jako předtím, v té, kde se Sherlock poprvé setkal se Sebastianem Moranem. Až na tohle spojení se to místo Johnovi moc líbilo. Pivo i jídlo tam měli vynikající a jak Lestrade poukázal, bylo to dost blízko jeho bytu, takže kdyby se opravdu opili pod obraz, mohli by jednoduše dovrávorat domů.

„Nemyslím, že by k tomu dneska došlo,“ řekl John.

„To bych dřív usnul,“ přisvědčil Lestrade. „Začínám být na ponocování už moc starý.“ Povzdychl si. „Nepamatuju si, kdy jsem se naposledy cítil na konci úspěšného případu tak nanic.“

„Alespoň to dítě je doma a v bezpečí,“ připomněl mu John a Lestrade pozvedl půllitr na zdraví. Zhluboka se napil.

„To díky vám dvěma a všichni to víme. To proto, víš…“

„Jo.“

Chvíli mlčky jedli a pak Lestrade odstrčil svůj talíř, usadil se se svým půllitrem a řekl: „Dobře. Řekni mi, co se děje.“

John měl spoustu času zvážit, co může opravdu prozradit, a co si potřebuje nechat pro sebe. „Sherlock za někým chodí.“ Nedokázal vymyslet jiný způsob, jak tohle říct: ať už byl Moran cokoliv, nebyl to Sherlockův přítel ani kluk.

Lestrade zamrkal. „Za terapeutem?“

„Ne!“ John si nemohl pomoct, aby se nesmál; to by mohlo být ještě neuvěřitelnější. „Ne, víš, ehm…“ Romanticky? Sexuálně? Submisivně? „… v sociálním smyslu.“

Lestradovi spadla brada. Za jiných okolností by výraz v jeho obličeji byl docela radostný. „Vážně? Já jsem si myslel, že on ne…“

„Jo, já taky.“

„Ne, já myslím – to je fuk. Je to, ehm…“

„Chlap? Jo.“

„Ne, tuhle část jsem věděl. Chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli to jde dobře. Ale nejde, že? Vím, jak Sherlock vypadá, když je šťastný. Není šťastný. Vypadá přesně jako to, co jsem vídal v zrcadle, než jsem to svoje manželství konečně nadobro odpískal.“

John s úlevou vydechl. „Ach Bože, děkuju. Myslel jsem si to samé, ale já nemůžu – nejsem objektivní, víš? To je – jsem rád, že z toho máš stejný pocit.“

Lestrade se zamračil. „Proč nemůžeš…“ Podíval se Johnovi do obličeje a docvaklo mu to. „Ale do prdele práce.“

„Jo.“

„Ježíši.“ Lestrade dopil do dna.

„Jo… ještě jedno?“

Posadili se s novými drinky a Lestrade se zeptal: „Dobře. Jak dlouho?“

„Od toho druhého chlapa,“ řekl John prostě.

„Aha.“

„Když jsem ho poznal, tehdy poprvé, říkal, že je ženatý se svou prací. Myslel jsem, že prostě nemá zájem, o nikoho. Tak jsem si řekl, OK, fajn, s tím můžu žít. Bylo to jako být blázen do filmové hvězdy, víš? Nepřestaneš se kvůli tomu zamilovávat do normálních lidí. Ale najednou si užívá s někým jiným a je to jako, počkat, ten je _můj_. Převálcovalo mě to jako zatracenej vlak. Teď tak žárlím, že nedokážu myslet jasně. Mohl by randit, já nevím, klidně s dalajlámou, a toho bych taky chtěl zabít.“

„Dobře.“ Lestrade odhodlaně položil půllitr. „Je tu pár věcí, co bys měl vědět. A nejméně jedna z nich je něco, co by vážně nemělo být na mně, abych ti říkal, ale udělám to, takže sklapni a poslouchej. Tak za prvé, Sherlock nebyl vždycky ženatý se svou prací. Když jsem ho kdysi poznal, tehdy, když jsem byl teprve seržant, on teprve začínal, víš? Tehdy bral drogy, ale ne pravidelně, nebyl to problém – to přišlo později. Ale nesoustředil se na práci jako teď. Měl spoustu volného času a netrpěl nedostatkem lidí, kteří by mu ho vyplnili.“

„Takže ty říkáš… co vlastně? Měl vztahy?“

„Byl tehdy _mnohem víc_ nesnesitelný, ne míň. Říkám, že byl mladý a neohrabaný a stydlivý a osamělý, ale dobře vypadal, což je vždycky špatná kombinace, a míval ve zvyku se sjet a pak sbalit v nějakém klubu někoho úplně neznámého.“

John zíral. Připadal si jako tenkrát, když se dozvěděl o drogách; počáteční nával nevíry následovaný svítajícím uvědoměním, že jo, dokáže si to představit. „A on ti o tom vyprávěl?“

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Ale ani se to nesnažil udržet v tajnosti, zvláště když pak opravdu začal s kokainem. Gregsonová s ním dokonce jednou mluvila, ptala se, jestli je opatrný na to, s kým jde, jestli užívá ochranu, takové ty věci. Já bych to nezvládl, ale ona tehdy měla náctileté děti, takže, to víš.“ Lestrade si protřel obličej. „Teď přijde ta část, o které bych nejspíš neměl mluvit. Později, když jsem se stal inspektorem, se vymkl kontrole. Víš, jak to bývá: nejsi závislý, až najednou jsi. Pořád se objevoval na místech činu a byl právě tak dobrý jako vždycky, ale už v tom jel trochu moc. Byl vždycky čistý, vždycky, ale šaty začal mít trochu ošuntělé a vlasy moc dlouhé. Pokoušel jsem se s ním promluvit, ale...“ Zahleděl se do piva. „Vždycky, když se nějaký čas neukázal, volal jsem mu. A pak jsem jednoho dne ráno měl telefonát. Jednoho z kluků zavolali tu noc předtím k napadení a on poznal oběť a řekl jim, že je to můj informátor. Byl to Sherlock. Našli ho v jakési boční uličce. Byl v bezvědomí, nahý, znásilněný a napůl uškrcený. Sotva dýchal.“

„Ne,“ zhrozil se John bezděčně.

„Jel jsem přímo do špitálu, samozřejmě. Bože, byl jsem na sračky vyděšený. Částečně jsem si říkal, že jsem měl vědět, že se to nakonec stane, ale zároveň – byl si tak jistý, že je neporazitelný; myslím, že jsem tomu začal věřit taky. Každopádně byl pryč. Mycroft ho nechal převézt do soukromé nemocnice, ale já jsem o tom nevěděl; tehdy jsem ani nevěděl, jak Mycrofta kontaktovat. Šel jsem za Gregsonovou. Nevím, jak se jí podařilo ho vypátrat, ale o pár dní později mi řekla, že Sherlock se z toho vylíže, že měl poškození dýchacích cest, ale že se uzdraví. Po dohodě s Mycroftem souhlasil, že půjde na odvykačku. Neviděl jsem ho měsíce. Když se vrátil zpátky, byl z něho jiný člověk. Soustředěný.“ Lestrade se usmál. „Byl to pořád ten nevyzrálý parchant, pořád tam byly drsné hrany, ale celkově se zklidnil. Většinou. A pokud vím, od té doby už zůstal čistý.“

„A toho zbytku se vzdal taky? Toho courání po klubech a balení kohokoliv?“

„Jo. Nevím, jestli to bylo tím detoxem, nebo jestli to, co se mu stalo, bylo tak špatné, že ho to vyděsilo, ale od té doby ani ťuk.“

Chvíli tam seděli mlčky. Lestrade upíjel ze svého půllitru. John ten svůj většinou jen v prstech otáčel kolem dokola. Z Lestradova příběhu se mu obracel žaludek. Znásilnili ho a škrtili a potom ho nechali v uličce, aby umřel. _Ježíši_. Přemýšlel, jestli to začalo dobrovolně – během svých nedávných rešerší četl o strangulaci jako stimulační technice – ale takové poškození, jaké Lestrade popsal, to nemohla být náhoda. Není divu, že se po něčem takovém očividně vzdal jak drog, tak sexu. Johna napadla znepokojivá myšlenka: bylo to tohle, co ho přitahovalo k Moranovi? Bylo to to nebezpečí, ten risk, co ho stále vábily, čemu nakonec nedokázal odolat?

„Poslední věc.“ Lestrade dopil pivo, položil prázdný půllitr a naklonil se dopředu, aby slovům dodal na důrazu. „Znám Sherlocka už dlouho. Viděl jsem, jak se po něm dívá spousta lidí, ale ani jednou jsem neviděl, že by jim to vracel. Viděl jsem ho dívat se _skrz_ víc lidí, než bych dokázal spočítat. Jednou za čas, jistěže, se najde někdo dost chytrý nebo dost šílený, aby na něm na minutku uvízl očima, ale jen na tak dlouho, co mu zabere je prokouknout. Ale ty,“ Lestrade zvedl pohled k Johnovi, „od toho prvního dne se na tebe Sherlock díval, jako bys byl jediný člověk na světě. Já nevím, co ho po tak dlouhé době přitahuje na tom druhém chlápkovi, ale vím, že se to v žádném případě nedá srovnávat s tím, co cítí k tobě.“

John zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale no tak. Tohle je Sherlock – ten se sotva stydí vzít si, co chce. Jestli to takhle cítí, proč by to prostě neřekl?“ Vlastně, proč by ho nejdřív neošukal a neptal se na Johnův názor až potom? To by k němu sedělo líp.

Lestrade se na něj podíval, jako by byl natvrdlý. „Protože si myslí, že jsi hetero? Protože si myslí, že nemáš zájem? Protože si myslí, že to podělá a ty odejdeš? Vyber si. Oba víme, že když dojde na tohle, je to úplný idiot, a Sherlock to o sobě ví taky. Je to na tobě, Johne. To ty si s ním musíš promluvit.“

„Promluvit si s ním? Já s ním nemůžu mluvit, pro mě a Sherlocka je hluboká konverzace už to, kde si objednat donáškové jídlo. Stěží jsem zvládl tohle.“ Ukázal rukou mezi sebou a Lestradem.

„Prostě mu pověz, co jsi řekl mně.“

„Já jsem ti nic neřekl, tys na to přišel sám.“

„No, řekni mu ten kousek, kde jsi po něm bláznil, ale myslel sis, že je mimo dosah, ale teď, když víš, že je celý muž, nemůžeš spát, jak myslíš na jeho velký, horký, pulzující…“

„Ale sklapni.“ John po něm hodil zmuchlaným ubrouskem. Přistál v prázdném půllitru.

„Štěstí, že byl prázdný, vzal bych si tvůj,“ řekl Lestrade vesele.

„Ne, to teda ne, budu ho potřebovat,“ řekl John chmurně. „Hej, Gregu? Díky, žes vzal tak dobře tu moji bi záležitost.“

„Jo, to je zásluha Donovanové. Přišla na to už dávno; říkala, že… ‚házíš příležitostně okem i po hezkém chlapském zadku‘, myslím, že tak to formulovala.“

John se nedokázal ubránit smíchu. „To měla pravdu.“ Dopil svoje pivo. „Dobře, tak pojďme. Ty se potřebuješ vyspat a já potřebuju přijít na to, co řeknu, až se vrátím domů.“

Když se zvedli, Lestrade ho poplácal po zádech. „Budeš v pořádku. Nikdy jsem neviděl, že bys měl problém -“

„Hej! Johne!“

John se překvapeně ohlédl. Byl to Henry, s těmi samými veselými vojáky, kteří byli v hospodě i posledně. Ne, ne úplně se všemi, uvědomil si; pár jich chybělo a byl tu alespoň jeden muž, kterého vůbec neznal.

„ _Já_ musím jít spát, nechám tě tu, aby sis dodal kuráž, jo? Zítra se mi ozvi,“ řekl Lestrade a otočil se ke dveřím.

John zaváhal – zoufale toužil dostat se domů – ale ustoupil. Moran tu nebyl a bylo docela možné, že se o něm někdo zmíní a on se něco dozví.

„Nemůžu zůstat dlouho, včera jsem toho moc nenaspal,“ řekl s úsměvem. „Je vás nějak málo, ne? Kde je Blanchard? A Moran?“

Henry se zazubil: „To je legrační, to jsme se chtěli zeptat my tebe,“ a O’Dowd ho šťouchl loktem do žeber. Oba se rozřehtali.

John cítil, že se mu v obličeji objevil šok, a snažil se to zakrýt smíchem. „Mě? Proč mě?“

„Ale no tak, my víme, že jel posledně domů s tvým kámošem,“ prohlásil Henry. „O’Dowd je viděl nastupovat společně do taxíku.“

O’Dowd kývl. „Jo, když jsem telefonoval.“

„Od té doby jsme ho neviděli, že ne?“ rozhlédl se Henry. Všichni zavrtěli hlavou. „Volal jsem mu, ale nikdy neměl čas. Mysleli jsme si, že ho možná zaměstnává Sherlock.“

„Ne u nás doma, taky jsem ho od té doby neviděl,“ řekl John. „Ale počkej, Sherlock říkal, že se to má držet pod pokličkou? Moran to prý o sobě tají.“

O’Dowd zasténal. „To jo. Je směšnej. Všichni víme, že je gay. Občas někam vyklouzne a vrací se s odřeninami od strniště – je to tak okatý! Ale on to nepřizná.“

„Možná protože je to jeho věc a ne naše, ty zvědavej šmejde,“ usadil ho Henry.

„No, moje taky ne,“ řekl John zlehka. „Mimochodem, jak to šlo tehdy s tou holkou?“

O’Dowd zabořil tvář do dlaní a Henry řekl: „No, to je trochu bolavé téma…“

Detaily O’Dowdova ponížení účinně změnily předmět rozhovoru. Když se ten příběh konečně dostal k závěru, John řekl: „No, pro ty z nás, kdo nejsou šťastně zamilovaní, díky Bohu za pivo, ne? Ale já sám jsem měl pro dnešek dost. Uvidíme se, kluci.“

Vydal se ke dveřím hospody a ven a přemýšlel, že asi půjde těch pár bloků ke stanici pěšky a do Baker Street pojede metrem. To mu poskytne čas, aby nějak vymyslel, co řekne Sherlockovi.

„Kapitáne Watsone!“

John překvapeně vzhlédl. Byl to ten neznámý muž, který byl s vojáky v hospodě. Byl v Johnově věku, měl příjemnou, otevřenou tvář a kulaté brýle.

„Potřebuji s vámi mluvit, ale ne dneska,“ řekl ten muž naléhavě. „Zítra? Zavoláte mi, až budete mít chvilku?“

„Já – o co jde?“

„Nemůžu vám to říct hned teď. Ale je to velmi důležité a _velice_ citlivé. Prosím, nezmiňujte se o tom, že jste se mnou mluvil, zvláště ne před vaším spolubydlícím.“

Jako by to Sherlock nepoznal sám. „Ani neznám vaše jméno,“ poukázal John.

„Owen Davies. Prosím, zavoláte mi?“

„Dobře,“ rezignoval John. Nebylo to nakonec to nejdivnější setkání, jaké kdy zažil, tu čest měl pořád Mycroft. Podal mu telefon a vyzval ho: „Tady, uložte mi tam svoje číslo.“

Owen Davies mu do něj vyťukal kontaktní informace, podal ho zpátky Johnovi a už se otáčel zpátky k hospodě. „Počkejte, vy nechcete moje?“ podivil se John.

„Není třeba,“ usmál se Owen a zmizel uvnitř.

John v duchu pokrčil rameny a rovnou tu věc pustil z hlavy. Potřeboval se soustředit na to, co řekne Sherlockovi, až se dostane domů. Nebylo to lehké. Byl tak vykolejený, že skoro přejel stanici v Baker Street. Odtamtud šel tou delší cestou, zvažoval možnosti a zase je zamítal a pevně odolával pokušení zastavit se někde ještě na jedno pivo. Konečně došel ke schodům do 221B, narovnal záda, zvedl bradu a cítil se nervóznější, než když šel poprvé do akce pod palbou.

Takže tam samozřejmě Sherlock nebyl. John sebou plácl do křesla a všechen ten adrenalin z něj unikal jako z propíchnutého balónku. Byl najednou tak vyčerpaný, že si nedokázal udělat ani čaj. Byl taky, jak si uvědomil, trochu znepokojený. Sherlockovi se nepodobalo zmizet, když byl nešťastný nebo vzteklý, to byl Johnův způsob. Sherlock hledal bezpečí ve známém prostředí bytu: housle, čaj, John. Taky se tím prolomil i jiný vzorec. Pokud šel Sherlock k Moranovi – a kam jinam by šel? – bylo by to poprvé, alespoň pokud John věděl, kdy to udělal spontánně. A určitě to bylo poprvé, co se tam vyřítil v něčem, co byla bezpochyby velice špatná nálada. Johnovi se to nelíbilo. Ať už šlo mezi Moranem a Sherlockem o cokoliv, zdálo se, že začít to ve vzteku by byla nebezpečná kratochvíle.

Pokud… byla tu alespoň malá naděje, že šel někam jinam? John vytáhl telefon.

_Vrátíš se domů brzy?_

To bylo neškodné – něco, co by napsal i dříve. Možná Sherlock odepíše, že jde domů a chce čaj. Teď už musel padat hlady; John by mu mohl udělat míchaná vajíčka; na mírném plameni, jak je měl Sherlock rád, a toast. Byla tu spousta malinového džemu. A vajíčka měli taky. John už se zvedal, aby zkontroloval, jestli zbyl nějaký chleba, než si jeho unavený mozek všiml, že mu Sherlock vlastně neodepsal. John na chvíli zaváhal a protřel si rukou obličej; nakonec poslal další zprávu.

_Je všechno v pořádku?_

_Budu ještě chvíli vzhůru. Napiš, jestli máš hlad._

John čekal a čekal, ale nepřišla vůbec žádná odpověď.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slovo autorky:   
> Takže, pamatujete si, jak jsem na začátku slíbila, že vás budu varovat před explicitním sexuálním násilím? No, tohle je ta kapitola. Nicméně, není potřeba ji číst, abyste porozuměli zbytku povídky; napsala jsem to tak schválně (a to je taky důvod, proč je ta kapitola tak krátká). Takže ji beze všeho můžete přeskočit, pokud to není váš šálek kávy.
> 
> Slovo překladatelky:  
> Nemám co dodat. Snad jen, že tohle byl asi ten nejtěžší text, jaký jsem kdy k překladu měla před sebou. Bude ještě i hůř, ale může nás utěšovat, že to už dál v povídce popsané nebude. Jen se setkáme s následky.

„Řekl jsem ti, abys kurva držel hubu,“ zašeptal Moran.

Hlas měl tichý, skoro něžný. Prsty měl bolestivě zamotané do Sherlockových vlasů, ale palcem mu jemně setřel slzu, která mu stékala po lícní kosti.

Sherlock neodpověděl. Nemohl. Měl Moranův tlustý penis vražený až dolů do krku. Sherlock už hluboký orál dělal dřív, hrdlo mu ojížděli muži drsní i jemní, ale jediné, na co se soustředili, byla jejich vlastní rozkoš. Morana víc zajímalo zamezit Sherlockovi přístup vzduchu.

Moran se pomalu odtáhl, jen tolik, aby mu dovolil napůl zoufale zalapat po dechu, než mu škubnul hlavou dopředu dost hrubě, aby se Sherlockovi křečovitě stáhla bránice v marném pokusu o výkřik. Vyvrácená čelist ho kolem slizkého latexu bolela, nos měl vtisknutý do Moranova těla, do jeho _chlupů_. Sherlockovi se znovu zvedl žaludek. Moran si uvolnil jednu ruku z jeho kučer, přejel mu podél tváře a rozevřel mu prsty a dlaň pod roztaženou čelistí přes hrdlo. Celého Sherlockova těla se zmocnila panika. Moran by ho nezabil, _nezabil_ , není tak hloupý, John ví, kam Sherlock šel; Sherlock se ujistil, aby to Moran věděl. Morana to rozzuřilo doběla – tohle byla špatná noc – ale takhle bude opatrnější se stopami, které na něm potom zůstanou.

„Jak jsem řekl,“ zašeptal Moran znovu.

Trochu stiskl a Sherlock ztratil kontrolu, začal se svíjet a bojovat v oslepující hrůze. „Pokud nechceš mluvit, je tvoje pusa dobrá jen na jednu jedinou věc.“

Znovu se malinko poodtáhl a Sherlock se zajíkl úlevou – ach Bože, _vzduch_ – a pak se zase vedral dovnitř, ruku pořád na Sherlockově krku, a spokojeně zavrčel, když pod ní ucítil vjíždět vlastní penis.

Sherlock úplně ochabl. To byla jeho poslední obrana: Moran měl rád, když se vzpouzel. Slzy se mu teď valily bez zábran a tekly mu do uší. Bylo to hrozné. A taky to účinkovalo – Moran se zvolna začal odtahovat, pomalu, pomaloučku a nutil tak Sherlocka zápasit o nadechnutí kolem jeho penisu. Konečně byl celý venku a pryč a Sherlock kašlal a zajíkal se v nesnesitelné úlevě, že může svobodně dýchat.

„Jen se ujistěme, že si to budeš pamatovat,“ zabroukal Moran a najednou se cpalo Sherlockovi do úst něco jiného, něco naškrobeného a trochu drsného a chutnalo to po levném pracím prášku: kapesník. Alespoň byl čistý. Látka vsákla skoro všechnu vlhkost, co měl v ústech, ale pořád mohl dýchat.

„Tak už svou lekci umíš?“ optal se Moran. Odstrčil Sherlockovi nohy od sebe. Sherlock cítil na stehnech jeho velké ruce, slyšel, jak cvaklo víčko otvíraného lubrikantu. Snažil se uvolnit, ale tohle nemohl vydržet, tohle ho zabije, nemohl –

Z podlahy zapípal Sherlockův mobil.

Sherlock ztuhl. Srdce jako by mu v hrudníku vynechalo pár úderů. John mu nikdy nepsal, když šel sem, proč teď, proč zrovna teď ze všech těch dní –

Moran se taky zarazil. A pak řekl tichým, hrůzu nahánějícím hlasem: „Já ti snad v něčem překážím?“

Sherlock se začal třást. Chvění začalo u jeho hrudi, pořád ještě strnulé, a šířilo se celým jeho nahým, vystaveným tělem.

Moran se sehnul a vytáhl Sherlockův mobil z jeho oblečení. Podržel ho tak, aby Sherlock viděl na display. _Vrátíš se domů brzy?_

„Potřebuješ jít domů?“ zeptal se Moran starostlivě. „Zdržuju tě?“

Sherlock rychle zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jsi si jistý? Protože se zdá, jako -“ Zapípání příchozí zprávy zaznělo znovu a Sherlock sebou v poutech trhl. „Protože se zdá, jako by _John_ čekal, že se vrátíš domů poklusem; podívej, nabízí ti, že by ti uvařil nějakou dobrůtku.“

 _Prosím, dost_ , pomyslel si Sherlock zoufale. _Prosím, Johne, prosím. Jdi prostě spát._

Moran pustil mobil na podlahu a vstal. Byl pořád úplně oblečený, i když měl poklopec rozepnutý a opasek taky. „Vypadá to, že budeme muset udělit nejdřív jinou lekci,“ poznamenal a Sherlock pevně stiskl víčka.


	11. Chapter 11

John se druhý den ráno probudil s nečekaně radostným pocitem. Spal tvrdě a dlouho – bylo už po desáté – a cítil se mnohem odpočatější, než kdy za poslední dny. Pamatoval si svoje úplně zmařené plány z předchozí noci, ale vyskočil z postele, naplněný čerstvým odhodláním promluvit si se Sherlockem, ještě než bude dnešní den u konce.

Dole našel John Sherlockovy dveře zavřené: takže je ještě v limbu. John ho neslyšel přijít domů, a tak neměl ponětí, jak dlouho už spí. V koupelně si kradmo sáhl na Sherlockovu osušku a zjistil, že je vlhká, takže se po návratu domů musel sprchovat. Definitivně byl u Morana. John byl rozpolcený mezi touhou jednoduše napochodovat k Sherlockovi do pokoje a mít to za sebou a novou vlnou úzkosti. Co si k čertu myslel? Nebylo trochu troufalé mít za to, že ví líp, co Sherlock chce, než Sherlock sám? No, možná, pomyslel si John, ale pořád to je pravda. Moran pro Sherlocka nebyl vůbec dobrý, dokonce i Lestrade to viděl. John by byl _rozhodně_  lepší. Vybavil si Sherlocka, jaký byl minulou noc, napjatý a podrážděný, a představil si, jak ho bere do náruče. Co by pak Sherlock chtěl? Chtěl by svázat? Nechat se bít, až dokud chemie propojené bolesti a touhy jeho neklid neuvolní? Tvrdě a dlouho šukat? Nebo jen… obejmout? Dobře, tohle si John tak úplně představit nedokázal. Ale ať už by šlo o cokoliv, John by to zvládl. Dokázal by dát Sherlockovi, co potřebuje, a pak by ho držel v náručí a hladil, dokud by se neutišil. Říkal by mu, jak je nádherný, úžasný a dokonalý. Sherlock by od něj neutíkal jako od Morana, nespěchal by ze sebe smýt Johnův pach. John si najednou uvědomil, že pořád svírá Sherlockovu osušku a vdechuje slabě přetrvávající vůni šampónu. No, pomyslel si, když se podíval dolů na svou teď napjatou erekci, to rozhodlo tu otázku, jestli snídani nebo sprchu. Bože, byl jako skála. Provinile zamkl koupelnové dveře.

Po vysoce uspokojivé ruční práci se John oholil, osprchoval a pečlivě oblékl. Pokud se má prezentovat jako upgrade sexuálního partnera, patřilo se nakonec vypadat přitažlivě. Udělal konvici kávy a zkontroloval si e-mail; Sarah mu poslala nadšené gratulace k úspěšnému navrácení miminka Emmy a on jí odpověděl krátkým, ale srdečným poděkováním za její pomoc. Pak zvažoval, co dál. Opravdu se potřeboval dostat na chvíli pryč z bytu a přestat se potloukat kolem a čekat, až se Sherlock probudí; možná bude mít Sarah chvíli volna na oběd. Našel si telefon a otevřel kontakty, a pak se zastavil u jména ‚Owen Davies‘.

Na chvíli byl John úplně zmatený, než si vzpomněl na to divné setkání minulou noc. No, chtěl rozptýlení. Zmáčkl vytáčení.

„Owen Davies.“

„Ehm -“ John si uvědomil, že nemá ponětí, jakou má Owen hodnost, nebo jestli je vůbec u armády. „Tady, ech, John Watson, ze včerejšího večera, víte?“

„Ano, jistě! Odpusťte, když jsme se potkali, tak jsem si nevšiml – dáváte přednost oslovení kapitáne, nebo doktore?“

„John úplně stačí. A vy…“

„Och, Owene, prosím. Jsem moc rád, že jsi zavolal. Je docela naléhavé, abychom si promluvili. Můžeme zajít na oběd?“

„Ale jistě. Vlastně jsem ještě ani nesnídal, takže se můžeme sejít, jakmile se ti to bude hodit.“

„Skvělé. V poledne? Znám dobré místo poblíž Baker Street.“

Owen se o Johnovi za tu krátkou dobu dozvěděl docela dost. John, který teď už byl hodně zvědavý, odpověděl: „Uvidíme se tam.“

**

Owen byl v denním světle stejně vesele přívětivý jako předchozí noci, ale teď, když se John podíval – _opravdu podíval_ – viděl za jeho laskavým úsměvem pronikavě soustředěnou mysl. Johnovi trochu připomínal Hugha Granta.

„Takže,“ řekl John a ukousl si ze sendviče, „ty teď patříš k Henryho jednotce? Nevzpomínám si, že bych tě tam viděl, když jsem byl s nimi.“

„Ne, nepatřím,“ odpověděl Owen. „Henry a jeho muži věří, že jsem přidělený jako prostředník mezi armádou a civilními pomocnými agenturami. Pravda je, že jsem zvláštní vyšetřovatel.“

„Ano?“ trošku se podivil se John. Rozžvýkal sousto a polkl, nedělal si zvláštní starosti; teď už byl nějaký čásek z armády pryč, takže ať šlo o cokoliv, nezdálo se, že by se to mělo týkat jeho osobně. „A co vyšetřuješ?“

„Sebastiana Morana.“

John se zarazil se sendvičem na půl cesty k puse. Zamrkal a cítil, jak uvnitř stydne a tuhne, stejně jako v Afgánistánu, když mu jeho vnitřní radar hlásil _hrozící totální sračkomet._ „Kvůli?“

„Věřím, že Sebastian Moran je za posledních několik let zodpovědný za znásilnění a vraždy nejméně devíti mužů,“ odpověděl Owen. „Konečný počet může být ještě vyšší. Je velice chytrý a byl velmi, velmi opatrný.“

Teď John sendvič raději odložil, i když jeho ruce zůstaly úplně klidné. Neřekl nic, čekal, co přijde dál.

„Moran má oblíbený typ,“ pokračoval Owen. „Všechny oběti byly afghánské nebo irácké národnosti, ale všichni byli relativně světlé pleti, štíhlé postavy a s kudrnatými vlasy. Světlé oči. Včera v noci jsem byl na tvém blogu. Viděl jsem fotografie tvého spolubydlícího.“ Odmlčel se. „Jdu po Moranovi už přes rok. Vím o něm věci, o kterých neví ani _on_. To, že svou orientaci tají, využívá to jako krytí, je dobrý tah – všichni tak usoudí, že je tajnůstkář ohledně toho, že je gay, a přitom to, co opravdu skrývá, je mnohem horší. Jestli to, co tví kamarádi říkali, je pravda, Sherlock Holmes je první člověk, o kterém vím, že sexuální styk se Sebastianem Moranem přežil.“

„Ptáš se mě, jestli byl Sherlock napaden?“

Owen se mu podíval do očí. „A byl?“

John se zadíval z okna. Zhluboka a pomalu se nadechl, pak ještě jednou. Musel se dostat za Sherlockem, ujistit se, že je v bezpečí, _potřeboval_ to, stejně jako potřeboval mrkat nebo polykat nebo dýchat. Ale přinutil se sedět bez hnutí a přemýšlet. Jestli pro něj Sherlockův vztah s Moranem byl předtím záhada, tak teď to byla černá díra; černá díra ve zkurveném minovém poli. John potřeboval informace a spojenec by se mu hodil. Instinkty mu napovídaly, že by Owenu Daviesovi mohl věřit, a on poslední dobou svoje instinkty ignoroval už trochu moc.

Vrátil pohled k Owenovi. „Je to trochu komplikovanější.“

**

Nakonec řekl John Owenovi o všem: o modřinách, spáleninách od provazu, svých domněnkách o BDSM, dokonce i to, co se dozvěděl od Lestrada (i když tohle s bodnutím viny). John věděl, že ve zneužívání existují vzorce, a to jak pro násilníka, tak pro oběť. Bylo možné, že Sherlockova problematická minulost sahala mnohem dál, než Lestrade věděl. Z toho pomyšlení se mu dělalo špatně. John se na to ale nikdy nezeptá a bylo nepravděpodobné, že by mu to kdy Sherlock řekl.

„Byly ty – byly ty oběti -“ John málem řekl ‚ostatní oběti‘. Musel zavřít oči.

„Uškrcené,“ odpověděl Owen.

„Vyprávěj.“

Owen to udělal a chvíli to zabralo. „Byl vždycky přepečlivě opatrný.  Neexistuje absolutně nic, co by ho nějak pojilo s kterýmkoliv z těch těl. Všechno, co mám, jsou nepřímé důkazy – byl ve správných chvílích na správných místech a s tou jeho zvláštní pozicí…“

„… měl větší svobodu pohybu. Mohl přicházet a odcházet, aniž by to musel vysvětlovat,“ zašklebil se John.

„Ano. Nemáme skoro žádné fyzické důkazy. Jak si jistě dokážeš představit, bylo neuvěřitelně obtížné získat přístup na ta místa činu. Dokonce i potom, co jsme začali pátrat po dalších obětech, jsem občas nedokázal přimět místní autority ke spolupráci. Podařil se nám jen jeden průlom: máme DNA z jednoho z ranějších případů – kůži pod nehty – a poté, co jsem začal kontaktovat policii v oblastech, kam byl Moran přidělen v nedávnější době, bylo v kopcích nalezeno tělo. Leželo tam týdny, ale byli ochotní pustit tam můj forenzní tým, a ten našel na botě oběti kapku semene. Shoduje se.“

„A to nemůžeš získat příkaz pro Morana, abys dostal vzorek DNA?“

„Bojím se to zkusit. Zrovna teď jsem si jistý, že neví, že je v podezření – byl jsem extrémně diskrétní. Pravděpodobně si ještě ani neuvědomil, že jsme si ty vraždy propojili.“

„Takže jsi doufal v co? Že byl Sherlock napaden a že bude ochotný podat na Morana oznámení? O dva měsíce později? To nestačí, abys ten příkaz dostal.“

„Já nevím, v co jsem doufal – jsem zoufalý,“ přiznal Owen. „Moran je ve své práci očividně velmi dobrý. Jestli ho obviním, musím si být absolutně jistý, že obvinění bude nevyvratitelné. Jinak mu bude stačit dostat se ze země a za půl minuty ho jako žoldáka najmou kdekoliv jinde.“

John se opřel lokty o stůl a promnul si spánky. Byl zahnaný do rohu a věděl to, ale neviděl cestu, kudy ven. „Ty nechceš, abych ohledně toho Sherlocka varoval, že ne.“

Owen taky složil hlavu do dlaní. „Johne, přísahám, já jsem neměl ponětí, že tě uvrhnu do tak příšerné pozice. V Moranově minulosti nebylo nic, doslova _nic_ , co by byť i jen naznačovalo, že se kdy zapojí do vztahu.“

„Nemůžu ho tam nechat jít zpátky. Prostě nemůžu.“

„Já vím, jenom – můžeš si to nechat pro sebe, než si promluvím se svým nadřízeným?“

„Kdybych mu to řekl,“ začal John a zarazil se. Pokud by měl být upřímný, neměl ponětí, co by Sherlock udělal, kdyby mu John sdělil, že šuká se sériovým vrahem. Nejspíš by se k němu nastěhoval. „Zatracená, pitomá práce,“ řekl utrápeně.

„Zatracená, pitomá, _zkurvená_ práce,“ přisvědčil Owen. Vypadal skoro stejně zdeptaný jako John. Ten tomu dokonale rozuměl – Owen byl v nemožné situaci. Pokud se Sherlockovi cokoliv stane, dopad to bude mít katastrofální, ale kdyby to Sherlock Moranovi prozradil, i třeba neúmyslně, Owen by celý ten případ prošvihl.

„Sherlock tam byl zrovna včera v noci,“ přemýšlel John nahlas. „Pokud se bude držet obvyklého vzorce, máme asi týden, jenže bude vědět, že se něco děje, hned v tu chvíli, kdy mě uvidí. Možná -“ Johnovi v kapse zabzučel mobil. Vytáhl ho, mrkl na displej a řekl: „Ale sakra, je vzhůru.“

„Cože?“

„Je to komplikované, on obvykle – vlastně počkat, tohle by mohlo být dobré, máme případ.“ Znovu si přečetl esemesku. _Lestrade mě vytáhl z postele kvůli čemusi, o čem prohlašuje, že je vražda v zamčeném pokoji nějakým záhadným jedem. Přines kávu. SH._ A následovala adresa. „Ne, zapomeň na to, tohle je lepší než dobré, to je spása. Četl jsi můj blog – normálně by okamžitě poznal, že něco skrývám, ale takhle bude moc rozptýlený, než aby si toho všiml.“

Owen vzhlédl a v napjatém obličeji se mu objevila jiskřička naděje. „Myslíš, že se bude držet od Morana dál?“

„Alespoň dokud ten případ potrvá, rozhodně. Musím jít.“

„Doufejme, že bude dlouhý. Zůstaň v kontaktu.“

John přikývl, schoval telefon a vstal. „Jistě. A ty najdi něco, _cokoliv_ , co by se proti Moranovi dalo využít.“


	12. Chapter 12

„Jak ses k tomu případu vůbec dostal?“ zeptal se John. Stáli v chodbě ve druhém podlaží firmy Delphi Biotech a sledovali přes prosklenou zeď, jak Sherlock prolézá laboratoř. „Zrovna jsi uzavřel to unesené dítě.“

„Ten únos nebyl můj případ, vzpomínáš? Jen jsem pomáhal Dimmockovi. Tenhle je celý můj.“ Lestrade ukázal bradou k laboratoři. „Dneska se pohybuje nějak pomalu, ne? Tos ho držel včera tak dlouho vzhůru?“

„Já ne. Když jsem se vrátil domů, byl ještě pryč.  Napsal jsem mu, ale vůbec neodpověděl. Nakonec jsem šel do postele.“ John si povzdechl. „A to jsem měl celou tu řeč tak hezky naplánovanou.“ Řeč, kterou teď nemohl využít. Kdyby jenom, _kéž by_ byl zůstal vzhůru a na Sherlocka počkal. Teď ho vědomí Moranova temného tajemství drželo jako v kleci a nesměl ho nikomu říct.

„No, tohle by ho pro tebe mohlo dobře naladit. Ty se nepůjdeš podívat na to tělo?“

„Jo, jen ho nechci rušit v rozletu, počkám, až si přijde pro kafe. Zasvětíš mě?“

„Alpesh Shah, 36 let, výzkumný pracovník. Řekl manželce, že bude pracovat déle. Mají tříměsíční dvojčata, očividně poslední dobou často spával v pokoji pro hosty, takže si ani nevšimla, že vůbec nepřišel domů. Byl nalezen kolegyní, když dnes ráno přišla do práce. Forenzní stanovilo dobu jeho smrti kolem osmé včera večer, plus mínus.“

„Jak víte, že by zavražděn?“

„Pochopíš to, až ho uvidíš. Totální děs.“

Na konci chodby se objevila Donovanová. „Pane, Willfen začíná být trochu netrpělivý. Chce vědět, jak dlouho tu budete.“

„Šéf společnosti. Arogantní zmetek,“ řekl Lestrade Johnovi. „Skoro doufám, že si s ním Sherlock bude chtít promluvit a ukázat mu, jak přesně chytrej ve skutečnosti je.“

„Já vím, jak přesně chytrý ve skutečnosti jsem,“ prohlásil Sherlock, který právě vyšel z laboratoře.

„No víš, na světě jsou vlastně kromě tebe i další chytráci,“ řekl Lestrade už přes rameno. „Ukaž Johnovi to tělo, já budu za chvilku zpátky.“

Sherlock si vzal od Johna teď už studenou kávu a polovinu do sebe hodil najednou. „Nemůžu si to vzít dovnitř, je to laboratoř a _k tomu i_ místo činu,“ oznámil mezi loky. „Jdi dál, budu tam hned.“

John prošel dveřmi a pokračoval za zvuky tam, kde stál nazelenale vypadající konstábl vedle forenzního technika, kterého si John matně vybavoval. Ale nebyl to Anderson. Tělo mírně zavalitého muže tmavé pleti jim leželo na podlaze u nohou. „Páni,“ vyhrkl John překvapeně.

„Divné, že?“ dřepl si vedle něj forenzní technik. „Vypadá to jako něco z filmového hororu.“

„Ano, velmi užitečné, Reilly,“ objevil se Sherlock nad laboratorním pultem. Zjevně už kávu dopil. „Co si o tom myslíš, Johne?“

„Odhadem – něco zapříčinilo svalovou křeč – stažení každého svalu v těle. To vysvětluje ten výraz v obličeji. Ale nemám ponětí, co to způsobilo. Nebo jak ho to zabilo – respirační paralýza to nebyla, to je dost jasné.“

„Neznám žádný toxin, který by tohle dokázal,“ přiznal Sherlock. Pořád se nakláněl nad Johnem a mračil se na tělo; neklekl si vedle něj, jak by to udělal obvykle, tohle tedy už musel mít za sebou. „A já znám každý dostupný jed.“

„Ach Bože. Neříkej mi, že Koumák Bill si našel nové pole pro výzkum.“

Sherlock nad tím netrpělivě mávl rukou. „Koumák Bill je ještě zavřený. Pořád mi posílá šílené dopisy. Ne, tohle je za hranicemi všeho, co by mohl dokázat. Na druhou stranu, tohle _je_ farmaceutická firma. Pojďme zjistit, na čem doktor Shah pracoval, ano?“

**

„Na Parkinsonově nemoci,“ řekl Paul Wilfen. „Dělá nás na tom několik. Tato společnost se specializuje na neurologická onemocnění.“

Wilfen _byl_ arogantní zmetek. Byl to takový ten typ, jaký si John až moc dobře pamatoval ze studií na medicíně: ten, co byl vždycky nejchytřejší ve skupině a osvojil si otravně povýšenecké blahosklonné chování, aby se ujistil, že si všichni kolem uvědomí, jak jsou únavně méněcenní.

„Raná práce doktora Shaha byla velmi slibná, ale v poslední době byl poněkud… roztěkaný.“ Willfen se mírně ušklíbl. „Teď, jestli dovolíte -“

„Kdy jste se vrátil ze Singapuru?“ přerušil ho Sherlock.

Willfen zamrkal. „Asi před deseti dny – kdo vám řekl, že jsem byl v Singapuru?“

„Kdo mi řekl, že mám na sobě modrou košili? Neplýtvejte mým časem. Proč jste tam byl?“

„Na to přijít sám nedokážete?“ vzpamatoval se Willfen rychle, to mu John musel přiznat.

„Na pravý důvod ne, na to bych nejdřív potřeboval víc informací, ale oficiální důvod je očividný: malá biotechnická firma, nemáte zdroje na vlastní klinické testy a navíc je regulace vlády ohledně využití lidských subjektů v UK příliš striktní. Rozhlížíte se v Asii po partnerství s větší firmou.“

Willfen už se zase vrátil ke svému znuděnému nadřazenému úsměvu. „Naše první produkty jsme testovali v Americe, ale teď, když máme ověřenou reputaci, rozhlížíme se po výhodnějším -“

„Ó, to bezpochyby,“ blýskl po něm Sherlock svým úplně falešným úsměvem, který se ani nesnažil předstírat, že by byl pravý. „Jak jsem řekl, _pravý_ důvod bude chtít zapátrat trochu hlouběji. Johne?“ A s tím, že měl poslední slovo, pompézně opustil místnost. John na odchodu jen zachytil Lestradovo mrknutí.

**

„Úplně vymazané,“ řekl Lestrade o hodinu později v malé místnosti ochranky. „Všechny kamerové záznamy ze včerejška jsou pryč a vybavení bylo vyřazeno z provozu. Není to nahozené zpátky dokonce ještě ani teď. Naši kluci na tom dělají, ale říkají, že se to nedá obnovit.“

„Kolik lidí sem má přístup? Určitě by nám to pomohlo zúžit okruh podezřelých,“ optal se John.

„Teoreticky, ale vidíš, jak to tu chodí – může se sem dostat každý. Odstavit a vymazat kamerový systém je jednoduchý úkol. Uměl by to udělat každý kluk, co dokáže naprogramovat digitální nahrávku.“

„No, tak to mě vyřazuje,“ zamumlal John.

Tentokrát se Sherlock usmál široce a upřímně. „Och, tohle bude zábava,“ řekl. „Musíme provést nějaké rešerše. Pojď, Johne.“

**

 Sherlock strávil cestu taxíkem zpátky do bytu horečným posíláním záplavy textovek, vsedě na krajíčku sedadla a nakloněný dopředu, jako by tím mohl taxík přimět jet rychleji. Když zastavili před domem, dostal John od Lestrada podrážděnou zprávu: _To nemůže prostě poslat e-mail? Snažím se tu provádět nějaké výslechy._

„Lestrade říká, abys šel do prdele, brzdíš jeho vyšetřování,“ hlásil John.

Sherlock si pohrdavě odfrkl. „On nic vyšetřovat _nemůže._ Tápe v totální temnotě.“

„No, přestaň ho vyrušovat a možná, že uvidí světlo. Co mi dáš za úkol?“

„Delphi. Cokoliv, co dokážeš najít. Zvláště finance.“

John protáhl obličej. Někdy si myslel, že si ho Sherlock drží, jen aby na něj mohl hodit nudnou rutinu. „A co ty?“

„Nové toxiny. Paul Willfen.“

„Lestrade říká, že má alibi.“

Sherlock tohle nepoctil ani odfrknutím. „Ale nejdřív čaj.“

John si šel umýt ruce. V laboratoři na sobě měl rukavice, ale ze Sherlockovy poznámky o ‚nových toxinech‘ byl malinko nervózní. Zamračil se na lahvičku paracetamolu vedle umyvadla. Nechal ji tady snad včera v noci? Nevzpomínal si, že by se cítil tak opilý, že by nějaký potřeboval, ale asi musel být víc unavený, než si myslel.

 O dvě hodiny později se John už tak nudil, že toužebně vzpomínal na laboratorní notesy Koumáka Billa, a na Delphi nenašel absolutně nic inkriminujícího. „Udělám si pauzu. Dal by sis něco k jídlu?“

„Ne. Jenom ještě čaj,“ odpověděl Sherlock, oči na monitoru.

„Jedl jsi vůbec dneska něco?“

„Ano.“ Sherlock konečně vzhlédl. „Lestrade viděl tvůj vzkaz, takže zatímco jsem byl ve sprše, zašel ke Speedymu a koupil sendvič, a pak nade mnou stál, odkud jsem ho nesnědl.“

John se rozhlédl. Vzkaz tam pořád byl: _Vrátím se odpoledne. MUSÍŠ SE NAJÍST._ „Dlužím tomu chlapovi další pivo,“ zamumlal a jako by to byla narážka, zazvonil mu telefon.

„Díky, žes nakrmil Sherlocka,“ řekl John.

„To nebyla laskavost. Vypadal na hovno. Bál jsem se, že by mohl omdlít,“ odpověděl Lestrade nabručeně. „Mám ty informace, co chtěl, ale nevím, jestli s tím budete chtít ztrácet čas: Willfenovo alibi vypadá v pořádku. Minulý večer trénoval se synovým fotbalovým týmem, přímo před očima dalších tří trenérů a celé hromady osmiletých kluků.“

„Stejně mi to dej,“ usoudil John. Všechno si to zapsal, poděkoval Lestradovi a podal to Sherlockovi. „Willfenovo alibi je potvrzeno – trénoval fotbalový oddíl svého syna – tak, ještě tohle všechno chceš?“

„Víc než kdy dřív.“ Sherlockovi zářily oči.

„OK. Manželka, Helena Maddenová – mimochodem, to ona poskytla Delphi většinu peněz na rozjezd, je to ve finančních záznamech – je kardioložka, očividně primářka, podle těch informací tady; synové Julian a Hugh, chůva jménem Tassie Phelpsová.“

„Tassie?“

„Psáno i-e. Alespoň to není Emma. Mám tu i její adresu domů.“

„Tohle by mohlo stačit, abychom se měli od čeho odpíchnout.“ Sherlock se rozhlédl. „Kde mám ten čaj?“

**

Do půlnoci se Sherlock na facebooku spřátelil s Tassie Phelpsovou – nebo spíš jeho avatar svalnatého australského surfaře – a došly mu nudné úkoly, takže se John odebral do postele. Myslel si, že tam bude ležet hodiny a dělat si starosti s tím sherlockovsko–moranovským bincem, ale překvapivě během pár minut spal jako zabitý.

 Ráno byla nicméně jeho první myšlenka Moran a zabralo to pár chvil dýchání zhluboka a naslouchání uklidňujícím zvukům nevinného šramocení zezdola, než se uklidnil. Druhá myšlenka mu radila jít se nasnídat, než ho Sherlock vytáhne ven pátrat po důkazech. Byl v kuchyni a natahoval se pro pánev, než zaregistroval v obýváku přítomnost někoho navíc. „Dobré ráno, Mycrofte,“ řekl a trochu zamrkal – plná dávka Mycrofta byla jako první věc po ránu trochu moc. „Kávu?“

„To by bylo milé,“ řekl Mycroft zároveň se Sherlockovým: „Nezůstane tu tak dlouho.“

„No, já trochu kafe potřebuju,“ řekl John mírně. Přinesl tři hrnky a jeden podal Mycroftovi, usazenému na gauči, a druhý Sherlockovi, který stál s rukama založenýma křížem u svého stolu a zuřivě se mračil. Svůj hrnek si vzal s sebou do křesla.

Mycroft si usrkl kávy a řekl: „Není třeba být tak popudlivý, Sherlocku. Nakonec tu jsem, protože jsi mi poslal zprávu.“

„Psal jsem ti, protože jsem si myslel, že je tu vysoká pravděpodobnost, že tuhle záležitost bys chtěl prozkoumat, ne abych tě pozval na pozdní snídani,“ utrhl se Sherlock, ale přešel ke svému křeslu a usadil se na samý krajíček sedadla. Mycroft velice pomalu zvedl obočí. Podíval se na Sherlocka s přimhouřenýma očima a pak, z důvodu, který John nepobíral, kmitl očima k Johnovi. Sherlock nevysvětlitelně zrudl a pak se ostentativně v křesle opřel.

John vypil kávu na jeden lok. Bude potřebovat další. Možná celou konvici. S whiskey.

„Zdá se,“ pronesl Mycroft nakonec, „že jsou tvoje podezření správná. Byli jsme schopní vysledovat určité množství e-mailů k nyní nefunkční adrese, mezi nimiž se některé vážou k Delphi a další straně, o které věříme, že je agentem čínské vlády. Také se zdá, že minulý týden byla převedena velká částka peněz na účet se zahraničním číslem. Naneštěstí musí být přesná identita osoby, zapletené v této vysoce ilegální aktivitě teprve odhalena. Jsme tak trochu ve slepé uličce.“

„Tudíž mě potřebujete,“ prohlásil Sherlock s určitou mírou satisfakce.

„Tudíž budeš identifikovat někoho, koho bys identifikoval v souvislosti s řešením tvé drobné vraždy i tak. Prostě jsem ti trochu přispěl v otázce objasnění motivu. Soudím, že bys mi to mohl oplatit, kdybys mě průběžně informoval o čemkoliv, co bys mohl objevit a co bych já mohl považovat za… zajímavé.“

„Takže vy říkáte, že někdo v Delphi objevil odporný neurotoxin a rozhodl se ho prodat Číňanům? Že to byl Shah?“

„Jestli tu je velká suma peněz a tělo,“ řekl Sherlock, „pak jsou tu dvě možnosti. Buď měl ty peníze Shah a někdo ho zabil, aby je získal, nebo měl ty peníze někdo jiný, Shah se je pokusil získat -“

„- a ten někdo ho zabil,“ dokončil John. „No, to by nám to v každém případě mohlo trochu zúžit.“

„Vskutku. A nyní mám mnohem naléhavější záležitosti, které si vyžadují mou pozornost.“ Mycroft vstal a poklepal na podlahu svým deštníkem. „Johne, mohl bys -“

„Ne, nemohl,“ utrhl se Sherlock, vyskočil na nohy a okamžitě sebou trhl. „Za hodinu se máme sejít s Lestradem a on do sebe bude potřebovat nejdřív dostat směšné množství jídla.“

Mycroft zvedl jedno obočí, věnoval Sherlockovi bolestné pousmání se sevřenými rty, a řekl Johnovi: „Mohl bys předat moje pozdravy paní Hudsonové? A děkuji za kávu.“

John počkal, než jeho ťukání odezní dolů po schodech, než poznamenal: „Vážně by mě mělo zneklidňovat víc, že se tvůj bratr chová ještě podivněji než obvykle.“

„Och, ignoruj ho, chce jenom pozornost.“ Sherlock naštvaně odmašíroval ke stolu.

Tohle slyšet z Sherlockových úst bylo tak směšné, že se John neubránil, aby se nerozřehtal. „Jsi v pořádku? Vypadáš nějak ztuhle.“

„Jen jsem na chvilku usnul na gauči,“ odpověděl Sherlock a mračil se teď na tu chuděru pohovku, jako by byla osobně zodpovědná za Mycroftovu existenci.

„ _Máme_ se vůbec sejít s Lestradem?“

„Ano, ale není přesně domluvené kdy, tak si dej načas, jak budeš potřebovat.“

„Takže snídani,“ rozhodl se John a zamířil do kuchyně. Otevřel skříňku, aby se podíval po cereáliích, a najednou ho úplně zmrazilo pomyšlení, že Sherlock může být rozbolavělý z úplně jiných důvodů. Předevčírem byl s Moranem; od té doby se pohyboval opatrně, dokonce i Lestrade si toho všiml a komentoval to; zvláště, když seděl – ach, kristepane. Johnovi zaplály tváře.

„Děláš další kafe?“ zavolal Sherlock.

„Hm. Za chvilku. Došly nám cereálie, tys s nimi něco dělal?“ John se opřel čelem o dvířka skříňky.

„Já jsem je _snědl_. Příležitostně skutečně konzumuju jídlo, i když mě nenutíš, víš?“ odpověděl Sherlock a znělo to ukřivděně.

John se přesunul k ledničce a nepřítomně se do ní zahleděl. Sherlock zatím nikdy po návštěvě u Morana nebyl tak toporný, ne až tak, alespoň si toho John nevšiml. Věta, kterou už slyšel, kterou možná dokonce i sám někdy řekl, mu běžela hlavou pořád dokola – _ošukám tě tak tvrdě, že si týden nebudeš moct sednout_ – stalo se snad tohle? Nechal Sherlock vůbec předtím někdy Morana, aby si ho vzal? Co jestli to nechtěl ani tentokrát? John zavřel ledničku a cítil žaludek až v krku. „Myslím, že se nejdřív obléknu. Proč neuděláš to kafe ty, vzhledem k tomu, žes právě přiznal, že se v kuchyni vyznáš?“ navrhl a zmizel po schodech nahoru. Vrčícího Sherlocka nechal za zády.

Když byl bezpečně pryč, popadl John telefon a zhurta napsal Owenovi.

_Řekni mi, že ses někam dostal._

_Pracuju na tom. Můžeš mluvit?_

_Teď ne. Později._

_Zavolej mi dnes odpoledne, až budeš mít možnost._

John si sedl na okraj postele, zhluboka, rozvážně dýchal a snažil se z hlavy vyhnat ty nechutné představy. Sherlock je v pořádku. Je přímo dole. Moran se ho znovu nedotkne; to by ho John spíš dřív zabil. Všechno bude OK a zrovna teď mají případ a on se na ten případ potřebuje soustředit, nebo si Sherlock začne všímat, že se něco děje. Případ. Kafe. Dýchat. To zvládne. Moran může počkat.

**

„Shah potřeboval peníze,“ sdělil jim Lestrade. Seděli v jeho kanceláři, Donovanová, která se opírala o zeď, vypadala pohasleji než obvykle. „Ta dvojčata je zřejmě stála tři pokusy o umělé oplodnění na soukromé klinice, což je, nevím přesně, kolik -“

„Hodně,“ vložil se do toho John.

„- jo, přesně. Taky podporují rodinu manželky v Indii. Takže to je důvod, proč před rokem nebo tak nějak přešel do Delphi; jeho žena říká, že vlastně ani nechtěl odejít z původní práce v NHS (britský systém Národní zdravotní péče), chyběla mu klinická práce s pacienty, ale v Delphi měl mnohem lepší plat.“

John se na Sherlocka podíval, ale ten zahraniční účet byl očividně prozatím mimo záznam. „Já už výsledky pitvy znám,“ prohlásil Sherlock, když Lestrade natáhl ruku se složkou.

„Dobře, mluvil jsi s Molly, takže víš, že v podstatě pořád nevíme, co mu mohlo způsobit takovou smrt.“ Lestrade vzdychl. „Je to úplně jako Koumák Bill -“

„Tohle _není_ jako Koumák Bill. Proč to pořád všichni říkají? Koumák Bill je imbecil, který nedokáže ani spolehlivě replikovat svými vlastními pokusy vytvořené chemikálie a nedopatřením páchá pohromy. Tahle chemická látka byla pečlivě, nápaditě a konkrétně koncipována, aby dělala přesně to, co udělala: zabíjela. Efektivně.“

 „Dobře, dobře,“ chlácholil ho Lestrade. „To jenom, že bychom mohli využít Billovu užvaněnou hubu, protože k podezřelému nemáme blíž, než když jsme začali.“

„Ó, to bych neřekl,“ poznamenal Sherlock sladce.

„Sherlocku, tohle už máme za sebou. Za Willfena se zaručili tři další trenéři.“

Sherlocka ta informace ani dost málo neodradila. „Potřebuju jejich jména.“

„Nemůžeš obtěžovat svědky,“ protestoval Lestrade.

„Já nikoho obtěžovat nehodlám.“

„Tak se tam nemůžeš prostě jen tak objevit a ne zrovna jemně obviňovat bezúhonné občany ze lži, já vím, že se k tomu chystáš.“

Sherlock si povzdechl. „Jenom se na to chci trochu podívat. Což bys udělal sám, kdybys měl alespoň špetku představivosti. Pokud si budu s kýmkoliv z nich potřebovat promluvit, slibuju, že ti o tom nejdřív řeknu. Souhlasíš?“

Lestrade se podezřívavě zamračil, podíval se na Johna – který pokrčil rameny – a nakonec vytáhl kus papíru a napsal na něj tři jména.

„A taky místo těch tréninků,“ dodal Sherlock. „Stadión nebo pole nebo hřiště nebo co to vůbec je.“

To byla očividně poslední kapka pro Donovanovou, která zamumlala něco, co Johnovi znělo jako ‚ _blbeček_ ‘ a dopáleně vypadla.

„Zavoláš mi. Slíbils to,“ varoval ho Lestrade.

„Zavolám.“

**

Sherlock pověřil Johna, aby se podíval po Shahovi, ještě než nastoupil v Delphi, což byl úkol předvídatelně tak otupující a nudný, že Johnovi připadalo čím dál obtížnější udržet pozornost. Nakonec se postavil a protáhl. „Dobře,“ oznámil. „Pokud můžu říct, Shah udělal spoustu práce na poli neuromuskulárních drah, což je pravděpodobně i místo, kde působí ten záhadný toxin, ale nenašel jsem v jeho žádostech o granty žádnou zmínku, jako třeba ‚a jako bonus to může být využito i jako zbraň hromadného ničení‘.“

  „Kdyby ano, Mycroft už by ho najal,“ zamumlal Sherlock, oči upřené na svůj monitor. „Skončil bys už před hodinou, kdyby sis nekontroloval svůj e-mail.“

„Molly potkala na večírku u mojí sestry nějakého chlápka a on ji pozval na rande,“ namítl John. „Musel jsem napsat Harry a Claře a ujistit se, že to není -“ _sériový vrah_ najednou vůbec neznělo jako vtip. „Moriarty,“ dokončil chabě. Ale kruci, potřeboval zavolat Owenovi. „Jdu nakoupit. Já potřebuju pauzu a oba potřebujeme další cereálie.“

„Mmmm. Kup keksy,“ řekl Sherlock.

John se pohnul, aby se podíval, na čem pracuje. „Děláš – Sherlocku, proč hraješ online poker?“

„Výzkum.“

„Proč nemůžu já dostat výzkum internetového pokeru? Neprohrál jsi naše peníze na nájem, že ne?“

„Vyhrál jsem padesát liber! Bylo by to víc, ale prvních pár kol jsem prohrál. Je mnohem těžší blufovat online.“

John zvedl ruku, rozcuchal mu vlasy a Sherlock okamžitě naklonil hlavu, aby si ji opřel Johnovi o bok. John cítil, jak ho to zahřálo až do konečků palců u nohou, i když si pomyslel, že si nejspíš Sherlock ani neuvědomuje, co dělá. Jemně ho pohladil po kučerách. „Není možné, aby měl flush,“ řekl Sherlock vážně.

„Ty počítáš karty?“

„Jak jinak bych vyhrál?“

„Měli bychom jet do Las Vegas,“ zasnil se John a představil si svého vlastního Rain Mana… jak dedukuje o nějakém americkém mafiánovi a oba je pak zabijí. „Nebo možná ne.“ Znovu pohladil Sherlocka po vlasech a dlaní obkreslil zakřivení jeho hlavy. Sherlock rozkošnicky zavrněl a naklonil hlavu víc, aby se otřel Johnovi o žebra. Nelechtalo to, jak by mělo. Johnovi znovu připomněl lísající se kočku, ale tentokrát měl dost rozumu, aby držel jazyk za zuby.

John se podíval dolů na to, co mohl vidět ze Sherlockovy hlavy – temeno a křivku lícní kosti – a pomalu rukou sklouzl dolů na nahou kůži Sherlockova hrdla, kde ji nechal spočinout v ohybu mezi krkem a ramenem, hned pod límcem jeho košile. Neexistovalo, že by si tohle mohl Sherlock vyložit jako něco jiného než dotek se sexuálním podtextem, a přesto se neodtáhl. John cítil, jak na okamžik ztuhl, a pak naklonil hlavu ke straně a schválně obnažil krk ještě víc. John se ho takhle nikdy dřív nedotýkal a připadalo mu to k nevydržení intimní, pokožka byla ještě jemnější, než vypadala. Kdyby se teď sehnul, zvedl by Sherlock tvář k jeho? Nechal by ho Sherlock, aby ho políbil?

 Něco na monitoru zablikalo, ale Sherlockovy sklopené řasy se ani nezachvěly. John polkl. Chtěl Sherlocka políbit víc, než si pamatoval, že by kdy něco chtěl, ale ne takhle, uprostřed případu, s tolika nevysloveným mezi nimi. Až ten krok udělá, bude to pořádně, až na něj bude Sherlock plně soustředěný. Odtáhl ruku od Sherlockova krku a jemně ho naposledy pohladil po hlavě. „Jestli to dotáhneš na stovku, napiš mi esemesku a já ti koupím ten předražený francouzský džem v růžové skleničce,“ řekl, celý překvapený, že se mu ani trochu nechvěje hlas.

Sherlock k němu ani nezvedl pohled. „ _Framboise_ ,“ ujistil se.

„Já vím.“

„Co když vyhraju dvě stovky?“

John se už na cestě ke dveřím zastavil. Byla to narážka? Od Sherlocka? „Tak ti koupím dvě,“ slíbil a zazubil se, když Sherlock naštvaně ohrnul ret.

**

John Owenovi zavolal z ulice.

„Něco mám – no, spíš _doufám,_ že něco mám.“ řekl mu Owen. „Před třemi lety v Amsterdamu někdo napadl, znásilnil a zmlátil jednoho mladíka. Ten identifikoval útočníka jako amerického vojáka. Američani to vyšetřovali, ale nikam se nedostali. Včera jsem šel s kůží na trh, riskoval jsem a mluvil s příslušníkem americké MP, kterého znám – ehm, je to vojenský policista, ne politik - který mi o případu vyprávěl. Oběť odpovídá Moranovu typu a popis útočníka zní hodně jako Moran. Není zas takový div, když si holandský kluk splete Brita s Američanem. Pokud neměl uniformu -“

„Jich je mnohem víc než nás,“ přisvědčil John.

„Takže teď mám jednoho ze svých lidí na cestě do Amsterdamu. Bude spolupracovat s  holandskou policií. Jestli zvládneme najít tu oběť a jestli dokáže ze série fotografií vybrat Morana; a _jestli_ tam bude i důkaz DNA a _jestli_ bude souhlasit s naším, pak možná budeme mít dost, abychom vznesli obvinění.“

 „Skvělá práce,“ pochválil ho John, protože opravdu byla, i když celá ta věc měla víc děr než cedník na čaj.

„Je to běh na dlouhou trať a zabere to nějaký čas, ale je to jediné, co teď máme. Jak se daří vám?“

„Máme plno práce, a to je dobře,“ odpověděl John. „Ale dřív nebo později to rozlouskne, a až se to stane… nenechám ho tam jít zpátky.“

„Já vím, já vím. Dělám, co můžu.“

John mu poděkoval a zavěsil. Cítil se optimisticky, i když ne díky tomu Owenovu hlemýždímu tempu. Myslel na Sherlocka, na pocit, který měl, když se mu spánkem tulil k boku a dlouhý krk nabízel Johnovu pohlazení. Poprvé od chvíle, kdy mluvil s Lestradem, se John odvážil doufat, že by Greg mohl mít o Sherlockovi pravdu. V tu chvíli, kdy ten případ bude za námi, mu řeknu, co cítím, pomyslel si. Možná to bude stačit. Možná, že si vybere mě. Jakmile to skončí.

**

„Nepůjdeš na kávu?“

John zvedl hlavu. „Je půl sedmé.“

„No a?“

„Nikdo v půl sedmé nechodí na kafe. Chodí na pivo nebo možná na časnou večeři.“

„Důslednost je strašákem malých myslí,“ zapěl Sherlock a znělo to skoro stejně pompézně jako od Mycrofta.

„No, co kdybych náhodou chtěl večeři?“

„Tak tedy kávu a koblihu.“

„Sherlocku, bez ohledu na to, jak moc by sis to přál, pečivo z kaváren ve skutečnosti nemůže nahradit pořádné jídlo.“

„Kávu a pak večeři?“

„Proč nemůžeme jít prostě na večeři a ty si pak objednáš kávu?“

„Radši bych si dal pravé italské espresso,“ odpověděl Sherlock s rozzářenýma očima.

„Když říkáš večeři, myslíš opravdovou večeři v opravdové restauraci, kde mají opravdový jídelní lístek?“

„Cokoliv chceš. Platím, vyhrál jsem v pokeru 86 liber, i když to nestačilo, abys mi koupil džem.“

„Tak jo,“ rozhodl se John a zavřel notebook.

**

„Sportovní centrum Darby Road,“ řekl Sherlock, když nastoupili do taxíku.

„Och, nech mě hádat,“ začal John.

„Ne.“

John se musel smát, protože tohle věděl najisto. „Nech mě dedukovat – to je to místo, kde ten Willfenův kluk hraje fotbal, že?“

„Každé úterý a čtvrtek,“ přisvědčil Sherlock.

„A co to tvoje espresso?“

„Potom.“

Dojeli ke sportovnímu centru a Sherlock řekl Johnovi, aby se šel podívat, zatímco on počká v taxíku.

„Po čem se mám dívat?“ zeptal se John.

„Po fotbalovém týmu. Myslím, že ty, na rozdíl ode mě, jsi kdysi hrával, a budeš tedy schopný informovaného odhadu.“

John se šel podívat. Netrvalo to dlouho. „Banda kluků ve dvou skupinách, trenéři je nechávají běhat kolečka,“ hlásil, když se taxík vracel zpátky na hlavní silnici. „Nedokážu říct, jestli jsou dobří. Není to velký oddíl, i když někteří můžou být na prázdninách.“

„Hmmm,“ udělal Sherlock. Pohled upíral z okna ven. Jeli zpátky po jednosměrce v sousedství, plné elegantních a trendy obchodů. „Tady zastavte,“ řekl najednou a taxík zabrzdil.

John následoval Sherlocka do elegantní trendy kavárny, kde si Sherlock objednal pro sebe dvojité espresso a kávu bez kofeinu pro Johna. Do své si přidal alarmující množství cukru, přehnaně se naklonil a blýskl čímsi, v čem John rozpoznal jeden z odznaků, ukradených Lestradovi. „Potřebuju vám položit pár otázek,“ řekl přísně.

Mladík u pokladny – celý v černém a s hipsterskými brýlemi – vypadal překvapeně. „Jistě. Můžeme to udělat tady? Louise má přestávku.“

„Nebude to trvat dlouho.“ Sherlock mu podal fotku Paula Willfena; John ji poznal, byla to jedna z webové stránky Delphi. „Je vám povědomý tenhle člověk?“

„Jasně. Stálý zákazník. Každé úterý hned po sedmé. Přijde, dá si dvě kávy, odejde. Tak trochu vůl,“ dodal po odmlce.

„A tenhle?“ John člověka na fotce, kterou Sherlock podržel ve vzduchu, nepoznával, ale mladík přikývl.

„Čtvrtky. V tutéž dobu; dá si bezedný hrnek a sedává tamhle u notebooku. Ale dneska večer jsem ho ještě neviděl.“

„A co tenhle?“ zvedl Sherlock třetí fotku, kterou John taky nepoznal.

Mladík se zamračil, podíval se blíž a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Toho neznám.“

Sherlock přikývl a podal mu znovu Willfenovu fotku. „Byl tady tento týden?“

„Jo, stejně jako vždycky. Ne, počkat,“ zamračil se mladík. „Byl tady, ale odešel zadními dveřmi. Což bylo tak trochu divné. Tedy, není to zakázané, ale večer to nikdo nedělá. Parkoviště je vpředu a hlavní ulice zrovna tak. Ráno tamtudy chodí někdy děcka, protože tam vzadu je střední škola.“

„Ale tenhle muž obvykle chodívá předními?“

„Jo, jako všichni. Právě proto jsem si ho v úterý všiml, když vyšel ven zadem.“

„Vadilo by vám, kdybychom tamtudy prošli?“

„Ne, jen jděte. Jak jsem řekl, není to zakázané.“

Sherlock poděkoval, strčil mu dalších pět liber a vypil si zbytek espressa. John odložil svůj nedopitý hrnek a následoval ho. Dveře se otevřely do úzké uličky, po které šel Sherlock neomylně asi sto stop, a najednou vyústila u… sportcentra Darby Road. Které doopravdy stálo hned vedle střední školy, jak si teď John povšiml.

„Willfen si našel zkratku?“ optal se John.

„Tak proč chodil předními dveřmi?“

John zavrtěl hlavou. Nic z toho mu nedávalo smysl. „Takže to znamená… Co to vlastně znamená?“

„Znamená to, že Willfenovo alibi není tak neprůstřelné, jak si Lestrade myslí.“ Sherlock se spokojeně rozhlédl kolem. „Večeři?“

**

Sherlock se na Johna vrhl, hned jak příštího rána vešel do kuchyně.

„Tohle nepotřebuješ, jdeme ven.“

„Potřebuju kafe, než někam půjdeme.“

„Ne, nepotřebuješ, na jedno právě jdeme.“

„Už zas?“

„ _Johne_.“

Nakonec se John nechal odvléct bez dalšího odporu. Překvapivě se už druhou noc po sobě dobře vyspal a vlastně kávu nepotřeboval – alespoň ne moc.

Taxík je vyložil před přecpanou kavárnou poblíž BBC a Sherlock natáhl krk, aby viděl dovnitř. Pak vytáhl mobil. „Dobré ráno, Lestrade. Jdu si promluvit se Simonem Fullerem.“ Z telefonu se ozval pobouřený skřek. „Já ti to _říkám_. Zrovna teď. Uvidíme se dnes odpoledne.“ Přerušil hovor. „Radši si vypni telefon,“ poradil Johnovi, otočil se na patě a vešel do kavárny.

Johnovi vztekle zabzučel mobil. Zaváhal, zvedl to, řekl: „Promiň, přísahám, že mi o tom neřekl, pak ti zavolám,“ a pak s nadávkou strčil telefon zpátky do kapsy a hnal se za Sherlockem.

Simon Fuller byl muž s příjemným obličejem, s obrovskými pytli pod očima a kávou ještě větší, než ta Sherlockova. Nervózně se díval, jak se Sherlock usadil naproti němu a naklonil se přes stůl.

„Dobře. Co to je?“ zeptal se Sherlock bez úvodu.

„Co je… co?“

„Vaše temné tajemství! Co děláte v úterky po večerech! Vím, že nějaké máte, jinak byste nesouhlasil s touhle schůzkou, ale nemůžu přijít na to, co to je. Willfen a Bonaventure mají oba bokovky, Patterson hraje po internetu poker – narafičil to velmi chytře, věděl jste to? Zvedli mu plat a on si jeho část nechává posílat na zvláštní účet, který si zřídil pro svoje gamblerské účely, a každý čtvrtek večer hraje a používá k tomu wifi v Café Milano. Stejné Café Milano, do nějž jezdíte vy každý úterní večer s Paulem Willfenem, který pak chodí za svou milenkou. Ale vy – co? Nepijete, nekouříte, nepodvádíte svoji ženu, jste podle všeho řádný občan, který každou neděli chodí do kostela, takže co to vlastně _děláte_?“

„Spím,“ odpověděl Fuller. Vypadal omráčeně.

„Spíte? Co tím myslíte, že spíte? Proč spíte? Ne, _kde_ spíte?“

„Ve svém autě,“ řekl Fuller bezmocně.

Sherlock se opřel dozadu a přimhouřil oči. „Povězte mi – ne, nemusíte. Už to mám. Jste režisér ranních zpráv, velmi prestižní práce, vaše vysněná, ale musíte tam být, v kolik?“

„Ve čtyři ráno. A teď – děti mají sport a kroužky a všechno je to po večerech, a moje žena má pocit, že s rodinou netrávím dost času a navíc je sama tak trochu noční sova, takže…“ Fuller unaveně ukázal na svoji kávu. „Když se Charles dostal do fotbalové ligy, Paul poukázal na to, že ve skutečnosti nepotřebujeme na každém tréninku čtyři trenéry, a navrhl tohle uspořádání. Nejdřív jsem v tom neviděl smysl, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že bych mohl hodinu a půl spát, aniž by mě někdo rušil…“ Povzdechl si. „Je to pro mě nejlepší část týdne.“

Tohle Sherlockovi zřejmě připadalo neuspokojivé. „Řekněte mi o tom uspořádání víc. Přesně.“

„Sejdeme se ve sportovním centru, máme nějakou tu povzbudivou řeč. Pak se kluci rozdělí na dvě skupiny a Paul a já vypadneme. Naši kluci si toho nikdy nevšimli, prostě si myslí, že jsme s tou druhou skupinou. Leo a Tony dělají totéž ve čtvrtky. Já jedu do kavárny, zaparkuju ve stínu, Paul koupí kafe a jeho milenka si ho vyzvedne. Vrací se kolem tři čtvrtě na devět a pak jedeme zase zpátky.“

„Jak si ho vyzvedne? Nemá auto.“

„Ale ano, má, ale není registrované na ni. Jednou mi to říkal. Patří její babičce, ale ta je v hospicu nebo v pečovatelském domě nebo tak něco. Paul platí za garážování.“

„Aha,“ rozjasnil Sherlock obličej. „To je velice zajímavé. A před třemi dny se všechno odehrálo jako obvykle?“

„Ano. Tedy, alespoň myslím. Lily měla střevní chřipku, celou pondělní noc byla vzhůru a zvracela – byl jsem tak utahaný, že jsem odpadl prakticky v tutéž chvíli, kdy jsem vypnul motor. Ale viděl jsem ho jít do kavárny.“

„Ale policii jste řekl, že byl s vámi.“

„To byl – no dobře, a s ní, ale to jsem jim těžko mohl říct. Zpátky se vrátil ve stejnou dobu jako obvykle.“

„A ti druzí dva trenéři si mysleli, že byl s vámi, a nikdo z vás nechce, aby vaše tajné aktivity vyšly na světlo,“ řekl Sherlock skoro souhlasně. „Dobře. Děkuju vám, pane Fullere, to bylo velmi nápomocné.“

„Nechcete, ehm – tohle není -“

„Neřeknu to vaší manželce, ne,“ prohlásil Sherlock a zvedl oči v sloup.

Fuller se zkroušeně zadíval na Johna. „Já jsem ani nikdy fotbal rád neměl,“ řekl nešťastně. „Jako kluk jsem v něm byl dřevo.“

„A váš syn ho má rád?“

Fuller se zamyslel. „Myslím, že ne. Má spíš rád knížky, jako já. Třeba Harryho Pottera. Jeho máma si myslí, že by ho to mohlo trochu otrkat – je plachý.“

John si vzpomněl, jak se všechno zlepšilo, když se jeho matka přestala pokoušet nutit Harry do baletu a šatiček a odvážně se smířila s jejími opravdovými zájmy (punková hudba a plochá dráha). „Nechte toho,“ poradil mu. „Místo toho ho vezměte do kavárny a nechte ho, aby vám vyprávěl o tom, co přečetl. Oba budete šťastnější.“

„Myslíte?“ rozjasnil se trochu Fuller. Sherlock, teď už u dveří, netrpělivě křikl: „Tak pojď, Johne,“ a John spěšně zamával se slovy: „Hodně štěstí.“

John si myslel, že teď zamíří do Scotland Yardu uklidnit Lestrada, ale Sherlock měl jinou představu.

„Doktorka Maddenová má schůzku,“ zacvrlikala optimistická recepční, když se jim konečně podařilo najít kardiologické oddělení, které bylo na míle daleko od kardiologické ambulance.

„Och, ale já myslím, že nás přijme,“ prohlásil Sherlock a blýskl svým žraločím úsměvem zároveň s Lestradovým odznakem. Recepční odchvátala, očividně vystrašená, a vrátila se, aby je uvedla do veliké kanceláře.

Helena Maddenová byla tmavovlasá a velitelská, skoro stejně vysoká, jako její manžel, a právě tak povýšená. „Vy nejste detektiv inspektor Lestrade,“ zamračila se.

„Jistěže ne. Jak se jen ta recepční mohla tak zmýlit? Sherlock Holmes, John Watson,“ představil je Sherlock a tentokrát vytáhl Mycroftovu navštívenku. „Byli jsme přizváni s ohledem na dopady, jež tato situace může mít na národní bezpečnost.“

Což byla tak trochu pravda, jak John uznal.

Doktorka Maddenová teď vypadala jak zmateně, tak otráveně. „Otázka bezpečnosti?“

„Doktorko Maddenová, vy jste poskytla peněžní fondy pro rozjezd Dephi Biotech, je to tak?“ zeptal se Sherlock taky až přehnaně povýšenecky.

„Ano, ale Delphi nemá nic společného s ničím, co by mohlo mít ‚bezpečnostní dopady‘.“

Sherlock se jemně usmál. „Ale kdyby ano, s vámi jako majoritním investorem na palubě… A co kdybyste se rozvedla? Co by se s Delphi stalo?“

„Asi by došlo k nějakému vyrovnání, myslím. Možná bych si ponechala svůj podíl, dokud by mne Paul nemohl vyplatit.“ Přimhouřila oči a upřeně se na Sherlocka zadívala – teď už neprotestovala, jen čekala, kam tohle všechno povede. Paul Willfen očividně nebyl jediným chytrým členem rodiny.

Zdálo se, že Sherlock si myslí totéž. Dlouze se na ni díval, a pak řekl: „Máte právního poradce? Nějakého jen vašeho?“

„Cecily Fieldingovou.“

„Zavolejte jí. Hned. Váš manžel připravuje defraudaci - chce okrást vás, vaše děti a všechny zaměstnance v Delphi. Vyvinul smrtící substanci, která může být podána orálně bez odhalení a v současné době je nezjistitelná – svatý grál všech jedů – a prodává to Číňanům. Použije ty peníze, aby se přesunul do Singapuru a založil novou společnost, chce s sebou vzít nejslibnější výzkumné projekty z Delphi a nechat ji jen jako prázdnou skořápku. Jo, a taky má milenku.“

„Sherlocku!“ zalapal John po dechu.

Doktorka Maddenová zvedla ruku dlaní nahoru, aby Johna umlčela. „Ne, to je v pořádku. Oceňuji vaši přímost, pane Holmesi.“ Na chvilku odvrátila pohled. „Ten zasraný ubožák,“ řekla s dokonale vybroušenou artikulací. „Už dávno jsem si myslela, že naše manželství má odzvoněno, ale on trval na tom, že mě pořád miluje. Byly v tom celou dobu peníze, předpokládám. Hajzl.“ Nepřítomně se zadívala na fotografie na stole. „Šoustá s chůvou, že je to tak?“

„Ano.“

„Samozřejmě.“ Povzdechla si. „Ještě ke všemu jsou prázdniny. Co budu dělat, až ji vykopnu?“

„Zatím ji nevyhazujte a svému manželovi taky nic neříkejte. Zavolejte vaší právničce a začněte zachraňovat, co se dá. Mám v plánu zajistit, aby váš manžel byl do setmění za mřížemi, ale pokud chytí vítr, mohl by utéct.“

„Nemějte obavy, nemám v plánu s ním ztratit ani slovo, dokud se nesejdeme u rozvodového soudu. Nemůžu se dočkat, až ho zavřete, abych mu mohla odmítnout zaplatit kauci.“

„Ani ta chůva nesmí nic tušit,“ varoval ji Sherlock.

„Pokud zavolá, musím s ní promluvit, ale ona nebude mít žádné podezření, stejně si myslí, že jsem mrcha. Těším se, až budu moci tu štětku vyhodit na ulici.“

Sherlock se postavil a řekl: „Začněte telefonovat,“ a Helena Maddenová se taky zvedla.

„Pane Holmesi,“ řekla, znovu pyšně a formálně. „Znovu vám děkuji, že jste mi to sdělil. Neexistuje dobrý způsob, jak se takovou věc dozvědět, jistěže, ale tomuhle před jakoukoliv alternativou dávám přednost.“

Sherlock naklonil hlavu a díval se jí do očí.

„Mohli byste říci Vanesse,“ teď se v jejím hlasu objevilo to nejnepatrnější zakolísání, „aby zrušila všechny moje schůzky a dostavila se sem přesně za deset minut?“

„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl John jemně. Když zavírali dveře, viděli, jak si sedla a zabořila hlavu do dlaní.

„No,“ usoudil John, když čekali na výtah, „to bylo…“

„Nebylo to dobré?“ vypadal Sherlock ustaraně.

„Ne, vlastně – myslím, že pro jednou byl tvůj přístup dokonale správný. Kdyby ses jí to snažil sdělit nějak jemně, mohla by tě sežrat zaživa.“

„Och,“ usmál se Sherlock, tak potěšeně a otevřeně a vděčně, že John zapomněl na ten binec, co nechali za sebou, a usmál se na něj taky.

„Kam teď? K Lestradovi?“

„Ještě ne. Pořád ho ještě nemáme. Willfen je chytrý, opravdu chytrý. Přesvědčil Tassie Phelpsovou, že ji vezme do Singapuru s sebou – ona si myslí, že to udržela v tajnosti, ale z její facebookové stránky je to zřejmé – ačkoliv o méně pikantních aspektech svého podvodu ji drží v nevědomosti. Kdoví, co jí řekl; pochybuji, že by byla expertkou na poli intelektuálního vlastnického práva.  O úterku ji nepochybně nechal uvěřit, že měl nějakou urgentní tajnou schůzku, aby mu potvrdila alibi. Je to vážně docela brilantní,“ řekl Sherlock s obdivem, „přesvědčit každého, že ti pomáhá zatajit prominutelný hřích, když je to celou dobu mrtvola, o které nevědí.“

John, kterému to nepříjemně připomnělo Sebastiana Morana, neřekl nic.

Sherlock řekl v taxíku, aby je vysadil pár bloků od Delphi, aby se mohl poflakovat kolem, očividně v naději, že získá nějakou inspiraci obhlížením okolí budovy. „Něco tu musí být,“ mumlal a rázoval okolo. „Něco, co ho s tou vraždou propojí…“ I když bylo zataženo, bylo teplo a Sherlock neměl svůj kabát. Johna napadlo, jestli by se mu přemýšlelo líp, kdyby jím mohl vířit.

Zahnuli za roh; Sherlock si něco mumlal pro sebe a mával rukama tak, že se jim kolemjdoucí zeširoka vyhýbali. Došli až k Delphi – neatraktivnímu betonovému monolitu ve tvaru kostky – a zpoza mraku najednou vykouklo slunce a ozářilo fasádu banky naproti Delphi, osázenou skleněnými pláty, až ten blesk sežehl Johnovi sítnici.

„Ježíši, to je jas! Ještě, že Delphi nemá žádná okna – Sherlocku?“

Sherlock stál jako přikovaný, každičký sval napjatý, oči doširoka otevřené a nevidoucí. Nějaká načančaná žena ostentativně přešla na druhou stranu ulice. Sherlock se švihem otočil k Johnovi, tvář zalitou světlem odhalení.

„ _Johne_. Jeď zpátky do sportcentra, rychle. V taxíku řekni, aby počkal na parkovišti. Jdi zkratkou, kup dvě kávy a zase přijeď taxíkem sem. Začni stopovat čas od chvíle, kdy vejdeš do kavárny, a napiš mi čas, kdy přijedeš.“

„Dobře,“ řekl John poslušně, „ale co ty -“

„Později, jen jeď! Jeď!“ Sherlock Johna skoro strkal na silnici. John to vzdal a zamířil klusem zpátky na hlavní. Přešlo do něj Sherlockovo nadšení. Neměl ponětí, co to Sherlock na té ulici viděl, ale cítil příjemné mrazení, jako by dominové kostky právě začaly padat.

Kolečko Café Milano – sportcentrum – Delphi trvalo přesně devatenáct minut; dost dobré na to, že je poledne, pomyslel si John. Tahle část Londýna byla novější a navržená pro auta. Po Sherlockovi nebylo ani stopy. John vyhodil do koše svůj teď už prázdný kelímek a druhým nejistě balancoval, zatímco psal: _19 minut. Co teď?_

Odpověď od Sherlocka přišla skoro okamžitě. _NSY. Potřebuju 2 věci ASAP: 1) popis Willfenova auta a poznávací značku; 2) garáž, kde Willfen platí za auto Tassie Phelpsové. Napiš mi. SH_

_A co to tvoje kafe?_

_Dej ho Lestradovi. SH_

John na chvíli zauvažoval. Odsud to do Yardu potrvá nejmíň půl hodiny; kafe bude jako led. Na druhou stranu, v Café Milano vaří velmi dobrou kávu a jako dar na usmířenou by to mohlo být v pořádku. Nastoupil do taxíku a začal psát Lestradovi.

**

„Takže tys s ním o tom ještě nemluvil?“ zeptal se Lestrade. Seděli v Lestradově kanceláři, jedli sendviče a čekali, až se Sherlock ozve.

„Ne…“ John si uvědomil, že toho dne ještě nemluvil s Owenem. Vytáhl telefon. „Rozhodl jsem se, že to udělám hned po tomhle případu. Vždyť víš. Bude mít dobrou náladu.“

„Jestli má v tom všem s Willfenem pravdu, budu mít _já_ tak dobrou náladu, že tě snad zmuckám sám,“ řekl Lestrade radostně. John ho už zasvětil do událostí dne.

„No, nejsem si jistý, jestli jsi můj typ,“ řekl John a napsal ‚ _Něco nového?_ ‘ „Ale děkuju, dám ti vědět, jestli začnu být opravdu zoufalý.“

„Hlásím se o tvůj adresář a nějaké tipy, jestli to vzdáváš se ženskýma. Byl jsem nějaký čas mimo hru.“

Johnovi zabzučel mobil, a přečetl si: _Zatím ne, pořád se snažíme najít tu oběť, doufám, že dnes večer._  Odepsal ‚ _Hodně štěstí_ ‘ a opřel se, aby se zase podíval na Lestrada. „Nezměnilo se tak moc. Vypadáš k světu, měl bys -“

Johnovi zazvonil telefon. „Hele, to je on,“ řekl a zmáčkl hlasitý odposlech. „Sherlocku?“

„Ověřil jsi to auto a garáž?“ zeptal se Sherlock netrpělivě.

„Jo, co -“

„Je tam Lestrade?“

„Přímo tady,“ ohlásil se Greg.

„Dobře. Oba za mnou přijďte k Delphi, tak rychle, jak to jen půjde.“

„Jenom já a John, nebo já a John  a spousta posily?“ optal se Lestrade.

„S posilou. A pošlete tým do garáže, aby hlídal auto té chůvy. On netuší, že o něm víme, a pokud se pokusí utéct, vezme si její auto.“

„Dobře, jdeme na to,“ rozhodl se Lestrade, mávl skrz sklo na Donovanovou a široce se na Johna zazubil.

„Počkej na nás,“ řekl John přísně a Sherlock na to: „Ano – před vchodem,“ a zavěsil.

**

Willfen nebyl nadšený, že je vidí.

„Řekl jste, že máte otázku,“ zdůraznil to jednotné číslo. Byli opět v jeho kanceláři nedaleko laboratoří, seděli před velikým stolem, zatímco Willfen se opíral v obrovském koženém křesle já-jsem-pán-všehomíra, jako by ho jejich přítomnost nudila k nesnesení.

„Ano, děkuju,“ odpověděl Sherlock svým nejsladším hlasem. „Proč jste zabil Alpeshe Shaha? Očividně se vás snažil vydírat, ale nebylo by mnohem jednodušší prostě souhlasit, že mu zaplatíte, a pak to protahovat, dokud se nedostanete za hranice?“

Willfenův pohrdavý výraz ztuhl na kámen. „Nemám ponětí, o čem to mluvíte,“ řekl ledově a otočil se k Lestradovi. „Teď, prosím -“

„Ale, nevíte?“ zeptal se Sherlock, rozsvícený radostným nadšením. „Úžasné, já tolik miluju vysvětlování. Řekl jste doktoru Shahovi, že v úterý večer přijdete prodiskutovat, o co žádá, a Tassie Phelpsové jste pověděl, že nebudete schopný dodržet vaše obvyklé tajné dostaveníčko z důvodů podléhajících nejvyššímu utajení. Pak jste jel na fotbalový trénink a do Café Milano jako obvykle, ale prošel jste zadními dveřmi, vzal to zpátky ke svému autu, dojel sem a zavraždil Alpeshe Shaha tak, že jste mu dal váš speciální nový jed do kávy, kterou jste mu tak pozorně přinesl. Byla důvodem, proč jste ho zabil, nedočkavost vidět, jak ten jed působí v klinickém testu? Pak jste se zbavil té kávy, šel do kanceláře ochranky a zničil kamery, vrátil se na fotbalové hřiště, znovu to oběhl zezadu a dorazil k autu Simona Fullera přesně v obvyklém čase. Docela efektivní, opravdu.“

Willfen měl teď obličej tak pevně stažený, že byl John překvapený, že vůbec může mluvit. „Nemáte ani střípek důkazu o ničem, co jste právě řekl.“

„Och, ale mám,“ řekl Sherlock vesele. Vytáhl několik listů papíru, na kterých John rozpoznal vytištěné zrnité fotografie z bezpečnostních kamer. „Tohle jsou záznamy z kamerového systému u banky přes ulici. Ty skleněné zdi fungují jako vysoce efektivní zrcadlo, a v úterý v 7:41 večer bylo ještě plné světlo. Je docela snadné najít odraz vašeho auta, jak zatáčí do podzemní garáže. Podívejte – tady je vaše auto – je to vaše auto, že? – a vaše hlava zezadu, a tady je vážně nádherný profil vašeho obličeje.“

Všichni se podívali na tu fotku, které doopravdy ukazovala přesně to, a pak na Willfena, který byl ztuhlý vzteky, a pak na Sherlocka, zářícího požitkem z vlastní geniality.

John nedokázal odolat. „Ó, ty jsi ale chytrý,“ zazubil se a Sherlock se rozsvítil jako sluníčko.

„No, doktore Willfene,“ ozval se Lestrade, „budeme se teď muset vydat do Yardu, jak si jistě uvědomujete. Pokud byste chtěl sdělit seržantce Donovanové jméno vašeho právního zástupce -“

„Ano,“ vypravil ze sebe Willfen bezvýrazně a zvedl se. Vypadal omráčeně. „Já jenom, moje sako….“ Otočil se ke dveřím v zadní zdi jeho kanceláře – asi nějaká šatna, usoudil John – a sáhl po klice, jako by si nebyl jistý, jak funguje.

„ _Ne_ ,“ řekl Sherlock ostře, postavil se a Willfenova skleslost zmizela jako mávnutím proutkem. Vyřítil se ze dveří a ty se za ním s klapnutím zavřely. Sherlock vyštěkl ‚zamčeno‘ a vystřelil z místnosti, až z Donovanové vymáčkl polekané vyjeknutí.

„Co k čertu?“ zasakroval Lestrade. Ozvala se rána a křik, oba najednou se pokusili vyvalit dveřmi ven, zamotali se do sebe, John křičel ‚Sherlocku‘ a Lestrade řval ‚Uzavřít, východy, dveře, dejte to dál, dejte to dál‘, a pak byli venku a utíkali chodbou k zadnímu schodišti, vedly je výkřiky a pohledy zděšených zaměstnanců, dokud neskončili u zadního služebního vchodu, dvě minuty po Sherlockovi a dvě minuty a patnáct sekund po Willfenovi, který pohotově skočil do náklaďáku na biologicky nebezpečný odpad a briskně se nechal odvézt pryč.

**

„Jsi si jistý, že sem přijde?“ sykl Lestrade už asi posté.

John položil Sherlockovi na paži ruku v uklidňujícím gestu. Sherlock, kterého to neuklidnilo ani v nejmenším, zasyčel zpátky: „Jistěže přijde. Jeho žena mu zmrazila všechny účty, včetně těch, o nichž si myslel, že o nich neví, a vy jste vyhodili jeho fotku do všech novin a zpráv. Nemá ponětí, že víme o tomhle autě, takže je to jeho zdaleka nejlepší možnost.“

Bylo několik hodin po Willfenově úniku, pozdě večer a úplná tma. John, Sherlock a Lestrade byli nacpaní ve výklenku požárního schodiště přesně naproti stařičkému žlutému autu babičky Tassie Phelpsové. Žárovka nad nimi byla strategicky odstraněna.

Lestrade zvedl vysílačku. „Něco nového?“ zamumlal.

„Zatím nic.“ Donovanová byla v budce garážové obsluhy a hlídala vchod pro pěší. Měli policejní hlídku taky u každého výjezdu; Willfen už podruhé nevyklouzne. Jestli se ukáže.  John o tom začínal taky pochybovat, nebo byl jenom unuděný a klaustrofobický po hodinách, kdy byl nacpaný do prostoru o velikosti kredence. A taky se mu chtělo čůrat.

John se narovnal, opatrně, aby zůstal zticha. Cítil, jak sebou Sherlock trhl, když do něj strčil. Ať už se Sherlockovi dříve v týdnu stalo cokoliv, ten divoký hon skrz Delphi věci rozhodně nevylepšil. „Necítím nohy,“ zašeptal John. Přešlápl, aby se mu vrátil cit, stoupl Lestradovi na prsty a dostal ostře loktem do kolene. „Promiň!“ Začínaly jim ujíždět nervy.

Na noze John ucítil, jak Sherlockovi vibruje telefon v kapse saka. Sherlock opatrně mobil vydoloval a naklonil ho, aby jeho světlo nebylo vidět z garáže, takže na něj John krásně přes jeho rameno viděl.

 _Ty mě ignoruješ_.

John cítil, jak tuhne, a modlil se, aby si toho Sherlock nevšiml. Sherlockovy prsty se dole daly do pohybu; John věděl, že by se neměl dívat, ale nemohl si pomoct.

_Práce. SH_

_Chci tě._

Prosím, ne, prosím, řekni ne, přál si v duchu John zoufale. Telefon znovu zabzučel.

 _Ještě jsme neskončili_.

Sherlock se chvíli díval na telefon, ruce nehybné. John strhl oči dopředu a strnule stál. Nepohnul ani svalem, dokud Sherlock konečně nestrčil mobil zpátky do kapsy a zase se neuvelebil. Trochu se posunul, aby se mohl opřít o Johnovu nohu, tvář zlehka přitiskl k látce jeho kalhot. Ten sevřený uzel strachu v Johnově hrudi trochu povolil. Sáhl dolů a lehounce se dotkl Sherlockových vlasů.

Lestradovi zapraskalo ve vysílačce. „Někdo jde dovnitř, míří nahoru – nejsem si jistá, ale vypadá to jako ta chůva.“

„Připravte se,“ zašeptal Lestrade a zvedl se do pokleku. Zacinkal výtah a vyšla z něj mladá žena s dlouhými blond vlasy, která za sebou táhla kufr na kolečkách. Šla přímo ke žlutému autu, strčila kufr do zavazadlového prostoru a žuchla sebou na místo řidiče.

„Ale sakra,“ zamumlal si Lestrade pod nos. Přitiskl se hlouběji do přítmí, zvedl vysílačku těsně ke rtům a potichu řekl: „Vy všichni u výjezdů, připravte se na sledovačku.“

Ale Tassie Phelpsová se vůbec nepokusila odjet. Jenom tam seděla, ruce založené křížem, a zírala přímo dopředu. John a Lestrade se podívali dolů na Sherlocka, který se pořád krčil na podlaze, a Sherlock zvedl jeden prst: _čekejte_.

A tak čekali. Po chvíli John a Lestrade pomalu sklouzli zpátky do svých původních pozic. Tassie dál seděla a civěla do předního skla, oči ve tmě bledé.

Z vysílačky znovu zapraskal tichý hlas Donovanové. „To je on. Willfen přichází. Všichni na pozice.“

Výtah se otevřel a opravdu to byl Paul Willfen, na sobě sako nějaké uniformy, které mu bylo příliš velké – nejspíš si ho vypůjčil z toho odpadového náklaďáku – a nesl sportovní vak. Byl přímo před nimi, když zastavil, zadíval se na žluté auto a řekl: „Tassie?“

Tassie vystoupila z místa řidiče a obešla předek auta, čelem k Willfenovi. „Proč to překvapení? Řekl jsi mi, že pro mě přijdeš, až bude čas odjet.“

Willfen civěl s otevřenou pusou. Kdyby to nebyl vraždící cizoložný zločinec – a co víc, arogantní zmrd – Johnovi by ho bylo skoro líto.

„Říkal jsi, že mi zavoláš, říkal jsi, že mě miluješ, říkal jsi, že pro mě uděláš cokoliv, říkal jsi, že tohle celé bylo jen kvůli mně, abychom spolu mohli začít nový život. Takže jsem tady.“

Willfen rychle našel svoji obvyklou aroganci. „Tassie, na tohle teď není čas. Já ti přísahám -“

„Musíš si myslet, že jsem úplně pitomá.“ V matném světle John dokázal rozeznat, jak se jí v očích lesknou slzy, ale hlas měla chladný a pevný. „Hloupá malá Tassie, ona uvěří všemu, že? Od začátku až do konce. Utekla jsem, jakmile jsem to slyšela. Schovala jsem se, takže mě nemohli přinutit jim cokoliv říct, ačkoliv bych pro tebe klidně lhala. Udělala bych pro tebe všechno na světě. Ale ty… ty bys pro mě nikdy nepřišel, že? Nikdy by nebyl žádný nový život.“

„Tassie, já musím _hned_ odjet,“ utrhl se Willfen. Vykročil vpřed a tyčil se nad ní jako věž. „Dej mi ty zatracené klíče a -“

Všechno se odehrálo jakoby naráz. Sherlock, zase jednou o krok před ostatními, najednou vyletěl z jejich chumlu a smetl Johna dozadu. Ten slyšel Lestrada křičet do vysílačky ve stejné chvíli, kdy Tassie řekla vztekle: „Naser si, ty zmrde,“ a pak se ozval jekot a rána a Lestrade, který se snažil zvednout na nohy, zakopl o Johna, který se taky pokoušel postavit, a oba se svalili na vedle stojící auto. John se zvedl, zrovna aby viděl Willfena uhánět k hlavnímu schodišti, a pomyslel si: ani kurva náhodou, _znovu ne_ , a pak se dveře na schodiště otevřely, spořádaně z nich vykročila Sally Donovanová a dala Willfenovi pěstí přímo do obličeje. Svalil se jako kámen.

John se rozhlédl. Lestrade se snažil uklidnit Tassie Phelpsovou, která nesouvisle ječela, a - což bylo k neuvěření - zdálo se, že třímá nůž. Celý od krve. Což pravděpodobně znamenalo – „Sherlocku!“

Sherlock se ztěžka zvedl z místa, kam evidentně přistál – na druhé straně zeleného jaguára. „Tady jsem. Jsem v pořádku.“ Najednou ale tvrdě dosedl na kapotu toho malého sportovního auta. „Je to jen škrábnutí,“ dodal nepřesvědčivě.

„Ježíši.“ John byl okamžitě u něj a rozepínal mu košili. Snažil se Sherlockovi košili i sako úplně sundat, ale Sherlock mu v tom bránil. „Jen – jen mě nech se podívat.“ John vzal svůj kapesník a otřel jím krev. Vlastně to nebylo zase tak zlé – dlouhý řez se táhl přes levou stranu jeho hrudníku. Bude to potřebovat zašít, ale nebylo to vážné zranění. „Měl jsi štěstí, ty idiote,“ řekl John s úlevou. „Jak jsi věděl, že má zbraň?“

„Podle toho, jak držela ruce křížem. Au!“

„Omlouvám se,“ ozvala se Tassie Phelpsová zkroušeně z místa, kde odevzdala svůj nůž Lestradovi. „Nechtěla jsem vás zranit. Můžu si z kufru vyndat věci? Mohla bych vám najít tričko nebo něco.“

„To je v pořádku,“ řekl Lestrade jemněji, než John považoval za nutné. „Už sem jede záchranka.“

„Já nechci záchranku,“ protestoval Sherlock.

„Sherlocku, zmlkni,“ okřikl ho podrážděně John.

Záchranáři chtěli vzít Sherlocka s sebou na zašití, nebo mu to alespoň vyčistit, ale Sherlock kategoricky odmítl – „To může udělat John“ – takže mu na to nakonec dali jen velký balík gázy a předali ho Johnovi. „Chci domů,“ řekl Sherlock.

John se podíval na Lestrada, který pokrčil rameny a kývl. „Výpověď zítra,“ řekl a přes Sherlockovu hlavu na Johna mrkl. „Hodně štěstí!“


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock se chtěl zastavit na večeři.

„To rozhodně ne,“ odmítl John. „Jsi celý od krve a košili máš nadranc. Takhle do restaurace nemůžeš.“

„Krev na černé košili není vidět, vzpomínáš? A můžu si zapnout sako.“

„Sherlocku,“ řekl John s veškerou trpělivostí, na jakou se zmohl, „pořád ještě ti teče krev. Ta gáza je už skoro prosáklá. Nepřestaneš krvácet, dokud se ta rána pořádně neuzavře, takže jestli nechceš na pohotovost, jedeme rovnou domů.“

„Ale já mám hlad!“

„No, tak na to jsi měl myslet dřív, než ses nechal probodnout, ne?“

„Mě _neprobodli_. Tassie Phelpsová má v horní části těla sílu asi jako žížala. Nemohla mě vážně zranit a já jsem i tak věděl, že to dokážeš spravit.“

John se na Sherlocka podíval s láskyplnou podrážděností. Sherlock ještě sršel adrenalinem, celé jeho tělo jím přímo bzučelo, oči měl jasné sebeuspokojením i naprostou vírou v Johnovu způsobilost se o něj postarat. Byl blažený. John cítil obvyklou vlnu hřejivé náklonnosti, najednou smetenou touhou popadnout Sherlocka za ty rozcuchané kučery a líbat ho, dokud nebudou od hlavy až patě od krve _oba_.

„Vezmeme si to s sebou.“

„Ale já chci do Bombay Palace! Tam donáškové jídlo nevedou!“

„Pro tebe ho udělají,“ řekl John vesele.

Sherlock nebyl jediný, kdo padal hlady. Sendviče v Lestradově kanceláři byly jen vzdálenou vzpomínkou, a než se vrátili zpátky do bytu, byl John přichystaný sníst celou tu tašku jídla sám, komplet i s krabičkami. Spokojil se s tím, že cestou pro svoje lékařské náčiní do sebe jednou rukou cpal samosy. S jízlivým pobavením pomyslel na to, jak mu zkrachovaly plány na dnešek. Večeře a popřípadový adrenalin do nich zapadaly, Sherlock, který zakrvácí celou kuchyň, už ne. Ale ať už byly na podlaze louže krve nebo ne, John byl odhodlaný si to se Sherlockem vyjasnit, ještě než večer skončí.  Ta myšlenka mu způsobila vnitřní bodnutí úzkosti, ale pak si znovu připomněl Sherlocka, jak k němu naklání hlavu, nabízí krk jeho ruce, Sherlocka, jak se o něj v garáži opírá, na jeho jasné důvěřivé oči v taxíku. Narovnal ramena a potlačil nervozitu. John Sherlocka chtěl a bude ho mít, ale nejdřív potřeboval pevné a jisté ruce.

Gáza. Jehelec, sutury, nůžky… lidokain nikde. Kde je lidokain? Zatraceně.

„Sherlocku.“ John se vrátil do kuchyně, kde si Sherlock jednou rukou ládoval do pusy biryani a druhou psal textovku Lestradovi. „Tys něco prováděl s lidokainem?“

Sherlock na chvíli přestal jíst a zatvářil se provinile. „Ano.“

John čekal, ale vypadalo to, že žádné další informace nepřijdou. „Zbyl nějaký?“

„Ne.“

„No, tak to nakonec stejně musíš na pohotovost, že? Nemůžu ti zašívat půlku hrudníku bez lidokainu.“

„Jistěže můžeš. Budu v pohodě.“

„Ne, to nebudeš!“

„ _Johne_. Budu držet jako beránek. Můžu se do něčeho zakousnout nebo mi můžeš dát panáka whiskey nebo…“

John si odfrkl. „Ne.“ Zauvažoval. Popravdě vlastně taky nechtěl jet na pohotovost. Byl pátek večer, taky by tam mohli čekat celou noc, Sherlock by byl čím dál hůř zvladatelný a nakonec by ho pak nejspíš už jen z čiré podrážděnosti zašili stejně bez lidokainu. „Vezmeš si nejdřív něco proti bolesti?“

„Jestli to znamená, že můžeme zůstat tady, tak ano.“

John si povzdychl. „Fajn. Žádné stížnosti na to, jak moc to bolí.“ Šel pro analgetika do tajného úkrytu. Jako preventivní opatření to bylo směšné – Sherlock by je dokázal najít za minutu, kdyby chtěl, i když to nebylo pravděpodobné; Sherlock měl zájem vždycky jen o stimulanty. Bez ohledu na to je John měl schované, už jen kvůli nejasnému pocitu, že by Sherlock měl být chráněn před potenciálním ohrožením, jako batole. Vrátil se do kuchyně s tabletou na natažené dlani.

„Půlku,“ řekl Sherlock okamžitě.

John se nehádal; Sherlock ohledně depresantů postrádal jak nadšení, tak toleranci. Rozlomil tabletku napůl, a aby mohla začít působit, dal jí čas a dojedl si zatím svoji večeři. Po deseti minutách začal mít Sherlock skelné a zastřené oči a přestal psát textovky, a tak si John umyl ruce, navlékl si rukavice a dal se do práce.

Zdálo se, že Sherlock není ochoten sundat si košili, a John na něj nenaléhal; stejně byla zničená, tak ji jen odstrčil stranou a očistil ránu. Řez byl hluboký         ; začínal u sterna a táhl se ke kraji hrudníku, kde přecházel v mělké škrábnutí, a pořád z něj pomalu prýštila krev a vsakovala se do starých ručníků, které John Sherlockovi prostřel na klín. Při prvním vpichu jehly sebou Sherlock trhl a zasykl a bezděčně zvedl ruce. „Ruce dolů,“ napomenul ho John ostře a pak dodal: „Jsi si jistý, že to zvládneš?“

Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl nosem a kývl; ruce si zastrčil pod zadek. John řekl jemněji: „Ta medikace ještě asi úplně nezabrala, chceš ještě chvilku počkat?“

„Ne. Jsem v pořádku.“

John se vrátil k práci. Sherlock dodržel slovo, držel nehnutě, ačkoliv sebou cukal, kdykoliv jehla prošla kůží. Zíral dolů se zastřeným zájmem. „Tyhle vypadají jinak, proč jsou jiné?“

„Tohle jsou matracové stehy. Je to typ sutur, které vydrží větší zátěž a tah… Sherlocku, zvedni hlavu, nevidím, co dělám. Až budu hotový, můžeš si to prohlížet, jak dlouho budeš chtít.“

Sherlock zvedl hlavu výš, ačkoliv nepřestával pokukovat přes špičku nosu. Trvalo to dlouho. John nakonec přešel k jednoduchým stehům, které šly rychleji, a tempo se zvýšilo ještě víc, když už nemusel každých pár minut tampónem sušit ránu od krve, ale zranění bylo skoro dvacet centimetrů dlouhé a chvilku trvalo, než si všiml, že Sherlock sebou přestal škubat. Vzhlédl a zjistil, že mu klesají víčka. „Už jenom pár minut,“ řekl. Ustřihl poslední steh a sáhl po misce s mýdlovou vodou. Už sice vystydla, ale Sherlock skoro nereagoval, když mu John omýval hrudník, nanášel na ránu antibiotickou mast a úhledně celou tu věc přelepoval gázou. Pak se John opřel dozadu a s obdivem se na svou ruční práci zadíval. Vypadalo to dobře. „OK,“ řekl. „Musíš to udržet v suchu a – Sherlocku? Tys usnul?“

Sherlockovi sklouzla košile a shrnula se mu k loktům. John zvedl ruku, vzal ho za nahé rameno a jemně jím zatřásl. Sherlock tiše zabručel, víčka pořád zavřená, a John zvedl oči v sloup a nedokázal se ubránit úsměvu. Zvedl ruku výš, jemně odhrnul detektivovi vlasy z čela a uhladil mu je dozadu, když zase začaly padat zpátky.

Sherlock se zachvěním zvedl víčka. Podíval se na Johna a tvář mu najednou zjihla do úsměvu tak čisté a sladké důvěry, že John cítil, jak se mu sevřelo srdce. Možná nakonec nebude třeba žádných slov, která si tak pečlivě plánoval. Tohle byla jeho šance; nikdy nebude mít lepší příležitost než právě teď, kdy k němu Sherlock vzhlíží s takovým výrazem ospalého zbožňování.

John se nadechl. Ještě jednou Sherlockovi uhladil vlasy dozadu a vzal mu přitom zátylek do dlaně. Pak se naklonil dopředu a přejel rty po těch Sherlockových, tak lehounce, že to byl sotva vůbec polibek.

Sherlock úplně znehybněl. Johna napadlo, že možná zadržuje dech. Znovu přejel Sherlockovi po rtech svými a zaslechl, jak se Sherlock nadechl, ostře, že to bylo spíš jako zalapání po dechu. Johnovi bušilo srdce tak hlasitě, že to skoro _slyšel_ , a tak divoce, že si myslel, že by mu doopravdy mohlo vyskočit z hrudníku. Naklonil se a tentokrát přidal jen ten nejnepatrnější tlak, než se zase odtáhl zpátky. Pořád to bylo cudné – všechny strany si mohly ponechat výhodu popření – ale rozhodně to byl polibek. Na rty.

 Sherlock ze sebe vydal tichounký toužebný zvuk a naklonil obličej, a to bylo jediné povzbuzení, které John potřeboval. Sevřel do prstů Sherlockův zátylek a znovu přiložil rty k Sherlockovým, tentokrát pevně. Sherlockova ústa se pod jeho otevřela, měkká a horká a sladká, a John si vzdáleně uvědomil, že Sherlock vyjíždí rukama nahoru, aby ho uchopil za paže, a tělem se k němu vine. John mu vklouzl jazykem do úst, ochutnal ho a cítil, jak se pod ním Sherlock zachvěl. Sklouzl rukou dolů po straně krku, aby ho pohladil na klíční kosti, skoro jako už předtím, ale teď byly v jeho doteku majetnickost a úmysl. Sherlock odtrhl rty od Johnových, aby se třaslavě nadechl. Hlava mu spadla dozadu do kolébky Johnovy dlaně a John mu jazykem přejel po dlouhém bílém hrdle odzdola až nahoru. Celým Sherlockovým tělem projel třes, a když mu John olízl ucho, zachvěl se znovu.

Ježíši, to bylo, tohle bylo – John cítil, jak jeho mozek rapidně ztrácí kontrolu nad situací. Bez ohledu na ty BDSM fantazie John nejasně předpokládal, že Sherlock bude líbat stejně, jako dělal cokoliv jiného: pánovitě a despoticky. Tahle verze Sherlocka, který prakticky v jeho náručí omdléval jako hrdinka brakové literatury, která přímo žebrá, aby byla popleněna, v jeho představách nefigurovala ani v nejmenším. Ale líbilo se mu to – _Bože_ , jak jen se mu to líbilo. Jestli John teď nezpomalí, vezme si Sherlocka ohnutého přes kuchyňský stůl, ještě než se vůbec k té řeči ‚prosím, dej kvůli mně kopačky Sebastianu Moranovi‘ dostanou.

John se vrátil k Sherlockovým ústům, zjemnil polibky a znovu ho pohladil po vlasech. Ale Sherlock zřejmě ten vzkaz ‚zpomal‘ nepochopil. Opřel se do Johnova polibku s opravdovou vášní, vyklenul záda a přesunul ruce nahoru k Johnovu krku a rameni. John okamžitě zapomněl, na co předtím myslel, a sklouzl dlaní Sherlockovi dolů po nahém hrudníku pod rozepnutou košili. Dychtivě toužil tu pitomou košili sundat – stejně Sherlockovi jen svazovala ruce – ale vymotat se z jejich objetí se teď zdálo příliš těžké. A zajel rukou Sherlockovi po žebrech až na záda.

A ztuhl. Tohle nebylo – v pořádku, něco nebylo v pořádku, něco bylo ve skutečnosti opravdu, opravdu špatně, protože v tutéž chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, že hladká kůže přešla v cosi jiného, zaregistroval i to, že se Sherlock od něj zprudka odtrhl.

„Sherlocku -“ John už stál a pokoušel se mu nahlédnout přes rameno, zatímco Sherlock se s ním pral a snažil se mu uniknout, ale udělal tu chybu, že chtěl uhnout dopředu, _pryč_ , a John ho chytil za obě ramena a prohlédl si jeho odhalená záda pořádně. „Ježíši Kriste!“

Sherlock se otočil, vyvlékl se z Johnova držení jako úhoř a vratce se postavil. S vytřeštěnýma očima si natahoval košili zpátky, pachtil se s tím jednou rukou, zatímco tu druhou držel vzhůru – jestli aby Johna varoval, nebo uklidnil, to John nedokázal říct. „Johne, to je v pořádku, to nic není, to je -“

„Ne, to tedy sakra _není_ v pořádku! Nic z toho není v pořádku! To Moran - tys ho nechal -“ Začínalo mu to docházet. Ten paracetamol, Sherlock, který se tak opatrně pohyboval, všechny ty příznaky tam byly a on je dokonce ani po Owenově varování _neviděl_ – „Sherlocku, neexistují okolnosti, za kterých by tohle mohlo být v pořádku. Tohle není – to je týrání, zneužití, Sherlocku. Tohle _není_ v pohodě.“

Sherlockův obličej se uzavřel, jako by přes něj zabouchl okenice. Otočil se na patě, tápavě nahmátl sako, a než John stačil mrknout, byl ze schodů dole. John cítil, jak se mu podlamují nohy. Hrábl po židli, minul ji, tvrdě přistál, a když dole práskly dveře, přitáhl se rukama do stoje, smykem vyběhl ze dveří, chytil se zábradlí a vrhl se ke schodům. Cesta dolů se nezměnila v katastrofu jen díky štěstí. Dole rozrazil dveře a z krku se mu vydral výkřik sám od sebe: „Sherlocku!“, ale bylo moc pozdě. Sherlock byl pryč.

 

Poznámka autorky i překladatelky: Jistě všechny znáte SweetLittleKitty. Je to naše oblíbená kreslířka, ale věděly jste, že tenhle konkrétní [obrázek](http://78.media.tumblr.com/5d86d6f0672f9a1a66ccb3efd61b6814/tumblr_nge6mzIoc41qfbwxao1_r1_500.jpg) byl namalován na přání přesně k téhle kapitole?


	14. Chapter 14

John vklopýtal zpátky do bytu, chňapl po své bundě a zoufale hledal telefon. Vydoloval ho ven, ztěžka dosedl a třesoucími se prsty napsal zprávu:

_Je mi to tolik, tolik líto. Prosím, vrať se._

V kuchyni se ozvalo povědomé pípnutí a John svěsil hlavu na kolena. Sherlockův mobil byl pořád na stole, odkud předtím psal Lestradovi textovky, zatímco John hledal šití. Ležel tam zapomenutý. Sherlocka nedostihne. Sherlock se nedozví, že mu John nechtěl v žádném případě ublížit, nedozví se, co k němu John doopravdy cítí, nedozví se, že jeho násilnický přítel je ve skutečnosti sériový vrah. A co hůř, pokud si jeho násilnický přítel sériový vrah tuhle noc vybere, aby ho umlátil k smrti, Sherlock nebude mít jak zavolat o pomoc. Proč ho jen kurva John nevaroval? Proč nechal Owena – _Owen_.

John znovu popadl telefon. Když to Owen zvedl, hlas měl překvapený a ospalý, ale rychle se probral, jakmile John začal mluvit. Rychle shrnul události posledních několika hodin, vynechal líbání – nebylo třeba, aby si Owen myslel, že John vybuchl ze žárlivosti, i když na tom něco pravdy bylo – a naznačil, že Sherlock, vyčerpaný a pod vlivem léků, si jednoduše neuvědomil, že mu sklouzla košile.

„Takže jeho záda -“ řekl Owen.

„Seřezal ho, Owene, kovovou přezkou na konci opasku. Učili nás rozpoznat, jak to vypadá, a už jsem to viděl i dřív, i když nikdy ne tak hrozné. Tohle nebyla nějaká drsná sexuální hra. Moran ho prostě zmlátil na sračky. Muselo to pekelně bolet.“ Johnovi se před očima mihl zase ten paracetamol a musel přestat mluvit, jak se mu sevřelo hrdlo.

„Dobře, takže jsi viděl ty podlitiny, a potom…?“

John znovu polkl. „Ztratil jsem hlavu,“ přiznal. „Viděl jsem ta záda a prostě jsem vyletěl. Křičel jsem a Sherlock, on­ – pamatuješ, říkal jsem ti, že nedokáže v lidech doopravdy číst, nerozumí citům, je trochu jako asperger – když jsem se rozzlobil a začal křičet, asi si myslel, že se zlobím na něj. Že udělal něco špatného. A tak utekl. Vystřelil odsud, než jsem ho stačil chytit, a nechal tu i telefon.“

„Myslíš si, že šel za Moranem,“ řekl Owen, ne jako otázku.

„Potřebuju, abys mi dal tu adresu. Já ho tam nenechám, ne s tím, co teď vím, ne potom, co jsem viděl -“

„Ne. Ani náhodou. Nenechám tě -“

„Já mu o tom tvým případu nic nebudu říkat! Ani to nepotřebuju! Mám dost důvodů za ním běžet i bez toho. Tohle je můj nejlepší přítel a je v maléru. Dostanu ho z něj.“

„Johne, zamysli se nad tím. Jsi teď civil. Víš, že tě nemůžu nechat, abys jen tak nakráčel do takové situace. Co bys vůbec dělal, kdyby Sherlock nechtěl jít? Nebo kdyby ho Moran nechtěl nechat jít? Budeš volat policii a hlásit domácí násilí? Myslíš si, že by to Sherlock chtěl?“

„Na to ti kurva úplně seru, jestli to znamená, že odtamtud vytáhnu Sherlocka vcelku,“ řekl John neurvale. „Myslím, že mě neposloucháš, Owene. Já jdu a Sherlocka dostanu ven. Můžu tu adresu získat i jinak, ale přes tebe je to rychlejší a radši bych pracoval s tebou než proti tobě.“

Owen ostře vydechl. „Dobře, tak to uděláme takhle. Ty nikam nepůjdeš – ne, sklapni, poslouchej mě – _já_ tam půjdu. Okouknu to tam a uvidím, co se děje. Jestli usoudím, že Sherlock je v nějakém nebezpečí, dostanu ho ven, na to ti dávám své slovo. Dohodnuto?“

Johnova potřeba ochránit Sherlocka osobně byla tak niterná a základní, že ho to skoro přemohlo, ale ta rozumnější část jeho mozku rozpoznala moudrost Owenova plánu. „Dobře,“ řekl nakonec.

„Johne.“

„Jo?“

„Potřebuju, abys to pochopil. Jestli, až se tam dostanu, uvidím dvě soudné dospělé osoby účastnící se nějakých aktivit s oboustranným souhlasem, odcházím. Máme jasno?“

 Takže John nikoho neoklamal. Byl překvapený, jak málo mu na tom záleží. „Máme jasno. Já jen… potřebuju vědět, že je v pořádku.“

„Dej mi půl hodiny,“ řekl Owen a zavěsil.

John dlouhou chvíli zůstal, kde byl, než ho hromadící se adrenalin donutil se zvednout. Přecházel tam a zpátky, sem a tam, snažil se potlačit myšlenky na to, co se může stát během půl hodiny, a hůř, co by se bývalo mohlo stát místo toho, kdyby si John zachoval rozvahu, držel svůj zatracený jazyk za zuby a nevyletěl jako zasraný puberťák – a to zrovna nepomáhalo. John se zhluboka nadechl a odkráčel do kuchyně, kde metodicky uklidil všechnu tu krev, zakrvácené ručníky a roztřídil lékařské harampádí, které se tam pořád povalovalo, a pak se dal do práce na zbytku kuchyně. O dvacet sedm minut později dostal dvě textovky: _Právě jsem dorazil všude ticho_ a _Jdu se porozhlédnout kolem_. John zatnul zuby a pokračoval v úklidu.

Zrovna dával dohromady seznam věcí, co musí doplnit do své lékařské soupravy – lidokain na prvním místě – když mu zazvonil telefon. John zahodil seznam.

„Nevím, jestli to jsou dobré nebo špatné zprávy,“ řekl unaveně Owen, „ale nezdá se, že by se tam vůbec něco dělo. Dokonce jsem zaklepal u sousedů naproti a použil termovizi, ale tyhle budovy jsou dost staré a mají tak tlusté zdi, že je skoro nemožné něco vidět, pokud někdo není přímo před oknem. Někdo je rozhodně doma, ale není tam skoro žádná aktivita. Nevidím žádné známky potíží, Johne.“

John cítil, jak mrazení v zádech pomalu ustupuje. „To nestačí,“ namítl.

„Johne -“

„Ne, Owene, tohle potřebuješ slyšet.“ John měl jenom jednu kartu v rukávu a musel se ujistit, že Owen vezme na vědomí, že je to eso. „Sherlock má bratra. Nebudeš znát jeho jméno, protože lidi jako my o těch, jako je on, nikdy neuslyší, ale je vysoko, na dost vysokém postu, aby jestli se jeho malému bratříčkovi něco stane, zatímco ty sedíš před tím bytem, ti celé to tvoje vyšetřování vybouchlo do ksichtu. A jestli ho k tomu budu muset přizvat, nikdy Morana nedostaneš před soud, protože on celou tu věc převezme a Morana smete z povrchu Země. Neříkám ti to, abych ti vyhrožoval, jenom tě varuju. Tenhle člověk není nikdo, koho bys mohl podceňovat.“

Zavládlo dlouhé ticho, během kterého si John představoval, jak Owen proklíná impuls, který ho přiměl jít tehdy za Johnem z baru ven. „Potřebuju zavolat nadřízeným.“

„Jo.“

„Jak se ten chlap jmenuje?“

„Mycroft Holmes. A jestli ho tvůj šéf nezná… ať zavolá _svému_ šéfovi.“

„Do prdele práce,“ zamumlal Owen a zavěsil.

John se posadil. Teď, když překročil tenhle konkrétní Rubikon, adrenalinový nával byl pryč a on zůstal roztřesený a podivně klidný. Sherlock s ním možná už nikdy nepromluví, Owen skoro určitě ne a možná právě odbouchl Moranův případ společně s jakoukoliv šancí, kterou kdy u Sherlocka měl. Bylo mu to jedno. Cokoliv se teď stane, John Watson bude vědět, že udělal všechno, co bylo v jeho silách, aby ochránil muže, jehož miloval. Jak mu uvědomění, co právě udělal, svítalo v hlavě, John ji znovu složil do dlaní. Zhluboka se nadechl a pocítil okamžik ledově průzračné jistoty, kterou míval spojenou s chvílemi těsně před bojem. Jediná věc, na které teď záleželo, ta _jediná_ věc, bylo dostat Sherlocka bezpečně zpátky. Myslel na Sherlockovy vytřeštěné oči, na sinalé černomodré podlitiny na jeho hubených zranitelných zádech. V duchu se modlil: _prosím. Prosím, vrať se zpátky_.

Zazvonil mu telefon.

„Zatraceně doufám, že víš, co děláš, kamaráde,“ řekl Owen bez úvodu.

„Jo, to já taky. Posílá to výš, tvůj šéf?“

„Šéfka, a jo, posílá; a není nadšená. Takže.“ Unaveně si povzdychl. „Znovu, doufám, že víš, co děláš.“

„Owene, věř mi, nikdo nechce -“

Owen ho přerušil, tichým a naléhavým tónem. „Musím běžet. Někdo jde.“ Telefon ohluchl.

John měl hrudník tak stažený strachy, že už to víc nešlo. Opatrně odložil telefon, přitiskl si obě ruce naplocho na kolena a soustředil se na pomalé, pravidelné dýchání. Zdálo se to jako hodiny, než mu telefon zazvonil znovu.

Owen měl hlas jasný úlevou. „Tvůj chlapec je v taxíku na cestě domů.“

„ _Cože?_ Jak -“

„Před pár minutami vyšel ze dveří, to proto jsem to předtím ukončil tak rychle. Jsem naproti přes ulici a on držel hlavu dole, ale v poslední době jsem viděl dost jeho fotek, abych si byl naprosto jistý.“

„Ach můj Bože.“ John byl vděčný, že už sedí; zavřel oči a zavalila ho vlna takové úlevy, že skoro omdlel. „Owene, nemůžu -“

„Civilista je v bezpečí a na tom jedině záleží; a Moran není o nic moudřejší. Promluvíme si zítra. Musím končit, zrovna mi volá šéfka.“

John položil mobil a nadechl se; připadalo mu, jako by to bylo poprvé pořádně za několik hodin. Sherlock je v bezpečí. Jede domů. A John… John má ještě jednu šanci, aby to udělal správně. Roztřeseně se postavil a zamířil do kuchyně, aby zapnul konvici.


	15. Chapter 15

John se usadil v křesle, pomalu upíjel čaj a důkladně přemýšlel, co řekne, až přijde Sherlock domů. Svůj předchozí pokus velkolepě zpackal; jenom doufal, že dostane druhou šanci. Ohříval si ruce o uklidňující teplo, které sálalo z hrníčku. Zhasnul všechna světla kromě malé lampičky, nechtěl, aby měl Sherlock pocit, že přichází do jasně osvětlené výslechové místnosti, a teď zjistil, že se v tom přítmí uvolňuje i sám, napětí v něm povolovalo skoro navzdory jemu samému.

Dole se zavřely dveře.

John byl okamžitě úplně v pozoru. Ruce se mu bezděčně sevřely a on opatrně položil prázdný hrníček a přinutil je, aby zase povolily. Sherlockovy kroky se pomalu blížily po schodech nahoru. V obývacím pokoji se nezdržel, prošel přímo do kuchyně; očividně mířil do své ložnice.

„Sherlocku?“

Kroky se zastavily. John vstal. Viděl Sherlocka v kuchyni; stál zády k Johnovi, ani se nepokoušel narovnat ramena. Vypadal zhrouceně a vyčerpaně a bez svého kabátu až příliš útle.

John měl navzdory čaji sucho v krku. „Musím se omluvit,“ řekl. Rozhodl se začít tímhle hlavně proto, že to byla pravda, ale taky protože mu připadalo, že se to nejspíš setká s příznivým přijetím. „Neměl jsem žádné právo ti říkat, co máš dělat. Neměl jsem se pokoušet chovat se k tobě jako Mycroft. Je mi to líto.“

Drobné, strnulé kývnutí. Sherlock byl pořád otočený zády, ale neodešel.

„Taky se chci ujistit, že pochopíš,“ pachtil se John dál, „že jsi to nebyl ty, na koho jsem měl vztek. Zlobil jsem se, že jsi zraněný. Zlobil jsem se, že ti někdo ublížil. Jsem kvůli tomu strašně, strašně naštvaný. Ale ne na tebe.“

Vždycky z toho byl tak trochu rozpačitý, když Sherlockovi vysvětloval věci takhle polopatě jako malému děcku, ale v těchhle záležitostech Sherlockova genialita selhávala a oba to věděli. Sherlock Johnovi věřil, že mu věci objasní. Potřeboval to.

John se zhluboka nadechl. „Zlobím se,“ řekl opatrně, „protože mi na tobě záleží. Hodně. Ehm, ne jen jako příteli. To, co se stalo předtím, to byla -“ Ach Bože, lámalo mu srdce, jak po tomhle Sherlock shrbil ramena, očividně čekal, že příští slovo bude něco jako ‚chyba‘, „- věc, kterou jsem chtěl už dlouho. Hodně jsem to chtěl,“ dokončil John vyzývavě. „Měl jsem něco říct dřív, ale myslel jsem, víš, že už jsi zadaný.“

Tak. Karty na stole. Se srdcem až v krku tam John stál jako přibitý a čekal na Sherlockovu odpověď. Dlouhou, trýznivě mučivou chvíli tam Sherlock jen stál, ani se nepohnul, hlavu pořád sklopenou.

„Je po všem.“ Sherlock promluvil tak tiše, že ho John sotva slyšel. „Se Sebastianem. Skončil jsem to.“ Hlas měl podivně přiškrcený – on snad _pláče_? Konečně se trochu pootočil, ale pak se zarazil, pohled upřený na stůl, takže mu John pořád neviděl do obličeje. „Při zpětném pohledu jsem měl očekávat, že to vezme špatně.“ Udělal další krok směrem k Johnovi, a pak se mu podlomila kolena a sesul se k zemi.

„Sherlocku!“ John před ním klečel, ještě než si vůbec uvědomil, že se hýbá. Sherlock klečel, snažil se postavit, a tak ho John vzal pod ramenem a podepřel ho, a pak Sherlock zvedl hlavu.

„Ó, jak jsem chytrý,“ zašeptal.

John zíral, ztuhlý šokem. Už viděl horší zranění, samozřejmě že ano, ale nic, co kdy spatřil, dokonce ani ve válce, ho nepřipravilo na Sherlockův zpustošený obličej. „Bože můj,“ zašeptal. Zvedl ruku a nechal ji vznášet těsně nad Sherlockovou tváří, a nakonec ji zlehka jako sněhovou vločku položil na jeho vlasy. Sherlock zavřel nezraněné oko, sklonil se dopředu a opřel se čelem Johnovi o hrudník. John ho vzal druhou paží opatrně kolem ramen, zlehka ho držel a cítil, jak zhluboka a roztřeseně dýchá. Prsty Sherlock váhavě stočil do Johnova svetru, jako by si nebyl jistý, zda tam budou vítány.

Po dlouhé chvíli se Sherlock odtáhl a vyčerpanost a bolest mu prýštily z každého póru.

„Vím, že budeš chtít, abych jel do nemocnice,“ řekl a vyhýbal se Johnovi pohledem. „Ale. Mohl bys.“ Polkl a trochu se zašklebil. „Prosím, Johne, mohl bys mě nejdřív prohlédnout ty? Nevěřím, že mám nějaká vážná zranění. Jestli si budeš myslet, že potřebuju detailnější vyšetření, udělám, co řekneš.“

John už už požádal o důkaz, ale rozmyslel si to. „Ztratil jsi úplně vědomí, třeba jen na malou chvíli?“ zeptal se místo toho.

„Ne. Ale myslím, že ještě pořád cítím účinky té medikace.“

John se podíval na hodinky a počítal. „Buď, anebo jsi možná jenom vyřízený. Dobře, tak se na to podíváme.“

Tentokrát nezůstali v kuchyni; John chtěl jiné místo, s lepším světlem. Nachystal židli do koupelny a Sherlocka na ni usadil, než najde svůj lékařský kufřík a oftalmoskop. Zadíval se na krvavou paseku na Sherlockově obličeji a zamračil se na groteskně zmalované oko. „Potřebuju se pokusit zkontrolovat, jak je na tom tvůj zrak, než to ještě víc oteče. Jestli zhasnu světlo, myslíš, že bys dokázal otevřít víčko?“ To oko bylo nejhorší ze Sherlockových na první pohled zjevných zranění; pokud ho John nebude moci obstojně vyšetřit, bude potřebovat péči oftalmologa.

Sherlock zvládl otevřít oko dost na to, aby do něj John viděl, a nakonec se zdálo v pořádku. John se s úlevou usmál, přinesl misku studené vody a začal čistit zaschlou krev. „Chceš na tu pusu nějaký led?“ Tržné rány na Sherlockových oteklých rtech už přestaly krvácet a žádná nebude potřebovat zašít, ale musely být bolestivé.

„Ne, to je v pořádku.“

Johna zmátla odřenina, která začala být zřetelná, jak mu umýval líce. „Co to – tohle nevypadá jako…“

„Praštil mi obličejem o zeď,“ odpověděl Sherlock nevzrušeně. „Pak o stůl. Taky mě mlátil pěstí, ale ne moc.“

John sebou trhl. „Zuby máš v pořádku. Tvůj nos -“ snažil se ho prohmatat tak opatrně, jak jen svedl, ale Sherlock teď poprvé ucukl a do očí mu vhrkly slzy. „Nos máš zlomený. Není to dislokované, takže se zahojí dobře, ačkoliv možná už nebude vypadat stejně.“

„Je mi fuk, jak vypadá můj nos,“ prohlásil Sherlock. Sotva udržel hlavu nahoře. „Jak dlouho to potrvá, než jím budu moct zase dýchat?“

John se maličko usmál. „Chvíli to zabere.“ Dál mlčky smýval krev a opatrně vyšetřoval. Sherlock měl na levém uchu příšernou modrofialovou podlitinu – to ho Moran rval za _uši_? - a v pravém zaschlou krev. John si přinesl otoskop. „Kristepane, máš protržený bubínek.“

„Aha.“ Zdálo se, že Sherlock tu zprávu zvažuje. „To proto z té strany jen stěží něco slyším?“

John si povzdychl. „Zahojí se to. Ale musím ti na to sehnat nějaké kapky.“ John zkontroloval zbytek Sherlockovy lebky, prsty se mu zamotávaly do zakrvácených kadeří: žádné boule, žádné zlomeniny. „Dobře, košili dolů, pojďme se tentokrát podívat pořádně.“

Sherlock si poslušně svlékl zničenou košili. Zranění na hrudi nebylo tak hrozné, jak se John obával, ačkoliv gáza byla prosáklá čerstvou krví. John ji odloupl a zjistil, že pár jeho pečlivých sutur je vytržených. Mlčky je odstřihl a místo nich ránu stáhl sterilními náplasťovými stehy. Pak jemně přejel Sherlockovi po bocích.

„Žebra jsou v pořádku,“ prohlásil Sherlock. „Už jsem je zlomená měl – nebolí to stejně, když dýchám.“

Při dýchání by to Sherlocka nemělo bolet _vůbec nijak_ , ale John to nechal být. Stejně s tím ani tak nemohl nic dělat. „Otoč se teď, prosím,“ požádal ho a snažil se udržet lehký tón. Sherlock bez zaváhání poslechl.

Na Sherlockova nelidsky zbitá záda bylo těžké se dívat. Modřiny a šrámy, které John viděl už předtím a byly už tak dost zlé, teď měl překryté podlitinami tak tmavými, že byly místy skoro černé. John byl rád, že mu Sherlock nevidí do obličeje. „Kopal tě?“ zeptal se a bojoval o to, aby udržel hlas v mezích normy. Sherlock beze slova přikývl.

John očistil místa, kde přezka opasku rozsekla pokožku, ale ty rány už se začínaly hojit a zdálo se, že nejsou zanícené. Sherlockova nahá záda a zranitelně svěšený krk v Johnovi nějak probudily všechny ochranitelské instinkty. Kdyby jen dostal šanci, dokopal by Sebastiana Morana až do zkurveného _Walesu_.

„Dobře,“ řekl nakonec a Sherlock se k němu otočil zpátky čelem. „Bude to nejmíň týden pekelně bolet, ale nakonec budeš v pořádku.“ Poplácal Sherlocka přes kalhoty po stehně. „Něco pod tímhle, co bych měl vidět?“

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou, a pak se zatvářil, jako by si přál, aby to nedělal. „Nějaké zhmožděniny na, ehm, zadku. To bude v pohodě.“

John se mu zadíval do očí. „Ošoustal tě?“ Ten výraz zvolil po troše úvah. ‚Znásilnil’ dávalo moc prostoru vytáčkám a ‚penetroval‘ bylo zase moc mírné. Chtěl Sherlocka šokovat, aby mu řekl pravdu.

Sherlock uhnul pohledem. A potom jedinkrát kývl.

John zatnul zuby, ale hlas udržel nezúčastněný. „Dobře.“ Vstal a pustil vodu do vany. „Teď půjdu a najdu ti pyžamo. Ty se vyčůráš. Kolem ledvin máš spoustu podlitin. Jestli uvidíš krev, _i kdyby jen kapku_ , řekneš mi to.“ Čekal, až Sherlock přisvědčí, pak vytáhl ze skříňky svoji cestovní toaletní taštičku a vyndal zrcátko na holení. „Pak se prohlídneš. Důkladně. Jestli najdeš nějaké čerstvé krvácení, trhliny, taky mi to řekneš. Pak se rozhodneme, co s tím. Ale, Sherlocku, musíš mi to povědět. Vím, že to, jak ti teď je, je už tak dost špatné, ale věř mi, že absces by byl ještě mnohem, mnohem horší.“

Sherlock znovu přikývl. Pořád ještě se nepodíval Johnovi do očí. John zaváhal, a pak zvedl ruku, aby se dotkl jeho vlasů. „Už jenom chviličku,“ řekl něžně. „Už jsme skoro skončili a pak můžeš spát celé dny.“

Ustoupil stranou, rychle, než z toho udělá slaďák. Tohle teď Sherlock nepotřeboval. Musel si teď pro Sherlocka zachovat dost jasnou hlavu, aby se o něj postaral, po tom binci, co nadělal, když na sebe dohlížel sám. John našel Sherlockovo pyžamo a potom po troše uvažování šel a převlékl se do svého i on. I kdyby Sherlockův stav vyžadoval víc lékařské péče, než chtěl a John mu mohl poskytnout, může to počkat do rána.

John se vracel po schodech dolů. Voda už netekla, a tak nakoukl do dveří. Sherlock byl ve vaně a závěs měl zatažený. „Sherlocku? V pořádku?“

„Ano.“ Sherlockův zdušený hlas byl tichounký. „Nic nekrvácí. Jsou tam jen… podlitiny.“

„Skvěle,“ řekl John s úlevou. „Položím ti sem pyžamo a tady je tuba masti – použij ji všude, kde máš protrženou nebo rozseknutou kůži.“

„Měl bych ty stehy udržet v suchu?“

„Nenamáčet, jestli můžeš, ale trochu opláchnout je nevadí. Nezůstávej tam dlouho.“ John se otočil k odchodu a pak se zarazil. „Sherlocku? Je tu možnost – že by po tobě Moran šel?“

Šplouchání ustalo. „Pravděpodobně ano, ale ne dnes večer, nemyslím si.“ John si přál, aby v Sherlockově hlasu zaznělo víc jistoty.

„Tak já zamknu.“ John zkontroloval hlavní dveře, pak zamkl i dveře, vedoucí do obýváku a kuchyně, a pak pro jistotu i okna. Spát bude na gauči.

Sherlock se zvládl dostat z vany a do kalhot od pyžama, než mu došly síly. John se vrátil do koupelny a našel ho, jak se se skelným pohledem kymácí, a rychle mu pomohl do pyžamového kabátku. Sherlock se automaticky otočil k umyvadlu. „Sherlocku, nemohl bys – ne, to nemůžeš.“ John si povzdychl. S velikým ústupkem svým zraněným rtům Sherlock poprvé za celý svůj život – alespoň pokud John mohl říct – vynechal zubní nit. Sherlock byl teď tak otupělý, že sotva stál, a tak ho John odvedl do jeho pokoje, odhrnul přikrývku a uložil ho na méně pošramocený bok. Přikryl ho.

„Johne,“ řekl Sherlock tiše. Oči už měl zavřené. „Myslel jsi to vážně?“

John se nemusel ptát, co tím myslí. „Každé slovo.“

„Tak tady zůstaneš?“

John se usmál a měl pocit, že je to po dlouhé době poprvé. Zhasnul lampičku, vklouzl pod přikrývku a přisunul se čelem k Sherlockovi. Zaváhal, chtěl ho obejmout a ukonejšit, ale nechtěl mu způsobit ještě víc bolesti, a tak vzal nakonec Sherlocka za ruku, která ležela mezi nimi. Sherlock se ve tmě vedle něj pousmál. Zdálo se, že i to ho bolí.

„Já jsem to nevěděl,“ zašeptal Sherlock. „Myslel jsem, že muži se ti nelíbí.“

„Aha, díváš se, ale nepozoruješ,“ odpověděl mu John taky šeptem a Sherlockovi zacukaly rty v dalším pousmání.

„Armáda,“ zamumlal a John se smíchem řekl: „Ne, ještě mnohem dřív.“ Zvedl ruku, pohladil Sherlocka po vlasech a pak přiznal: „Já jsem si myslel, že tobě se nelíbí nikdo.“

„Taky ne,“ řekl Sherlock a potom zaváhal, očividně se snažil najít ta správná slova. „Dlouho ne. Až dokud ses neobjevil ty. Moran byl… rozptýlení, nic to pro mě neznamenalo.“

John si nebyl jistý, co si z toho má vybrat. Teď byla řada na něm, aby mlčel. Převracel si v hlavě Sherlockova slova a snažil se je přizpůsobit tomu, co věděl o jejich vztahu, co si zjistil, co se dozvěděl od Owena.

„Ubližoval ti celou dobu?“

„Ne takhle.“ Trochu moc rychlá odpověď.

John znovu zaváhal, ale na tohle se zeptat musel.

„Sherlocku, je to… něco, co potřebuješ? Ve vztahu?“

„Ne.“ Tohle bylo důrazné a Sherlock byl najednou vzhůru. „ _Ne_. Netoužím po tom, abys mi ubližoval. Nemám rád bolest, to nikdy nebylo o tomhle.“

 _Tak proč jsi zůstával?_ přemýšlel John zoufale, ale Sherlock mu teď svíral ruku tak pevně, že to skoro až bolelo. John mu po ní na uklidněnou kroužil palcem a hladil ho po vlasech. „Můžeš mi povědět, co potřebuješ?“

Sherlock si náhle povzdechl, teplý dech ovanul Johnovi ruku. „Já pro to nemám slova,“ zašeptal. John se posouval dopředu, dokud se nedotýkali čely.

„To je v pořádku,“ řekl tiše. Viděl Sherlockův obličej jen centimetry od svého, cítil na tváři jeho dech. „Všecko to bude v pořádku, Sherlocku, přísahám.“

Chvíli se nepohnuli, jen společně dýchali.

„Nemám rád lehké doteky.“

„Já vím. Já vím, že nemáš.“ Sherlock byl zticha, zřejmě pátral po správných slovech. Johna napadlo, že to možná myslel doslova – možná ta slova vymazal. „Ale máš rád, když se tě někdo dotýká,“ řekl, protože mu to připadalo jako důležitý bod, který je třeba objasnit, třebaže se předtím večer rozhodně vypadalo, že _má_.

„Ano.“

„Když se tě dotýká… pevně.“

„Ano.“

„ _Hodně_ pevně?“

„Ano.“ Sherlock měl hlas plný úžasu a vděčnosti, že na to John přišel.

„Takové ty věci s dominancí a submisivitou?“

„Ne tak docela,“ odpověděl Sherlock váhavým způsobem, který Johnovi naznačil, že to není úplně vyřízené téma. John se odmlčel, aby si to trochu promyslel. Převracel si to v hlavě pořád dokola, dokud si nemyslel, že na to přišel: Sherlock měl rád dominantní partnery. Sherlock skoro určitě neměl ani to nejmenší ponětí, jak si vyjednat svoje vlastní potřeby a hranice, i kdyby je sám chápal, což bylo diskutabilní. Sebastian Moran to poznal a Sherlockovu submisivitu i jeho důvěru prostě zneužil.

„Já jsem nikdy… Nikdy jsem nic takového neměl.“ Sherlock natáhl prsty a pak je znovu ovinul kolem Johnových. „Myslel jsem, že toho nikdy nebudu schopný. Nevím… Pořád nevím, jestli…“

„Já ano,“ řekl John pevně.

„Zkusil jsem to. Na univerzitě. Ale…“ V tom jediném slově bylo tolik smutku, celý vesmír osamělosti. „Dopadlo to špatně; a mně se nelíbilo… Ale nedokázal jsem to vysvětlit.“

John mu stiskl ruku. „Muselo to být pro tebe hrozně těžké,“ řekl něžně.

„No, sjet se docela dost pomáhalo,“ přiznal Sherlock a na chvíli zase zněl jako jeho staré já. Pak znovu jemně vydechl. „A tak jsem… prostě…“

„Rozhlédl ses po nejdrsnějším, nejpanovačnějším chlapovi, co se namanul,“ došlo to Johnovi, „a řekls mu…“

„… že to mám rád tvrdě.“ Byl to sotva šepot. John znovu uhladil Sherlockovi vlasy a pokusil se ze svých paží udělat oblé malé bezpečné místečko, ve kterém by se Sherlock mohl otevřít.

„Je to tak pro tebe snazší, že jo? Nechat někoho jiného, aby převzal kontrolu. Pak je to pro tebe všechno méně zahlcující. Možná to taky odstraní většinu tlaku – je menší šance, že špatně pochopíš signály.“ A nikdo se neobtěžuje číst ty Sherlockovy.

Velice jemné přikývnutí.

„No, tak to s námi bude docela v pohodě,“ řekl John s úsměvem. „Jsem nakonec armádní kapitán; myslím, že zvládnu mít velení.“

Sherlock naproti němu úplně zjihl úlevou. John si nemyslel, že je možné, aby se mu v tuhle noc roztříštilo srdce ještě víc, ale teď ho bolelo. Byla toho ještě spousta, co nevěděl – ta cesta od ‚tvrdě‘ k brutálnímu znásilnění a zbití byla vážně mlhavá, to za prvé – ale na jednu noc to stačilo až až. Jedna věc byla jasná, a to, že Sherlockova zranění nebudou jediným důvodem, proč na všechno jít hodně pomalu. Sherlockovo srdce bylo střežené a křehké a John neměl v úmyslu s ním zacházet lehkomyslně.

„Sherlocku,“ řekl John velmi, velmi jemně, „tohle bude trochu jiné. Tohle…“ otevřel a zavřel ruku, stejně jako to předtím udělal Sherlock, a stiskl mu prsty, aby to zdůraznil. „Tohle to dělá jiné.“ Sherlock namáhavě svraštil čelo a John věděl, že to ze sebe musí dostat. „Vztáhnu na tebe ruce, abych tě ukotvil a dodal ti jistoty nebo aby ses cítil bezpečně, ale nikdy, abych tě omezoval nebo ti ubližoval. Když se tě budu dotýkat, bude to, abych i tobě způsobil rozkoš, ne jenom abych si ji bral. Nemusíš mi říkat, co chceš, ne hned teď,“ dodal rychle. „Přijdeme na to společně.“

Sherlock si přitáhl Johnovu ruku blíž k hrudníku a schoulil se kolem ní, jako by to byla ta nejvzácnější věc na světě. John ho znovu pohladil po vlasech a řekl: „Spi, lásko. Máme spoustu času, abychom to všecko vyřešili. Teď si odpočiň.“ Sherlock si povzdechl, celé tělo se mu uvolnilo a během chvilky spal.

John se najednou cítil taky úplně vyčerpaný. Byl to hodně, hodně dlouhý den. Chtěl zůstat vzhůru a jen si vychutnávat ten div, že skončil tady v Sherlockově posteli, úžas nad tím, že s ním Sherlock doopravdy takhle mluvil, ale zjistil, že není schopný udržet víčka otevřená. Nechal druhou ruku sklouznout, přikryl jí tu Sherlockovu a následoval ho do říše snů.


	16. Chapter 16

John se probudil s myšlenkou na to, kde asi nechal telefon. Párkrát zamrkal na nepovědomý strop, nakrátko dezorientovaný, a pak rychle otočil hlavu na stranu. Sherlock ležel v přesně stejné pozici jako včera v noci a vypadal spíš v kómatu, než že by spal; prsty měl ohnuté, jako by ještě držel Johna za ruku. John se při pohledu na jeho obličej zašklebil – dokonce i to pohmožděné ucho se zdálo oteklé. To mu připomnělo, ža potřebuje zavolat do lékárny kvůli ušním kapkám, což mu zase připomnělo jeho telefon. Uvědomil si, že to byl nejspíš on, co ho probudilo.

Tak tiše, jak jen zvládl, vyklouzl z postele, unaveně se štrachal najít svůj mobil a pak si ho vzal do kuchyně, kam si šel udělat kávu. Nejdřív zavolal do té lékárny, aby na to nezapomněl, a pak zkontroloval schránku. Čtyři textovky a dva zmeškané hovory.  Nejdřív si přečetl zprávu od Lestrada: _Potřebuju jméno vedoucího bezpečnostní služby v bance. Nezapomeňte na tu výpověď. Mluvil jsi s ním??_ Zbytek zpráv i hovorů byl od Owena, a to v čím dál naléhavějším tónu. John si povzdychl, podíval se na Sherlockovy zavřené dveře a vzal si kafe nahoru.

„Tady se vážně všechno posralo,“ řekl Owen ponuře. „Ukázalo se, že zapojit toho Mycrofta Holmese bylo jako odpálit jadernou pumu. I _šéf_ mojí šéfky je vytočený. Dneska odpoledne bude schůzka. Každopádně to pro nás bude ber nebo nech být – mohl by nám celý ten případ sebrat.“

„Ale sakra,“ řekl John. Odvolat se na Mycrofta byla i pro něj jaderná puma – Sherlock proletí stropem. „No, my máme alespoň částečně dobrou zprávu: Sherlock to s Moranem ukončil.“

„Vážně? Fantastické. A co je ta špatná část?“

„Moran to nevzal dobře. Skoro z něj vymlátil duši.“

„Ach můj Bože,“ zareagoval Owen upřímným šokem. „Johne, přísahám ti, já -“

„Ne, to nebyla tvoje chyba. Myslím, že když ses tam dostal, už bylo po všem.“ Owen říkal, že Sherlock držel hlavu dole, když vyšel ven; pravděpodobně si vůbec ničeho přes ulici ani nevšiml.

„Ach Bože. Jak zlé to je, něco zlomeného?“

„Nos a protržený bubínek… a nejspíš i pár žeber.“

„ _Do hajzlu_.“ Owen byl chvíli zticha, a pak řekl váhavě: „Johne…“

„Ne.“

„Cože?“

„Nebude s tebou mluvit, Owene. Uzavře se a bude tě urážet a nakonec ho budeš chtít praštit sám.“

„Musím to zkusit,“ trval na svém Owen, očividně frustrovaný. „Sherlock Holmes je jediné vodítko, které mám. Ta oběť v Amsterdamu je mrtvá.“

„Co?“ položil John rychle kávu na stůl.  „To Moran -“

„Ne, nic takového. Ten kluk byl drogově závislý; asi před rokem zemřel na předávkování.“

John mlčky uvažoval. „V kolik je ta vaše schůzka?“

„V šestnáct třicet.“

„Dobře. Já si se Sherlockem promluvím. Dokážu mnohem líp zjistit, co ví, než ty. Předpokládám, že teď už mám povoleno říct mu všechno?“

„Jestli jsi si jistý, že se nevrátí za Moranem -“

„Jsem si absolutně jistý,“ řekl John a nechal Owena, aby v jeho hlase uslyšel tu ocelovou jistotu.

„Pak dobrá, všechno, co víš. Kdy se mi můžeš ozvat?“

„Musím zaběhnout do lékárny a sehnat pro něj ještě pár věcí, a pak se ho musím pokusit probudit, což může být těžší, než to zní – byl vzhůru tři dny. Zavolám ti -“ John se podíval na hodinky, „za tři hodiny, nebo až budu něco vědět, podle toho, co z toho bude dřív.“

„Tohle je tvůj způsob, jak mi říct, abych šel ke všem čertům a přestal tě otravovat, že?“

„Jo,“ usmál se John. „Radši bych měl jít. Brzy si promluvíme.“

**

Probudit Sherlocka bylo přesně tak hrozné, jak John předvídal.

„Já vím, lásko, omlouvám se,“ konejšil ho John, když Sherlock ztrápeně zakňučel a pokusil se zahrabat pod přikrývky, aniž by se doopravdy pohnul. „Potřebujeme ti dostat do ucha tyhle kapky a pak se musíš trochu napít. Jenom se trošku přetoč.“ Nakonec se mu podařilo Sherlocka vmanévrovat na druhý bok a řekl: „Tu máš, přidrž si na puse led, než ti nakapu do ucha. Dobře. Teď se nehýbej.“ Naklonil malinkou lahvičku, ukápl do zvukovodu, vrátil víčko na místo a zjistil, že Sherlock znovu usnul. Led mu od úst sklouzl dolů.

„Sherlocku,“ vylovil John led, než roztaje. „No tak, Sherlocku, vzbuď se. Vážně s tebou musím mluvit. Je tu pár věcí, co jsem ti včera večer neřekl.“

Sherlock rozlepil to nezraněné oko. „Cos mi neřekl?“

„Nejdřív se napij. Podívej, mám tu vodu, čaj a jednu tu ledovou kávu, co je dělají v Thai Palace.“

Sherlock se pokoušel zamračit. „Ty mě vážně chceš mít vzhůru.“

„Obávám se, že jo.“

„Dám si to kafe.“

Káva byla naštěstí s brčkem, takže vypít ji, zatímco prakticky ležel na boku, nebylo pro Sherlocka tak obtížné, jak by mohlo být. Vypil ji celou a pak si vzal paracetamol, který mu John přinesl se sklenicí vody.

„Myslíš si, že budu naštvaný,“ řekl Sherlock bezvýrazně, když si John vzal sklenku zase zpátky. Namáhavě a bolestivě se zvedl do sedu. „Ať už je to, co chce, vlastně mi to říct nechceš. Myslíš si, že se mi to nebude líbit.“

„To bych řekl,“ přisvědčil John.

„Tak to přestaň odkládat a rozmazlovat mě.“

„Sherlocku -“

„Jsem dospělý. Dělám svá vlastní rozhodnutí, ať už si o nich myslíš, co chceš, právě jako ty děláš svá, a ty ta svoje zajisté můžeš _odvolat_ , když si budeš myslet, že je to tak lepší.“ Sherlock mluvil svým nejnafoukanějším, nejnamyšlenějším hlasem, který v tuhle chvíli zněl úplně jako Mycroft s tou nejhorší rýmou, a John se otočil, aby se na něj utrhl. Ale neudělal to. Sherlockova poslední slova mu došla právě ve chvíli, kdy uviděl jeho tvář, která byla… vyděšená. Alespoň na zlomek sekundy, než zase zapadl na místo jeho odměřený výraz.

Johnovo podráždění se vypařilo. Sedl si na postel a uvelebil se opřený o čelní pelest. „Ty jsi ale idiot,“ řekl vlídně. „Ale moc jsi toho nenaspal a kopali do tebe jako do fotbalového míče, takže na to vezmu ohled. Co mi vážně dělá starosti, je, že až domluvím, _ty_ nebudeš chtít být _se mnou_ ,  takže měj prosím na mysli, že všechno, co jsem udělal, bylo proto, že jsem se pokoušel tě udržet v bezpečí, protože ty jsi moc velký blázen, než abys to udělal sám, a jsi pro mě ten nejdůležitější člověk na planetě. A teď, můžeš prosím sem ke mně? Protože tohle je maximum řečí o citech, které jsem schopný zvládnout na jeden zátah.“

Sherlock chvíli jen zíral, odvrátil pohled, zase ho vrátil, znovu se podíval stranou a nakonec – pořád aniž by se na Johna podíval – si lehl zpátky. K Johnovu překvapení si položil hlavu na jeho stehno. Schoulil se do klubíčka, John mu prohrábl rukou rozcuchané kudrny a jemně rukou přejel po krku a ramenou.

„V pořádku?“ zeptal se a Sherlock kývl a prsty objal Johnovu nohu. „V úterý večer, když jsi utekl z Yardu, jsem běžel za tebou,“ začal John, „ale ty jsi už byl pryč, a tak jsem šel na pivo s Lestradem…“ Popsal setkání s Owenem a jejich následnou schůzku, včetně všeho o Moranových zločinech, na co si dokázal vzpomenout. Myslel si, že si vede docela dobře, než si uvědomil, že svírá Sherlockovo rameno tak silně, že mu tam nejspíš přibude nová modřina. Povolil ruku. Sherlock ležel velmi nehybně; do obličeje mu John neviděl.

„Včera večer…“ Tahle část byla ještě těžší. John nenáviděl i jen pomyšlení na tu hrůzu, co cítil, čekání, a _doopravdy_ nerad přiznával Sherlockovi, že do toho zapletl Mycrofta. Ale Sherlock vůbec nereagoval. John si začínal myslet, že možná zase usnul.

„… takže dneska později odpoledne se koná porada, asi s Mycroftem, předpokládám. Sherlocku, já – já opravdu nemůžu říct, že je mi to líto, protože bych to udělal znovu, kdybych musel, ale vím, že to není to, co bys chtěl. Nevím, jestli existuje nějaká cesta, jak z toho Mycrofta zase vynechat, ale jestli něco víš, cokoliv, co by mohlo pomoci s případem proti Moranovi…“

Sherlock ležel nehnutě, prsty pořád na Johnově noze. Ticho se protahovalo. John nasucho polykal a srdce mu znovu začínalo nepříjemně bušit. Zničil to všecko? Je Sherlock rozzlobený? Šokovaný tím, co John vyprávěl o Moranovi? Zděšený? _Co?_

Když Sherlock konečně promluvil, hlas měl tak tichý, že byl úplně bezvýrazný.

„Já jsem ti taky neřekl všechno,“ přiznal Sherlock.


	17. Chapter 17

Nakonec pořád ještě Johnovi neřekl všechno. Ne hned.

Sherlock informoval Johna, že jestli už musí být vzhůru, může být vzhůru alespoň pořádně, a tak John přikývl a šel udělat čaj, zatímco Sherlock se dobelhal na toaletu a pak do svého křesla. Všechno ho bolelo, ale ve skutečnosti se necítil vsedě o nic hůř, než když ležel. Vyprávět Johnovi to, co musel, bude mučivé, a nemohl snést pomyšlení, že zůstane v posteli jako žalostná opuštěná hromádka, pokud to dopadne špatně.

John mu přinesl trochu čaje a měkoučký toast se spoustou másla a džemu. Byl věcný a nedělal žádný povyk. Sherlock cítil zahanbující vděk. Vypil čaj a zkusil i toast, ale nedokázal ho spolknout. Spojil prsty do stříšky a shromáždil kolem sebe střípky své důstojnosti jako zbroj; ten proces znesnadňovalo vědomí, že připomíná okousanou psí hračku.

„Jak už víš,“ začal formálně, „v minulosti jsem měl období, kdy jsem byl sexuálně aktivní. Moje pokusy o vztah byly neúspěšné, a tak většina mých… setkání byla s neznámými muži a odehrávala se, když jsem byl sjetý kokainem.“

Odvážil se na Johna podívat, ale ten prostě naslouchal, tvář otevřenou. Nevypadal šokovaně ani znechuceně. To Sherlockovi dodalo odvahu pokračovat dál.

„Jak jsem uvedl minulou noc, obvykle jsem vyhledával partnery, kteří byli, ehm, pevní. Nevyhledával jsem sadisty ani nevítal násilí. Poté co jsem prošel odvykací léčbou, zůstal jsem čistý a oddal se své práci, nechal jsem to všechno za sebou.“ Dokonce i přesto, že John tu těžkou část rozmluvy podstoupil první, ta další část bude obtížná. „Nedávno, po tom incidentu u bazénu, jsem si uvědomil, že jsem si k tobě vyvinul pouto.“ Hluboký nádech. _Je to v pořádku? Ano, John se usmívá_. „Silné pouto,“ dodal důrazně. „Ale ty – věřil jsem, že jsi nedosažitelný. Pokoušel jsem se svoje city odsunout stranou. V průběhu případu se mi dostalo… návrhu. Už to bylo dlouho, co… A za jiných okolností… ale tys byl pryč. Na rande. Tak jsem to přijal.“

„Ale nesjel ses,“ řekl John, ne jako otázku.

„Ne!“ Sherlock se podíval Johnovi do očí. Pak sklopil pohled. „Alkohol a kofein,“ přiznal.

„Ty – a _alkohol_?“

„Ten klub byl za střízliva mnohem víc zahlcující, než jsem si pamatoval,“ řekl Sherlock podrážděně. „Stálo mě to dva drinky, než jsem byl schopný to snést, takže ano, byl jsem trochu pod vlivem.“

Z nějakého důvodu to Johnovi připadalo dost zábavné, ačkoliv Sherlock viděl, že se to snaží skrýt. „Takže ty jsi šel do klubu, opil se a sbalil chlapa, aniž bys jen hnul prstem,“ shrnul to. „Proč mě to nepřekvapuje víc? A co se stalo pak?“

„Pak jsem se vrátil a udělal to znovu,“ odsekl Sherlock. „Tys pořád chodil za tou vegankou, hodně, a já jsem na to neustále musel _myslet_. Co asi děláte.“

Teď bylo pobavení pryč; John se usmíval laskavě a trochu smutně. Ale pořád na něm nebyly vidět žádné známky hněvu. Sherlock se obával, že John bude nahlížet na jeho úlety s vícero neznámými jako na velice _ne_ v pořádku, a tak se ten rozhovor celkově dařil lépe, než doufal.

„Tu noc, kdy jsem odešel se Sebastianem, jsem věřil tomu, že to taky bude jednorázová záležitost. Nicméně, on vyjádřil přání vidět mě znovu. Věděl jsem, že k němu zhola nic necítím -“ Sherlock se zašklebil, „- ale Sebastian dal jasně najevo, že netouží po ničem takovém jako vztah, a tak jsem si myslel, že to uspořádání bude přijatelné. Na začátku to všechno šlo uspokojivě. Když jsme měli oba volno, šel jsem do jeho bytu, on nalil drink, mluvili jsme o hudbě.“ Sherlock udělal vágní gesto, které mělo naznačit ‚a pak jsme měli drsný, ale ne násilnický sex‘. „Jedné noci před několika týdny vyjádřil Sebastian přání mě svázat.“ Sherlock odvrátil pohled. „Nikdy předtím jsem to nedělal, ale… nebyl jsem proti.“

„Jak to já chápu, hodně lidem, kteří jsou citliví na senzorické přehlcení, připadá bondáž uklidňující,“ řekl John povzbudivě. „Měl jsi i pásku přes oči?“

Ach díkybohu, nechat se svázat je očividně _v pořádku_. „Ne. Navrhl to, ale já dávám přednost být obličejem dolů, takže to nebylo nezbytné. Ale to byl problém, protože Sebastian chtěl, abych byl na zádech. Já nemůžu – já nesnesu být na zádech.“

John přimhouřil oči. „Obecně, nebo během sexu?“

„Během sexu – ehm, penetrativního sexu,“ vypravil ze sebe pracně Sherlock. Hrdlo měl sevřené.

John klidně přikývl. „Jsou věci, které taky nemám rád. O všem si promluvíme, až na to dojde.“

Sherlock byl rozpolcený mezi frustrací, že John neporozuměl – tohle nebylo jako mít lechtivé ušní boltce, ta oslepující dusivá panika, která ho přepadala, už když na to jen pomyslel – a příšerným podezřením, že ve skutečnosti _porozuměl_.

„Přistoupil na to a přivázal mě tváří dolů, ale já jsem si neuvědomil, že moje neústupnost ho rozzuřila. Já, já to vždycky nepoznám, vždyť víš. Byl hrubý, mnohem víc než obvykle, víc, než jsem chtěl. Nelíbilo se mi to, nechtěl jsem – ale on, on – sahal na mě a já -“ Sherlock se topil, neschopný najít ta správná slova, která by ho z té louže vytáhla.

„Sherlocku.“ Johnův hlas byl něžný, ale pevný. „Sherlocku, když i za takových okolností reaguješ na sexuální stimulaci, to z tebe nedělá masochistu ani to neznamená, že je s tebou něco v nepořádku. Znamená to, že jsi fyziologicky vzato jedinec mužského pohlaví. Je to _normální_ , Sherlocku.“

Sherlock se odvážil podívat, ale nebylo to všechno _v pořádku_. John měl zaťaté pěsti. Sherlock zase odvrátil pohled. Nenáviděl to, to nevědění. Musel to věděl.

„Zlobíš se na mě,“ vypravil ze sebe a nesnášel se za to, jak tence jeho hlas zní.

„Cože? Ach,“ John se podíval dolů a přinutil se rozevřít pěsti. Jeho hlas skoro neuvěřitelně ještě zklidnil, jako by konejšil vyděšeného koně. „Ne, Sherlocku, nezlobím se na tebe. Mám vztek na Morana, že nerespektoval tvoje meze. Že byl _hrubý_. Zkusil jsi stopku?“

Sherlock zíral. Stopku?

„Svázal tě a ubližoval ti a nedal ti bezpečné slovo, kterým bys to mohl zastavit,“ řekl John a v hlase se mu znovu ozvalo nebezpečí. Podíval se na Sherlocka a zhluboka, zhluboka se nadechl. „Pořád se nezlobím na tebe. Slyšíš? Na tebe ne.“ Přinutil se složit ruce do klína.

Sherlock přikývl. Sice si pořád nebyl úplně jistý, ale pokračoval. „Ta zkušenost byla velmi intenzivní a já jsem si nebyl hned potom… úplně vědom svého okolí. Myslím, že Sebastian byl přesvědčený, že jsem prostě v bezvědomí, protože když se vrátil z koupelny – vždycky se šel hned potom umýt – slyšel jsem, jak dělá fotky.“ Sherlock se pokoušel, aby to znělo s odstupem, ale slyšel, jak se mu zvedá hlas. „Připadalo mi to neobvyklé. Také jsem byl poněkud překvapen stupněm násilí, které během toho styku projevil. Já moc nerozumím tomu, o co mezi lidmi jde, Johne, ale s tímhle mám zkušenosti a neměl jsem pocit, že by tohle chování bylo pro někoho, kdo chce v konsensuálním styku uplatnit dominanci, typické. Kvůli tomuhle a kvůli – kvůli tomuhle jsem začal mít podezření. Proto jsem se potom odvolal na jistou laskavost, co mi Mycroft dlužil, a vyžádal jsem si informace o Sebastianových místech přidělení za posledních deset let. Ty informace byly samozřejmě hodně redigované, ale já jsem neměl zájem o jeho tajné operace, šlo mi jen o místa. Pak jsem si prošel policejní hlášení z odpovídajích časových úseků.  Došel jsem ke dvěma závěrům: že Sebastian Moran je v srdci sadistický predátor a že si pořizuje obrazovou dokumentaci svých obětí. Myslel jsem na to jako na jeho album.“

Rozhostilo se ticho. Sherlock se na Johna neodvažoval podívat. Nebylo třeba; bylo mu jasné, že John bude zuřit. Nechtěl vědět, jak moc.

„Věděl jsi to,“ řekl John tónem, který by mohl zmrazit i lávu. „Věděl jsi to už před několika týdny. Věděl jsi to a přesto ses tam vrátil.“

„Vrátil jsem se tam,“ upřesnil Sherlock, „pro to album.“

John náhle vstal a šel si stoupnout k oknu. Sherlock zavřel zdravé oko a skousl si potrhaný ret. Žaludek se mu odporně roztřásl. John teď odejde, John, který ho držel v noci za ruku, který mu řekl _lásko_. John mu tohle neodpustí, Sherlock to věděl. Kousl se silněji a ucítil čerstvou krev. Byl zbitý a všechno ho bolelo a byl napůl slepý a napůl hluchý a John ho opustí a on nebude brečet.

Zastavily se před ním kroky; Sherlock neslyšel, že by se John od okna pohnul. To chvění zesílilo a v celém těle se mu začal šířit chlad a odstup. A pak se Sherlockových úst dotklo něco studeného a tišivého: led. „Nedělej to, lásko,“ ozval se něžně Johnův hlas. „Už i tak je to dost špatné.“

Sherlock vytřeštil oči a překvapením mu povolila brada. John mu přejížděl kostkou ledu po dolním rtu, a když se Sherlock zapotácel, vzal mu zátylek do dlaně. Chlad mu tišil bolest ve rtu, dokonce i když zbytek jeho těla zalilo teplo, a chvění ustoupilo. John odtáhl napůl rozteklou kostku ledu, naklonil Sherlockovi hlavu dozadu, aby mu zkontroloval ústa, a odnesl zakrvácený led do kuchyně.

„Teď se na mě zlobíš,“ řekl Sherlock, když se vrátil zpátky.

„No ano,“ připustil John a znovu se usadil. „A tys věděl, že budu, že ano?“

Sherlock přikývl. „Opustíš mě?“

John naklonil hlavu. Sherlock mu zoufale pátral v obličeji, ten ale neodhaloval nic – v každém případě ne Sherlockovi. Johnovi trochu změkl pohled.

„To nechci, ne. Sotva jsem tě dostal, nechci se tě vzdát. Ale Sherlocku, něco mi budeš muset slíbit. Příště, až si budeš myslet, že je dobrý nápad udělat něco, o čemž budeš vědět, že mě to rozzlobí – nedělej to. Ne dřív, než si o tom se mnou promluvíš. Doopravdy promluvíš, ne ten trik, cos vytáhl na Lestrada.“

Sherlock už přikyvoval. „Ano,“ řekl.

„Jak to myslíš, ano?“

„Ano. Slibuju.“

John vypadal zmateně. „Prostě jen tak?“

„Johne. Jsem si plně vědom myriády svých slabostí. Mám uboze vyvážený smysl pro riziko a žádný pud sebezáchovy. Bez ohledu na to bych mnohem raději dal přednost tomu, zůstat naživu a s tebou, než umřít nebo být bez tebe. Takže ano. Jsem úplně ochotný přenechat ti rozhodování o tom, jestli je riziko rozumné a přijatelné.“ John pořád vypadal nevěřícně. „Vyhrazuju si právo se v případě sporu dovolávat Lestradova mínění jako třetí neutrální strany,“ dodal Sherlock jen pro jistotu.

John se usmál. „Tak fajn. To rozhodně pomůže. Myslím, že si teď můžu vyslechnout i ten zbytek.“

Sherlock rozhodně neoplýval takovým entusiasmem, ale uklidňoval se tím, že nejhorší už má za sebou. Zhluboka se nadechl a zatoužil, aby mohl dýchat nosem.

„Co jsem neočekával,“ začal, „bylo, že se Sebastianovo chování vůči mně změní. Nejdřív jsem se bál, že jsem v něm nějak vyvolal podezření, ale nemyslím si, že by to bylo tak. Tam, kde mu dříve byly moje důvody, proč nemůžu přijít, lhostejné, teď začal chtít, abych mu z času, který jsem nestrávil v jeho společnosti, skládal účty.  Začal být trvale mnohem důraznější a drsnější, když jsme byli spolu, ale potom začínal projevovat krátké chvilky něhy, když to vypadalo, že to nesu těžce. Předtím jsem byl schopný ho přesvědčit, aby omezil množství viditelných známek, které mi způsobí - řekl jsem mu, že jako doktor by sis dělal příliš velké starosti, kdyby sis něčeho všiml; ale teď  ho přepadala zuřivost jen při zmínce tvého jména. Byl jsem z jeho chování v rozpacích.“ Podíval se na Johna s nadějí.

John si promnul čelo, ve tváři podivný úsměv. „Mně to připadá,“ řekl, „jako že jsi dokázal najít jediného člověka na planetě, který má _ještě méně_ zkušeností a schopností, co se normálního vztahu týče, než ty, a tak se stalo, že ti ta tvoje ‚příležitostná bokovka bez závazků’ propadla a proměnila se ve vlastnické, žárlivé a násilnické klišé. Kdybych ho nechtěl vidět strávit zbytek věčnosti v jámě pekelné, možná by mi ho bylo i trochu líto.“

Sherlockovi se oteřela pusa ve výrazu, o kterém si byl jistý, že je velice neatraktivním úžasem. Bolela ho z toho čelist. Panebože, byl interpersonálním ekvivalentem Andersona. Žárlivost! Bral Sebastiana jako hotovou věc, tahle možnost ho nikdy nenapadla. „Tohle… to docela vysvětluje,“ uznal. „V úterý…“ hlas se mu vytratil a John zesinal.

„Ach ne. Bože, ne. To proto tě – protože jsem ti ten večer napsal? Sherlocku, bylo to proto?“

„Já už jsem ho rozzlobil předtím,“ řekl Sherlock naléhavě, ale John už byl na nohou, chodil sem a tam a přejížděl si rukou přes ústa, jako by se mu dělalo špatně. Sherlock ztuhnul a začal mu běhat mráz po zádech, ale John se před ním zastavil a snažil se ho ujistit: „Nezlobím se na tebe, ne na tebe, jenom­ – _do hajzlu_ ,“ otočil se a opřes se rukama o parapet.

Sherlock řekl váhavě: „To je v pořádku, vážně, nakonec to bylo pro dobro věci -“ a John se k němu švihem otočil a skoro zařval: _„Cože?“_ , a když sebou Sherlock trhl, zvedl obě ruce do vzduchu. „Jen mi dej minutku,“ požádal a odešel do kuchyně. Cvakla konvice. John vešel zpátky do pokoje, vzal do dlaní Sherlockovu hlavu a začal ho líbat: na čelo, na temeno, znovu na čelo a nakonec si opřel tvář o Sherlockovy vlasy. Sherlock natáhl ruce a vzal Johna za zápěstí, aby ho přidržel na místě.

„Ublížil ti kvůli mně,“ zašeptal John a Sherlock, který to konečně pochopil, ho opravil: „Ne. Ublížil mi, protože mohl.“

Po chvíli si John povzdychl a roztřeseně řekl: „Čaj,“ a Sherlock mu pustil zápěstí. John se vrátil zpátky se dvěma hrnky čerstvě uvařeného čaje, vypadal už klidněji a usadil se do křesla. „Dobře,“ řekl.

„Bylo to pro dobro věci,“ začal Sherlock znovu opatrně, „protože už předtím jsem prohledával byt při každé příležitosti, kterou jsem měl, což nebylo moc často, a nenašel jsem nic, kde by mohlo to album být. Sebastian má notebook, samozřejmě, ale byl jsem si jistý, že v něm nebude mít nic citlivého. Ale v úterý večer byl Sebastian – rozzlobil jsem ho, už když jsem přišel, byl jsem rozhozený kvůli – policii, a on – přivázal mě k posteli, docela ve spěchu. Nejdřív mě zatlačil na záda a já jsem byl – byl jsem -“

„Dýchej, Sherlocku,“ řekl John tiše. Byl bledý jak smrt.

Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl a pak nemohl přestat, lapal po dechu, dokud si John nepřitáhl křeslo blíž a nepoložil ruce na ty Sherlockovy.

„Byl jsem hrůzou bez sebe,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec. „Ale když jsi mi napsal tu textovku, strašně se rozzuřil a řekl, že potřebuju dostat lekci, a otočil mě, aby mohl… a pak už se mě neobtěžoval otáčet nazpátek. Johne, já bych to nevydržel, kdyby ano. Ale takhle… Sebastian byl obvykle puntičkářský na pořádek, vždycky odhrnul přikrývku, prostíral osušky, ale tuhle noc byl nepozorný. Když – když se to stalo znovu, to, cos říkal, že je normální -“ ach Bože, doufal, že John to pochopí, nemohl snést to vyslovit znovu. „Pak měl vztek, kvůli nepořádku, byla tam i krev – z mých zad,“ dodal spěšně, když viděl Johnův výraz plný hrůzy. „Byl tak vzteklý, že mě sho– odstrčil na podlahu, aby mohl stáhnout přikrývku, a já jsem přistál napůl pod postelí. Uviděl jsem zespodu v matraci tenký řez a sáhl jsem tam. Byla tam schovaná paměťová karta.“

„Vzal sis ji?“

„Nemohl jsem. Sebastian by věděl, že jsem to byl já. A jako přijatelný důkaz by to bylo očividně vážně diskutabilní. Bylo to příliš velké riziko pro tak malý zisk.“

„Tak co -“

„Jakmile jsem se z jeho bytu dostal, koupil jsem identickou kartu. Vzal jsem ji k jedné své známé – naštěstí nechodí brzy spát – která to umí s počítači a dluží mi laskavost. Vložila do ní virus, takže to bude vypadat, že originál byl zničen. Dál jsem ji nosil u sebe.“

„Takže včera v noci…“

„… jsem se tam vrátil.“ Sherlock se podíval Johnovi do očí. „Bylo by moudřejší počkat, jít teprve, až zavolá, nechat mu kontrolu nad situací. Ale já jsem prostě chtěl, aby to už bylo za mnou, abych ti mohl říct, že jsem to ukončil. Ale jak jsem řekl, podcenil jsem Sebastianovu zuřivost. Nejdřív jsem ani nevěděl, jestli se v první řadě vůbec dostanu do ložnice.“

John se na něj jen díval, tvář plnou bolesti, a Sherlock řekl bezmocně: „Nenuť mě ti to všechno vyprávět, nelíbilo by se ti to.“

„Dobře. Tak jak jsi to tedy udělal?“

„Bylo to těžké; mohl jsem se odtamtud samozřejmě kdykoliv dostat pryč, ale musel jsem vypadat přesvědčivě přemožený, ale taky jako bych se alespoň pokoušel odolávat. Nakonec jsem řekl, že budu zvracet. Věděl jsem, že mě Sebastian nechá jít. Ale pak, pak -“ Sherlock polkl a cítil, jak John sevřel ruce. „Chytil mě, když jsem vycházel ze záchodu. Ujišťuju tě, že na tenhle styk jsem nereagoval ničím jiným než odporem.“

„Ach Sherlocku,“ řekl John ztrápeně.

Sherlock musel odvrátit pohled. Byla to muka. Udělat se surově zbitý, úplně bez přípravy, to brutální znásilnění jeho těla bylo skoro víc, než dokázal snést. Chvíli zíral na svoje kolena, aniž by je viděl, pak se soustředil na Johnovy ruce, držící jeho, a pak mohl pokračovat.

„Když skončil, šel se umýt jako vždycky. Vyměnil jsem paměťové karty tak rychle, jak jsem jen svedl, ale on vyšel ven, než jsem se stačil dostat od postele, a tak… jsem mu pozvracel podlahu.“ Sherlock se usmál, bolestně a napjatě. „Bylo to to jediné, co jsem dokázal vymyslet, ale nesnášel jsem to – pořád jsem myslel na to, jak se budeš zlobit, že jsem vyzvracel jediné jídlo, které jsem za celé dny snědl. On mě vyhodil ven, přesně, jak jsem čekal.“

„Sherlocku, on po tobě půjde,“ usoudil John.

„Může trvat dny, možná týdny, než si uvědomí, že ta karta je zničená. Dokonce i kdyby si to spojil se mnou, což se možná ani nestane, do té doby můžeme být schopní ho nechat zavřít.“

„Tohle jsem nemyslel, půjde po tobě, protože – počkej, cože? Sám jsi říkal, že by to nebylo přijatelné jako důkaz.“

„Protože on si fotil všechny oběti, nejen ty, které zabil. Vražda nikdy nebyla to hlavní, to hlavní bylo znásilnění. Ty muže v Afghánistánu a v Iráku neváhal zabít, protože věděl, že jejich rodiny budou o okolnostech mlčet. Ale když byl zpátky doma, nemohl oběti zabíjet, protože tady by se to vyšetřovalo mnohem pečlivěji. A tak si jako kořist vybíral drogově závislé a prostituty, u kterých nebylo tak pravděpodobné, že by proti drsnému zacházení něco namítali, a nechával je žít.“

„Možná máš pravdu. V Amsterdamu byla jedna oběť, toho kluka znásilnili, ale nezavraždili; ale proč jsi si tak jistý, že jsou nějací i v Londýně? To by bylo mnohem riskantnější.“

Sherlock zmlkl. Nikdy neměl v úmyslu tuhle část Johnovi vyprávět. Nikdy o ní nemluvil, udělal, co mohl, aby na ni ani nemyslel, dal by cokoliv za to, aby ji mohl vymazat. Ale teď se pomyšlení, že tuhle poslední věc Johnovi obětuje, že před ním nebude mít už žádná tajemství, zdálo skoro možné.

Sherlock opatrně vytáhl ruce z Johnových a spojil si je pod bradou do stříšky. _Stalo se to někomu jinému_ , říkal si v duchu, _jenom zločin z minulosti, z dávných dob, k jehož vyprávění Johnovi jsem se nikdy nedostal_. Byl si vzdáleně vědom, že si John zase trošku poodstrčil křeslo, jako by respektoval nevyslovenou prosbu o odstup. Sherlock se zhluboka, bolestně nadechl, sedl si zpříma a řekl svým nejúsečnějším hlasem: „Vím to, protože jsem byl jedním z nich. Před osmi lety jsem přistoupil na orální sex s jedním mužem výměnou za dostatečnou sumu peněz na dávku. Namísto toho mě ten muž povalil na zem, zatímco jsem byl moc sjetý na to, abych se bránil, násilně mě penetroval a zároveň aplikoval tlak na mou tracheu, dokud jsem neztratil vědomí. Opakoval to vícekrát. Pak si mě vyfotografoval a nechal ležet na ulici. Moje vzpomínky na tu událost byly pochopitelně útržkovité a já jsem tehdy nebyl schopný poskytnout popis toho útočníka, ale byl to Sebastian Moran. Poznal jsem ho tu noc, kdy mě svázal a udělal ty fotky. Poznal jsem ho a rozpomněl se na všechno; a věděl jsem, že ho musíme zastavit. On mě vůbec nepoznal. Vypadal jsem tehdy hodně jinak.“

John neříkal nic. Sherlock po něm střelil rychlým pohledem – měl tvář jako voskovou a vypadal přepadle – a pak byla řada na něm, aby vstal. Ten pohyb mu způsobil vlnu bolesti v hrudi a zádech. Šel k oknu, opřel se o parapet a zadíval se do ztracena. Byl příliš vyčerpaný, než aby se třeba i jen zavrtěl.

Slyšel, jak se za ním John pohnul, a pak jeho tiché kroky, které se blížily k oknu. Jeho teplá dlaň překryla Sherlockovy studené prsty. „Co bych opravdu rád,“ poznamenal věcně, „by bylo vzít tě zpátky do postele a zlíbat tě od hlavy až k patě, tolikrát a tolika různými způsoby, že by ti jenom čiré množství těch _dat_ vyhnalo kohokoliv jiného z hlavy. Ale tohle je jediná část, která vypadá dost v pořádku, abych se jí dotkl, tak…“ Něžně políbil Sherlocka do dlaně.

Sherlock musel nakrátko pevně stisknout víčka. „Temeno taky vypadá v pořádku,“ řekl nakonec v pokusu vyrovnat se Johnovu pečlivě odlehčenému tónu. Pořád ještě se necítil na oční kontakt.

John se mu uchechtl do dlaně. „Na to nedosáhnu, ty vysokánská žirafo.“

Sherlock se otočil a sklonil se, aby snížil hlavu. Vydržel v té pozici jenom pár sekund – ta bolest v hrudi byla příšerná – ale stálo to za to, cítit Johna, jak mu uhlazuje vlasy dozadu a líbá ho na vrcholek hlavy.

Sherlock se musel opřít druhou rukou o Johnovo rameno, aby se narovnal. „Je čas, abys zavolal Owenu Daviesovi,“ řekl.


	18. Chapter 18

„Dobře, tak mi ten váš plán vysvětlete,“ vyzval je Owen.

Sherlock a Owen  seděli u stolu u Sherlockova otevřeného notebooku a John si z kuchyně přitáhl židli, aby se k nim připojil. John už pověděl Owenovi o té paměťové kartě cestou do Baker Street, zatímco si Sherlock procházel fotky. Sherlock, když mu ho představoval, vytáhl veškerou povýšenost, na jakou se zmohl – slušné množství, když uvážíme, že byl v županu a pyžamu a vypadal, jako by ho přejel tirák. „Odešel jste z Walesu před patnácti lety, nedávno povýšen, radši byste měl psa, ale váš partner má alergii – ne, kulturní nebo náboženské námitky, takže je to kočka.“

Owen nehnul ani brvou, prohlédl si Sherlocka shora dolů a odpověděl: „Myslel jsem, že máte vypadat k světu. Jestli je tohle to nejlepší, co dokáže John udělat pro váš obličej, potřebujete nového doktora, kamaráde.“ Po tomhle už spolu vycházeli báječně.

Přichvátala paní Hudsonová s talířem sušenek. „Slyšela jsem, že máte návštěvu – och. OCH.“ Všimla si fotek na monitoru a potom Sherlocka. „Och, drahoušku.“

Sherlock ji ignoroval. John řekl: „Všechno to brzy bude v pořádku, paní Hudsonová, ale možná nás radši omluvte, moc děkujeme za sušenky.“

„Tak já vás prostě nechám, abyste si udělali čaj sami,“ pípla paní Hudsonová a dala se na rychlý ústup.

Owen navrhl: „Mám asi tak, hm, čtyřiačtyřicet minut, tak bychom možná mohli přeskočit čaj a rovnou přejít k tomu, abyste mi sdělili oficiální verzi událostí.“

Sherlock se na Owena zamračil a prohlásil: „John ve stresujících okamžicích potřebuje čaj. Nebo whiskey.“

„Jsem v pořádku, Sherlocku, dám si čaj později,“ řekl John a pomyslel si, že whiskey zní rozhodně jako lepší nápad. „Ukaž mu, co máš.“

„Dobře. Tohle jsou podle dat nejčerstvější fotografie – všechny byly pořízeny v rozmezí před čtyřmi až sedmi měsíci.“ Sherlock klikl a objevila se série tří fotek. Owen se naklonil dopředu, pozorně si všechny tři muže prohlížel, ale John musel odvrátit pohled. „Jak je vidět, všechny byly pořízeny na tomtéž místě, ne v Sebastianově bytě, ale v levném hotelu. Byl jsem schopen vydedukovat nejpravděpodobnější městskou část díky stopám v pokoji a vzoru, který vrhají okny pouliční světla.“ Ukázal na Owena. „Ty jsi usoudil, odůvodněně, ale nesprávně, že Sebastian Moran je sériový vrah, který získává rozkoš rdoušením svých obětí. To není pravda. Sebastian Moran si sadistickou formu erotické asfyxie užívá, ale srdcem je násilník, který zabíjí, jen když potřebuje svoje zločiny utajit.“

Owen si promnul rukou zátylek. „Ten profilovač, kterého jsme zkusili, Američan, tvrdil, že je motivován svou konfliktní sexualitou. Že obviňuje svoje oběti z toho, že ho přiměly, aby po nich toužil.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „To není moje parketa. Zeptejte se ho, až ho chytíte. V každém případě sis po Amsterdamu uvědomil svoji chybu a vydal ses pátrat po potenciálních obětech tady v Londýně. Díky obrovskému štěstí jsi nedávno potkal Johna, když sis vyrazil ven s jeho kamarády z armády, a byl jsi informován o neobyčejných detektivních schopnostech jeho spolubydlícího.“

 „Což má tu značnou výhodu, že je to pravda,“ řekl Owen a pod stolem kopl Johna, který se ještě hihňal těm ‚neobyčejným detektivním schopnostem‘.

„Samozřejmě sis ověřil moji důvěryhodnost u detektiva inspektora Lestrada, stejně jako moji rozsáhlou znalost londýnských čtvrtí nevalné pověsti. Zavolal jsi Johnovi, setkali jsme se dnes – teď – a domluvili se, že  zítra večer navštívíme ta nejpravděpodobnější místa, abychom lokalizovali Moranovy oběti a přesvědčili je, aby podaly žalobu.“

„Proč ne dnes večer?“ zeptal se Owen; Johnův rozhořčený protest ignoroval.

„Protože je sobota. Dnes večer s námi nikdo mluvit nebude; budou mít co dělat.“

„A taky sotva lezeš,“ poukázal John.

 Sherlock to mávnutím ruky odbyl – ne moc ladně – a pak řekl Owenovi, který vypadal ustaraně: „Sedmdesát dvě hodiny, jenom o to žádám, možná míň, ale dá nám to noc navíc, pokud bychom ji potřebovali. Nebudeme hledat náhodně, už máme fotky obětí, ale to se tvoji nadřízení samozřejmě nesmí dozvědět, vzhledem k okolnostem, za kterých jsme je získali.“

„Dobře. Tak radši už abych šel.“ Kývl na Johna a řekl: „Napíšu ti, hned jak bude po schůzce, ano?“

„Jo. Vyprovodím tě,“ vstal John. Když sešli schody, řekl: „Poslyš, nenech Mycrofta, aby s tebou zametal. Bude to zkoušet, ale nikdy tě nebude respektovat, jestli se mu nepostavíš. Znáš ten typ.“

„Až moc dobře. Postarej se o toho svého mládence tady,“ odpověděl Owen a pak upadl do rozpaků. „Když už o tom mluvím… víš, že jsem si předtím jenom dělal legraci, že jo?“

„Jasně. Teď už jdi, ať nepřijdeš pozdě.“

 Když se John vrátil, Sherlock pořád ještě seděl u stolu a vypadal zamyšleně. Notebook byl před ním stále ještě otevřený, ale monitor ztmavl. John došel k němu a pocuchal mu už tak zašmodrchané vlasy. „Všechno v pořádku?“

„Můj bratr tě po schůzce určitě kontaktuje,“ řekl Sherlock skoro nepřítomně. „Možná zavolá, ale nejspíš se tu opravdu objeví osobně.“

„Chceš, abych mu řekl, ať si trhne?“

„Jestli si to zaslouží, ale… myslím, že si bude přát alespoň se ujistit, že jsem v pořádku. Můžeš ho uklidnit, jestli chceš.“

John si nebyl jistý, kam to všechno směřuje, ale už dávno se naučil, že je lepší držet si od podivností Holmesových bratří odstup. „Dobře.“

„A jestli bude trvat na tom, že má _obavy_ ,“ položil Sherlock na poslední slovo svůj obvyklý opovržlivý důraz, „můžeme toho zrovna tak dobře využít. Řekni mu, aby sem zítra poslal doktora…“ Johnův obličej mu musel něco prozradit, protože se utrhl: „Ale nebuď idiot. Dal bych přednost tomu, aby se mě po zbytek života už nedotkl nikdo jiný než ty, kdyby to bylo možné.“

„No, stříhat vlasy ti nebudu,“ řekl John s úlevou. „Tak proč ten doktor?“

„Chci, aby mi udělali testy. Sebastian byl puntičkář, co se kondomů týče, ale přesto…“ Sherlock ukázal směrem k notebooku. „Nechci nic riskovat.“

„Aha.“ John to zvážil. „Může mě ten Mycroftův doktor otestovat taky?“

Sherlock vypadal překvapeně. „Jistěže, ale víš, co si z toho Mycroft vydedukuje.“ Nejistota v jeho obličeji, dokonce i teď, bolela.

„No,“ řekl John zlehka. „Je to Mycroft. Tak jako tak by na to přišel, ne? Jestli to už neví.“ Nejistý pohled zmizel.

„Slídivý zmetek,“ zamumlal Sherlock. John se zazubil, ale pak k němu Sherlock s vážnou tváří vzhlédl. „Musím ti něco ukázat.“

„Něco ohledně toho alba, nebo…“

„Ano. Tady.“ Sherlock se dotkl klávesy a na monitoru se objevila fotka. Jiný pokoj, ještě sešlejší než ten, který viděli předtím; jiný mladík, mnohem vychrtlejší. Žebra a lícní kosti mu trčely jako… Bože, ty _lícní kosti_.

„To jsi ty,“ řekl John otupěle a zíral na monitor. „Před osmi lety.“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Sherlock tiše. „Nechtěl – nechtěl jsem, abys to viděl, ale chci, abys věděl úplně všechno, už žádná tajemství. Ale ořízl jsem to. Myslel jsem, že by to mohlo pomoct.“

Vyzáblá postava na fotce byla vidět jen od pasu nahoru. John  se na ni mlčky díval a všecko to vnímal: dlouhé zaknocené vlasy, modřiny, stopy po jehlách. Ruce se mu zvedly samy od sebe, objal Sherlocka kolem ramen a díval se mu přes hlavu. Sherlock otočil svůj méně zraněný spánek, aby se přitulil Johnovi k paži.

John sáhl po myši a klikl. „Chceš si to kvůli něčemu nechat?“

„Myslíš jako připomínku vlastního bláznovství? Ne. Celých osm let jsem se na to snažil zapomenout.“

John klikl na ‚Smazat‘ a obrázek zmizel. Trochu sevřel objetí, opatrně, aby moc nemačkal. Sherlock si opřel hlavu o Johnovu paži a vzdychl. John zavřel oči a jen si dovolil vnímat živoucí teplo Sherlockova těla.

„Půjdu si zase lehnout,“ zamumlal Sherlock Johnovi do ramene.

To Johna probralo. „Nejdřív jídlo.“

„Jídlo zítra.“

„Ne, jídlo dneska. Vzal jsem ti sladkou rýži s mangem, když jsem byl v Thai Palace.“ Studená, jemná, sladká: Sherlock nemůže přijít s důvodem, proč to nejíst.

„Hmm,“ zvážil to Sherlock. „Johne?“

„Jo?“

„Můžu dostat druhou půlku té pilulky?“

Johnovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že mluví o tom analgetiku, co mu dal předchozí večer. Zdálo se to jako před lety. „Na prázdný žaludek ne.“

„Sním tu rýži.“

John vytáhl z ledničky rýži a pro sebe strčil do mikrovlnky zbytky od včerejška. Pak se vydal pro pilulku. Opravdu potřebujeme jíst víc zeleniny, pomyslel si neurčitě, když se rýpal ve svém kuřeti. Co jsem to za doktora, když krmím svého pacienta ledovou kávou a sladkou rýží? Sherlock dokonce ani to mango nejedl; odsouval ho stranou na malou hromádku.

„Mango mě štípe v puse,“ prohlásil Sherlock, aniž by zvedl hlavu. „A trvá to tři až šest měsíců, než se vyvinou klinické symptomy kurdějí, a to při absolutní absenci kyseliny askorbové, což je v rozvinutém světě skoro nemožné. Například v džemu je spousta vitamínu C.“

„To je úleva,“ řekl John kysele. „Stejně by žádnému z nás neublížilo, kdybychom snědli nějaké ovoce, které by nebylo zpracováno s hromadou cukru. Nebo ještě líp něco zeleného, co by nebylo usušené, spařené a zaplavené cukrem a mlékem.“ Snědl ještě trochu kuřete a přemýšlel, že příště by mohl objednat alespoň saag (nepálské jídlo, něco jako špenát). „Myslíš, že tu Owenovu historku spolknou?“

„Proč ne? Jak řekl, je to z větší části pravda. Mycroft ne, ale na tom nesejde. On Owenovi těch dvaasedmdesát hodin raději dá, než aby přiznal, že neví, k čemu se chystám. Och.“ Sherlock si sáhl do kapsy županu a něco Johnovi podal: paměťovou kartu. „Dej to Mycroftovi, až přijde; už jsem si to zkopíroval.“

„Album? Proč?“

„Aby to mohl v Moranově bytě prohodit, až ho zatknou. Takhle to Owenův tým bude moct najít, až budou prohledávat byt.“

Tohle vypadalo nějak neurčitě neeticky, ale John nedokázal přijít na to, proč. Nakonec to nebylo, jako by tam něco podstrčili; jenom tam vrátí něco, co Sherlock v první řadě vlastně ukradl. Mínus Sherlockovy fotografie, samozřejmě. Najednou ho něco napadlo. „Sherlocku? A co ty další tvoje fotky, ty z poslední doby?“

„Ty tam nebyly.“

„Co, on je vymazal?“

„Nevím. Nedokázal jsem je najít.“

John se zmateně zamračil. „Nezdá se ti to trochu divné?“

„Nevím… Já nerozumím ani normálním vztahům, natož tomuhle. Je to divné?“ Sherlock vyškrábal talíř až na dno. Pak zůstal sedět a pohrával si se lžící, dokud to Johnovi konečně nedošlo.

„Chceš, abych si k tobě na chvilku lehl?“ zeptal se a Sherlock se rozzářil poněkud pošramocenou verzí toho blaženého úsměvu, který John viděl, jen když byl Sherlock napůl omámený. „Dobře. Jdi si vyčistit zuby, já jenom tohle uklidím. A dej si na to zase trochu masti!“ Bylo teprve pozdní odpoledne, ale John si pomyslel, že ani jemu samotnému by neuškodilo trochu se natáhnout; ten den byl docela vyčerpávající. Sherlock bude bezpochyby spát až do zítřka, ale John si jen trochu odpočine, než se tu objeví Mycroft.

To pomyšlení mu připomnělo paměťovou kartu. Zadíval se na ni do dlaně, malou a nevinnou, a myslel na všechny ty fotografie, co na ní jsou, na utrpení, které představují, i to, kterým musel Sherlock projít, aby ji získal. Čím dřív ta věc bude z jejich bytu pryč, tím líp. Opatrně ji položil na stůl a šel najít Sherlockovy ušní kapky.


	19. Chapter 19

John zíral na Sherlocka přes upatlaný stůl ve špinavé putyce. „Ty chceš, abychom _co_?“

„Zůstali tady,“ zopakoval Sherlock trpělivě. „Oba jste strašně nápadní. Nikdo se mnou neztratí ani slovo, když budete se mnou.“

„Absolutně ne,“ odmítl John. Přimhouřil oči. „Tys věděl, že se mi to nebude líbit, proto ses o tom doteď nezmínil.“

„Necháme rozhodnout třetí stranu,“ řekl Sherlock a otočil se k Owenovi.

„Jeho ne, je předpojatý.“ John vytáhl telefon. „Volám Lestradovi.“

Lestrade byl potěšen i překvapen, že Johna slyší tak brzy večer, ačkoliv podle zvuků byl zrovna uprostřed své večeře. „Vy už jste někoho našli?“ Lestrada k případu povolali jako oficiálního zástupce policie; převezme vznesené obvinění proti Moranovi, jestli ho kdokoliv z těch, koho najdou, dokáže identifikovat v souboru fotografií.

„Ještě ne, potřebujeme tě kvůli něčemu jinému.“ John přepnul telefon na hlasitý odposlech a položil ho na stůl. „Sherlock a já máme dohodu, že se nepohrne a neudělá nic, co by jeho život vystavilo nebezpečí, aniž by to probral se mnou. Pokud se neshodneme na tom, jak kurevsky pitomý to je, požádáme tě, abys to rozhodl.“

„Oukej,“ řekl Lestrade souhlasně. „Co tak kurevsky pitomýho chce udělat?“

„Potřebuju, aby John a ten vojenský vyšetřovatel zůstali tady, zatímco já se půjdu setkat s pár drogovými dealery a pasáky, co znám, a dát jim přemrštěné sumy peněz, aby mi řekli, jestli vědí o nějakých útocích na mladé muže, kteří by odpovídali profilům našich obětí.“ Sherlock měl vlastně fotografie těch obětí v kapse, oříznuté jen k ramenům, ale to věděli jen oni tři. „Nikdo s použitelnými informacemi nebude v jejich přítomnosti ochotný mluvit.“ Slyšeli, jak Lestrade přemýšlí a přežvykuje u toho večeři. „Slibuju, že zůstanu v dochozí vzdálenosti a za hodinu se ohlásím,“ dodal Sherlock. John vzhlédl, to prohlášení ho překvapilo, a Sherlock si jeho výraz nejspíš špatně vyložil, protože dodal: „Lestrade, John má na sobě _propínací svetr_.“ Sherlock sám měl na hlavě ošuntělý klobouk s krempou staženou do čela, aby zastínil potlučený obličej. Měl by vypadat směšně, ale jako vždycky se mu nějak podařilo zvládnout přesný opak.

„No, chápu, jak se cítíš, Johne,“ řekl Lestrade uvážlivě, „ale myslím, že je to nejspíš v pořádku. Ať už jsem viděl Sherlocka dostat se do jakýchkoliv průšvihů, obvykle mu je nezpůsobili kriminální živlové. Jak se zdá, galerka má Sherlocka _ráda_.“

„Ano, děkuji. Běž si dojíst tu pizzu, my se ozveme,“ řekl Sherlock briskně a ukončil hovor, právě když Lestrade začal: „Jak -“ Evidentně se bál, že by mohl Lestrade začít s vlastními podmínkami. Owen hodil soucitným pohledem po Johnovi, který se mračil. John věděl, že se chová iracionálně, ale nenáviděl pomyšlení, že má Sherlocka spustit z očí, zvláště když ten ještě sotva dokázal bez pomoci stát na nohou.

„Hodinu,“ slíbil Sherlock a potom, k Johnovu překvapení, položil Johnovi ruku na rameno a krátce ho stiskl. John, kterého to vytrhlo z jeho trucování, vzhlédl a řekl: „Jenom -“ a Sherlock na to: „Budu,“ a vyšel ven.

John se otočil zpátky a přistihl Owena, jak se uculuje. „Ale nezačínej.“

„Co, to už tě taky naučil číst myšlenky?“ Teď se Owen zubil od ucha k uchu. „Jsem rád, že jsi ho zvládl přesvědčit, že jsi lepší než ten sériový sexuální násilník. Řekl bych, žes o to hodně stál.“

„Jo, to jo,“ přiznal John. Nemohl si pomoct, aby Owenovi úsměv nevrátil. Vlastně ještě neměl šanci o změně v jejich vztahu někomu říct, ani Lestradovi – všechno to bylo tak nové a křehké – ale teď se cítil blahem bez sebe jako puberťák. Sherlock ho chce! Jedno nebo dvě piva  a začne psát jejich iniciály po zdech na záchodcích.

„Dal bych si pivo, jestli se dá věřit pípě v téhle díře,“ měřil si Owen pochybovačně barpult.

„Já taky. Máme hodinu čas.“

Když se zase usadili s pivem a brambůrky, John začal: „Ty teď víš o mém šíleném životě všechno; a co ty? Jediné, co vím, je, že tvoje druhá polovička nemá ráda psy.“

„Hisham. Je analytik u MI-6,“ odpověděl Owen. „Byl u vojenské policie, když jsme se potkali, ale přešel k papírování, když jsme se rozhodli mít rodinu. Muslim, takže samozřejmě žádní psi.“

„Ty jsi _gay_ ,“ řekl John užasle.

Owen zvedl obočí. „To ty taky, pokud celá ta konverzace nebyla nějakou podivnou metaforou.“

„No, jo, ale – tedy, já jsem vlastně bi, takže – ale sakra, melu tu jako pořádný hňup.“ John sebou v duchu zatřásl. „Promiň. Podívej, moje sestra je lesba, stoprocentní, a většina jejího života byl nejistej bordel. A Sherlock, no, to si dokážeš představit. A já jsem bi a většina mých úletů s muži byly taky pěkně divoký nestálý záležitosti, zatímco vztahy se ženami byly převážně obravdu stabilní a tak trochu nudný. Myslím, že jsem vždycky předpokládal, že až se usadím a opravdu dospěju, víš, budu vyrovnaný a nudný, že to bude se ženou. Ale místo toho jsem šel a zbláznil se do Sherlockova škuneru, kotvy, plachet a lanoví, dokonce i přesto, že počítám s tím, že to znamená celý život, no, divokých a labilních šíleností. A nejspíš i krátký život, popravdě řečeno. A teď jsi tady ty a máš normální, stabilní život, dokonce s kočkami.“

Owen vybuchl smíchy. „Uvědom si, že většina gayů tyhle věci zvládá taky,“ řehtal se. „A nechci, aby ti explodovala hlava, nebo co, ale my máme i děti.“

„Děti,“ řekl John užasle. Mohli by i oni? Chtěl by Sherlock někdy…

„Ty máš vážně podivný okruh přátel, kamaráde,“ pořád se ještě smál Owen.

„No, Mycrofta už znáš,“ vzpamatoval se John. „Nemáš fotky? Pojďme se kouknout na ty tvý děti.“

**

Do uplynutí hodiny zbývaly sotva tři minuty, když na stole zabzučel Johnův mobil.

John se ani nepokoušel zakrýt úlevu. „Chce, abychom se s ním setkali v nějaké restauraci,“ hlásil Owenovi, když si přečetl esemesku. „Podívej se, kde to je, můžeš? Říká, že je to někde poblíž.“

Restaurace byla hned za rohem. Byla to malinká hospůdka, kde vařili převážně kari, tak tmavá, že se dala i těžko rozeznat výzdoba, která sestávala povětšinou z fotografií slavných kriketových hráčů. Jakmile John a Owen vstoupili dovnitř, okamžitě se k nim přihnal číšník, který evidentně neuměl anglicky ani slovo, a jen jim mlčky ukázal k výklenku za závěsem, kde seděl Sherlock se dvěma mladíky.

„Tohle je Owen a tohle John,“ řekl Sherlock svým společníkům, když ti dva vklouzli na místa.

„Ahoj. Nasir,“ představil se ten mladší muž – ne, kluk. Nevypadal, že by mu bylo ani o den víc než patnáct. Měl umělecky rozčepýřené vlasy, na očích trochu řasenky a rozedrané vícevrstevné oblečení, které si John spojoval se Sherlockovou sítí bezdomovců. Před ním na stole ležel velký talíř s jídlem, které do sebe házel, jako by týden nejedl. Nejspíš taky ne. Ten druhý byl starší, kolem pětadvaceti, byl hubený s dlouhými vlnitými vlasy a unavenýma očima. Když vzhlédl, John si šokovaně uvědomil, že je to jeden z těch mužů, které viděl na Moranových fotkách. „Tohle je Stephen,“ řekl Sherlock. Stephen kývl a dál pečlivě otáčel v rukách hrnkem s čajem.

„Nasir a Stephen měli oba schůzku s tím mužem, kterého vyšetřujeme,“ řekl Sherlock.

„Schůzku, to zrovna,“ ucedil Nasir. Navzdory okolnostem měl okouzlující a přátelské chování. „Ten hajzl mě ošukal.“

„Jak ses s ním seznámil?“ zeptal se John.

 „Byl jsem na ulici, jasný? Moji rodiče mě vyrazili. Jsou ze starý země, pobožní,“ vysvětloval, když uviděl Johnův šokovaný výraz. „Když jim docvaklo, že jsem gay, zřekli se mě. Tak jsem jel do Londýna a snažil se najít útulek, ale byl jsem nezletilý, tak mě strčili do děcáku. Tam jsem vydržel asi tři týdny. Polovina kluků mě mlátila za to, že jsem muslim, druhá půlka za to, že jsem gay, a zbytek mě třískal jen proto, že vůbec kurva existuju. Tak jsem vzal roha. Žil jsem s pár kámošema v jedný opuštěný budově a měl jsem tehdy přítele, tak jsem jenom sem tam dělal orál, abych si vydělal nějaký prachy.“ Odmlčel se a zhltl pár rychlých soust. „Ten chlap mě sbalil, byl ho pořádnej kus, šacoval jsem ho na vojáka nebo zápasníka, ale mluvil spíš jako pracháč a ani kérky žádný neměl. Řek‘ jsem padesát za kuřbu a on že fajn a že má pokoj. Měl jsem vědět, že to smrdí; většina chlapů si jenom kvůli orálu pokoj nebere.  Ale tehdy jsem v tom ještě nebyl tak dlouho. Tak jdeme teda do toho pokoje a on tam má flašku – myslím, že to byla whiskey – a jsou v ní drogy. Teda, já vlastně nepiju – doopravdy – ale tohle i já poznám.“

Stephen přikyvoval. „Se mnou to samý.“ Měl irský přízvuk, příjemný a melodický hlas. „Nevím, co do toho dal, ale nebyl to Rohypnol. Nějaký sedativa.“

Nasir se s plnou pusou zaksichtil. „Pak to mám trochu rozmazaný, ale další věc, co si pamatuju, je, že jsem na zádech a ten chlap mi kurva stahuje kalhoty a je pěkně jasný, že o moji pusu už zájem nemá. Říkám mu, hej chlape, ne, řek‘ jsem orál, a on, abych držel hubu, popadne mě za krk -“ Nasir naklonil hlavu a předvedl to, „- a tak jsem sklapnul, jasný? Byl pořádně kurva děsivej. Potom, když vypad, a já, já byl celej zatraceně bolavej a pořád strašně grogy, jsem potkal na ulici jednoho kámoše a on řek‘, že bych měl jít do špitálu. A tak jsem šel a řek‘ jsem, že mě znásilnili, ale myslím, že si prostě mysleli, aha, on je jenom sjetej a trochu se popral s ostatníma buznama. A tak jsem se nasral a říkám, žádný takový, mám taky práva, s tímhle jsem nesouhlasil a chci policii. Takže policie přišla a zapsali si to, ale nemyslím, že by s tím něco dělali, debilové. Bez urážky,“ dodal, když se podíval na Owena.

„Kdy to bylo, jestli si dokážeš vzpomenout, co nejpřesněji?“ zeptal se Sherlock, který už psal textovku.

„Těsně před Valentýnem. Na úrazovce akorát měli výzdobu.“

Sherlock teď naklonil hlavu ke Stephenovi, který vypadal značně váhavější. „Se mnou to bylo stejný.“

„Pokud bys nám mohl říct o trošičku víc,“ vybídl ho John svým nejjemnějším hlasem, jaký používal na rozrušené svědky.

Stephen se zadíval na své ruce. „Přišel jsem do Londýna se svou kapelou, ale ta se rozpadla. Bydlel jsem v bytě s pěti dalšíma klukama a občas jsem zaskakoval při hraní po klubech, ale některý měsíce bylo těžký si vydělat na nájem. Já… začal jsem brát, když se rozpadla moje kapela, a kdybych se dokázal dostat na odvykačku… jsem na čekací listině už měsíce. Takže někdy, když opravdu potřebuju peníze, tak… já nejsem gay, víte? Tedy – není na nich nic špatnýho -“ úzkostlivě se podíval na Nasira, jako by se bál, že ho urazil, „- ale já zkrátka nejsem.“

„No jo, my víme, že nejsi gay, kámo. Stačí se kouknout na tvý vlasy,“ řekl Nasir soucitně.

Stephen se skoro usmál, ale pak zase svěsil hlavu. „Nikdy jsem nedělal nic jinýho než orál. Když mě ten chlap povalil na postel, prostě jsem – tak trochu ulít. Ty oblbováky – trochu jsem to cítil, ale moc ne, určitě mám vyšší toleranci než ty,“ otočil se k Nasirovi. „Rval jsem se a on mě nakonec svázal mejma vlastníma ponožkama a tričkem. Tak jsem začal řvát a on mi rukou sevřel krk, přesně jako tobě, a přitlačil. Řek‘, že jestli ještě zařvu, zabije mě. Věřil jsem mu.“ Stephenovi se zlomil hlas. Snažil se zvednout svůj čaj, ale příliš se mu třásly ruce. „Ale když pak – když mě – kurevsky to bolelo a já jsem stejně vykřikl, a on…“ Sáhl si ke krku třesoucí se rukou. „Ztratil jsem vědomí.“

John náhle vstal, bylo mu na omdlení. Odhrnul závěs, došel k baru a požádal o sklenici vody. Pak tam chvíli jen stál a zhluboka dýchal, dokud se mu vlastní ruce neustálily dost na to, aby ji zvedl. Odnesl sklenici zpátky Stephenovi a položil mu ruku na záda; Nasir i Owen ho poplácávali z každé strany po jednom rameni a Stephen si utíral oči kapesníkem, o kterém John usoudil, že je nejspíš Owenův. Sherlock naproti přes stůl vypadal, že je všecky ignoruje, a ťukal do telefonu, ale pro jednou to Johnovi nevadilo. Sherlock měl v tuhle chvíli právo na kousek psychického prostoru k nadechnutí.

„Lestrade získal ty policejní zprávy,“ oznámil Sherlock, strčil telefon do kapsy a netrpělivě vstal. „Sejdou se s námi tam. Pojďme.“

„Počkej, nebudeme muset zapla-“ začal Owen.

„Ne,“ odsekl Sherlock a odkráčel ven.

Owen se podíval na Johna, který jen pokrčil rameny: „Já nevím – lidi mu zkrátka dluží laskavosti. Můžem, kluci?“

**

Všichni se sešli v Owenově kanceláři: Lestrade a Donovanová, několik Owenových lidí a jedna z Mycroftových nerozlišitelných atraktivních asistentek. Lestrade, kterého John předem varoval, sebou jen mírně trhl, ale Donovanové stačil na Sherlocka jediný pohled a vyhrkla: „Ale ne. Tohle prostě ne. Pár přes hubu, to jo, ale _tohle_ je trochu moc. Chceš, abych se za tebe o někoho postarala?“

„Už je to vyřízeno, děkuju,“ řekl Sherlock přezíravě.

Donovanová pokrčila rameny a přešla jinam. John ji odchytil, když si povídala s jedním z Owenových agentů. „Díky,“ řekl.

Sally se na něj podívala, jako by byl padlý na hlavu. „Možná je magor, ale je to _náš_ magor.“

Donovanová a ten agent vzali Stephena a Nasira na fotografickou poznávačku, než Lestrade seznámí ostatní s policejními zprávami. John pověděl Lestradovi oficiální verzi příběhu, podle které Sherlocka zmlátili imaginární grázlové vojensko-vládního typu, aby ho odradili od vyšetřování Morana, a že po tom výprasku došlo k vzájemnému přiznání pravých citů, když John Sherlocka dával dohromady, s tím, že určitě bude následovat šťastně až navěky. Jak by řekl Owen, mělo to tu výhodu, že to byla z větší části pravda. Lestrade následně Johna rychle poplácal po rameni a zazubil se na něj, než se usadili k jednání.

„Tohle hlášení z února nám toho moc neřekne,“ hlásil Lestrade. „Je tu popis domnělého útočníka, který na Morana rozhodně sedí, ale není přiložená žádná lékařská zpráva, a pokud můžu říct, nebyly zaevidovány ani žádné fyzické důkazy. Ale pořád by to stačilo k zatčení, jestli ten kluk bude schopný někoho identifikovat, zvláště s ohledem k tomu, že je nezletilý. Ten druhý, Stephen Kearney, to je jiná písnička. Jeho zranění byla kvůli povaze toho, ehm, útoku, mnohem vážnější. Nakonec ho museli ošetřit pod anestezií. Dobrá zpráva je, že zpod jeho nehtů byla zajištěna DNA, jak kůže, tak krev; bránil se a pěkně tvrdě se rval. Taky tu máme rozbor toxikologie pozitivní na opiáty a benzodiazepiny. Lékařská zpráva je tady, pokud se na ni chceš podívat, Johne.“

John otevřel složku a okamžitě si přál, aby to nedělal. Podal ji Owenovi.

„Ta vyšetřující inspektorka na tom případu makala pěkně tvrdě. Dokonce našla i dva předchozí případy, které vypadaly podobně, ale nedokázala vypátrat oběti.“

„Okopírujte ty složky,“ požádal Sherlock. „Pokud budeme ty oběti potřebovat, najdu je.“

Vešla Donovanová, v ruce Moranovu fotku. „Je to ten váš chlápek?“ zeptala se. „Protože jestli není, mohli byste se podívat i po tomhle.“

„Dokázali ho identifikovat?“ zjišťoval Owen.

„Oba dva,“ odpověděla Donovanová a Owen zavýskl a objal ji.

Lestrade vytáhl formulář. „Meziagenturní žádost o porovnání DNA, už je vyplněná, stačí to jen tady podepsat.“

„Abych to shrnula: vy v tuto chvíli máte dost důkazů, abyste Morana zatkli,“ oslovila Lestrada hodně vysoká žena, o které si John myslel, že je něco jako vojenský právní poradce. „Ale odložíte to, dokud se nepotvrdí, že DNA z napadení Stephena Kearneyho se shoduje s naším vzorkem, takže jestli tu bude shoda, my se budeme moci k zatčení připojit -“

„- a pak ho fyzicky převzít pod vaši kuratelu, správně,“ dokončil Lestrade.

„A co ty oběti?“ zeptala se Donovanová.

„Mycroft jim zařizuje ochranný dohled,“ řekl Sherlock. Vypadal potěšený, že Mycroft taky musí přiložit ruku k dílu.

„Vy jste tu, abyste je vzala s sebou, že? Promiňte, nezachytil jsem vaše jméno,“ řekl John té elegantní asistentce.

„Emma,“ usmála se zářivě.

„Ach _Bože_ ,“ zamumlal Sherlock.

**

Pomineme-li jeho ruku na Johnově rameni, byl Sherlock celý večer tak typicky sherlockovský, že měl John pocit, jako by se uplynulé dva dny vůbec nikdy nestaly. Celou cestu zpátky do bytu mlčel, odmítl čaj a zmizel, aby si vyčistil zuby, hned jak si pověsil kabát na věšák. John skoro čekal, že za sebou zavře i dveře do ložnice, ale když se vrátil dolů, našel je pořád otevřené. John mu zanesl pilulky a ušní kapky a pak u postele zaváhal se slovy: „Chceš, abych tu, ehm…“

„Ale nebuď idiot,“ utrhl se Sherlock a chňapl mu po zápěstí. John se usmál. Vlezl si do postele a vzal Sherlocka za ruku, ale Sherlock se přisouval blíž a blíž, až se prakticky skoro zabořil Johnovi do hrudníku. John si propletl prsty mezi Sherlockovy vlasy a Sherlock sevřel v pěsti chumel Johnova trička.

„Chceš, abych tě hladil po hlavě?“ zeptal se John a Sherlock přikývl. „A říkal ti, jak jsi byl úžasný?“ trochu si ho dobíral, ale Sherlock znovu kývl. Johnovi ovíval hrudník jeho hlasitý dech, jak musel dýchat pusou.

„Dobře, jen – tady, nadzvedni se -“ John podsunul pod Sherlocka druhou paži a nasměroval ho tak, aby ho mohl obejmout. „Hej, Sherlocku? Je v pořádku, jestli chceš jenom držet moje tričko, ale taky bys mohl, víš, držet i mě. Jestli chceš. Jako to dělám já.“

Sherlock povolil ruku, kterou svíral Johnovo pyžamo, a opatrně natáhl ruku za jeho záda, kde pečlivě znovu sežmoulal do dlaně další hrst látky. John usoudil, že je to pokrok. „Tohle je dokonalý,“ řekl jemně. „Ty jsi zkurvenej zázrak, jsi zatraceně fantastickej génius, podívej, jak jsi našel ty kluky, ani ne za hodinu, a teď jsi _můj_ zkurvenej zázrak, ten tvůj šílenej brilantní mozek a i celej zbytek, můj báječný, skvělý génius…“ Sherlock, s očima zavřenýma, se usmíval jako anděl, i když anděl se zlomeným nosem a rozbitými rty. „Moje nádherná, úžasná láska,“ zašeptal John. Pokračoval v tom, dokonce i když už ta čtvrtka Sherlockovy pilulky proti bolesti zabrala a jemu se zpomalil a prohloubil dech, jako by ho Sherlock mohl slyšet i ve spánku.

Třebaže bylo pozdě, John sám nebyl vůbec ospalý. Teď, když se kolem Morana stahovaly sítě, cítil se nabuzený a nepokojný, plný obav, že existují tisíce možností, jak by se to ještě mohlo pokazit. Co jestli testy DNA nebudou souhlasit? Co jestli Moran začne něco tušit a vyšetřovatelům vyklouzne, nebo ještě hůř, půjde po Sherlockovi? Ta myšlenka přiměla Johna ochranitelsky zpevnit objetí. Sherlock se zavrtěl, jak ho zabolel tlak do zad, a John se přinutil povolit. Mycroft jim jasně řekl, že byt je pod dohledem, a John sám by spíš umřel, než by dovolil Moranovi se Sherlocka znovu dotknout. Prozatím nebylo, co by mohli udělat víc, než nechat Owena konat jeho práci.

John si opřel tvář o Sherlockovy zacuchané, trochu kouřem načichlé kudrny a rozhodl se, že si bude prostě užívat ten nádherný div, že mu Sherlock spí v náručí. Nedělal si iluze, že by k tomu mohlo docházet často, až se Sherlock uzdraví, a tak může alespoň z téhle příležitosti vyždímat co nejvíc. Sherlock mu popotáhl do trička, kvůli nateklému nosu znělo jeho dýchání hlasitě a podivně konejšivě a na rameni ho tížila hřejivá váha jeho hlavy. John zavřel oči a usmál se.

**

 Testy DNA zabraly tři dny.

John věděl, že to je směšně krátká doba a že to bylo pravděpodobně jenom díky Mycroftově vlivu, že to trvalo tři dny místo tři měsíce, ale přesto: byly to dlouhé tři dny. Většinu z nich strávili v bytě. Mycroft kolem něj rozestavěl bezpečnostní týmy a Sherlockův hlavní způsob zábavy tkvěl v tom, že je z okna vyhledával a pak se snažil Johna přimět, aby se je pokoušel identifikovat. Obvykle selhal.

Sherlock hodně spal. John se trochu bál deprese, ale Sherlock byl jinak ve svém obvyklém módu: hašteřivý a unuděný. No, skoro v obvyklém – pro Johna byla jediná ještě kouzelnější věc, než Sherlockovy váhavé pokusy o vyjádření citu, jeho evidentní radost, když byly opětovány. Zdálo se, že nejlíp je mu v posteli, když držel Johna za ruku nebo byl u něj schoulený a podřimoval jako v prodlouženém popřípadovém útlumu. John usoudil, že ten spánek potřebuje. Sherlock si prošel peklem a bez ohledu na to, jak moc předstíral opak, potřeboval čas, aby se uzdravil. Johnovi to ani trochu nevadilo. Byl do něj tak směšně zabouchnutý, že ležet v Sherlockově posteli a sledovat ho, jak spí, bylo na jeho seznamu oblíbených činností vážně hodně vysoko. Bylo to jako extrémně cudné líbánky.

Ve středu John procházel jednu z kuchařek paní Hudsonové a dumal, jestli by Sherlock opravdu jedl makaróny se sýrem, když mu zazvonil telefon. Byl to Lestrade.

„Jste doma?“ zeptal se.

„Řečnická otázka,“ odpověděl John a automaticky se podíval na Sherlocka. Ten ležel na gauči ve své nové nepřítomně zamyšlené pozici, na břiše s hlavou visící přes okraj. Prohlašoval, že to zvyšuje tok krve do mozku, ale John věděl, že ho pořád ještě bolí ležet na zádech.

„Skvělé, zůstaňte tam. Jednotka spojených sil se u vás zastaví s večeří.“

„Ach, díkybohu,“ zavřel John kuchařku. „Takže ty a Owen?“

„A Mycroft, samozřejmě,“ doplnil Lestrade, a potom, když Johnovi zaskočilo, dodal: „Jenom si dělám srandu. My jsme ještě Mycrofta ani neviděli. Jenom pořád posílá ty androidní ženské, aby nás otravovaly.“

„No, tak to vás dovnitř pustím,“ slíbil John a ukončil hovor. Sherlock se posadil, tvář jasně rudou, a prohlásil: „Musejí mít shodu DNA.“

John tak zoufale toužil po rozptýlení, že ho to zatím nenapadlo. „To by bylo skvělé,“ řekl vřele. „A víš, co ještě by bylo skvělé? Kdybys ses doopravdy oblékl. Jsi v tom pyžamu už celé dny.“

„Sprcha mě bolí, a kdy mi budeš moct vyndat ty stehy? Svědí to.“

„V neděli. Přestaň fňukat. Můžeš si dát koupel, jestli chceš, ale ať se ti nedostane voda do ucha.“

Sherlock měl pravdu, jako vždycky. Lestrade a Owen se objevili celí zarudlí a šťastní, s krabicemi s jídlem, bednou piva a lahví whiskey pro Johna. „Ode mě,“ řekl Owen a podal mu ji. „Jménem celého našeho týmu, žes nám pomohl konečně proti tomu bastardovi ten případ dát dohromady.“

„Díky, ale nemělo by to být spíš pro Sherlocka?“

„Pro toho mám něco jiného. Ty stejně nepiješ, Sherlocku, že?“ Owen vytáhl vlněnou pletenou čepici.

„Co _to_ je?“ zeptal se Sherlock zhrozeně.

„To je čepice!“

„Můj děda takovou míval,“ řekl John, který si ji se zájmem prohlížel.

„Příště, až budeš potřebovat schovat obličej, můžeš si vzít tohle místo toho ošklivého klobouku,“ vysvětloval Owen.

„Jo, ten klobouk znám,“ řekl Lestrade a vzhlédl. „Vem si tu čepici, Sherlocku. V tom klobouku vypadáš jako Humphrey Bogart.“

„Columbo,“ opravil ho Owen.

„Exhibicionista,“ dodal John a všichni se zhroutili smíchy. Sherlock si nasadil čepici, zamračil se na sebe do zrcadla a zase si ji sundal.

„Tak co bude teď?“ zeptal se John, když si rozebrali jídlo.

„Plán je takový, že Mycroft posílá žádost, aby byl na Střední východ vyslán sniper. Přísně tajné, utajená lokace, bla bla bla bla. Určitě to bude Moran. Všechno půjde obvyklými cestami a on se zítra večer dostaví na leteckou základnu, aby jako vždycky nasedl do supertajného letounu.  Budeme mít všechno přichystané, abychom ho tam zatkli. Omlouvám se, že tam nemůžete být, ale musíme si být absolutně jistí, že tam nebude nic mimořádného, kvůli čemu by mohl chytit vítr.“

„A co ty?“ zeptal se John Lestrada.

„Taky ne. Já budu zítra zase na okrsku u papírů a čekat, jak to dopadne, zrovna jako vy dva.“

„Takže nám dáš vědět, až ho dostanete,“ řekl John Owenovi, ne jako otázku.

„Samozřejmě. Budeš otvírat tu whiskey? Musíme si připít na Sherlocka!“


	20. Chapter 20

Samozřejmě, že čtvrtek byl delší než všechny tři předešlé dny dohromady. Ve skutečnosti to nejspíš byl ten nejdelší den v Johnově životě. Pozdě odpoledne utekl po schodech dolů k paní Hudsonové, kde spolu udělali makaróny zapečené se sýrem. Když je strčili do trouby, pili krabicové víno a dívali se na televizi. Byl to zlatý hřeb Johnova dne.

Sherlock, celkem předvídatelně, odmítl makaróny se sýrem jíst. Do večera jeden z druhého šíleli: John na Sherlocka štěkal kvůli neustálému vrtění a Sherlock na Johna, že si pořád kontroluje telefon: „Jako by se ten signál mohl v  _centru Londýna_ najednou ztratit, vážně, Johne.“

„Hele, jdi hrát na housle,“ utrhl se John.

„Nemůžu. Bolí mě z toho čelist.“

„Čelist máš v pořádku. Zahraj mi tu věc, na které jsi pracoval, to polyfonické něco, ať je to, co chce.“

„Johne,“ sevřel si Sherlock v bolestných mukách vlasy. „ _Polyfonický_ , Johne. Dokonce i ty při své ohromné ignoranci si musíš být vědom, že ‚poly‘ je předpona, která znamená _více než jeden_ , a tudíž jediné housle nemůžou zahrát _polyfonický motet_.“

„Jdu se koukat na telku,“ řekl John.

John zapnul televizi, usadil se na gauči a se skřípěním zubů se snažil nevšímat si Sherlocka, který neklidně povlával kolem. Nakonec se Sherlock připlížil a schoulil se k němu na gauč. John vypustil dech, podíval se dolů a pocuchal Sherlockovi vlasy. „Nenávidím čekání,“ zamumlal Sherlock.

John procházel programy, dokud nenašel film, který už viděl, což znamenalo, že si Sherlock může užít jeho kritizování, aniž by mu ho úplně zničil. Vlastně si myslel, že Sherlock už ho viděl taky, ale nejspíš to vymazal. Dokonce i se Sherlockovým kousavým průběžným komentováním se John dokázal rozptýlit natolik, že když se mu konečně ozval mobil, musel zazvonit dvakrát, než si toho všiml. Vyskočil na nohy.

„Haló?“

„Dostali jsme ho,“ hlásil Owen nadšeně. „Klapalo to jako hodinky. Vůbec žádný odpor. Teď je na cestě za mříže.“

„Skvělé!“ John zachytil něco koutkem oka v okně. Natočil se a uviděl, že se světla v bytě přes ulici – podle Sherlocka v současnosti obsazeném jejich bezpečnostní hlídkou – rozsvěcejí a zhasínají. Pak zůstalo rozsvíceno, v okně se objevila nějaká žena, s úsměvem od ucha k uchu ukázala Johnovi vztyčené palce a pak mu zamávala. Potom světla zhasla.

„Zrovna se chystám jet za nimi,“ pokračoval Owen. „Jestli má jenom půlku mozku, neřekne ani slovo, ale nemůže škodit se o to alespoň pokusit. Všechno je to zásluha jenom vás dvou, nikdy vám nebudu moci dost poděkovat.“

„Dej mi vědět, jak to vypadá,“ řekl John s úsměvem. Rozloučili se. Johnova závratná úleva byla jako hélium – měl pocit, že by mohl přímo vylétnout z pokoje.

Otočil se a skoro se srazil se Sherlockem, který stál přímo za ním, ve tváři směsici naděje a strachu. „Ano?“ zeptal se.

„Ano,“ odpověděl John a Sherlockovi se po tváři rozlil obrovský zářivý úsměv. Zažehl cosi nízko a hluboko v Johnových útrobách, co už týden nekompromisně potlačoval. Neváhal ani vteřinu: popadl Sherlocka za zátylek a přitáhl si ho k polibku.

Sherlock ze sebe vydal překvapený zvuk a John na chvilku propadl panice, ale pak Sherlock proti němu roztál, otevřel ústa a přimkl se k Johnovi, jako by se ho snažil přímo absorbovat kůží. John se odvážil jazykem za Sherlockovy zuby a polibek prohloubil, vychutnával si pocit Sherlockova jazyka na svém, jeho měkké rty i zrychlený puls. Každou noc spolu dosud spali s ničím víc než běžným objetím; Sherlock byl prostě příliš potlučený a John byl odhodlaný nechat ho udávat tempo. Ale teď se zdálo, jako by v něm každičká žádostivá smyslná myšlenka, kterým se celý poslední týden vyhýbal, najednou začala vřít. Propletl prsty do Sherlockových vlasů a druhou rukou sklouzl dolů, aby mu stiskl zadek. Dával si zatracený pozor, aby ani dost málo nenaléhal – jestli Sherlock třeba jen maličko ztuhne, John si přísahal, že vycouvá – ale Sherlock zasténal a zaklonil hlavu, aby zalapal po dechu. Johna zalil vděk, že je Sherlock už zase schopen dýchat nosem, ale pak si všiml před sebou té bělostné vábivé délky Sherlockova hrdla a úplně na jeho nos zapomněl. Když mu John zaútočil rty na citlivý krk a vsál jeho kůži do úst, Sherlock se třaslavě nadechl, pevně se Johna chytil a vyklenul záda způsobem, kterým jednak vystavil hrdlo nabídce _ještě víc_ , a jednak přitiskl svou dolní polovinu těla k Johnovu. Bylo očividné, že Sherlock je rozhodně pro, více než pro, pokud se erekce, přimáčknutá k Johnovi, dala považovat za nějakou indikaci.

Sherlock prsty zavadil o Johnovu zbraň, kterou poslední týden nosil u sebe. Přiblížil se ústy k Johnovu uchu, jemně ho olízl – John zasténal – a zašeptal: „A to jsem si myslel, že mě prostě jen rád vidíš.“

„Měl bych asi, ehm, tohle dát…“ Sherlockovy zuby ho jemně škrábly do ušního lalůčku. „Ach sakra.“ Podlomila se mu kolena. „Ty bys, chtěl bys snad…“

„Chci,“ zasykl mu Sherlock do ucha.

John si náhle uvědomil, že jsou přímo před oknem, v plném výhledu z ulice, nemluvě o tom bezpečnostním týmu, pokud pořád ještě balil. „Víš co, jdi do ložnice a, ech... udělej si pohodlí, zatímco já tohle uklidím,“ vypravil ze sebe.

Sherlock na něj povytáhl obočí. „To je eufemismus pro ‚svlékni se‘?“

„No, jo, ale já to tentokrát myslím doslova,“ řekl John a na chvilku v něm převládly lékařské vlohy. „Jestli se necítíš na -“

„Cítím se na to, že by sis měl pospíšit,“ zavrčel Sherlock a otřel se o něj boky tak, až to  Johnovi do klína vystřelilo vlnu horka.

„Dobře, dobře, jen -“ John ho znovu políbil, jen pro potěšení, že může vsát ten už naběhlý spodní ret mezi zuby, a vyrazil z Sherlocka přerývaný zvuk otevřenými ústy, ze kterého mu zacukalo v penisu. „Ach Bože, jdi,“ vypravil ze sebe, odstrčil Sherlocka a klopýtal ke schodům.

Nahoře ve svém pokoji si stáhl džíny, tak rychle, jak dokázal, osvobodil svoji bolavou erekci a odložil zbraň. Zaslechl, jak dole klaply hlavní dveře; paní Hudsonová nejspíš zamyká. Měli by jí říct, že Moran je už za katrem. Zítra. John si svlékl zbytek šatů a pak zaváhal. Sherlock byl jasně dychtivý, ale John nechtěl, aby se cítil jakkoliv pod tlakem, a stejně nikdy nebyl nijak zvlášť nadšený ze spaní nahý. Vzal si na sebe pyžamo. A pak ho napadlo vzít telefon a vypnout zvuk; pomyslel si, že se dnes večer obejde i bez toho, aby mu Owen volal a informoval ho o čemkoliv, co by snad Moran mohl říkat.

Jako by mu snad četl myšlenky, displej se rozsvítil: Owen. John zvedl oči v sloup. Rozhodl se to vzít, aby Owenovi řekl, že jdou do postele a že má zavolat ráno. Zmáčkl knoflík a zvedl telefon k uchu, ale než stačil říct jediné slovo, Owen naléhavě vychrlil: „Johne, _Johne_ , je pryč, pohřešujeme auto, nedokážeme se s nimi spojit, chystám se -“

Celého Johnova těla se zmocnila vlna horka a pak ho zalil chlad, po kterém mu všude vyvstal mrazivý, štípavý pot. Ty _dveře_. To nebyla paní Hudsonová, to byl Sebastian Moran. Sebastian Moran byl tady v bytě. John zmáčkl knoflík ukončení hovoru, aby umlčel tichý zvuk Owenova hlasu, chvíli tam strnule stál a snažil se nedýchat. Nic. V bytě bylo ticho. John zvedl telefon, spěšně napsal _Je tady_ , a pak ho hodil zpátky na postel. Znovu vytáhl pistoli a palcem odjistil.

Horní podesta: nic. Na schodech nikdo. Tiše se plížil dolů, přitisknutý ke zdi, a vyhýbal se schodům, které vrzaly. Dorazil na dolní podestu a nakoukl přes zábradlí do přízemí – prázdno. Znovu se přitiskl ke zdi a uvažoval: jestli vejde do kuchyně, bude odhalený ze dvou stran, ale kdyby chtěl jít do obývacího pokoje, musí minout kuchyňské dveře. Krůček po krůčku se sunul dál a špicoval uši.

A pak uslyšel zleva Moranův hlas, tichý, ale dokonale srozumitelný. Byl v ložnici. „Pěkně potichu,“ říkal. „Tvůj přítelíček tu bude každou chvilku, že ano? Vypadal před chvilkou pěkně dychtivě. Nechceme, aby ho tu čekalo nějaké ošklivé překvapení.“

 Johnovi se zatmělo před očima doběla rozžhaveným vztekem. Sebastian Moran byl v Sherlockově ložnici – _jejich_ ložnici – a vyhrožoval Sherlockovi, který byl _Johnův_ , pro kterého by John kurva umřel, aby ho ochránil. John se přinutil ovládnout hněv a přemýšlet. Musel předpokládat, že Moran je ozbrojený, ale Moran netuší, že John ví, že tu je. Nebude čekat, že by měl John zbraň. Ale Moran má evidentně Sherlocka. John musí nějak oklamat jeho ostražitost.

Tak tiše, jak jen dokázal, to John vzal zpátky do své ložnice. Ignoroval mobil, který divoce blikal na posteli, a tiše jako duch si vytáhl z prádelníku ty nejtěsnější spodky, co měl. Nasoukal se do nich, uši nastražené, jestli nezaslechne cokoliv zezdola, a zase si oblékl pyžamové kalhoty. Vrátil se po schodech na dolní podestu. Zastrčil si vzadu revolver za gumu spodků, přetáhl si přes něj vršek od pyžama, aby ho schoval, a pak si všiml Sherlockova županu, přehozeného přes křeslo v obývacím pokoji. Ještě lepší. Snažil se nevnímat, jak mu na hlavě vstávají vlasy hrůzou. Tak přirozeně, jak dokázal, došel do obýváku, vklouzl do županu a z hromady chemického vybavení popadl namátkou malou lahvičku. Cestou do ložnice zavolal: „Sherlocku, zapomněl jsi na ušní kapky -“

 Ve dveřích jako když do něj uhodí hrom. Nemusel předstírat šok: Moran stál na vzdálenejší straně postele se zbraní nenuceně namířenou na Sherlocka, který byl natažený úplně nahý a zápěstí měl připoutaná k čelu postele. Johnovým směrem se nepodíval; tělo měl na posteli bezvládné, víčka přivřená. Pohled neměl ani tak rozostřený, jako spíš vzdálený, jak to kdysi John vídal v Afghánistánu: oči lapeného zvířete, kořisti, která jen čeká, až se jí do hrdla zaboří zuby predátora.

Moran skoro líně přesunul ústí zbraně na Johna, John upustil tu malou lahvičku – rychle, pro případ, že by si Moran všiml, že to vůbec nejsou ušní kapky – a zvedl prázdné ruce. Moran ukázal pistolí: „Pár kroků doprava.“

John se pohnul, z Morana nespustil oči, a pak se zastavil. Připadalo mu to jako nejhorší znesvěcení, pohlédnout na Sherlocka, kterého John ještě nikdy úplně nahého neviděl, ale nedokázal se nepodívat. Sherlock s rukama vyvrácenýma a napjatýma nahoru, ostře vyklenutými oblouky žeber, které házely stíny na propadlé břicho, a všemi zraněními jasně patrnými vypadal příšerně křehce. Zdálo se, že je jen napůl při vědomí. „Cos mu to udělal?“ zeptal s John sevřeným hlasem.

„Nic,“ řekl Moran překvapeně. „Jen troška pití. Nikdy předtím to nepotřeboval, ale myslel jsem si, že za daných okolností to nemůže škodit.“

John si vzpomněl na Nasira, jak říkal _nabídl mi drink a byly v něm drogy_ , a na Stephenův toxikologický rozbor, pozitivní na opiáty a benzodiazepiny. Znovu se podíval na Sherlocka, kterému pomalu spadla víčka. Pořád ještě dýchal, hrudník se mu viditelně zvedal, rychle a mělce. John se zamračil. To nebylo pro opiáty typické. Co mu to kurva Moran dal?

„Popojdi ještě o krok,“ přikázal mu Moran. „To je lepší. Je skoro nemožné mě tady zaměřit, ale tvoje hlava v okně bude tak trochu pojistka navíc.“ Podíval se za Johna. „Uvaž, že já bych ten zásah nejspíš zvládl, ale já jsem taky nejlepší.“ Zase se podíval na Sherlocka. „Tvůj bratr nemá nikoho jiného, kdo by to dokázal. Jeho ztráta.“

John zamrkal. „Jeho – jak víš o jeho bratrovi?“

„Od Moriartyho, samozřejmě.“

John měl pocit, jako by ho to jméno koplo do podbřišku. Moriarty? Jak ten byl v tomhle do hajzlu zapletený? Mozek mu prokluzoval jako kola v blátě, když se marně snaží zabrat.

„Ne, že bych někdy potkal Mycrofta osobně, chápej. Nikdy jsem ani neslyšel jeho jméno, ne oficiálně,“ dodal Moran. „Však víš, jak to chodí. Jsem pro ně jako zbraň: oni ukážou, já střelím.“

 _Moriarty_. Jak k čertu… John pohlédl na Sherlocka, který nepohnul ani svalem, a pak zpátky na Morana. Ten se tak napůl usmíval.

„Chceš znát celý ten příběh?“ zeptal se. „Mně to nevadí. Alespoň bude čím zabít čas, než se tu objeví kavalérie.“

„Jo,“ řekl John. „To by bylo… Jo. Proč ne.“

„Víš, věděl jsem, že mě dřív nebo později chytí,“ připustil Moran skoro přátelsky.  Kdyby nebylo té zbraně a nahého zdrogovaného muže na posteli, klidně by se mohli navzájem trumfovat historkami v hospodě. „Ale evidentně vím, jak zachovat tajemství. Jsem chytrý a vím, jak se krýt. Ale nejsem neviditelný. Někdo si nakonec musel něčeho všimnout, ačkoliv musím přiznat, že Owen Davies nebyl v utajování tak úplně špatný.“

„Kdy sis to uvědomil?“ optal se John. Byl opravdu zvědavý, zároveň však nechápal, proč vlastně Moran vypadá tak šťastný, že tam prostě postává a sype ze sebe svůj příběh jako zlosyn v ubohém béčkovém filmu.

„To už je měsíce. Tak jsem se rozhodl vzít roha, samozřejmě. Zaslechl jsem pověsti – no, sotva jen pověsti. Pokud chcete zmizet, říkali, obraťte se na muže jménem Moriarty. Ale ukázalo se, že toho chlapa je těžké sehnat. Začal jsem na Googlu, jako to dělá každý, a hádej, co jsem našel! Blog! Ne Moriartyho blog, naneštěstí, ale blog bývalého vojáka od pátého pěšího. No, tak jsem si ho samozřejmě přečetl. Zajímavé, ale nedostalo mě to o nic blíž k tomu, co jsem chtěl. Nakonec jsem ho našel a řekl jsem mu, že mu můžu poskytnout nějaké zajímavé tajné informace výměnou za to, že mě dostane ven a udělá ze mě svého člověka. Chtěl nejdřív ty informace, a tak jsem mu je dal. Líbily se mu. Naneštěstí se mu líbily natolik, že chtěl, abych nějakou dobu ještě zůstal, kde jsem byl. Slíbil mi, že mě dostane ven, jestli mě někdy chytí, což, jak je vidět, nakonec udělal.“

„A co to má tedy společného se Sherlockem?“ opatrně se zeptal John.

„Jednoho večera jsem se sešel s mládenci na pivo a oni s sebou měli někoho cizího. Nejstarší příběh na světě, že? Potkal jsem chlapce s očima jako zimní obloha a byl chytrý a krásný a to, jak se mu rozjasnil obličej, když mluvil…“ Moran na chvilku zalétl očima k Sherlockovu bezvládnému, nehybnému tělu, zbraň pevně mířící na Johna. „Nic z toho jsi na svůj blog nikdy nedal,“ vrátil se pohledem k Johnovi . „Jaký doopravdy je.“

John polkl. „Ne,“ řekl. „Myslím, že ne.“

„Samozřejmě, jeho jméno jsem si pamatoval. Moriartyho nepřítel. Proto byl ještě zajímavější. Od začátku jsem ho chtěl, jak jsem nechtěl ještě nikdy nikoho předtím. Řekl jsem Moriartymu, že jsem ho měl. Myslel jsem si, že bych toho mohl nějak využít, poštvat jednoho proti druhému, nějak Moriartyho popohnat. Málem se z toho pominul. Je Sherlockem docela nezdravě posedlý, věděl jsi to?  Nedokázal jsem poznat, po čem toužil víc, jestli ho chtěl pro sebe, nebo se jen chtěl ujistit, že mu ublížím. Stejně na tom nesejde.“ Johnův rostoucí zmatek se mu musel objevit v obličeji, protože Moran dodal: „No, rozuměj, já ho už nemůžu nechat být. Je můj.“

„Počkej chvilku,“ vyhrkl John. Měl pocit, že chápe, kam to celé směřuje, ale zdálo se mu to tak děsivé  a zároveň i tak absurdní, že to nedokázal pobrat. „Ty říkáš, že Moriarty ti pomohl utéct, ale že ses vrátil kvůli Sherlockovi?“

Moran pokrčil rameny. „Jo.“

„Ale teď už jsi mohl být za hranicemi!“

„No jo, to víš. Pravá láska.“ Moran se znovu podíval na Sherlocka. „A taky jsem si uvědomil, že nechci strávit zbytek života na Moriartyho vodítku, a možná ho nakonec ani nepotřebuju. Pořád to ještě nechápeš? Jsem oblíbená hračka britské vlády. To znamená, že vím věci, které mi poskytují jistou páku, a teď mám i Mycroftova bratříčka, což mi dává ještě větší páku. Ty jsi jen krátkodobá pojistka,  aby se Sherlock choval slušně.“

„Takže na to tu čekáme? Až se tu ukážou Mycroftovi lidi a ty si budeš moct přes Sherlocka vyjednat cestu pryč?“ Ten člověk byl šílenec. „Nemůžeš nás držet jako rukojmí navěky, to je ti snad jasné.“

„To ani nebudu potřebovat,“ usmál se Moran. „Ty to pořád nechápeš, že? Sherlock je můj. Potřebuje mě stejně, jako já potřebuju jeho. Nikdy mě neopustí, ne doopravdy. Je jedno, co udělám, pořád bude chtít víc. Čím víc mu ublížím, tím víc roztáhne nohy. Vždycky se ke mně nakonec vrátí.“

John zíral. Po páteři mu přeběhl drobounký záchvěv pochyb.

Na posteli se Sherlock pohnul, zachvěla se mu víčka. Moran se na něj podíval. Sherlockův zakalený pohled našel Morana, který přejel prstem podél ostrého okraje jeho kyčelní kosti a shovívavě se usmál. „Že je to tak, Sherlocku? Jsi můj. Celý od hlavy až k patě, tělem i duší, srdcem i myslí, vším, co je tvé…“ Majetnicky roztáhl velkou ruku na Sherlockově boku a Johnovi z toho stoupla žluč až do krku. „Můj.“

Sherlock ze sebe vydal nějaký neartikulovaný zvuk a zasvíjel se, hlava mu spadla dozadu a odhalila tak krk. Na bledé kůži nad jeho klíční kostí se ukázala nepatrná podlitina, čerstvá stopa po Johnových zubech. John si ani nepamatoval, že by ji tam udělal.

Moran ji uviděl taky. Oči mu potemněly, naklonil se nad Sherlocka, poprvé se přestal soustředit na Johna a ústí hlavně mu kleslo dolů. John ztuhnul. Možná nedostane další šanci hmátnout po vlastní zbrani, ale hlaveň té Moranovy byla jen kousek od Sherlockova hrudníku.

Sherlock prudce otevřel oči.

To, co se stalo pak, se událo tak rychle, že z toho John viděl jen rozmazanou změť. Sherlockovy ruce sevřely řetěz mezi pouty, kov se mu zařízl do zápěstí, na pažích vyvstaly provazce svalů a švihem zvedl nohy až k ramenům. John hrábl po své zbrani  ve stejném okamžiku, kdy Sherlock trhl hlavou dopředu a vyplivl plnou pusu jantarové tekutiny Moranovi přímo do obličeje. Moran instinktivně ucukl, Sherlock prudce vykopl nohama přímo nahoru a patami zasáhl Morana pod bradu tak tvrdě, že ho to přímo smetlo. John přeletěl pokoj, ještě než Moran vůbec dopadl na zem. Přistál nemotorně rozplácnutý, revolver mu vyletěl z ruky a John se mu plnou vahou vrhl na záda, praštil mu hlavou o podlahu, zkroutil mu ruce dozadu a přiklekl je. Hrábl po zbrani, palcem ji zajistil a hodil na postel, a pak vytrhl pásek županu z poutek a pevně jím svázal Moranovi ruce za zády. Moran ležel jak prkno a nehýbal se. John mu zkontroloval puls: žil, ale spojenými silami se jim podařilo poslat ho do říše snů.

„To šlo dobře,“ ozval se Sherlockův hlas nad ním a John vzhlédl. Sherlock se zvládl přetočit a teď klečel na posteli, ruce zkroucené stranou, a nakukoval dolů přes okraj.

„Skoro jsem si myslel,“ poznamenal Sherlock, „že jsi mi předtím tak úplně nevěřil, když jsem říkal, že jsem mohl nad Moranem kdykoliv zvítězit.“

„Ty jsi zkurvenej zázrak,“ řekl John vroucně  a silou dupl Moranovi na záda, když si spěchal pro polibek. Sherlock mu ho s obrovským nadšením oplatil.

„Bože, ty chutnáš – tos měl všechnu tu whisky celou dobu v puse?“ zalapal po dechu John.

„Nejdřív jsem se musel napít. Pak tě slyšel přicházet a odvedlo to jeho pozornost.“

„Ó, jak jsi chytrý,“ vydechl John a znovu ho políbil.

„- ne, to ty, ty taky – ta zbraň v pyžamu, já jsem si jí ani nevšiml, jak jsi to -“

„Owen,“ řekl John a pak: „Do prdele, musím mu zavolat – _do prdele_ , musím tu pistoli schovat.“

„Nejdřív mě odsud dostaň,“ zalomcoval Sherlock pouty.

John pádil k šuplíku, který ve 221B zastával funkci domácí pohotovostní dílničky – klíče k poutům, šperháky, ukradené odznaky a průkazy – uháněl zpátky, osvobodil Sherlocka a zacvakl pouta Moranovi. Pak mu páskem županu svázal nohy v kotnících. Moran zasténal a překulil hlavu ze strany na stranu.

John zaváhal. Podíval se na Sherlocka, který poskakoval po jedné noze, jak se snažil natáhnout si pyžamové kalhoty. „Přichází k sobě,“ oznámil John. „Vzal bys tohle nahoru a přinesl mi můj mobil?“

Sherlock, který v podstatě ani za prase nebyl schopný zvednout svůj vlastní telefon, ani když ležel přímo před ním, bez protestů vzal pistoli a zmizel. Možná si taky myslel, že zůstat s Moranem o samotě je špatný nápad. John našel Moranovu zbraň a sedl si na turka na postel, aby ho hlídal. Stáhl si župan. Byl mu moc dlouhý a i tak už se potil. Slyšel Sherlocka, jak cestou dolů po schodech něco netrpělivě štěká do telefonu; fajn, alespoň se chvíli nebude muset potýkat se žádnými otázkami. Sherlock hodil telefon na noční stolek vedle Johna a natáhl si zmuchlaný župan přes nahou hruď.

Johna něco napadlo. „Proč jsi nechal Morana, aby tě spoutal?“ zeptal se. „Proč jsi ho nesložil, hned jak sem přišel?“

„Zaskočil mě,“ přiznal Sherlock. Opřel se o Johna a ten cítil, jak se Sherlock opožděnou reakcí začíná chvět. „Nebyl jsem – byl jsem rozptýlený. Když jsem uslyšel kroky, myslel jsem si, že jsi to ty.“ Chvění zesílilo. „A on řekl, že tě zastřelí, jestli jenom pípnu.“

John volnou rukou Sherlocka objal a pevně ho k sobě přitiskl. Sherlock zabořil hlavu do Johnova ramene. „Vlastně bych to ani nedokázal udělat tak dobře, kdybych neměl ta pouta. Páka,“ zamumlal tlumeně.

„Ale zvládl jsi to,“ řekl John. „Kde ses vůbec naučil takový trik?“

„Baritsu,“ vysvětlil Sherlock. K Johnově úlevě se mu v hlase objevil znovu ta rozhořčená štiplavost. „Certifikát visí nad mou postelí. Doslova mu to křičelo do obličeje.“

„Sherlocku, ten certifikát je v japonštině,“ připomenul mu John a oba se začali hihňat; Johnova zbraň se ani nezachvěla a Sherlock se pořád pevně tiskl k jeho boku.

**

Bezpečnostní tým se vevalil do dveří asi o tři minuty později a všechno bylo na chvíli najednou mnohem hlasitější a chaotičtější. Johnovi připadalo, jako by tam byl každý, kdo kdy pracoval pro Mycrofta nebo Owena. Ti muži, kteří převáželi Morana, pořád ještě nebyli nalezeni; panovala značná nejistota, jestli je Moriartyho lidé nahradili, nebo k nim sami ve skutečnosti patřili, zrovna tak jako ještě větší nejistota, jako kdo vlastně přesně Moriarty je a jak je v tom celém zapletený. Moran nebyl nijak nápomocný; byl sotva při vědomí. Dorazila záchranka. Dorazila paní Hudsonová v noční košili. Sherlock, totálně přestimulovaný, si přetáhl rukávy županu přes odřená zápěstí a křičel na všechny, aby k čertu vypadli z jeho bytu. John nikdy nebyl tak rád, že vidí Mycrofta, který se přihnal s Emmou, deštníkem  a výrazem tak ledového vzteku, že dokonce i Owen zbělal jako papír. Potom už bylo všechno velmi rychle vyřešeno.

„Mycrofte,“ řekl Sherlock tiše, když byli konečně všichni na odchodu. Mycroft se zamračil na blednoucí modřiny na Sherlockově tváři a přistoupil k němu. Mluví o Moriartym, usoudil John; někde byla díra, pokud to nebyli ti dva Owenovi pohřešovaní muži. Na Sherlocka, který byl k němu zády, neviděl, zato si všiml, že Mycroftovy oči spočívají na Sherlockovi s tichým, soustředěným znepokojením. Když Sherlock skončil, Mycroft přikývl, podíval se na Johna, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale raději si to rozmyslel a místo toho na něj taky jen maličko kývl. Odkráčel dolů po schodech a byt náhle a překvapivě ztichl.

John se otočil k Sherlockovi. „Chceš, abych se podíval na ty tvoje -“

„ _Ne_ ,“ vyhrkl Sherlock skoro zoufale.

„Dobře,“ řekl John, popadl ho za župan a strhl ho k sobě. K čertu s opatrností. Jak Sherlock právě bohatě prokázal, umí se o sebe postarat. John ho divoce políbil, vedl ho pozadu, dokud se nezarazili o zeď, a přitiskl ho k ní. Sherlock zasténal, sklouzl níž, aby měli hlavy ve stejné výšce, a rozevřel kolena. John se mu vecpal mezi ně a zhoupl boky. Nikdy v životě nebyl tak tvrdý.

„Čekám na tebe už celé hodiny, kurva, čekám už celé dny, zasranej Sebastian Moran, ten – kazišuk -“ vrčel John. Sherlock už lapal po dechu, ústa Johnovým polibkům otevřená, jako by John byl jediným zdrojem kyslíku v místnosti. John ho olízl, ochutnal přetrvávající aroma whisky a cítil, jak tvrdne. Sherlock se k němu přitiskl a přes Johna se přelil nával horka. Jestli to tak půjde dál, udělá se přímo v těch příšerně těsných spodkách. O krok ucouvl, přejel rukama dolů po Sherlockových pažích navlečených v hedvábí, polaskal poraněnou kůži na zápěstích a propletl si s ním prsty. Pomalu a jemně Sherlocka líbal, zvedl jejich spojené ruce nad hlavu, vzal Sherlockova zápěstí do jedné dlaně a přišpendlil je ke zdi. Sherlockovi zakolísal dech.

John v hloubi srdce znal tajnou pravdu o Sherlockově vztahu s Moranem. Moran věděl, po čem Sherlock prahne, a překroutil to do něčeho temného, majetnického a krutého. John taky věděl, po čem Sherlock touží, ale nikdy by to nevyužil, aby mu ublížil. Nikdy by si nevzal nic, co by mu Sherlock svobodně nedal. Sevřel Sherlockova zápěstí volně, v symbolickém omezení pohybu, a naklonil se, aby ho znovu políbil. Volnou rukou přejel po Sherlockově hlavě, vzal do dlaně jeho tvář a sázel mu polibky kolem úst a čelisti. „Tak krásný, tak krásný,“ šeptal. „Chtěl jsem tě už tak dlouho.“ Přejel prsty po Sherlockových zavřených víčkách, palcem ho pohladil po lícní kosti. „Myslel jsem na tohle, jak se dotýkám tvé tváře. Tvého krku, jak se dotýkám tvého hrdla prsty i ústy.“ Přejel jazykem po délce Sherlockova krku a Sherlock si opřel hlavu dozadu o zeď a povolila mu brada. „Řekni mi, že jsi na mě myslel taky.“

„Ano,“ vydechl Sherlock.

„Pověz mi, na co jsi myslel.“ John přejel rukou po županu, halícím Sherlockův hrudník, a cítil jak mu pod hedvábím tvrdne bradavka. Znovu ji pohladil dlaní a vychutnával si, jak se Sherlock svíjí a kroutí, přišpendlený ke zdi Johnovou rukou. „Řekni mi, na co jsi myslel, když ses sám sebe dotýkal.“

„Na tvoje ruce.“ Sherlock otočil hlavu, takže se rty otřel o Johnovo ucho, a pokračoval horkým a skoro bezdechým šeptem. „Na tvoje ruce, jak se mě dotýkají, jak mě drží, jako teď.“ Cukl zápěstími. „Na tvoje ruce v mých vlasech. Na tvoje ruce, jak mě rozevírají, na tvoje ruce uvnitř mě… och.“ John stáhl dolů Sherlockovy volné pyžamové kalhoty, přes hedvábí županu sevřel v dlani Sherlockův penis a přejížděl mu hladkou klouzavou tkaninou přes žalud. Sherlockovi se roztřásla kolena, hlava mu spadla dozadu a po krku se mu rozlil ruměnec. „Na tvého ptáka,“ zajíkl se Sherlock. „Na tvého ptáka v mé puse.“

 _Ach k čertu, ano_ , zareagoval Johnův penis tak nadšeně, až byl John překvapený, že mu to ty spodky rovnou nerozervalo. Ale Johnův mozek měl jinou představu. Měl přesnou představu, jaké by mělo být jejich poprvé, a rozhodně to nezahrnovalo Sherlocka na kolenou.

 „Víš ty, co chci já?“ zeptal se John, vklouzl rukou mezi Sherlockovy nohy, vzal do dlaně jeho koule a přes hedvábí je mnul. „Chci vidět, jak vypadáš, až tě přiměju vyvrcholit.“

Sherlock bezděčně trhl boky. John nechal župan županem a stáhl si vlastní kalhoty i spodky, což byla úžasná úleva. Naklonil se dopředu, vzal oba jejich penisy zároveň a společně je protahoval dlaní. Sherlock přidušeně zasténal – „och“ – a chvějivě mu spadla víčka. John povolil stisk na Sherlockových zápěstích, vzal jednu jeho ruku a navedl ji, aby se sevřela kolem Johnovy. Pak sáhl do kapsy Shelrockova županu a vytáhl tubu antibiotického krému. Vymáčkl jim na spojené ruce skoro půlku a zahodil ji stranou. Mast byla už zahřátá a napůl rozteklá teplem Sherlockova těla. Sherlock znovu vydal ten přidušený, dychtivý zvuk, chytil se Johnova ramene, John přejel jejich kluzkýma rukama dolů a nahoru a nasadil pomalé, pravidelné tempo. Sám byl směšně blízko; bylo to jako ta nejčistší z nejčistších rozkoší, která zažehovala každičké jeho nervové zakončení, a s pocitem Sherlockovy ruky, svírající jeho rameno, jeho dechem, zrychlujícím se u Johnova ucha… Sherlockovi se začala třást kolena ještě víc; John usoudil, že se sotva drží na nohou, dokonce i s Johnovou váhou, která ho tiskla ke zdi. Ucítil, jak se mu horce sevřela varlata, a jeho ruka se rozhýbala rychleji, pevněji.

Sherlock se zajíkl a prudce otevřel oči. „Johne, já – Johne – já, já -“ Oči mu trhaně poletovaly, celé tělo se mu třáslo. John poslechl instinkt, volnou rukou Sherlocka objal a přitulil si jeho hlavu pevně ke krku. „Držím tě, mám tě,“ šeptal. „Přímo tady, mám tě. Udělej se pro mě, lásko. Chci tě vidět. Udělej se pro mě. Držím tě.“ Sherlock prudce lapal po dechu, tvář přitisknutou k Johnovu rameni, a John nechal vlastní penis vyklouznout, pevně sevřel jenom ten Sherlockův a pokračoval v tempu. „Teď,“ přikázal a Sherlock mu v náručí ztuhl, trhl boky, otevřená ústa vtisknutá do Johnovy kůže, úplně němá. John zpomalil, provedl ho skrz, pak popadl vlastní erekci rukou horkou a kluzkou Sherlockovým semenem a tvrdě a rychle zapumpoval; tiskl Sherlockova záda ke zdi, aby ho udržel na nohou, dokud ho vlastní orgasmus nezasáhl tak ostře, že to skoro bolelo.

Skončili napůl na podlaze, svezli se podél zdi a John měl pocit, že mu zvoní v uších.

„To bylo, Bože…“ vydechl.

„Dobré?“

„O tolik lepší než dobré, že je to až směšné.“ Zatřásl rukama, aby se zbavil křeče. „Docela se mi líbilo využít tvůj župan jako sexuální hračku.“

Sherlock se podíval na sebe dolů. „Myslím, že je zralý pro čistírnu. Nebo možná do koše.“

„V žádném případě! Po tom všem, co pro nás dnes večer udělal? Necháme si ho navždycky. Ale sakra, co se stalo s tím páskem?“

„S vázačkou? Vyžádal jsem si ji od záchranky… Myslím, že je na stole.“

John se opřel zády o zeď. Teď, když už chytil dech, byl tak unavený, že se mu vůbec nechtělo vstát. „Měli bychom se radši umýt,“ poznamenal. „Jestli nepůjdu hned, mohl bych tady usnout.“

„Tak jdi první. Mně to potrvá déle.“

John se vyštrachal na nohy a sebral hromádku svých šatů, aby je hodil do koše na prádlo. Ty pitomé těsné spodky mrskl do odpadků. Rychle se otřel žínkou a vyčistil si zuby a zbylo mu právě dost energie, aby si našel poslední čisté pyžamo a svalil se do postele. Sherlock si samozřejmě nejen vyčistil zuby, ale použil i nit a vysprchoval se. John ležel, už jen tak tak vzhůru, a ospale přemýšlel o sprše, dokud Sherlock nedorazil do postele a nepřiplazil se mu přímo do náruče.

„Děláš si starosti kvůli sprše. To nemusíš,“ řekl, hlas ztlumený Johnovým tričkem. „Nevadilo by mi být cítit tebou, nemysli. Ale dotýkal se mě Moran, to jsem si smýt musel.“

„To je v pohodě,“ řekl John a zabořil nos do Sherlockových čistých vlhkých vlasů. „Jsi takhle rozkošný. Alespoň pokud je ti jedno, jak jsem na tom já, protože já jsem moc utahaný, než abych s tím zrovna teď něco udělal.“

„Mně se líbí, jak voníš,“ řekl Sherlock přesvědčivě. „Jsi cítit po prášku na praní a pěně na holení a potu a čaji. A taky trochu po sexu, což je v pořádku, když je to se mnou.“ Nějak se mu podařilo uhnízdit se ještě blíž, což John už ani nepovažoval za možné. „Můj,“ zamumlal.

„Můj,“ zopakoval John a políbil ho na temeno.

„V bezprostřední budoucnosti budeme mít _obrovské_ množství sexu,“ prohlásil Sherlock. „Chci vyzkoušet všechno.“

„Mhmm,“ udělal John, ale pomyslel si _nijak zvlášť brzy_. I když byl Sherlock na konci večera brilantní, pořád jen čerstvě unikl ze surového násilnického vztahu – nebo co to bylo – a před méně než týdnem byl znásilněn. John myslel na to, jak byl Sherlock ohromený Johnovým dotekem, na jeho mlčenlivé křečovité vyvrcholení, na způsob, jak se Sherlock uzavřel do sebe, jako by si myslel, že jeho rozkoš je ostudná nebo zavrženíhodná. „Nejdřív tě musíme znovu vykrmit, abys byl pro všechen ten tělocvik fit.“ Něco ho napadlo. „Tak jako tak, myslel jsem, že to nebudeš chtít, když pracuješ, a teď už na tebe určitě nějaké případy čekají.“

„Nevím, jestli budu chtít nebo ne. Nemám žádná data,“ řekl Sherlock. „Možná prostě chvíli pracovat nebudu.“

Johnovi narostl v krku knedlík. Ze Sherlockových úst byla tohle nejspíš ta nejromantičtější věc, jakou v životě slyšel. Pevně ho k sobě přitiskl. „Ale to pak budu muset pracovat víc já, jinak si nebudeme moct kupovat džem.“

„Pravda,“ uvážil to Sherlock. „Dobře, vezmu případ, když bude zajímavý, nebo bude klient hodně bohatý. Vlastně jsem dneska dostal e-mail od lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisové. Jednomu z jejích známých se nějak podařilo přijít o svoji krásnou mladičkou manželku. _Na svatební hostině_.“

„Doufám, že měl předmanželskou smlouvu,“ zívl John. Cítil, jak se Sherlock usmál. John se otřel tváří o jeho měkké voňavé kudrny. Byl vyčerpaný, ale chtěl zůstat ještě chviličku vzhůru. Sherlock mu začal v náručí těžknout a ochabovat a John miloval tu chvíli, kdy usínal, tvář mu povolila ve výrazu důvěry a prsty sežmoulaly hrst Johnova trička. Johnovi ten zvyk původně připadal trochu smutný – bylo to snad všechno, co si Sherlock myslel, že má povoleno, tahle malá hrstka Johna v dlani? Ale zdálo se, že Sherlockovi se ten pocit Johnova pyžama v prstech opravdu líbí. John předpokládal, že ho uklidňuje ta textura. Sledoval, jak se Sherlockovi zachvívají víčka. Na co asi myslel? Na sex s Johnem, uprchlé nevěsty, polyfonické motety od Lassuse, Morana, Moriartyho, Mycrofta? Na novou noční košili paní Hudsonové? Sherlockovy oči za bledými víčky znehybněly. Usnul. John si teď taky dovolil zavřít oči; hodil za hlavu ten velmi dlouhý den, hodil za hlavu úplně všechno, až na hřejivou váhu Sherlockova těla na své hrudi.


	21. Chapter 21

Sherlock vůbec neměl zájem jít na to pomalu.

John měl kdysi přítelkyni, jež vlastnila zrzavou kočku. Ta kočka trpěla jakousi nevysvětlitelnou fascinací Johnovými holými palci u nohou, které bez jakéhokoliv důvodu, který by John dokázal pochopit, strašně ráda oždibovala.  Ráno poté, co Morana zavřeli, se John probral k vědomí z bizarního snu, v němž se Satsuma k němu nastěhovala do Sherlockovy postele.

 „No výborně, už jsi vzhůru,“ konstatoval Sherlock odněkud zezdola od jeho nohou. Popadl lem Johnových pyžamových kalhot, jediným hbitým pohybem mu je stáhl dolů a hodil je kamsi přes rameno. „Chci vidět _všechno_. Včera jsem byl moc unavený.“

John na něj zamrkal. „Tys mi právě ochutnával nohy?“

„Ne,“ řekl Sherlock provinile.

„Ochutnával.“

„Možná, jenom trošku. Potřeboval jsem vědět, jak chutnají. Proč máš na sobě pořád ještě tričko? Řekl jsem ti, že chci vidět všecko.“

John už byl od pasu dolů nahý, ale to neznamenalo, že to vzdá bez boje. „Tak ty taky.“

„Fajn,“ Sherlock na to a bezstarosně si strhal vlastní šaty. John si svlékl tričko, přitáhl si pod hlavu i Sherlockův polštář a lehl si, aby do něj Sherlock mohl šťouchat a dloubat a očichávat ho a sem tam i olizovat. Bylo to prapodivné, ale ne nepříjemné. Sherlockův zájem se zdál náhodný – strávil věky u Johnových kotníků – a ne obzvlášť erotický. Johnova počínající erekce došla k názoru, že jí nijak zvlášť brzy nebude potřeba, vzdala to a vytratila se.

Sherlock si pozorně prohlížel Johnovu jizvu. „Bolí to ještě?“

„Ani ne. V některých místech už nemám žádný cit, takže je to trochu divný pocit, když se toho dotkneš, to je všecko.“

„Nelíbí se mi pomyšlení, že tě něco bolí.“ Sherlock se tak strašně mračil, až se jeho obočí uprostřed dotýkala.

„Já vím,“ řekl John něžně. „Já vím. Je to v pohodě. Neublížíš mi.“

Sherlock strávil tolik času čenicháním kolem Johnovy jizvy, že John nakonec začal dřímat. Když znovu otevřel oči, měl před sebou pohled na Sherlockův hrudník s jednou tmavou bradavkou přímo nad pravým okem. Sherlock zjevně zíral Johnovi do ucha. „Teď já,“ prohlásil John a švihem je přetočil. Sherlock vyjekl. John shlédl dolů na nekonečné akry bledé pokožky – Bože, Sherlock měl ale dlouhé tělo – pořád ještě flekaté blednoucími modřinami a s pruhem gázy přelepeným přes zranění na hrudníku. Nebyla už třeba, ale Sherlock neměl rád, jak se mu stehy zachytávaly za oblečení. Jak byl rozptýlený myšlenkami na odstranění stehů, Johnovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že Sherlock úplně ztuhl. Kurva, _kurva_. Tuhle jedinou věc mu Sherlock řekl jasně, _nemám rád, když jsem na zádech_ , a John ho na ně přišpendlil. Honem se vzepřel.

„Ne, zůstaň,“ chytil ho Sherlock za paže.

„Promiň, omlouvám se – zapomněl jsem, je mi to líto,“ omlouval se John. Odkulil se a pevně si k sobě Sherlocka přitáhl.

„To nemusí. To já jsem tu ten, kdo nesnese doteky jako normální člověk.“

„Nebuď idiot. Já nechci nikoho normálního.“ No, a ze Sherlocka je pevně utažený uzel. Senzace, tak teď John zavinil, že se za sebe Sherlock ještě navíc stydí. „Hej, Sherlocku.“

„Co.“

„Nenávidím, když mi lížeš palce.“

Sherlock jako by maličko povolil. „Vážně?“

„Vážně. Opravdu, opravdu to nesnáším. Skoro jsem tě kopl do obličeje.“

„To jsi měl,“ uvolnil se Sherlock úplně. „Už to znovu dělat nebudu.“

„Dobře, tak…“

Sherlock se mu vyvinul z náruče, převalil se – pořád trochu váhavě – na záda a podíval se na Johna. „Jenom jsi mě překvapil. Vím, že bys mě nenutil, věřím ti. Prostě – ještě jednou?“

John se do toho dal ještě jednou, ale už Sherlocka nepřilehl svou váhou jako předtím. Jeho zkoumání netrvalo tak dlouho jako Sherlockovo, protože necítil potřebu očichávat a ochutnávat; už jen smět se dotýkat všude, kde chtěl, ho uchvátilo dost a dost. Ukázalo se, že Sherlock je krajně lechtivý, dokonce i když mu John držel nohy tak pevně, jak dokázal. Johnovi to připadalo k popukání. „Nechápu, proč nejsi lechtivý na kolenou. Jsou jako tranzitní zóna. Když se tě dotknu tady pod nimi, začneš se hihňat…“

„Já se _nehihňám_ ,“ zahihňal se Sherlock.

„A tady nic, a pak tady výš…“

„Óóóóch,“ zasténal Sherlock a rozevřel nohy.

„No, když už je takhle prostřeno,“ řekl John, ale Sherlock ho hbitě přetočil na záda, přesně jako to John před chvílí udělal jemu, a obkročmo si na něj sedl.

„Ale ne,“ prohlásil a zaleskly se mu oči. „ _Tohle_ chci já. Včera v noci jsi mě nenechal a já už čekám na to, jak chutnáš, celé _věky_.“

 „Ale,“ začal John a dál nepokračoval, protože si najednou nemohl vzpomenout na žádný důvod proč by to neměl být báječný nápad.

„Jsem v tom velmi, velmi dobrý.“

Aha, tak proto. „Já nechci, aby ses cítil -“

„Johne. Kdy vůbec pro mě bylo těžké se předvádět?“

John se pořád ještě pokoušel přijít na nějakou odpověď, když se Sherlock naklonil dopředu, chytil Johna za boky a jediným plynulým pohybem ho vsál do úst až po kořen. „Ach _kurva_ ,“ zajíkl se John, popadl Sherlocka za hlavu a neúspěšně se ji pokoušel odtáhnout. „Počkej -“

Sherlock zvedl hlavu jen na tak dlouho, aby řekl: „Do toho, zajeď mi do vlasů a tahej, jak silně chceš, miluju to,“ a znovu Johna pohltil. Ale do prdele… práce. Johnův mozek kapituloval. Sherlock měl jako obvykle absolutní pravdu: byl v tom úžasný. Sál, lízal, vířil jazykem, pohrával si; zpomaloval, kdykoliv se zdálo, že se John dostává na hranu, a bral Johnovu celou délku do hrdla tak hluboko, jako by vůbec neměl dávivý reflex.  „Ach Bože, ach kurva,“ lapal po dechu John a svíral Sherlockovy vlasy. Dosáhl bodu, odkud nebylo návratu, bezmocně vyrážel boky vpřed a ruce se mu v Sherlockových kučerách samy svíraly do pěstí. „Ach Bože, Sherlocku, dost, já budu -“ Trhl Sherlockovi za vlasy ve snaze ho od sebe odtáhnout, ale Sherlock ho držel pevně a zamručel, rozvibroval svaly kolem Johnova penisu a John neartikulovaně vykřikl a tvrdě se mu udělal do krku. Sherlock sebou krátce trhl, jako by ho to překvapilo, a pak zpomalil a polykal, laskal ho během dozvuků, dokud se Johnovi mozek zahanbeně nepřiplížil do stavu online. Vytáhl si Sherlocka nahoru pro dlouhý polibek.

„Ježíši, ty jsi fantastický, ale neměl jsi mě nechat.“

„Co, udělat se mi do pusy? Ta chuť nebyla taková, jakou jsem čekal, ale -“

„Ještě nemáme zpátky výsledky, není to bezpečné.“

„Ale máme,“ řekl Sherlock překvapeně. „Mycroft nám je oběma přeposlal už předevčírem. Ty sis nekontroloval e-mail?“

„Ehm… ne. Nechtěl jsem muset nikomu vysvětlovat, proč se schováváme. Počkej, Mycroft je přeposlal? To fakt nemá žádné zábrany?“

„Ne. A stejně si to vydedukoval, sám jsi to říkal.“ Sherlock svraštil obočí tak ustaraně, že to Johna lákalo mu je zlíbat. „Myslel jsem, předpokládal jsem, že monogamní vztah je -“

„- přesně to, co chci, samozřejmě, že je.“ John to vzdal a líbal Sherlockova obočí, dokud se nevyhladila. Byla překvapivě jemná. „No, protože soudím, že jsme oba čistí…“

Sherlock vytáhl Johna zpátky nahoru. „Ne. Já to nemám rád. Mám na mysli být přijímající stranou.“

„Nemáš?“

„Příliš vystavený. A taky se moc snadno rozptýlím.“

Hmmm. John si myslel, že to chápe. Taky si myslel, že by si s tím dokázal poradit, ale to bylo na jindy. „Včera se ti to docela líbilo, že? Můžu udělat tohle?“

„ _Ano_.“

Sherlock, jak se dalo čekat, neměl žádný lubrikant, ale měl kelímek hypoalergenního krému na ruce pro citlivou pokožku. John zamrkal na cenovku, pak si trochu nabral, ohřál to v dlani a nanesl, kam potřeboval. Sherlock už měl plnou erekci a John nasadil pomalé tempo, laskal ho a hladil a sledoval jeho obličej, aby mohl posoudit jeho reakce. Minulou noc si uvědomil, že Sherlock rád poslouchá, jak mluví, a tak mu vzal volnou rukou do dlaně zátylek, políbil ho na zavřená víčka a otevřená ústa a mumlal mu: „Bože, miluju tě takhle mít, objímat tě v náručí, držet tě v ruce, přimět tě tohle cítit… Jsi tak tvrdý, že ano, chceš moje ruce na sobě, chceš, abych se tě dotýkal, chceš, abych tě přinutil se svíjet…“ Sherlock se opravdu svíjel, snažil se schovat obličej, ale John nic takového nepřipustil. Chtěl, aby Sherlock přijal svoje tělo, přijal svoji rozkoš, než předá kontrolu Johnovi. „Šššš,“ zašeptal. „Zůstaň přesně takhle, chci tě vidět, chci tě _slyšet_ , prosím, dovol mi tě slyšet.“

„Och,“ zalapal Sherlock po dechu a prohnul se v těle.

„Mám tě. Hodlám tě udělat tak tvrdě, že  se pak nebudeš moct ani hnout. A příště použiju obě ruce a zabořím dovnitř do tebe prsty a chci, aby ses udělal právě takhle…“ Sherlockovi se teď zrychloval dech a John si přidržel jeho hlavu na místě, aby mohl vjet jazykem do jeho úst, rychle a drsně. Sherlock se zachvěl a zasténal, sál Johnovi jazyk, který mu ojížděl pusu, a přirážel do Johnovy dlaně. „Tak je to správně, jen do toho, hodlám tě takhle udělat, s rukou na tvém těle a s ústy na tvých a přinutím tě _ječet_ mi do pusy…“ Přesně tohle se ještě nestalo, ale přece jen tentokrát vykřikl, pulzoval v Johnově dlani a John ho dychtivě líbal. Ještě ho párkrát protáhl dlaní, dokud nezafňukal, pak ulepenou rukou popadl vlastní tričko, otřel je, pevně Sherlocka objal oběma rukama a políbil ho na víčka i na čelo.

Sherlock se trochu zachvěl a zatínal prsty Johnovi na hrudi, evidentně hledal něco, čeho by se mohl chytit. John ho pohladil po vlasech a Sherlock ho nakonec objal. „Oxytocin,“ zamumlal ospale.

„Jo.“

„Přispívá  ke kvalitnějšímu  a pevnějšímu poutu v páru. Výsledkem je větší stabilita pro budoucí potomstvo.“

„Ale do prdele, potomstvo! Já věděl, že máme použít kondom.“

Sherlock se líně přitulil Johnovi ke krku. „Ale líbilo se mi to i předtím. Když jsme spolu jen spali, než jsme začali provozovat pseudoploditelské aktivity.“

„To proto, že jsme se vyvinuli. Jsme víc než jen suma hormonů a neurotransmiterů, je to jako schopnost oceňovat umění… vlastně by se dalo říct, že tvůj orál by se sám o sobě dal prakticky označit za umělecký výkon. Dal by se umístit do Sixtinské kaple jako inspirace lidstvu.“

„Do čeho?“

„Ty jsi vymazal Michelangela?“

„Hmmm,“ zamručel Sherlock neurčitě. Vypadalo to, že se snaží vyřešit, kam si položit paži. Ví všecko o orálech, ale o tom, jak se mazlit, vůbec nic, pomyslel si John a znovu ho políbil na čelo. Cítil vlnu emocí tak silnou, že to mohl být sotva jen oxytocin.

Něco zachytil koutkem oka a vzhlédl. Do ložnice teď naplno svítilo slunce a ozářilo dlouhý škrábanec, kam se zaryla do čela postele pouta. John polkl a utáhl kolem Sherlocka ruce. Sherlock šťastně zavrněl, očividně se mu líbilo, jak ho John mačká.

„Takže,“ řekl John. „Už víš, že nemám rád, když mi někdo líže palce, a pupek taky, mimochodem, ačkoliv jsem o tom až do dnešního rána neměl tušení…“ Sherlock se mu zazubil proti krku. „A taky nejsem nijak nadšený pro bottoming. Zkusil jsem to a snesu to, chápej, jen z toho prostě nic nemám, ale jestli ty -“

„Nikdy jsem nedělal top, ani nemám zájem to zkoušet,“ pronesl Sherlock okamžitě.

„Tak to je všecko, na co si prozatím dokážu vzpomenout. A ty?“

„To už trochu víš.“ Zdálo se, že Sherlock usilovně přemýšlí. Jedna ruka se mu skoro nevědomky zvedla ke krku. „Líbí se mi, když máš ruce v mých vlasech nebo na ramenou, ale myslím, že tady možná ne.“ Sevřel ruku a maličko se zamračil, oči rozostřené. John znehybněl a jen se díval. „Ale líbí se mi, když mi ho olizuješ,“ dodal Sherlock, vzhlédl k Johnovi a tvář se mu vyjasnila.

„Fajn, protože to dělám rád,“ usmál se John. Čekal, dokud se mu Sherlockova ruka nevrátila zpátky na bok. „Sherlocku? To, co se ti stalo před osmi lety – to je důvod, proč nejsi rád na zádech?“

„Ano. Tehdy to bylo poprvé a jedinkrát. Moje předchozí zkušenosti by se nedaly zrovna charakterizovat touhou po intimitě. Po tomhle – no, potom už nikdo nebyl. Ne až do doby před pár měsíci. Kromě tebe jsem nikdy nikoho nenechal, aby se mě dotkl jinak než zezadu. Kvůli čemukoliv.“

„A ty – je to -“

„ _Ano_ ,“ řekl Sherlock pevně. Sevřel paže kolem Johna, jako by se snad John mohl pokusit ho otočit. „Nedokážu – nedokážu udělat _tamto_. Ale chci na tebe vidět. Chci to udělat i takhle.“

Johnovi připadala jeho naprostá důvěra dojemná a trochu zneklidňující. Tohle je důvod, proč na všechno půjdeme pomalu, okřikoval v duchu svůj rozpačitě ochablý penis. „Krůček po krůčku, dobře?“ navrhl. „A mluv se mnou. Když z něčeho nebudeš mít dobrý pocit, prostě mi to řekni, víš, že jsem někdy idiot.“

Sherlock ho překvapil polibkem. Chytal se v mazlení docela dobře. „Jenom někdy,“ řekl a odkulil se na záda.

„Nech mě hádat, chceš si jít vyčistit zuby,“ prohlásil John. „Oxytocin vyprchal.“

„Samozřejmě, že si chci vyčistit zuby; mám mezi nimi _sperma_. A taky chci čaj. A snídani. Mám strašný hlad. Ať to bylo včera večer cokoliv, už to znovu nevař. Těstoviny jsou těstoviny a sýr je sýr, ty by se spolu takhle míchat _neměly_. Měl jsem z toho v puse divný pocit.“

„No, udržovat tvoji pusu v dokonalé kondici bude možná můj nový životní cíl, takže beru.“

„Moje pusa chce míchaná vajíčka a toast. Možná slaninu. Ne moc -“

„- křupavou, já vím. Cokoliv chceš. Dneska nic nemáme, že ne?“

„Ehm.“ Sherlock se přetočil zpátky na bok a řekl: „Teď, když už Nasir a Stephen nepotřebují ochranu, mě Mycroft informoval, že jim musíme najít nějaké stálejší umístění. Je ochoten poskytnout finanční zdroje, pokud bude třeba, což by mělo pomoct. Stephen už má kde bydlet, víceméně, ale očividně by mu líp posloužilo, kdyby šel na odvykačku. Jestli to Mycroft zaplatí, nemělo by být těžké najít soukromé zařízení. Doufal jsem, že ty by ses mohl postarat o Nasira.“

„No, děcka z ulice nejsou zrovna můj obor,“ usoudil John, „ale naštěstí znám skvělou sociální pracovnici.“

**

Sylvie se zdála být opravdu potěšená, že Johna slyší, a přijala jeho nabídku, že jí výměnou za informace zaplatí oběd. „Vidíš? Právě proto bys měl se svými ex zůstat zadobře,“ řekl Sherlockovi a strčil si mobil do kapsy.

„Doufám, že to nebylo míněno jako rada,“ opáčil Sherlock mrzutě. Byl zachumlaný do svého druhého nejlepšího županu, stočený do klubíčka v křesle a mračil se. „Nechápu, proč s ní potřebuješ jít na oběd. Úplně by stačilo, kdyby ti poslala e-mail.“

„Je to prostě _milé_ , Sherlocku. Ty žárlíš? Tak s tím přestaň. Není vůbec nic, na co bys měl žárlit. Máš v plánu mě stopovat, že jo?“

„Ne,“ řekl Sherlock nepřesvědčivě.

John si povzdechl. „Něco ti řeknu. Vážně potřebuju to prádlo přendat do sušičky, jinak dnes večer nebudu mít co na sebe. Jestli tu zůstaneš a postaráš se o to, napíšu ti textovku, kam jdeme na oběd, a usadím se tak blízko k oknu, jak jen to půjde. Tak mě nebudeš muset stopovat a pořád nás můžeš špehovat.“

„Chystáš se ji políbit na tvář?“

„Sherlocku.“

„V technice orálu ji vysoce převyšuji.“

„ _Sherlocku._ “

„To nebylo dobré?“

Opravdu ne, ale Sherlock se jen těžko pokoušel být domýšlivý; ve tváři měl jasně patrnou úzkostnou nejistotu. „Mluvit o svých ex není dobré. Porovnávat se v posteli taky ne.“ Myslet si, že Johnovi záleží jenom na technice orální stimulace, to opravdu nebylo dobré, ale John si myslel, že přesvědčit ho o tom bude trvat nějaký čas. „Chceš mě dost na to, aby tě to užíralo, takže… to je dobré. To chtění, ne to užírání.“

„Opravdu tě chci,“ řekl Sherlock s naprostou upřímností.

„Taky tě chci. A teď jdi na to prádlo.“

**

Oběd byl příjemný, nebo by býval byl, kdyby John celou dobu nemyslel na Sherlocka. Byl rozpolcený mezi starostmi, že sem Sherlock vtrhne a začne vyvádět, že  u něj Sylvie sedí příliš blízko, a podezřením, že je – a možná intenzívně – příliš okatě rozzářený svým stavem jsem-zamilovaný-a-právě-jsem-zažil-ten-nejlepší-orál-za-celý-život. Sylvie na něm očividně nic výjimečného nepozorovala. John ji po obědě doprovodil do úřadu a doufal v přiměřeně chladné rozloučení. Sotva mohl odmítnout potřást jí rukou, když mu ji podala, ale naštěstí na ni další žena mávala, aby šla dovnitř, a tak se alespoň vyhnul líbání na tvář.

John se rozhlédl kolem, ale po Sherlockovi nikde ani stopy. _Kde jsi?_ napsal mu.

„Tady,“ ozval se Sherlock přímo za ním a John nadskočil nejmíň metr do výšky.

„Sakra, nedělej to!“

„Máš všecko, co jsi potřeboval?“

„Jo, měla spoustu návrhů. Některé z nich vypadají -“

„Skvělé, tak pojďme zpátky domů. Chci mít znovu sex.“

„Sherlocku, potřebuju -“ Sherlock mu jemně položil ruku na kyčelní kost. Zaplálo mu v očích. „- och, no dobře, tak jenom rychlovku.“

Johnovi se podařilo Sherlocka přesvědčit, že rychlé kolečko vzájemné dlaňovky bude stačit, ale jaksi skončili tak, že John, přitisknutý k Sherlockovým zádům, mu nevázaně ošukával stehna a  zároveň mu zezadu honil erekci. Sherlock se opravdu začínal projevovat i vokálně. Tak nějak. Sáhl dozadu, popadl Johna na zadek, vykřikl: „Právě takhle, přesně takhle, och, och, _och_ ,“ a pak úplně ztichl, zazmítal se dopředu a udělal se tak prudce, že John vyklouzl. Přidržel si Sherlocka za bok, vjel zpátky, vychutnal si zpocené kluzké horko mezi jeho stehny, a Sherlock, který se ještě třásl, zalapal po dechu: „Ach Johne, jsi přímo tam, jsi – narážíš mi do šourku,“ a to poslalo Johna přes okraj taky.

„Šourek,“ hihňal se John, když popadl dech. „Ty tvoje lechtivé řečičky, Sherlocku…“

„No, co jiného jsem měl říct?“ zeptal se Sherlock a znělo to namíchnutě.

„Je to rozkošné. Neměň jedinou věc. Ne, počkej, vyměň prostěradla, teď už rozhodně potřebují vyprat.“

„Stejně budou zase brzo od semene, a ještě víc,“ namítl Sherlock.

„Ano, ale když dáš prostěradla do pračky, můžeš z ní zároveň vyndat moje pyžama a ty pak můžeš dát do sušičky, jak jsme se dohodli.“

„Nuda,“ prohlásil Sherlock.

**

John Owenovi zavolal ze zvyku, až když byl v polovině cesty přes město.

„Bezpečně pod zámkem,“ sdělil mu Owen. „Maximální ostraha, samovazba, dvojité stráže. Ten se odtamtud nedostane.“

„Skvělé,“ oddechl si John. Owenův hlas zněl ale podivně ploše, nadšení z předešlého večera bylo to tam. „Je všechno v pořádku? Snad Mycroft ne -“

„Dnes ráno našli moje muže. Jsou mrtví.“

„Ale sakra, to je mi líto.“

„Jo. Byli to dobří kluci. Na místě činu nebyly nalezeny vůbec žádné důkazy. Ten chlap, Moriarty, ten mistr zločinu nebo cokoliv si myslí, že je – volal jsem své známé v Interpolu, která pátrá po obchodnících se zbraněmi, a ona říká, že je to fantom, lidé ani nechtějí říct jeho jméno. Říkám si, co to k čertu je? Copak je to Voldemort?“

„Nech to plavat,“ řekl John ostře. „Myslím to vážně. Nejsi na Moriartyho radaru a chceš, aby to tak zůstalo. Ježíši, Owene, máš děti.“

„To měli i ti dva, co je zabili,“ namítl Owen.

„Je to _civil_.“

„Jo, já vím.“ Owen splaskl, z hlasu se mu vytratil všechen zápal. „Už mě informovali, a to ne v neurčitém tónu, že Ten-jehož-jméno-nesmíme-vyslovit není můj problém. Říká se, že Mycroft Holmes si ho zve k výslechu.“

„Uf.“ John se rozhodl, že nad tímhle se zamyslí později. „No, jestli něco zaslechnu, dám ti vědět, ale nejspíš to tak nebude.“

„Jo, já vím. Sherlock si vede dobře?“

„To jo, je fantastický. Ještě jsi neslyšel celý ten včerejší příběh, byl prostě úžasný, počkej, povím ti to…“ John mu vyprávěl všechno, včetně té části, kdy si strčil pistoli za spodky, což byla mohem větší zábava vyprávět než zažít. V každém případě byl John teď taky civil, ale pochyboval, že by se Owen nějak pohoršoval nad tím, že vlastní zbraň.

„Já si tak přeju, abych tam byl,“ řekl Owen vroucně. „A samozřejmě jsem rád, že to byl Sherlock, kdo ho kopl do obličeje, ale docela rád bych mu jich pár přidal, i když už byl na zemi, abych řekl pravdu. Nemůžu uvěřit, žes to neudělal ty.“

„No, možná jsem na něj tak trochu šlápl,“ přiznal John. „Úplně náhodou, samozřejmě.“

„Jistěže. Pořád si přeju, abych měl taky příležitost. Možná bych mohl podplatit strážné, aby mu plivli  do čaje.“ Teď už měl Owen hlas skoro jako své obvyklé já a John z toho měl radost.

„Poslyš, Owene. Tobě v kanceláři visí ty fotky, že? Těch Moranových obětí?“

„Jo, jak to víš – to je fuk, zapomeň na to, pracuješ s policií.“

„Devět, že?“

„Ano.“

„Teď už je můžeš sundat,“ řekl John jednoduše. „Devět rodin, které se dozvědí, že jejich synové dojdou spravedlnosti. Deset, pokud budeš počítat i toho v Amsterdamu. A Nasir a Stephen – ty víš, co to znamená i pro ně.“ A Sherlock, pomyslel si, ale neřekl to; nikdo kromě něj a Sherlocka se o tom celou pravdu nikdy nedozví. „A k tomu všechno, co se teď už nestane, všichni ti lidé, kterým by Moran mohl ublížit, znásilnit je nebo je zabít.“

„Já vím. Není to proto v pořádku. Ale pomáhá to, já vím. Poslyš, Johne, zůstaneme v kontaktu, ano?“

„To bych vážně rád.“

**

John byl na druhém místě ze Sylviina seznamu, když dostal esemesku od Sherlocka.

_Už mi zase stojí. Pojď domů. SH_

Ach Bože, Sherlock byl nenasytný. A očividně se rozhodl začít se sextingem. John vážně doufal, že se vyřádí, než bude muset začít pracovat na klinice. Telefon mu znovu zabzučel.

_Nemůžu přestat myslet na to, jak ses mi tiskl k pozadí. SH_

John se zazubil. Pozadí!

_Chci to cítit znovu. Chci tě uvnitř sebe, doopravdy. SH_

Sakra. Tak teď tvrdl i John. Naštěstí za absence Sherlockovy skutečné fyzické přítomnosti získaly jeho vyšší mozkové funkce nad tím procesem trochu kontroly. Rozhodně chtěl udržet věci, aby nepostupovaly moc rychle, ale pro Sherlocka by bylo extrémně kontraproduktivní, kdyby si myslel, že ho John rozmazluje. Opřel se o výlohu obchodu, hluboce se zamyslel a poslal sérii textovek.

_Nejdřív – úkoly_

  1. _Udělej to zatracené prádlo._
  2. _Dostaň Stephena na odvykačku._
  3. _Chci, aby ses udělal se jmým jménem na rtech. Vlastně tě chci udělat tak, abys moje jméno křičel. Potřebuju trénovat, aby se moje technika vyrovnala tvé._



Na tenhle bod byl John obzvláště hrdý.

  1. _Najdi tu uprchlou nevěstu toho bohatého chlápka. Ty peníze se nám budou hodit, až budeš potom potřebovat dát si pár dní oraz._



Chvíli čekal.

_A pak si mě vezmeš pořádně? SH_

_A pak tě ošukám tak, až ti mozek poleze ušima._

Sherlockova odpověď přišla tak rychle, až si John myslel, že už ji musel mít naťukanou a jen čekal, aby zmáčkl _Odeslat_.

_Dohodnuto. SH_

John se usmál.

**

Třetí místo na Sylviině seznamu bylo tak dokonalé, jako by bylo navrženo přímo pro Nasira. Staralo se o LGBT mládež, poskytovalo bydlení a poradenství a spolupracovalo s několika učňovskými školami. Naneštěstí měli plno. Jak mu řekla ředitelka, čekací listina byla nejméně na rok uzavřena.

„Nejsmutnější je, že vedlejší budouva je už po léta prázdná,“ posteskla si. „Propadla na ni hypotéka. Podali jsme si o ni žádost na městskou radu už před měsíci, ale zatím jsme nedostali žádnou odpověď. Kdybychom ji získali, mohli bychom zdvojnásobit kapacitu. Byrokracie.“

John soucitně přikývl. Pracoval pro NHS (britský státní systém zdravotní péče); byrokracii rozuměl. Šťastnou náhodou se rovněž důvěrně znal s jedním z nejpřednějších byrokratů na planetě. Vyšel ven, zadíval se na prázdnou budovu a vytáhl telefon.

O hodinu a sedm minut později do kavárny, kde John seděl u kávy, vkročila Emma a řekla: „Jdeme?“

Vrátili se zpátky do centra pro mládež. Johna pobavilo, když viděl, jak všichni na ulici valí oči. Emma, od vršku své dokonale hladce učesané blond hlavy až po špičky lodiček na vysokém podpatku vyčnívala v umouněné čtvrti jako Sherlock na rugbyovém zápasu. Mladičký asistent s vlasy gelem natuženými do špiček na ně zíral s otevřenou pusou.

„K ředitelce Fosterové, prosím,“ řekla Emma břitce.

„Má schůzku s radou,“ zamrkal kluk. „Jé, zdravím, znovu,“ řekl, když si všiml Johna.

„Pěkné, to nám ušetří čas,“ prohlásila Emma a prosvištěla kolem něj s Johnem v patách do přecpané místnosti, ve které bylo už příliš mnoho lidí na to, aby se tam vešli ještě dva. Ale Emma to samozřejmě nějak zvládla.

„Velmi se omlouvám, že vyrušuji, ale jsem si jistá, že by si tohle rada velmi ráda co nejdřív vyslechla,“ oznámila Emma a vytáhla z neposkvrněné kabelky svazek papírů. „Je mi velkým potěšením vás informovat, že vám bylo uděleno vlastnictví dříve prázdné vedlejší budovy. Převod je uskutečňován právě teď, zatímco spolu mluvíme; klíče dostanete později dnešního dne a k fyzickému převzetí může dojít po dnešní půlnoci. Dále vám byl anonymním sponzorem poskytnut peněžní dar, který vám umožní provést renovace. V pondělí ráno se dostaví architekt, aby se ujistil, že změny budou vyhovovat vašim potřebám. V přízemí jsou tam prostorné kanceláře, takže tam budete moci přestěhovat administrativu už zítra, což uvolní tyto místnosti. Jedna připadne klientovi doktora Watsona, ostatní dalším osobám na vaší čekací listině. Máte nějaké otázky?“

„Kdo k čertu jste?“ zeptal se dobře oblečený muž s karibským přízvukem.

„Emma Woodhouseová,“ odpověděla Emma.

Dvě z žen vybuchly smíchy – John si nebyl jistý proč – a jedna, která měla velitelský vzhled, který si John spojoval s armádními sestrami předchozí generace, řekla: „Profesionální radílek, to jste, že?“

„Když si to okolnosti vyžadují,“ prohlásila Emma vesele.

„Tak tedy,“ velitelská žena na to, „řekla bych, že jste dostala, co jste chtěla.“

**

Cestou domů si John v telefonu vyhledal Emmu Woodhouseovou. Taky ho to rozesmálo.

**

 Doma našel John postel čistě povlečenou a úhledný komínek čistého oblečení na té straně, kterou začínal považovat za svou. Měl takovou radost, že Sherlockovi udělal sýrové toasty a maliny se šlehačkou. Pak si sedl Sherlockovi obkročmo na klín na kuchyňské židli a olizoval mu šlehačku z prstů, až se Sherlock svíjel s hlavou zakloněnou tak dozadu, že se John bál o jeho krční obratle. Mázl šlehačku i na Sherlockův bledý nekonečně dlouhý krk a slízal ji taky. Sherlock sténal, nasplepo šmátral po opoře a pokoušel se přirážet vzhůru. John jim oběma rozepnul kalhoty a honil je společně tak dlouho, až Sherlock svěsil hlavu na Johnovo rameno a opakoval: „Johne, Johne, Johne!“ jako zaklínadlo, a zároveň pulzoval a chvěl se v Johnově dlani. Pak zvedl hlavu, probodl Johna svým průzračným pohledem a zašeptal: „Teď ty.“ Přidal svoji dlouhou ruku k Johnově, druhou ho objal kolem ramen a přitiskl mu čelo k čelu. John se díval do těch velikých černých panenek a Sherlockovy prsty ho hladily, dráždily, cítil, jak se v něm zvedá orgasmus, oči držel otevřené, jak dlouho zvládl, až ho strhla vlna rozkoše, pevně sevřel víčka, trhl sebou kupředu a vykřikl: „Ach Bože, _Sherlocku_.“

Potom se zapletení do sebe a celí ulepení chvíli na židli pohupovali tam a zpátky a líbali se všude, kam dosáhli. Sherlock si položil hlavu na Johnovo rameno, zabořil mu nos do krku a zašeptal: „První a třetí.“


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

„Na co potřebujeme lubrikant?“ zeptal se Sherlock. „Myslel jsem, že ten krém funguje docela dobře.“

„Pravda je, že jsem nikdy předtím neměl tak měkké a jemné ruce,“ připustil John.

„To já neměknu vůbec,“ prohlásil Sherlock. „Spíš naopak, řekl bych. Možná potřebuju další aplikaci.“

„Ježíši, Sherlocku, vždyť jsme sotva vstali z postele,“ zděsil se John. „Už mi není sedmnáct. Tak jako tak, i když to může být vynikající hydratační přípravek, ten krém na ruce se nejspíš nesnese s kondomy.“

„K čemu potřebujeme kondomy? Myslel jsem, že jsme si zvykli být bez nich.“

„No, nakonec je asi budeme chtít, ne? Nemám zkušenost z první ruky bez, ale chápu to tak, že to může nadělat pěkný binec. To ty nemáš rád.“

 Sherlock to zvážil. Byla to pravda, neměl rád upatlaný nepořádek. Na druhou stranu i tak už ledacos zaneřádili, tak co záleží na troše navíc? Pomyslel na to, jaký to byl pocit, mít v puse Johna proti neosobnímu vpádu latexu, a bylo rozhodnuto. „Žádné kondomy. Chci tě cítit, jak se uděláš uvnitř mě.“

„Ale kristepane,“ řekl John. Vstal a šel do kuchyně, kde ho Sherlock slyšel vypít sklenici vody. Usmál se. Vyvíjelo se to docela dobře. Ale když se John vrátil, měl výraz pevného odhodlání. „A taky,“ řekl rozhodně, „ten krém na ruce je tak drahý, že jestli ho pořád budeme spotřebovávat takovým tempem jako doteď, budeš muset najít celý harém uprchlých nevěst, jen abychom na něj měli. Lubrikant je levnější. Mimochodem, co ohledně toho děláš?“

„Spojím se s lordem St. Simonem, až se postarám o Stephena,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Přestože nechtěl, ten případ ho začal zajímat. Lady St.Simonová – rozená Ljudmila Valanova, ruská topmodelka o dvacet let mladší než její silně rozrušený ženich – se dosud neobjevila, ačkoliv ranní noviny přinesly strhující zprávu o nalezení jejích svatebních šatů v Temži.

„Tak dobře,“ souhasil John. Sebral svůj hrnek a talíř a šel zpátky do kuchyně, kde ho Sherlock slyšel šramotit kolem. Sherlock se schoulil v křesle jako bez života. Pro Johna bylo tak snadné takhle odcházet. Kdyby to bylo na Sherlockovi, zůstali by v posteli po zbytek dne, nebo spíš po zbytek jejich životů, přitisknutí k sobě, dokud by nesrostli v jedno. Měl podezření, že to není moc dobré. Určitě by bylo lepší být normálnější, být jako John, který dokázal s úsměvem opustit byt. Jako John, jehož krátký smutek nad každým skončeným vztahem se dal utopit v půllitru piva s Lestradem. Bude to tak, až opustí i Sherlocka? Sherlock se objal pevněji. Pro něj by to takové nebylo. Ztratit Johna by ho zabilo. Nebyl melodramatický, ať už si o tom Mycroft myslel cokoliv; byl to prostý fakt. Bez vody by zemřel; bez vzduchu by zemřel; bez Johna by zemřel taky.

„Takže to je – hej, co se děje?“ zastavil se John ve dveřích. „Máš bolesti?“

„Ne,“ řekl Sherlock rychle.

„Sherlocku.“

Sherlock se zkusmo protáhl. Záda ho pořád ještě pobolívala, stejně jako hrudník, když dýchal, a nemusel se ani dotýkat obličeje, aby věděl, že nos má pořád hodně citlivý. „Není to tak špatné. Lepší se to.“

„Chceš paracetamol?“

Sherlock přikývl jen pro to čiré potěšení, že mu John přinese prášky a vloží mu je do ruky. Poslušně je spolkl, a když ho John pohladil po vlasech, zavřel oči. Blaho.

„Nepřeháněj to dneska, ano?“ řekl John. „Pověz lordu St. Kdovíkterému, že potřebuješ ještě pár dní, než se vydáš na hon jeho ženy po Londýně.“

„Mmhm,“ zabručel Sherlock souhlasně.

John mu vzal hlavu do dlaní, políbil ho na čelo a pak i na ústa. Sherlock zvedl obličej jako květina za sluncem a pootevřel rty. John ho políbil znovu, tentokrát déle, vklouzl jazykem k Sherlockovu a palci mu hladil klíční kosti; a Sherlock se v té blaženosti úplně ztratil.

„Bože, ty jsi – musím přestat, nebo se odsud vůbec nedostanu,“ řekl John nakonec, odtáhl se, ale pořád Sherlocka držel. Sherlock na něj zamrkal, trochu omámený, a John řekl: „Och,“ a potom: „Jenom ještě jednou,“ a políbil ho znovu, vášnivě a prsty mu vklouzl do vlasů. Pak mu vtiskl poslední polibek na čelo, povzdechl si a pustil ho. „Budu na tebe myslet celý den,“ přiznal.

Sherlock se na něj usmál, celý překvapený a šťastný. „Vážně?“

„No jo,“ odpověděl John a zvědavě se na něj podíval. „Tak, jak jsem řekl… nepřepínej se.“ Udělal krok ke dveřím, ohlédl se, popadl Sherlocka, vlepil mu poslední rychlý polibek a s viditelným úsilím se přinutil vyjít ze dveří.

Sherlock se cítil líp.

**

Po Johnově odchodu Sherlock chvíli jen tak smutnil, než se konečně donutil vylézt z křesla a čelit dni. Uklidil ložnici a zašel do čistírny, což by mu normálně přineslo pocit samolibého sebeuspokojení, ale až moc dobře věděl, že se jen snaží odkládat nevyhnutelné. Toužebně se zadíval na svoje papíry s komponováním, které byly neuspořádaně navršené na stole. Nepracoval na nich od chvíle, co se to všechno tak podělalo – nemohl se soustředit – ale dnes ráno se probudil brzy, a protože nebyl ochotný opustit hřejivý kokon Johnova náručí, začal v duchu pracovat na třetí větě. Jak se mu často stávalo, zmatek a chaos, který se mu nakupil ve spodních patrech paláce mysli, se mimo jeho pozornost uspořádal, a on teď přesně věděl, kam s tou Lassusovou melodií chce směřovat dál. Ale jestli se teď Sherlock ponoří do hudby, bude pro zbytek dne ztracený a John bude zklamaný. Nakonec našel telefon, kvůli motivaci si znovu přečetl Johnovy esemesky a zavolal Mycroftovi. Mycroft už nakonec měl rozsáhlé zkušenosti s odvážením lidí na odvykačku; proč to teď měnit?

„Naštěstí,“ řekl Mycroft suše, „jsem tvoji prokrastinaci předvídal. Moje asistentka zajistila, že… počkej, podívám se… Thomasonovo centrum pro odvykací léčbu a zdravý životní styl ho v pondělí přijme na pobyt.“

„Výborně, tak to mě vůbec nepotřebuješ,“ zaradoval se Sherlock, potěšený tím nečekaným zvratem událostí.

„Právě naopak, drahý bratříčku. Thomasonovo centrum je tři hodiny cesty od Londýna. Rozhodně nemohu svou asistentku půl dne postrádat. Ty tam toho mladého muže odvezeš.“

Mycroft, který byl očividně v sobotu v úřadu, pravděpodobně opravdu pokládal sedm hodin pouze za polovinu pracovního dne. „Proč nemůže jet zítra?“

„Pobytová léčebná zařízení nepřijímají o víkendech, jak jistě sám už dobře víš,“ řekl Mycroft.

„Budu potřebovat auto,“ ustoupil mrzutě Sherlock.

„Bude dodáno i s řidičem.“

„Fajn.“ Měl snad říct děkuji? To by si radši ukousl jazyk.

„Měl jsem… velké obavy… když jsem viděl na vlastní oči tehdy večer rozsah tvých zranění,“ řekl Mycroft opatrně. „Doufám, že se snad zotavuješ?“

Sherlock se ze zvyku zamračil, ale Mycroft se doopravdy ohledně celé té aféry značně ovládal a držel stranou. Každopádně na Mycrofta. „Ano. To ano. Děkuju,“ dodal po chvíli, ne zrovna ochotně.

„Soudím, že John ti v uzdravování pomáhá?“

Tentokrát Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup. „Vždyť už víš, že ano, Mycrofte.“

„Jsem rád, že to slyším.“ Tohle Mycroft vyslovil opravdu srdečně a pak se odmlčel. Sherlock to krátké ticho pochopil stejně jasně, jako by Mycroft křičel.

„Ano,“ řekl.

„Pardon?“

„Chceš položit otázku ohledně Sebastiana Morana, ale váháš to udělat, protože se to týká incidentu, na který bychom oba raději nikdy nevzpomínali ani o něm nemluvili. Odpovídám na tvou otázku.“

„Aha,“ pronesl Mycroft zamyšleně. Taky to znělo, jak si Sherlock povšiml, výrazně ledově. Sebastianu Moranovi nastanou ve vězení rozhodně nepříjemné časy. „Dobrá práce.“

Tahle nečekaná pochvala byla tak překvapivá, že Sherlock zůstal chvíli na telefon nevěřícně zírat. Slyšel vůbec kdy v životě od Mycrofta tahle slova? „Ehm. Děkuju.“ Dvakrát v jednom rozhovoru! Pravá láska ho měnila v pitomečka.

„No dobře,“ uzavřel to Mycroft briskně a nastolil obvyklou konverzační rovnováhu. „Pro jednou tu mám záležitosti nejvyšší důležitosti, kterým se teď musím věnovat, pokud ti nemohu být už více ku pomoci.“

Sherlock udělal na telefon vulgární gesto a pravil: „Nikdy bych tě nechtěl zdržovat od přesnídávky.“

„Jsou dvě odpoledne,“ řekl Mycroft podrážděně a zavěsil.

**

„Pojď sem, musím ti něco ukázat,“ řekl John téhož večera a táhl Sherlocka směrem k ložnici.

„Normální lubrikant?“ optal se Sherlock trochu jízlivě, ale následoval ho docela ochotně. Sex byl nakonec v tomhle vztahu oblastí, ve které se cítil sebejistě.

„Ne, ještě něco lepšího – podívej,“ přidržel mu před očima John skleněnou lahvičku s etiketou popsanou ozdobným písmem. Sherlock se na ni zamračil.

„Masážní olej?“

„Koupil jsem to v tom obchodě, kam jsem vzal Nasira, aby si pořídil vybavení do té kadeřnické školy. Mělo by to být pro velmi citlivou pokožku.“

„Já nemám rád -“

„- voňavky. Já vím, tohle je neparfemované.“

Sherlock se na lahev podezřívavě zadíval.

„ _Masáž_ , Sherlocku. To je _příjemná_ zkušenost. Tys nikdy masáž nezažil?“

Střípek vzpomínky: Victorovy ruce na jeho kostnatých ramenech; Victor, jak říká: „Jen se uvolni, Sherlocku, jsi tak napjatý.“ Nelítostně ji potlačil. „Ne.“

„Jestli se ti to nebude líbit, necháme toho.“

Sherlock věděl, že to John myslí vážně; nikdy by ho do ničeho nenutil. „Tak dobře. Co mám dělat?“

John pomohl Sherlockovi ze šatů a umístil ho na břicho na postel. Svoje oblečení si sundal taky. Pak ohřál olej v dlaních a rozetřel ho Sherlockovi po zádech. Vyhýbal se místům, která byla dosud žlutá a zelená blednoucími modřinami, a soustředil se na ztuhlé svaly kolem Sherlockových ramen a lopatek. „Máš tak hezká záda,“ zamumlal. „Máš tu nejdelší, nejladnější páteř. Roztáhni ruce.“ Sherlock natáhl ruce na posteli, John podél nich přejížděl rukama a hnětl tricepsy. „Jako labuť,“ dodal uznale.

Sherlock cítil, jak se uvolňuje. Byl to dobrý pocit. John mu neříkal, jak je napjatý, ani se nepokoušel ho nutit, aby se uvolnil; prostě jen povoloval a mnul Sherlockovy svaly a pronášel konejšivou litanii chvály. Když se propracoval dolů po zadní straně stehen a lýtek, Sherlock se skoro rozpustil do matrace, byl tak bezvládný a vláčný, že ho to ani nelechtalo, když mu John projížděl chodidla. Nemohl si vzpomenout, že by kdy cítil takový klid a mír, dokonce ani po sexu ne.

„Otoč se,“ řekl John a Sherlock se poslušně překulil. Byl příliš letargický a uvolněný, než aby pocítil víc než jen neurčité zahlodání úzkosti. John si do dlaní nalil trochu víc oleje a vtíral ho do kůže na Sherlockově hrudníku; vyhýbal se bandáži. „Zítra ty stehy odstraníme,“ slíbil.

Sherlock souhlasně zabručel a John se přesunul dolů; propracoval mu stehenní svaly, a když sjel dovnitř, Sherlock vzdychl a rozevřel nohy. Teď už nebyl tak letargický. Jak mu John dlouhými pevnými tahy hnětl vnitřní stranu stehen, cítil, jak tvrdne. Teď se John dostal do třísel a kluzkými palci zajížděl blíž… och… třel mu perineum. Sherlock roztáhl nohy doširoka. Slyšel, jak John znovu otvírá lahvičku, krátká pauza, a pak si jeho prsty našly cestu níž. Sherlock zadržel dech, vyklenul se a John mu druhou rukou sevřel bok. Prsty hladil a objížděl Sherlockův vstup, pevně, ale jemně, a pak mu jeden olejem kluzký prst hladce vjel dovnitř. „Och,“ zajíkl se Sherlock. John pravou rukou přejel Sherlockovi po hrudníku a přidržel ho, aby se nezvedal do oblouku z postele. Sherlock sevřel do pěstí prostěradlo a John zatím pomalu, pomaloučku putoval prstem tam a zpět a maličko jím otáčel, aby zpracoval ten těsný kruhový sval. „Dýchej,“ řekl mu pobaveně a Sherlock se zasvištěním vypustil dech. Ani si neuvědomil, že ho zadržuje. Nádech, výdech, řídil se rytmem Johnova prstu, dovnitř a ven. „Zhluboka se nadechni a výdech,“ ozval se znovu Johnův hlas, a když Sherlock vydechl, ucítil, jak ho roztahuje druhý prst. Tentokrát zasténal, přitáhl si nohy, kolena od sebe, a opřel se o chodidla, aby mohl zvednout boky. „Šššš, mám tě,“ konejšil ho John, zatlačil na Sherlockův hrudník a zahnul prsty nahoru. Vybuchl ohňostroj jisker a Sherlock vykřikl a znovu zvedl boky.

„Zůstaň v klidu,“ zabroukal John a pokračoval v mučivě pomalém pohybu prsty dovnitř a ven z Sherlockova dychtivého těla. Sherlock s tímhle neměl žádné jiné zkušenosti, než jako s předehrou k hlavním událostem, obvykle uspěchanou a často úplně vynechanou; neměl ponětí, že by mu Johnovy prsty v jeho těle mohly přinést tak úžasné pocity.  Pokoušel se zůstat v klidu, jak po něm John chtěl, ale vypadalo to, že jeho boky se hodlají houpat samy o své vůli. John rozevřel prsty od sebe, až se Sherlock zasvíjel, a znovu mu přejel po prostatě. Sherlock sténal, vyrážel mu naproti, hledal ten dotek, Bože, _sám šukal Johnovy prsty_. Třetí prst ho otevřel ještě víc a on se proti tlaku Johnovy ruky vzepjal.

„Dobrý pocit?“ zeptal se John, zabořil prsty hlouběji a Sherlock zafňukal. „Bože, ty jsi to nejkrásnější, co jsem kdy v životě viděl. Miluju, že tě dokážu přimět se takhle cítit.“

„Prosím.“ Sherlock si matně uvědomoval, že už není schopný souvislé řeči, ani si nebyl jistý, o co vlastně prosí, ale na tom nezáleželo. John to bude vědět. John mu dá, cokoliv bude potřebovat. „Prosím. Prosím.“

„Nádhera,“ zašeptal John, a pak mu ruka, kterou přidržoval Sherlockův hrudník, sklouzla dolů a sevřela v dlani jeho penis, a najednou to bylo příliš, ten nával pocitů a ztráta toho ujišťujícího a kotvícího tlaku překlopily rozkoš v paniku. Nemohl dýchat. Sherlockova mysl byla najednou otřesně jasná, plně si vědomá, jak je tu na posteli roztažený nahý a bezmocný. Ústa se mu otevřela v bezhlasném, zoufalém výkřiku.

John se na něj podíval a okamžitě ho nechal být, sundal z něj ruce a povytáhl se na posteli výš. Sherlock se stočil na bok, schoulil se k Johnovi a přimkl se k jeho kůži. Objímaly ho Johnovy paže, to John ho líbal do vlasů. Byl v bezpečí. Mohl dýchat.

 „Bylo to příliš?“ zeptal se John po chvíli. Tón měl jemný a lehký – _nejde tu o nic, s čím bychom si neporadili._ Sherlockův dech zpomalil.

„Ne, jen – mohl bych takhle?“ Sherlock zvedl koleno a přehodil nohu přes Johna, pořád vleže na boku.

„No sakra, jo,“ zazubil se John. Sjel rukou, kterou hladil Sherlocka po zádech, k jeho zadku, vzal ho do dlaně, zmáčkl a zvedl mu nohu výš. „Jen mě nech si vzít ještě trochu oleje.“ Sáhl pro něj, chvíli tápal a nakonec se nakrátko překulil a odložil otevřenou lahvičku na noční stolek. Pak se sesoukal trochu níž, takže se mu Sherlock mohl přitulit nosem do vlasů. „Je to takhle v pořádku?“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Sherlock, vdechoval Johnovu vůni z jeho temene a John mu vklouzl rukou mezi nohy. Ta ruka hladila, dráždila a laskala, on bleskově znovu ztvrdl a pak se Johnovy prsty vrátily do pořád uvolněného vstupu. Sherlock se prohnul v zádech a sevřel Johnova ramena, hledal tření, a John vydal sevřený zvuk a vyšel mu naproti.

„Můžu se tě dotknout?“ procedil John přiškrceně, a Sherlock zalapal po dechu: „Bože, ano, prosím, hned,“ neschopný uspokojivě vyrážet proti Johnovi, aniž by z něj vyklouzly jeho prsty. Johnova kluzká ruka sevřela jeho erekci a začala ho laskat ve stejném rytmu s prsty, které do něj pronikaly, jeho vlastní dech teď zdrsněl a zadrhával se a Sherlock se ho držel, tělo mu křečovitě tuhlo, vlna rozkoše v něm rostla a rostla, až mu John zavrčel do krku: „Bože, ty jsi úžasný, cítím, jak se svíráš, nemůžu se dočkat, až budu uvnitř tebe,“ a pak se udělal, tak drsně, až ho to oslepilo, praštil se zlomeným nosem o Johnovu hlavu a křičel a křičel rozkoší i bolestí.

Když se Sherlockovi konečně projasnil zrak, zjistil, že John je do něj propletený a líně se otírá o Sherlockovo olejem a semenem kluzké břicho. „Ne, nic takového,“ řekl huhňavě, ještě se necítil úplně při vědomí. Vyvinul se mu, posadil se a navršil polštáře na hromadu k čelu postele. Pak sebou plácl na záda do polosedu a trochou obtíží nasměroval Johna tam, kde ho chtěl mít, což bylo obkročmo nad Sherlockovým hrudníkem.

John vypadal zmateně. „Tohle je ta věc s perlovým náhrdelníkem?“ zeptal se. „Protože, hm…“

„Musíš se zvednout na kolena,“ poradil mu Sherlock. John se napřímil a Sherlock trochu upravil jeho pozici, takže mu Johnův penis směřoval přímo do obličeje. Olízl mu žalud a zeptal se: „Už máš představu?“

„Sherlocku,“ vypravil ze sebe John ve směsici nadšení a nervózní rozechvělosti.

„Šoustej. Mi. Krk,“ nařídil Sherlock s nejčistší výslovností a Johnovi zacukalo v erekci, jestli tou myšlenkou nebo jeho slovníkem, to si Sherlock nebyl jistý. John sám vypadal pořád nejistě. „Prosím. Nemůžeš mi ublížit, vidíš všechny ty polštáře?“

„Ale ty -“

„Budu v pořádku. Chci to.“

John si olízl rty. „Jestli budeš chtít, abych přestal -“

„Já _vím_.“

John se naklonil dopředu, aby se opřel o čelo postele, a Sherlock zvedl ruce nad hlavu. „Prosím,“ naléhal znovu.

„Ale kurva,“ svěsil John hlavu na hrudník.

„Byl to tvůj nápad,“ poukázal Sherlock.

„ _Cože?_ Jak jsi to – já jsem ne -“

O čem to John blábolí? Dokonce se _červená_. „Řekl jsi,“ přerušil ho Sherlock, „řekl jsi, že mi všechny ty ostatní vzpomínky chceš vyhnat z hlavy. Myslím, že si uvědomuješ, že ani normální mozky nejsou tak omezené, ale s principem souhlasím. Tohle je teď naše postel. Když pomyslím na to, že jsem v naší posteli s rukama nad hlavou, chci, aby _tohle_ byla ta vzpomínka.“

Johnovi se vyjasnila tvář. Zhluboka se nadechl, pak zvedl hlavu a jemně vzal Sherlocka za zápěstí, vyhnul se odřeným místům, kde se mu do nich zaryla pouta, a přidržel je proti měkkým polštářům. Sherlock k němu vzhlížel, ústa otevřená, a čekal; a John mu pomalu vklouzl penisem mezi rty. Sherlock je kolem něj sevřel. „Och _kurva_ ,“ zasténal John znovu. Sherlock nasál, aby mu dodal odvahy, a John se odtáhl a zase se pohnul vpřed, jen polovinou délky penisu, třebaže věděl, že Sherlock dokáže pojmout víc. Sherlock začínal litovat toho, že si nechal držet ruce; kdyby je měl volné, mohl by Johna popadnout za boky. Musel se spokojit s tím, že naklonil hlavu dopředu a sál tvrději.

Naštěstí byl John očividně už velmi blízko; začal se pohupovat tam a zpátky v rychlém, mělkém rytmu. Sherlock se snažil dýchat bolavým nosem, uvolnil svaly hrdla a vyšel mu naproti. Úhel byl špatný, ale ten pohyb měl kýžený efekt: John skoro vyjekl a začal vyrážet boky dychtivěji. Sherlock si opřel hlavu o polštáře a zasténal kolem Johnova penisu. John do toho teď už opravdu  bušil, lapal po dechu, vrčel, svíral Sherlockova zápěstí a narážel do něj tak, až mu ve zraněném nose pokaždé projel zášleh bolesti. Bylo to… jiné, proč to bylo jiné: nechat všechno plavat, nechat se ovládnout a vyprázdnit bylo právě tak dobré jako vždycky, ale teď tu toho bylo víc, chtěl být prázdný, aby ho John mohl naplnit. Chtěl v ústech _Johnův_ penis, Johnovy ruce na sobě, chtěl Johnovu rozkoš, vidět ji, slyšet ji, _cítit_ ji, a ze všeho nejvíc se chtěl Johnovi odevzdat jako dar.

Johnovy prsty se zatnuly do jeho zápěstí a Sherlock otevřel oči; uviděl, jak John otevřel pusu do dokonalého ó a tvrdě do něj vjel. Sherlockovi se naplnila ústa hustou hořkostí a on kolem Johnova penisu polkl, což přimělo Johna ještě k jednomu drsnému přírazu a pak pulzoval v puse a Sherlockovi v nose vybuchl ohňostroj čerstvé bolesti. Nakonec John vydechl: „Áááách,“ odtáhl se a vyklouzl ven, pustil Sherlockovy ruce a zhroutil se na stranu. Sherlockovi spadly paže dolů, ochablé a zmrtvělé, a John se překulil na bok, mnul mu zápěstí a druhou rukou ho hladil po vlasech a tváři. „Hej,“ řekl tiše a sladce Sherlocka políbil, zatímco ten se snažil zaostřit oči. „Teče ti z nosu krev.“

„Stálo to za to,“ zamumlal Sherlock a znovu nechal spadnout víčka. Cítil na své tváři Johnův úsměv, když mu John jemně a něžně utíral krev z obličeje.


	23. Chapter 23

Kdyby si John někdy v životě dovolil pomyslet, jaká by byla transformace jeho nejlepšího přítele do (mohl tomu tak říkat v duchu, samozřejmě, ale nahlas ne, ještě ne, ještě ne) lásky jeho zatraceného života, pravděpodobně by předpokládal, že ta cesta bude trochu trnitá. Dalo se to jedině čekat. Kdyby věděl, do čeho se Sherlockem jde – nejen s jeho nedostatkem vztahových dovedností, ale i s těmi emocionálními jizvami a zátěží – no, stejně by do toho šel, ale _doopravdy_  by očekával, že to bude obtížné.  Kupodivu nebylo. Částečně to bylo díky Sherlockově necharakteristické (a  pravděpodobně dočasné) touze potěšit, a ještě víc díky Johnově péči a trpělivosti, ale většinu času byly věci neuvěřitelně, báječně dobré.

Ale ne vždycky.

„Sherlocku, copak je? Co se děje?“

„Nic se neděje. Jsem v pohodě.“

„Sherlocku,“ řekl John trpělivě. „Jsme muži. Máš stejné vybavení jako já a je venku. Je velice zřejmé, kdy máš zájem, a kdy zájem… nemáš, a ty teď nemáš zájem.“

„Na tom nezáleží, prostě pokračuj -“

 „Na tom _nezáleží_ -“ John ta slova zabrzdil, ale už pozdě; Sherlock už stačil ztuhnout.

John se zhluboka nadechl a pokusil se uklidnit. „Nezlobím se na tebe, _nezlobím_ ,“ řekl tím nejklidnějším hlasem, jaký dokázal nasadit. „Jsem naštvaný na osoby a okolnosti, které tě přiměly uvěřit, že tohle je pravda. Na tom, jak se cítíš, _vždycky_ záleží.“ Hladil Sherlocka po napjatých zádech. „Podívej - kdybys řekl: ‚Jsem utahaný, pojďme se jen mazlit,‘ co myslíš, že by se stalo?“

„Byl bys zklamaný,“ odpověděl Sherlock okamžitě. „Nemám rád, když jsi zklamaný.“

„No, to bych byl, možná trochu, ale ne kvůli tobě.“ Alespoň že Sherlock neřekl, že by se John zlobil. „Je to jako – co kdyby tě Lestrade zavolal na fantastické místo činu, a když by ses tam dostal, ten pachatel by tě poznal a přiznal by se? Byl bys zklamaný, ale ne kvůli _Lestradovi_ , je to tak?“

„Nooo…“ protáhl Sherlock, který si očividně myslel, že by si ve skutečnosti nějaký způsob, jak za to klást vinu Lestradovi, našel.

„Dobře, tak co třeba tohle. Někdy to taky může být naopak, víš? Ty budeš dychtivý a já budu ten vyčerpaný z kliniky nebo tím, jak ti budu celý den běhat za patami. Ty budeš trochu zklamaný, ale ve skutečnosti ti to nebude vadit, že ne?“

„Ne,“ přiznal Sherlock. Záda ztuhlá jako pravítko se mu konečně začala trošku uvolňovat.

„Takhle to ve vztahu chodí. Žádní dva lidi nemůžou pokaždé chtít tutéž věc v tutéž dobu, to prostě není možné. To proto to dá práci.“

„Ale ty tyhle věci znáš, protože jsi ve vztazích dobrý,“ namítl Sherlock, v hlase smíchané opovržení s trápením. „Já jsem dobrý jen v sexu.“

„Ale lásko, to není pravda,“ řekl John a pevně si ho přitáhl k sobě. „Ne, nedělej to, nemyslel jsem to tak, že bys nebyl v sexu skvělý, ty víš, že jsi. Sherlocku, my už máme vztah, máme ho už měsíce. A co všechny ty noci předtím, které jsme strávili tak, že jsme spolu jen spali? To jsou části, na kterých doopravdy záleží, jako zrovna tahle chvíle, a ty jsi v nich taky úžasný. Přísahám, že kdybych už nikdy v životě neměl mít sex, nevadilo by mi to, pokud bych měl pořád u sebe tebe, právě tak jako teď.“

Sherlock Johna objal a zavrtal mu nos do krku. John ho políbil na hlavu a zrovna na něj začala jít ospalost, když se Sherlock opatrně zeptal: „Ale co jestli – někdy – já to vždycky nevím. Jestli chci nebo ne. Víš. Já pokaždé nerozumím pocitům, dokonce ani svým vlastním.“

Johnovi se naježily chloupky na krku jako psovi cvičenému na výbušniny, když ucítí C4. „Jak to myslíš?“ zeptal se pečlivě nenuceným tónem.

„Tys říkal, že mluvit o svých ex _není dobré_.“

„No, to je obecně pravda, ale v tomhle případě myslím, že by mi to pomohlo to pochopit.“

„Ty už víš, že se Sebastianem to někdy… a předtím na univerzitě, jsem měl – s někým jsem se vídal. Myslím, že to nebyl vztah v tom smyslu, jak to popisuješ. Nedělali jsme žádnou z těch věcí, z těch dalších věcí. Já bych rád… ale on byl můj lektor, no a tak to vlastně byl jen sex. A… stávalo se, že on chtěl a já ne, a on vždycky říkal, že jsem příliš upjatý, že bych se měl uvolnit a užít si to. A tak jsme to dělali a někdy jsem si to ani tak neužíval, ale jindy, někdy prostě ano.“ V Sherlockovi už jenom to vypravování vyvolalo takové napětí, že měl ramena skoro u uší.

John si pomyslel, že nejlepší bude několik minut jen pomalu dýchat, dokud mu ramena zase nepovolí. „To není totéž, jako nevědět, jak se cítíš,“ vysvětloval pečlivě. „Už jsme o tom mluvili, pamatuješ? Když tvoje tělo odpovídá na sexuální stimulaci, je to jen biologie. A tobě bylo tehdy kolik, osmnáct? Devatenáct?“

„Sedmnáct.“

„No, jsem si víc než jistý, že v sedmnácti jsem mohl být i vykuchaný, a pořád bych se za správných okolností dokázal udělat. Poslouchej mě, Sherlocku: chci tě, jen když si jsi jistý, že chceš ty mně. Jenom tehdy. Rozumíš?“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Sherlock tiše.

„Chápu dobře, že ten chlápek byl starší?“

„Postgraduál, takže… ano.“

„A měl jsi dost nějakých dřívějších zkušeností?“

Sherlock si odfrkl. „Žádné.“

John ztichl. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že to, co cítí, je úleva. Neptal se Sherlocka na jeho první zkušenosti, ale přemýšlel o nich, o tom, co se mu všechno mohlo stát, když byl mladý. Mladík něco přes dvacet, který využívá sedmnáctiletého, sice rozhodně nebyl ideál, ale bylo to o hodně lepší, než čeho se John bál. Možná to bylo jednoduše celou dobu tak, jak John usoudil: Sherlock neměl ponětí, co dělá, a věřil, že cokoliv jeho partner chce, je nejspíš správná věc.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že se tě na tohle ptám, ale kde byl k čertu Mycroft? Sbalil mě k výslechu jen kvůli tomu, že jsem hledal byt, ale nechal tvého _lektora_ , aby tě v sedmnácti připravil o panictví?“

„Pořád ještě v Hong Kongu,“ přiznal Sherlock. „Naštěstí pro Victora dostal těsně před Mycroftovým návratem místo na fakultě v Melbourne.“

Chvíli tam spolu jen tak leželi. John přemýšlel o Mycroftovi, nepochybně už ve čtyřiadvaceti ve středním věku, jak se snaží zvládnout svého neukázněného bratra na vzdálenost přes půl světa. Ne, že by to bylo snazší, když se vrátil. V Johnově mozku něco vykrystalizovalo. „Odvézt Stephena dneska na odvykací léčbu,“ řekl, „to pro tebe bylo těžké, že? Co ses vrátil, jsi strašně tichý.“

 Sherlockovi zalétly oči k Johnovi, bledý záblesk překvapení, a pak uhnuly stranou. Povzdechl si. „Kdysi jsem tam byl,“ řekl pomalu. „Před lety. Změnili název, tak jsem si to neuvědomil, dokud jsme tam nedorazili.“

„Řekl jsi to Stephenovi?“

Sherlock pohnul ramenem v polovičatém pokrčení. „Ne doslova. Ví, že jsem závislý, že už jsem čistý osm let. Řekl jsem mu, že detox a odvykání byly to nejhorší, co jsem kdy podstoupil, a že jen pomyšlení, že bych tím musel projít znovu, stačilo, aby mě to při několika příležitostech zachránilo před relapsem.“

„No, jsem si jistý, že mu to muselo připadat povzbudivé,“ řekl John suše.

„Taky jsem mu řekl, že mu tam pomůžou. Že to bude fungovat, pokud bude chtít. Ale jenom, pokud bude opravdu chtít.“

„Aha,“ došlo to Johnovi. „Kolikrát …“

„Třikrát. Ne, dva a půlkrát. Z toho druhého místa jsem utekl; bylo to tam strašné.“

„To bylo první?“

„Ne, tohle bylo to první.“

„Co tě přimělo k rozhodnutí s tím skoncovat?“

Sherlock byl zticha a nepřestával se ošívat. John řekl: „Hele, počkej,“ posadil se a sáhl pro jejich pyžama. Když se oblékl, přitáhl si Sherlocka k hrudníku a usmál se, když se mu Sherlockovy prsty okamžitě zapletly do trička.

„Po tom zranění,“ řekl Sherlock nakonec, „jsem byl dva dny intubovaný, což bylo… nesnesitelné, a tak jsem byl pod těžkými sedativy, a než jsem se probral, byl jsem už bez kokainu o dost déle, než za hodně dlouhou dobu. Bylo mi jasné, že můj životní styl je neudržitelný. Mycroft mě už o něco dřív odřízl, což byl důvod, proč jsem musel – proč jsem byl -“

„Závislý ve špatné situaci,“ dokončil John pevně. Dokonce i kdyby byl Sherlock schopen vyslovit „prodával jsem svoje tělo za drogy“, John si nemyslel, že by to snesl slyšet.

„- ale byl tam, v nemocnici. Když jsem mu řekl, že chci zůstat čistý, našel místo ve Francii. Býval to kdysi dávno klášter. Byl tam takový klid.“ Sherlockův hlas trochu zesílil a nabyl jistoty. „Od té doby jsem čistý. Nikdy se nechci vrátit k tomu, jaký jsem tehdy byl.“

„Ne. Já vím. Nevrátíš.“

„Ale…“ Sherlock zatnul prsty do měkké látky. „Musí tam být… Já už jsem  věděl, že nechci umřít, pohozený někde na ulici jako odpad, ještě než se to stalo; nikdy jsem nechtěl být feťák, smažka; kdo by chtěl? Ono to nestačí, chápeš? Musí existovat něco, _kvůli čemu_ chceš zůstat čistý. Když jsem se tehdy probral, věděl jsem, že je to moje poslední šance. Jestli jsem chtěl být detektiv, musel jsem přestat, jinak bych si spálil mosty k policii a nikdy bych nebyl schopný přitáhnout nějaké klienty.“

„Myslíš, že Stephen nějaký důvod má?“

„Říká, že ano, svou hudbu – no, on tomu říká hudba.“ Pohrdavé odfrknutí. „Znám producenta, který mi dluží laskavost… Můžu ho zavézt na odvykací léčbu, můžu přimět Mycrofta, aby to zaplatil. Můžu mu zařídit práci, ale nemůžu ho donutit to _chtít_.“

„Ne,“ řekl John velmi tiše. „To nemůžeš. Vždycky to musí být Stephenovo rozhodnutí.“

Sherlock se zuřivě zamračil. „Když ti na někom záleží, je to _mizérie_.“

„Někdy ano.“

Sherlock se natočil, aby viděl Johnovi do obličeje, a trochu se zamračil; těkal očima a strašně se snažil rozlousknout tu závažnost, kterou slyšel, ale nechápal. „Omlouvám se,“ řekl nakonec.

John se neubránil úsměvu. „To bylo dobré,“ řekl Sherlockovi, který se znovu uvelebil, sám se sebou spokojený.

„Představ si, jaké to muselo být pro Mycrofta,“ poznamenal John, kterému se myšlenky vrátily na začátek. Myslel si, že Sherlock si posměšně odfrkne, ale ten jenom tichounce řekl: „Och,“ a znehybněl. John mlčel a nechal ho, aby to zpracoval.

„Myslel jsem… Myslel jsem, že mě chce mít pod kontrolou. Řídit mi život. Udělat mě stejného, jako je on.“

Což, pomyslel si John, může být tak trochu pravda.

„Psával mi do školy,“ řekl Sherlock po dlouhém mlčení. „Můj otec to nikdy neudělal. Nebylo to tak, že by mu na mně nezáleželo,“ dodal rychle. „Jenom ho to prostě nikdy nenapadlo.“

John si představil starší, prkennější verzi Mycrofta, totálně nevybavenou schopnostmi poradit si se svým přecitlivělým dítětem. Poslal ho pryč a zapomněl na něj v naději, že se po deseti letech vynoří k nerozeznání od Mycrofta. Pohladil Sherlocka po vlasech.

„Když jsem byl malý, měl jsem chůvu.“ Sherlockovy prsty se teď na Johnově hrudi ani nepohnuly. „Vždycky mě nutila sníst všechno, co jsem měl na talíři, dokonce i když – bez ohledu na to, co hospodyně poslala. Mycroft vždycky moje jídlo snědl, když se nedívala. Myslel jsem, že je jenom nenasytný.“ Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl, pak dech vypustil, ale nepokračoval.

Z nějakého důvodu tenhle příběh Johna rozesmutnil víc než všechno předtím. Vzpomněl si na vlastní mámu, která ze všeho vybírala hrách, protože ho John nenáviděl, linecké koláčky, které  babička pekla speciálně jen pro něj, balíčky, které přicházely do Afghánistánu s jeho oblíbenými dobrotami a sladkostmi – čokoládové tyčinky se nevyhnutelně roztekly, ale i tak chutnaly nostalgicky po domově. Není divu, že se Sherlock nenechá sekýrovat, aby jedl. Celý život pro něj bylo jídlo jen zátěž, otrava, něco, co mu vnucovaly hospodyně a školní jídelny, kterým bylo jedno, že má rád sladké nebo nesnáší křupavé věci. Nacházel větší potěšení v čištění zubů, pro Kristovy rány.

„Vykašlal se kvůli mně na práci,“ řekl Sherlock tiše. „Třikrát.“

John ho pevně objal. „Udělal by to tolikrát, kolikrát by to bylo třeba,“ prohlásil. „Takhle to prostě funguje.“

Sherlock mu objetí oplatil právě tak silně, a pak se znovu zamračil. „ _Nenávidím,_ že bych se měl vůči Mycroftovi cítit vděčný.“

„Jo, no já pochybuju, že od tebe čeká děkovný dopis. Teď do toho a pověz mi, co dneska večer opravdu chceš, když ti to tak báječně jde s city.“

 „Chci, abys potvrdil můj status jako svého partnera prostřednictvím simulovaného páření a opakovaného chválení mých žádoucích kvalit,“ vyhrkl Sherlock.

John si to přebral. „Mohl jsi prostě říct, že se chceš mazlit.“

„Příliš vágní.“ Sherlock se spokojeně uvelebil  v prohlubni pod Johnovým ramenem a sevřel v prstech svůj oblíbený kus trička. John ho hladil po vlasech – simulované páření, upřímně, jak na takovou věc Sherlock přišel? – a Sherlock potěšeně zavrněl a trochu zatínal a povoloval prsty. John si najednou připomněl Satsumu, jak mu drápky hnětla kalhoty.

„Hej, Sherlocku,“ zeptal se už ospale. „Které je tvoje oblíbené jídlo?“

Čekal, že řekne něco sladkého, možná vánoční cukroví paní Hudsonové nebo nějaké mňam francouzské pečivo, ale Sherlock řekl okamžitě: „Velšský rarebit, ale jen když ho děláš ty.“

„Proč?“ překvapilo to Johna.

„Protože jenom ty ho děláš přesně správně,“ odpověděl Sherlock, jako by to bylo naprosto zřejmé. „A taky toast,“ dodal opožděně.

John ve skutečnosti ten recept trochu upravil podle Sherlockovy chuti: sýr trochu výraznější, chleba trochu měkčí, méně hořčice. Aniž by si to uvědomil, dával Sherlockovi něco, o čem ani nevěděl, že chce. Usmál se Sherlockovi do vlasů. „Jakýkoliv toast, nebo jen můj?“

„Tvůj, samozřejmě. Když nezapomeneš na džem.“

„Jsem teda dobrý partner?“

„Ten nejlepší,“ řekl Sherlock vážně. „Ten úplně, úplně nejlepší.“

**

Takže, nebylo to všechno dokonalé. Ale občas bylo.

Sherlockovi netrvalo ani týden najít Ljudmilu Valanovou, která, jak se ukázalo, nakonec vůbec nebyla lady St. Simonovou. Jak Sherlock skoro tajemně informoval jeho lordstvo, žádná taková osoba legálně nemohla existovat. Ljudmila se v šestnácti v Rusku tajně provdala za svou dětskou lásku, ačkoliv její bratr Anton, který ji na její cestě za slávou do Londýna doprovázel, o sňatku neměl ani potuchy. Antonovi konexe jeho sestry dost napomohly k následnému postupu v žebříčku hodností v ruské mafii, a když viděl šanci na bohatého manžela, řekl Ljudmile, že její milovaný je mrtvý. Ljudmila, která nebyla ani zdaleka tak chytrá, jako krásná, věřila, že je vdova, až do okamžiku, kdy spatřila svého pravého manžela v den své svatby stát v kostele mezi obecenstvem.

Sherlock vystopoval vyděšený párek do maličkého bytu v mnohojazyčné čtvrti tak pochybné, že byl John rád, že má za pasem strčenou svoji zbraň. Naneštěstí jim byl Anton v patách a vrazil dovnitř i se dvěma kumpány, všichni tři vyzbojení AK-47. John byl tímhle vývojem situace tak ohromený, že se skoro zapomněl bát. To opravdu chodili po Londýně – dokonce i po téhle čtvrti – s rukama plnýma nefalšovaných _kalašnikovů_? Očividně ano. Následovala napjatá patová situace. Sherlock, který samozřejmě mluvil obstojně rusky, se horečně hádal s Antonem, zatímco Ljudmila hystericky štkala a ti dva kolohnáti mávali kolem sebe těmi svými enormními zbraněmi a tvářili se výhrůžně. John skončil se Sergejem, tím manželem, přitisknutý ke zdi, a doufal, že neschytá kulku, vystřelenou v náhodném výbuchu testosteronu.

„On byl vždycky horká hlava, už jako dítě,“ řekl Sergej smutně a kývl hlavou směrem k Antonovi.

„Vy umíte anglicky?“ užasl John; Ljudmila očividně neuměla.

„Velmi tvrdě jsem studoval, poté, co Ljudmila odjela sem. Chtěla mi posílat peníze na studia na univerzitě, ale já jsem si to přál platit ze svého. Tam u nás doma jsem certifikovaný tlumočník.“

„Dobrá práce,“ řekl John. Zdálo se, že drama, odehrávající se před nimi, dospělo k vyvrcholení: Anton  ve výrazu jasné kapitulace rozhodil rukama ve vzduchu a Ljudmila ho popadla za ruku, ve které netřímal zbraň, se slzami v očích mu ji políbila a pak se vrhla Sergejovi kolem krku. Sherlock zachytil Johnův pohled a zazubil se; vypadal sám se sebou náramně spokojený. John mu úsměv vrátil. Ljudmila byla ještě o půl palce vyšší než Sherlock, ale kolem pasu měla sotva třetinu jeho šířky; pověšená na krku pomenšího, podsaditého Sergeje vypadala jako psí víno, obrůstající sloupek požárního hydrantu.

Ozvalo se hlasité KŘACH a dveře se znovu rozletěly. Dovnitř se vřítili dva další muži se zvednutými kalašnikovy, ale než vůbec stačili zamířit, Anton je oba sejmul krátkou dávkou z toho svého. Chvíli bylo užaslé ticho. Dokonce i Ljudmila se zdála příliš ohromená, než aby vykřikla.

Sherlock něco štěkl po Antonovi, který úsečně odpověděl, odhodil svoji zraň a sebral jinou jednomu z těch padlých mužů. Následovala netrpělivá výměna slov, a pak Anton trhl hlavou ke svým chlapům, kteří popadli Sergeje a Ljudmilu a všichni se vytratili dveřmi ven.

„O co kurva šlo?“ zeptal se John Sherlocka.

„Konkurenční frakce,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Spustil se do dřepu a prohlížel těm mrtvým kapsy. „Doufali, že když vyřadí Antona a zmocní se Ljudmily, získají výhodu. Žádná velká ztráta. Sergej a Ljudmila se s námi zítra sejdou na Baker Street, zároveň s lordem St.Simonem, a jakmile budeme mít ty teatrální osoby z cesty, můžeme sestavit verzi pro tisk, která všechny představí v dobrém světle: lord St.Simon čelící ruské mafii, milenci, kterým osud nepřál, a tak dále. Pro Antona není spásy, ten musí zůstat tím špatným, ale do té doby by měl být za hranicemi.“ Postavil se, v ruce dvě peněženky, a ty si strčil do kapsy saka. „Tohle mu taky může koupit nějaký čas,“ zabručel.

„Ty jsi zázrak sám,“ usoudil John. „Pojďme odsud vypadnout, než se tu ukážou další Rusové.“

Vyšli na chodbu, kde je okamžitě zvenčí zalila záře rudých a modrých světel. „Nahoru,“ zavelel Sherlock.

Vyběhli po dvou křídlech schodiště, které ústilo do další úzké chodby. Sherlock ji přelétl očima, řekl: „Tudy,“ a vedl Johna do dveří  někde v polovině chodby. Během pár vteřin šperhákem otevřel zámek a vpadli do tmavé, prázdné místnosti.

„No, tohle -“ začal John, ale to už byl Sherlock na něm, samá dychtivá ruka a horký dech a měkké rty, a vedl ho pozpátku. Johnem projelo vzrušení jako elektrický šok – adrenalin se přetavil ve chtíč – popadl Sherlocka za zátylek a stáhl si ho dolů k drsnému polibku. Sherlock se okamžitě podvolil, otevřel ústa těm Johnovým, tělo se mu poddalo dokonce i přesto, jak tiskl Johna ke zdi, a mírně sklouzl dolů, aby dostal ústa na stejnou úroveň. John vsál jeho dolní ret a vtrhl mu jazykem dovnitř, domáhal se toho šokovaného a zároveň dychtivého zvuku, který Sherlockovi unikal, když se takhle líbali, když si John bral jeho ústa s tak divokým majetnictvím, a _teď_ , teď tu byl, žádostivý a skoro překvapený. John toho nikdy nebude mít dost, dost jeho úst; líbal ho a líbal, dokud Sherlock nelapal po dechu a rty neměl pod Johnovými vlhké a nateklé.

John objal druhou rukou Sherlocka kolem útlého pasu pod kabátem a přitáhl si ho k polibku ještě blíž. Sherlock se proti němu pohupoval, tvrdý a s jasným úmyslem, vyjel jedním kolenem výš, opřel se jím o zeď a otevřel se mu tak. Ach, tohle bylo – John, když to ucítil, zavrčel, přejel mu dlaní po křivce zadku až pod stehno a hnětl ho skrz oblečení, až nahmátl prsty tu prohlubeň, _Bože_. Sherlock zasténal, hlava se mu zvrátila vzad do Johnovy dlaně a povytáhl nohu ještě výš. John mu ústy zabrousil ke krku a vsál ho, bylo mu úplně jedno, jestli po sobě zanechá nějaké značky, jen ho prostě chtěl mít, _vlastnit_ , každičký kousek, kam jen dosáhne. Sherlock najednou zvedl ruce, setřásl kabát a John jenom slyšel, jak dopadá za ním na podlahu, než ho Sherlock znovu ovinul pažemi.

„Tohle bychom měli dělat po každém případu,“ zajíkal se John, když zvedl hlavu od modřiny, kterou právě Sherlockovi způsobil pod límcem.

Sherlock se vyklenul, aby se k Johnovi víc přitiskl, a zalapal po dechu: „Čtyři a – splněno – řekl jsi – čtyři věci -“

„Och Kristepane,“ zasténal John a rozkrok jako by se mu vzňal plamenem. Sherlock se teď doopravdy o Johna otíral skoro drtivě a nohu vytahoval až nemožně vysoko. John měl najednou úplně extrémně živou vidinu, jak si ho takhle bere, jak Sherlocka šuká s nohama kolem svého pasu, sevřel mu zadek oběma rukama a instinktivně se ho pokoušel rozevřít. Sherlock přejel erekcí po Johnově a John zasténal. Ježíši, Sherlock byl přesně na pravém místě, dělilo je jenom oblečení; Johnovi tak tepalo v penisu, že byl překvapený, že si prostě sám nepropálil cestu skrz oboje jejich kalhoty a neošukal Sherlocka, ať už s nebo bez Johnovy spolupráce.

John si nějak matně pamatoval, že měl svoje důvody, proč tuhle konkrétní aktivitu odložit, ale v tuhle chvíli se zdálo, že vlastně záleží jen na jednom z nich. „Nemáme žádný -“

„V kabátě,“ vydechl Sherlock, „nosím s sebou náležitý lubrikant, už co jsme tenhle případ začali, Johne, _prosím_.“

„Och, no, v tom případě,“ kapituloval John a trhl Sherlockovi za zadek kalhot, „si tohle sundej.“

Sherlock se od něj odlepil, ucouvl a John si dřepl a přehraboval se mu v kabátě. Našel lubrikant a strčil si ho do kapsy u košile. Vzhlédl a skoro mu zaskočilo: Sherlock, jen ve své košili a nahý od pasu dolů, si klekl, spustil se na předloktí a rukama se vzepřel o zeď, hlavu svěsil a nohy rozkročil doširoka.

Johnovi se v hlavě zastavilo jakékoliv souvislé myšlení. Trhnutím si rozepnul vlastní poklopec, pohnul se dopředu, popadl Sherlocka za bok a jednou, dvakrát mu přejel penisem v rýze mezi půlkami. Sherlock se zachvěl a znovu mu unikl ten toužebný zvuk. Bože, kůži měl jako hedvábí. „Mohl bych se udělat jen z toho, jak se tě dotýkám, vážně mohl, prostě jen tak,“ vydechl John. Po tolika dnech odříkání si myslel, že by se mohl udělat nejspíš už jen _z pohledu_ na Sherlockův zadek.

„Slíbils to,“ zasykl Sherlock a John zasténal: „Já vím, já vím, jenom -“ Ještě jednou vyrazil vpřed – _kurva_ – a pak se odtáhl, než se úplně přestane ovládat. Natáhl se dopředu, sevřel v pěsti Sherlockovy vlasy, přitáhl si ho k polibku, ježíši, kurva, to bylo – tohle bylo jako všechny jeho fantazie najednou, Sherlock na kolenou se svým svůdným zadkem přitisknutým k Johnovi, Johnova ruka v jeho jemných vlasech, a teď mu Sherlock saje jazyk a sténá, aby ho John ošukal. _Ježíši_.  Zázraky se opravdu dějí, tenhle ještě překonal i jeho přežití v Afghánistánu. Jak přišel k tomu, že měl takové štěstí hned dvakrát? „Jen mě nech, abych se tě dotkl, prosím, nech mě se tě dotýkat,“ řekl zoufale, a aniž by čekal na Sherlockovu odpověď, vklouzl mu rukou mezi nohy, potěžkal v dlani varlata, pohladil ztuhlou délku penisu, přejel prsty zpátky dozadu a rozevřel mu půlky, tentokrát už bez oblečení. „Ach Bože, já tě tolik chci, chci tě, chci tě –“

„Prosím,“ škemral Sherlock a marně se snažil ještě víc roztáhnout nohy od sebe.

„Dobře, dobře.“ John si vydoloval lubrikant z kapsy, nabral si na prsty a neobyčejně ho potěšilo, když se mu lahvičku podařilo upustit zpátky do kapsy a ne na podlahu. Znovu se chopil Sherlockova boku a velice pomalu vklouzl jen konečkem jediného prstu dovnitř. Viděl v přítmí pableskovat Sherlockovu bělostnou kůži, bledé ruce na zdi rozevřené jak mořské hvězdice, křivku jeho zadku. „Přesně takhle si tě vezmu,“ zašeptal a naklonil se vpřed, aby jeho dech ovanul Sherlockovi ucho. „Pomalu, právě takhle, protože jinak by bylo příliš rychle po všem.“ Pomaloučku zajížděl dál, až měl uvnitř celý prst. Sherlock se zachvěl. John klouzal prstem tam a zpátky, pomalu a pravidelně, nesnažil se uvolňovat svaly, jen prostě neúnavně Sherlocka šukal prstem, dlaní nahoru, aby se Sherlock přizpůsobil rytmu. Sherlock se pokoušel přirážet zpátky, ale John ho za bok držel pevně. „Nic takového. Já udávám tempo.“ Sherlock se znovu zachvěl, silně, a třásl se dál a John, ze kterého se stával už úplný expert ve čtení Sherlockových varovných signálů, zpomalil a volnou rukou ho začal hladit po zádech a uvolňovat hrbolky páteře. Chvění polevilo.

John se díval na svoje ruce, na štíhlé bledé tělo, vyklenuté pod nimi, na modřiny, pořád ještě viditelné na zádech, a cítil tak silnou vlnu vlastnické něhy, že to hraničilo se zuřivostí. Najednou ho zasáhl žhavý vztek na každého, kdo měl Sherlocka předtím, kdo si ho bral bez péče či lásky. Povytáhl prst, přidal druhý, pořád ještě s dlaní otočenou nahoru, a zase je zanořil zpátky. „Teď jsi můj,“ řekl tiše, ale divoce. „Nikdo se tě už nikdy nedotkne, nikdo ti neublíží, nikdo tě nebude mít, dokud jen budu naživu.“ Otočil prsty a záměrně přejel po prostatě. Sherlock tiše vykřikl a prohnul se v zádech, aby dostal zadek výš. „Jsi _můj_.“

„Tvůj, jenom tvůj,“ sténal Sherlock přerývaně. „Navždycky tvůj.“

John se zhluboka nadechl ve snaze se uklidnit. Prsty měl zabořené do měkké tkáně, ale Sherlock se proti jeho prstům vlnil a snažil se získat i přesto, jak ho John držel nehnutě jako ve svěráku, co nejvíc tření. „Tolik tě chci,“ řekl John, překvapený, jak syrově jeho hlas zní.

„Já tě taky chci, chci tě uvnitř sebe.“ Jak ho John znovu pohladil, zvedl Sherlock hlavu a prohnul krk. John přidal třetí prst a Sherlock ze sebe vydal tichý, zoufalý zvuk, ze kterého v Johnovi zatepalo touhou. Horlivě pracoval prsty, ujišťoval se, že Sherlock bude důkladně uvolněný, a Sherlock svěsil hlavu a sténal a nohama mu projížděly záchvěvy třesu. John vytáhl prsty, sáhl pro lubrikant a na chvíli se zastavil, když mu mozek poslal poslední varování - je Sherlock opravdu v pořádku? Je na tohle opravdu připravený? Ale Sherlock mu samozřejmě četl myšlenky. „Ach Bože, jsem v pohodě. Prostě to _udělej_ ,“ vyštěkl a pak zanaříkal, když John sáhl dopředu a přejel mu dlaní kluzkou lubrikantem po nalitém penisu.

John si ho nanesl i na sebe, zasykl, jak byl lubrikant studený, a odhodil lahvičku.Váhavě nasměroval žalud k Sherlockově uvolněnému vstupu a pomalu se vtlačil dovnitř. Těsné sevření Sherlockova těla – překvapivě horké, takhle bez kondomu – bylo tou nejúžasnější věcí, jakou kdy zažil. „Kurva, kurva,“ zajíkal se John; teď se třásl sám, nakloněný nad Sherlockem, a pevně se držel, aby nezačal divoce přirážet. Sherlock ho v sobě sevřel, trochu se přes všechnu tu hranou odvahu napjal, a to pomohlo Johnovi nabýt rozvahy. Podíval se na spojení jejich těl, na Sherlocka s prohnutými zády a nohama doširoka rozevřenýma pro Johna, aby si ho vzal, pro Johna _uvnitř_ něj. Vtlačil se ještě o trochu dál a ach Bože, to byl neuvěřitelný pocit. „Tak skvělý, ty jsi prostě tak skvělý – řekni, že jsi v pořádku – já -“ _já tě miluju_ , chtěl říct, ale včas se zastavil: ještě ne.

Sherlock stočil hlavu ke straně a kousal se do vlastního rukávu. „V pořádku, ano, víc,“ lapal po dechu.

John se odtáhl, tak pomalu, jak svedl, a zase se celý vedral dovnitř. Sherlock mu vyšel naproti, vydechl ‚tvrději‘ a John uviděl hvězdičky. Přirazil, zaslechl Sherlockovo potlačované ‚ochchch‘, a v tu chvíli mu nějak z mysli spadly všechny zábrany. Odtáhl se a vrazil zpátky, až Sherlocka postrčil dopředu; a okamžitě to chtěl _znovu_ , to sametové sevření kolem sebe, zpátky ven, _dovnitř_ , zpátky ven, _dovnitř_ ; a byly to ohňostroje a eletrické výboje a _všechno_ , ta jemná kůže pod jeho rukama a zvuky, ty zvuky, Sherlockovo sténání a výkřiky dušené vlastní paží a John ho šukal bezhlavě jako zvíře a orgasmus se v něm sbíral výš a výš, až konečně explodoval a pulsoval a tepal do Sherlockova těla. Myslel si, že možná i křičel a řval, ale v tu chvíli by ho nezastavilo, ani kdyby se do dveří vevalil celý Scotland Yard.

John chvíli zůstal viset přes Sherlockova záda, chytal dech a rovnováhu, a pak znovu propletl prsty do Sherlockových vlasů. Polibek byl tentokrát ledabylý a z Sherlockovy strany trochu horečnatý, jak Johnovi do úst nesouvisle lapal po dechu neukojenou potřebou. John sáhl dolů, vzal do ruky jeho erekci a Sherlock přerušil polibek a prohnul krk. John mu pustil vlasy, objal ho rukou kolem hrudi, aby si ho přitiskl k sobě, sevřel v dlani jeho penis, protáhl ho skrz a stočil zápěstí, jednou, dvakrát, třikrát a Sherlock s výkřikem vyvrcholil a vytryskl na zašlapaný koberec.

Zhroutili se dopředu na ochablou propletenou hromádku a pak se Sherlock odtlačil od podlahy a John se z něj pomalu a opatrně uvolnil a přistál pozadu na zadku. Sherlock si sedl na paty, řekl: „Och, _fuj,_ “ a sáhl pro svoje spodky.

„Říkal jsem ti, že to nadělá binec,“ připomenul mu John.

„No, ten koberec už na tom hůř být nemůže,“ odpověděl Sherlock, otřel se a odhodil spodky pryč. Rozhlédl se po kalhotách.

John mu je podal, došel k názoru, že má pravdu, a otřel si o koberec ruku. Cítil se maličko provinile. Nejasně si představoval něco o hodně pomalejšího a jemnějšího, ale Sherlock vůbec nevypadal vyřízený. Spíš naopak, popravdě řečeno. Vyskočil na nohy nespravedlivě ladným pohybem, protáhl se a zase jednou připomněl Johnovi Satsumu, majetnicky stočenou do klubíčka na Johnově svetru a samolibě předoucí. „To bylo _skvělé_ ,“ prohlásil. „No tak, Johne, vstávej. Pojďme si najít kus suché podlahy.“

John se vyštrachal na vlastní nohy o dost méně ladně, a oba se usadili opření o zeď na druhé straně dveří. Najednou byl vyčerpaný a toužebně myslel na jejich postel v Baker Street. „Jak dlouho myslíš, že tu budou?“ zívl.

Sherlock se sesunul kousek níž, stočil nohy stranou a položil si hlavu Johnovi na rameno. „Jestli nezmizí do hodiny, udělám diverzní akci a utečeme oknem.“

John se usmál do tmy. „Zkurvenej zázrak.“

„Jistěže jsem. Ale ty jsi dost velký zázrak i sám,“ odpověděl Sherlock, což se postaralo o Johnův přetrvávající pocit viny. Opravdový kompliment… tohle _byla_ noc kouzel a divů. Příště na to půjdou pomalu, doma, v jejich posteli, žádný špinavý koberec, John si dá načas a ujistí se, aby bylo všechno dokonalé. Bude držet Sherlocka v náručí a hladit ho po každé křivce a ploše jeho těla, pomalu a něžně, až mu Sherlock vyjde vstříc a John se s ním bude milovat, jak se patří, dá si záležet, bude ho uctívat a ukáže mu, jaký může sex být, když je vyjádřením lásky. A pak mu možná John vezme obličej do dlaní a řekne mu všechno, co má na srdci, řekne ta slova, která ještě nikdy nikomu neřekl, řekne je v bezpečí tmy.

Nebo možná ještě chvíli počká.

John políbil Sherlocka do vlasů a usadil se na tvrdé podlaze pohodlněji. „Řekl jsem ti už, jak nádherný a úžasný jsi?“

„Můžeš mi to říct znovu.“

John se usmál. Mají všechen čas na světě.


	24. Chapter 24

„Miluju Johna?“ zeptal se Sherlock.

Sally Donovanová na něj vyvalila oči. „Proč se ptáš mě?“

„No, těžko se můžu zeptat Johna,“ odpověděl Sherlock. „Nabízelo by se zeptat se Lestrada, ale ta otázka by ho mohla uvést do rozpaků a kromě toho by skoro určitě řekl, že o lásce neví vůbec nic a pak by začal fňukat o celé té záležitosti s jeho exmanželkou.“

„Ano, tomuhle scénáři je rozhodně lepší se vyhnout,“ souhlasila Donovanová. „A _mě_ uvádět do rozpaků můžeš?“

„Ale to já nedělám,“ namítl Sherlock. „Ženy mají vyšší emoční inteligenci a mnohem snadněji dokážou hovořit o interpersonálních vztazích. Ty nejsi v rozpacích ani v nejmenším.“

„Kdybys byl jedním z těch tady, řekla bych, že po mně chceš, abych někomu oznámila špatné zprávy,“ usoudila Donovanová. „Ale protože jsi to ty, myslím, že mi to lichotí. Mimochodem, ano.“

„Ano?“

„Ano, miluješ ho. _Evidentně_.“

„Jak to víš?“

Donovanová si povzdechla. „Podívej, Magore, viděla jsem, jak se na něj díváš. Na mě se za celý můj život nikdo nikdy takhle nepodíval, moji mámu nevyjímaje. Jestli tohle není láska, pak nic takového vůbec neexistuje a já se na to můžu rovnou vykašlat a pořídit si kočku.“

„Kočka by byla oproti některým z těch tupých zvířat, která sis pustila do postele, rozhodně zlepšení.“

„Sklapni,“ řekla Donovanová, ale celkem laskavě. „Jak dlouho jste už vy dva, ehm…“

„V sexuálním vztahu?“

„Uf, do _těchhle_ vod nezaplouvej, tyhle představy ve své hlavě nechci.“

„Tři měsíce, dva týdny, tři dny.“

„A on už ti to řekl?“

„Před týdnem.“ John v tu chvíli přikryl Sherlockovi pusu rukou a prohlásil: „Ne, neříkej to. Vím, že potřebuješ trochu času. Povíš mi to, až budeš připravený.“

„Oukej, měl bys mu to říct.“

„Vyžaduje se formální vyjádření?“

„ _Co_ jestli se vyžaduje?“

„Nejdřív jsem se ptal paní Hudsonové,“ přiznal Sherlock s mírnou nechutí. „Měla pocit, že bych měl Johna informovat o svých citech v jakémsi druhu dramatického scénáře. Zahrnovalo to západy slunce, květiny, líbání v dešti a podobně. Myslel jsem, že nejlepší bude poohlédnout se po mínění o trochu vyšší úrovně.“

„To byl kompliment?“ Donovanová vypadala užasle.

„Prostě mi odpověz na otázku,“ opáčil Sherlock nevlídně.

„To si nemyslím. Jak ti to řekl on?“

„Ééé… říkalas, že nechceš…“

„Dobře, to stačí, už jsem v obraze. Ne, nemyslím si, že některá z těch věcí je nezbytná.“ Chvíli uvažovala. „I když neuškodí.“

Sherlock jí poděkoval a odkráčel; pořád si to převracel v hlavě. Formální vyjádření _nebylo nezbytné_ , ale vypadalo to, jako by si i Donovanová myslela, že je to dobrý nápad. Jak to tedy udělat? Když John Sherlockovi řekl, že ho miluje, mluvil jasně a jednoznačně a ujistil se, aby Sherlock věděl, že s ním chce John být navěky. Ubezpečil se, aby to Sherlock pochopil, a Sherlock teď chtěl pro Johna totéž. Co ještě to paní Hudsonová navrhovala? Dlouhé procházky po pláži, večeře při svíčkách, _vířivé koupele_. Rozhodně ne. Dar. Dar by byl dobrý; dárky jsou vždycky dobré, ne? Sherlock měl mlhavý pocit, že John by dárek dostat měl. Zdálo se mu, že by si zasloužil nějakou formu… kompenzace? Bonusu? Věna? Koneckonců, Sherlock vždycky soudil, že prožije svůj život o samotě, zatímco John pořád mluvil o tom, že se usadí, bude mít rodinu a malý domek na…

Najednou jako by dílek skládačky zapadl na místo a Sherlocka oslnilo řešení tak jasné, že se zarazil v půli kroku přímo uprostřed ulice. „Ó, to jsem ale chytrý,“ zamumlal a ani si nevšiml překvapeného pohledu, který mu věnoval jakýsi stařík, venčící svého corgiho. Možná ta věc se vztahem nebyla nakonec tak nemožná. Sherlock se rozhlédl, uvědomil si, že jde úplně špatným směrem, a zamířil zpátky na hlavní ulici, aby si mávl na taxík.

**

Trvalo to _měsíce_ , dokonce i s Mycroftovou pomocí. Sherlock se z toho málem zbláznil. A pak, když to bylo konečně, _konečně_ hotové, počasí odmítlo spolupracovat. Pršelo dva dny, během kterých Sherlock odmítal dokonce i zvedat telefon – aby ho nic nerozptylovalo – ale i třetího dne zůstávala obloha tvrdohlavě, příšerně šedá.

„Ono se _nevyjasňuje_ ,“ oznámil Sherlock zuřivě, když vdupal do bytu paní Hudsonové. Strávil deset minut venku, rázoval tam a zpátky po Baker Street a mračil se na appku předpovědi počasí na svém telefonu. „Do večera se mělo vyčasit, ale západ slunce je za deset minut a ono je pořád _zataženo_.“

„No, je zima, drahoušku,“ řekla paní Hudsonová rozvážně. „Tak prostě ten západ slunce vynech.“

„Měli jsme jet na pláž. Ale pak by mu všechno došlo a já pláže nenávidím, nabral bych si písek do bot, a nechci se líbat v dešti, to už jsme dělali a byli jsme celí mokří, proč se to lidem líbí? A kromě toho neprší -“

„Všechno to bude v pořádku,“ konejšila ho paní Hudsonová trpělivě. „Jen do toho. Johnovi na západu slunce nesejde. Mimo to, mám tady ty růže moc ráda, ale teď už jsou v plném květu. Zítra už nemusí být tak pěkné.“

Sherlock se zamračil ještě víc. „No tak dobře,“ řekl dopáleně, posbíral si svoje věci a vypochodoval do schodů.

John byl v kuchyni. „Máš v plánu – ale podívejme, co to je? Ty jsou od klienta?“

„Jistěže ne. Ty jsou pro tebe. Nebuď idiot,“ utrhl se Sherlock nerudně. Byl napůl schovaný za enormním pugétem růží.

„Jsem _tvůj_ idiot,“ prohlásil John vesele, ani dost málo uražený. „Jen mě nech dát je do – aha, ty už je ve váze máš.“

Sherlock nedopatřením ukradl vázu paní Hudsonové. K čertu s tím. „Potřebuju, abys šel sem,“ vyhrkl zoufale.

„Dobře, tak mě to jenom nech vypnout.“ John vyklidil místo na stole pro růže, zhasl plyn pod hrncem s vodou a nechal Sherlocka, aby ho odvlekl k jeho křeslu. Usmíval se, láskyplně a možná trochu… pobaveně? Sherlock před křeslem padl na kolena – trochu prudčeji, než měl v úmyslu – a pobavení bylo pryč.

„Johne.“ Sherlock popadl Johna za ruce. Ale k čertu s tím, už zase, měl si kleknout jen na jedno koleno, že? Nebo se to dělá jen při žádosti o ruku? Stejně už je pozdě. „Johne, miluju tě. Miluju tě víc než cokoliv na světě. Chci s tebou být navěky.“ Měl toho naplánováno víc, ale najednou byl jeho mozek – jeho! Sherlocka Holmese! – úplně prázdný. „Tohle je pro tebe.“ Vrazil Johnovi do rukou těžkou obálku. Paní Hudsonová chtěla ty papíry srolovat a ovázat mašlí, ale když Sherlock začal vyšilovat, té myšlenky se vzdala.

John vytáhl papíry a zůstal na ně zírat. Sherlock mu zoufale pátral v obličeji. Šok? Překvapení? Zmatek? „Sherlocku,“ řekl John pomalu. „Tys mi koupil dům?“

„Dům _na venkově_ ,“ spěchal vysvětlit Sherlock. „A v každém případě je to sotva jen chata, vidíš, je to v dokumentaci, jmenuje se Včelařský domek. Je to docela blízko, v Sussexu, můžete tam jezdit na víkendy a někdy později se tam můžeme usadit na odpočinek. Možná budu chovat včely. Včely jsou fascinující. A ty můžeš pěstovat na zahradě zeleninu nebo – být doktorem nebo chodit do hospody nebo – cokoliv se ti bude chtít dělat.“

„Co se mi bude chtít dělat kde?“ zeptal se John trochu zmateně.

„V domku na venkově,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Ruce se mu začínaly svírat do pěstí. „Vždycky jsi říkal, že to je to, co chceš. Usadit se. Mít rodinu a malý domek na venkově.“

„Ale to bylo předtím, než -“ John se podíval Sherlockovi do obličeje a zarazil se. „Dobře, vstávej, pojď sem.“ Zvedl Sherlocka na nohy a odtáhl ho ke gauči. „Nadechni se.“

Sherlock nabral dlouhý pomalý doušek vzduchu, tak jak ho to John učil, vnímal Johnovu sílu, cítil jeho známou vůni po čaji, vlně a mýdle. Vdechoval ji, dlouze a pomalu, dokud to píchání v rukou nepolevilo. Posadil se zpříma.

John se usmíval. Vzal do dlaní Sherlockův obličej a něžně ho políbil. „Tohle je ta nejkrásnější věc, jakou kdy kdo pro mě udělal. Miluju to,“ řekl upřímně.

Sherlockovi se vzneslo srdce. „Vážně?“

„Samozřejmě. Jsem jenom užaslý. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že bys odešel z Londýna. A kde jsi na to vzal peníze?“

„Já zatím nechci odejít, ne nadobro,“ přiznal Sherlock. „Ale včely _jsou_ fascinující a stejně chci být tam, kde chceš být ty.“

„To já chci taky, víš?“

„Ty peníze jsou moje. Mám svěřenecký fond; spravoval ho Mycroft, vždycky to dělal; já jsem nebyl, hm, spolehlivý, když jsem dospěl. Dostával jsem rentu, dokud mě neodřízl. Potom… Potom co jsem se zbavil drog, chtěl, abych pracoval pro něj, ale já jsem nechtěl; chtěl jsem mu dokázat, že se o sebe dokážu postarat sám, tak jsem mu řekl, že tu rentu už nechci.“ Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Léta jsem se těch peněz nedotkl. Pořád ještě jich pořádný balík zůstal.“

„Nemůžu se dočkat, až ho uvidím,“ prohlásil John, který si prohlížel papíry. „Můžeme tam o víkendu zajet?“

„Jistěže… ale není tam žádný nábytek. Je to dům pro tebe, myslel jsem si, že by sis ho možná rád zařídil sám.“

„Teď poprvé tam můžeme kempovat na zemi, a pak si koupíme excelentní postel, se všemi těmi penězi, co máš.“

„Je tam velké okno. Myslel jsem, že bys u něj mohl mít stůl, kde bys mohl psát svůj blog,“ řekl Sherlock nesměle.

„Jenom jestli bude mít výhled na tvoje úly… Možná se naučím péct chleba. Aby bylo na co mazat med.“

To Sherlocka zatím nenapadlo. Med měl rád. Usmál se, pak si položil hlavu na Johnovo rameno. „Myslím, že si na chvíli lehnu, než uvaříš večeři. To bylo vyčerpávající.“

„Ale, do háje s večeří. Stejně to měly být jen těstoviny,“ mávl rukou John. „Tohle se musí oslavit! Vezmu tě později k Angelovi, ano? A teď bych si raději možná lehl s tebou. Jakkoliv chceš,“ dodal rychle. „Můžeme se jen mazlit a můžeš mi znovu povědět, jak mě miluješ, protože vím, že sis to trénoval a já jsem to poprvé pořádně neocenil. Nebo si můžeme, víš, sundat šaty a ty mi to můžeš říct znovu, se mnou v tobě, což by bylo, hm, vážně hezké.“

Sherlocka trochu píchlo u srdce. Věděl, po čem John doopravdy touží, ačkoliv ten by to nikdy nepřiznal.  Pokoušeli se o sex tváří v tvář přesně jednou, se Sherlockem nahoře obkročmo nad Johnem, což by opravdu mělo být v pořádku. Vůbec to nebylo v pořádku a Sherlock natolik zpanikařil, že se skoro pozvracel. Potom se za to nenáviděl – za svoji slabost, za své mizerné volby, za to, že Johnovi způsobil takový smutek, za všechno to, v čem nikdy nebyl normální a nikdy nebude.

Už to znovu nezkoušeli.

Nejhorší na tom bylo, že Sherlock to chtěl taky. Teď, když byl s někým, na kom mu doopravdy záleželo, _toužil_ po intimitě, které se vždycky vyhýbal, chtěl vidět Johnovu tvář, když do Sherlocka vstupoval, když vrcholil. Začal na tom pracovat, tajně. Sherlock znal principy kognitivní behaviorální terapie – byl třikrát na odvykací léčbě, všechno přece jen nevymazal – a sestavil si plán, o kterém si myslel, že by mohl fungovat. Zatím nepokročil dál než k ležení na zádech a vizualizaci, ale byl teprve na začátku.

Sherlock prozkoumal Johnův hřejivý úsměv a ulevilo se mu: John to myslel vážně, obě možnosti byly _fajn_. „Tak jenom mazlit, kdybychom dělali něco víc, usnul bych.“

„Aha – no jistě, tak _proto_ jsi tu těch posledních pár nocí pochodoval kolem.“

„Musel jsem nacvičovat! Měl jsem připravenou mnohem lepší řeč, všechno ti to povím. A potom po večeři můžeme udělat ten zbytek. Můžeš mě tahat za vlasy, jak to máš rád,“ dodal vábivě. John nikdy neztratil slabost pro tuhle aktivitu. Sherlock taky ne, ale zůstávaly mu po tom strašidelně rozcuchané vlasy.

„Řekni mi to ještě jednou. Jenom ještě jedinkrát.“

Sherlock, který si o svých citech byl málokdy jistý, tentokrát neměl vůbe žádné pochyby. Vzal Johnovu tvář do dlaní, podíval se mu do očí a řekl s úplnou, z hloubi duše pramenící upřímností: „Miluju tě.“


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chci tě (Elvis Costello)_ **

_Chci tě_

_Budu to říkat zas a znovu, dokud ti to nevštípím_

_Vím, že to budu cítit, dokud to nezničíš_

_Chci tě_

 

„Sherlocku,“ řekl John a otočil se k detektivovi, který se rozvaloval na gauči. „Proč mám vzkaz na blogu od nějaké ženy ze smyčcového kvartetu Borealis? Ohledně jakési zkoušky?“

Sherlock se na něj zamračil. „Proč se obrací na tebe?“

„Protože tys jí zjevně neodpověděl.“

„Aha.“ Sherlock zavřel oči.

„Aha, _co_?“ John do něj strkal nohama, dokud to Sherlock nevzdal, neotočil se a neposadil se. John si sedl vedle něj s notebookem položeným na kolenou. Poklepal na monitor. „Kvartet Borealis.“

„Obrátily se na mě před nějakým časem. Jedna ze členek sledovala diskuzi o mé identifikaci nepotvrzeného autorství Lassusových prací a vyjádřily zájem o nastudování a prezentaci kompozice, kterou jsem napsal na základě jeho motetů.“

„Lassus… to je ta polyfonická věc?“

„Ano.“

„Vážně? To je skvělé! Není to skvělé?“

„Hudba existuje, jen když se hraje a poslouchá, Johne, takže ano, je to ‚skvělé‘.“

„Takže…?“

„Takže jsem jim poslal partituru.“

„A ony to plánují předvést…“ John se podíval na Sherlockův prázdný výraz, a pak něco naťukal do notebooku. „… příští pátek. Sherlocku, tohle je fakt docela velká věc! Je to v novinách! Můžeme tam jít?“

„Říkala něco o lístcích,“ podotkl Sherlock nepřítomně.

„Takže to vypadá, že chtějí, aby sis je přišel poslechnout na zkoušku, ale tys neodpověděl. Proč ne?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. Hudba pro něj byla vždycky samotářský prožitek. Vlastně ani doopravdy nevěděl, proč neodpověděl, natož aby chápal, proč ignoroval předchozí žádosti o fotografii, životopis skladatele a tiskové prohlášení.

„Kvartet Borealis,“ mumlal John a něco psal. A pak: „Páni!“

Sherlock se mu podíval přes rameno. Čtyři svůdné mladé ženy ve večerních róbách s hlubokými výstřihy si přidržovaly hmatníky nástrojů u tváří, jako by měly v plánu na nich provést felaci.

„Můžeš dostat lístky i pro Lestrada?“ optal se John.

„Já nikam nejdu,“ zpanikařil Sherlock.

„Ale no tak, Sherlocku. Ony takhle na zkoušce vypadat nebudou. Přestaň s tím.“ Johnovi se konečně podařilo sestrčit Sherlockovi kolena dolů a povolit mu prsty, aby ho mohl vzít za ruce. „Já chci slyšet tvoji hudbu a chci ji slyšet tak, jak sis přál, aby se hrála. Nechceš to taky? Co kdyby to hrály špatně?“

Sherlock si dovolil nechat se v Johnově hřejivé náruči ukonejšit. „Myslím, že ano,“ řekl váhavě.

„Udělám ti velšský rarebit, až se vrátíš,“ slíbil John a Sherlock si povzdechl. Uvědomoval si, že John chce, aby tam šel, ačkoliv jeho chápání unikalo proč, a kromě toho měl John pravdu: co kdyby ten kus nebyl zahrán správně?

„Tak fajn.“

**

John měl samozřejmě pravdu. Ukázalo se, že členky kvartetu Borealis jsou osobně docela obyčejné, vůbec ne znepokojivé: brýle, odrbané svetry, vlasy stažené dozadu, úplně jako holky odvedle. Cellistka, což byla ta, která ho kontaktovala, byla seriózní odbornice na středověkou hudbu a o Lassusovi toho věděla opravdu docela dost. Diskutovat s ní byl vážně požitek. Nakonec si první houslistka odkašlala a řekla trochu nesměle: „Můžeme tedy začít? Mám tady partituru, kdybyste si chtěl dělat poznámky.“

Usadily se do půlkruhu, trochu se v jeho přítomnosti rozpačitě ošívaly, ale pak ta upjatost ustoupila a všechny se najednou začaly soustředit. První houslistka nasadila smyčec a začaly hrát.

Sherlock se svou hudbou žil měsíce, pracoval na ní v duchu hodiny a hodiny ve vlacích, v taxících, za dlouhých bezesných nocí, aniž by ji slyšel nahlas. A teď to věděl. Byla to nádhera.

**

Když se Sherlock vrátil do Baker Street, pořád ještě se vznášel skoro v oblacích. Pochválil je sice krátce, ale štědře, a hudebnice byly jeho evidentní upřímností tak potěšené, že ho to překvapilo – neuvědomil si, že si dělaly starosti s jeho míněním. Cellistka, celá uzardělá a šťastná, se zhluboka nadechla a oslovila ho: „Vím, že tohle není ve skutečnosti váš denní chleba, ale kdybyste někdy napsal cokoliv dalšího…“ Podívala se na něj, pak se zarazila a řekla: „Můj Bože. Vy už jste něco napsal, že ano?“

„Ne všechno je dokončené. Ale ano, pár kousků ano.“

„Zvážil byste nám dát svolení je nastudovat?“ Teď se divoce červenala; trochu mu připomínala Molly.

„Nikdy bych nevzal v úvahu nikoho jiného,“ odpověděl a myslel to vážně.

Teď Sherlockovi běžela hlavou všechna ta zapomenutá hudba v archivech muzea, všechny ty melodie, které nikdo neslyšel stovky let. Některé z nich byly jen fragmenty, u mnoha byl autor neznámý, byly jako odložené případy, čekající na vyřešení. Jednoho dne, až on a John odejdou nadobro na odpočinek, by je mohl přivést k životu. Mohly by ožít ve Včelařském domku – který už teď získal postel, stůl a jednoduchou pohovku – a on se bude zabývat hudbou a medem, a John bude péct chleba a pěstovat zeleninu a ovoce a možná příležitostně uzdravovat lidi, pokud bude chtít. Nebudou žádné zločiny, ale bude to dobré.

Sherlock byl v duchu tak dokonale v Sussexu, že vrazil přímo do Johna, než si uvědomil, že ten se snaží získat jeho pozornost.

John ho přidržel rukou, aby mu pomohl chytit rovnováhu, a řekl: „Sherlocku.“ Výraz měl… ne dobrý: _obočí svraštělá oči něžné ústa sevřená_. Sherlock si prošel pomyslný seznam: _starosti_ ne, _zlost_ ne, _obavy_ taky ne. Sherlockovi se to nelíbilo. Narovnal ramena.

John ho vzal za ruku a vedl ho ke gauči. „Lásko,“ řekl a zarazil se. Odkašlal si. „Sebastian Moran je mrtvý. Byl dnes ráno nalezen ve své cele. Vypadá to jako sebevražda, ale… někdo mu musel pomoct. Owen to vyšetřuje. Myslí si, že to mohl být Moriarty, který někoho vyslal.“

„Nebo Mycroft,“ řekl Sherlock.

„No, ano, ačkoliv pochybuju, že by tímhle směrem pátrali nějak horlivě,“ řekl John suše.

Sherlock měl hlavu úplně plnou velmi hlasitého bílého šumu. Díval se na Johna.

„Našli rozepsaný dopis. Nebyl datovaný, ani zanechaný na rozloučenou, jen ho měl prostě mezi věcmi, a tak…“ John si protřel čelo. „Owen ho samozřejmě četl. Usoudil, že bude v pořádku, pokud bys ho chtěl vidět.“

„Tys ho četl?“

„Ne, nečetl,“ odpověděl John prostě. „Jsi dospělý, Sherlocku. Jsem tvůj partner, ne rodič.“ _Nebo tvůj bratr_ , to si nechal pro sebe.

Sherlock si vzal ten kus papíru a podíval se na něj. Nebylo na něm co dedukovat: obyčejný papír, obyčejný černý inkoust; rukopis leváka, písmo neuspěchané.

To bylo všechno. Nic víc tam napsáno nebylo a dopis nebyl podepsaný.

Sherlock se dlouho, dlouho nepohnul a jen se na něj díval. S dostupnými daty nikdy nebude schopný vydedukovat, jestli Morana přerušili, nebo se sám nedokázal dobrat ke konci, nebo prostě neměl víc co říct. Začal ten papír skládat, pak se zastavil a podal ho Johnovi.

Johnovi ztuhla čelist, když to četl. Sherlock pozorně sledoval jeho výraz: teď to byl _hněv_. John, sám voják, neodpouští. Dokonce i když věděl, že ten hněv není směrován na něj, byl Sherlock vděčný, když se Johnovi vyhladila tvář, než mu dopis podal zpátky.

Sherlock vstal a přešel ke stolu. Strčil dopis do zásuvky, ale ve stejnou chvíli ho napadlo, že by John pravděpodobně uvítal, kdyby ho spálil. Zůstal tam stát, díval se z okna na jemný jarní déšť a v hlavě mu zněl jen šum.

Ale John byl tady. Vzal ho za ruku a řekl jemně: „Jestli nevíš, co zrovna teď cítíš, je to v pořádku. Myslím, že většina lidí by to nevěděla. Můžeš cítit spoustu rozdílných věcí, a to je taky v pořádku. Nemusejí být stejné, co bych cítil já, nebo co si myslíš, že bys _měl_ cítit, a pořád to je a bude v pořádku.“

Sherlock mu ruku stiskl, ale neodpověděl.

„Chceš nějaký čas jen pro sebe?“

„Nechci, abys šel pryč. Možná bych mohl…“ Mohl co? Sherlock udělal neurčité gesto. „… trochu hrát.“

John se dotkl jeho ramene a vytratil se.

Sherlock si vyndal housle z pouzdra; pocit dřeva v dlani a vůně kalafuny byly tou nejstarší, nejčistší útěchou, jakou znal. Začal hrát staré známé kusy, věci, které uměl už léta, které hrál jako dítě: Mozart, Bach, Correli. Žádný Saint-Saens.

Hrál celé hodiny, dokud neměl mysl tichou a rameno celé křečovitě ztuhlé, a pak opatrně housle uklidil. Lehl si na gauč a nechal myšlenky, aby se uspořádaly samy.

**

Už strašně dávno, dnes se to zdálo jako celý život. Ten večer, kdy Gregsonová řekla Lestradovi, aby šel domů, a pak nepřestávala být hrozně únavná: _kondomy, čisté jehly, žádná auta_. Pak na něj upřela skrz své brýle ostrý pohled a řekla: „Pane Holmesi. Lidé vám budou ubližovat.“

„Už jsem vám říkal, že já -“

„Ne. Ne kvůli tomu. Ne kvůli rizikům, která na sebe berete. Lidé vám budou ubližovat, protože můžou.“

Sherlock byl tak šokovaný, že upřímně řekl: „Já vím.“

Pauza, a pak Gregsonová: „No, tak si tedy musíte najít někoho, kdo nebude.“

Zvedl oči v sloup, řekl něco zlehčujícího, ale nezapomněl na to. I později, kdy se toho všeho vzdal, zbavil se rozptylujících věcí svého mládí, aby se soustředil na práci, si její slova pamatoval. Tehdy jí tak úplně nerozuměl. Ale myslel si, že teď už ano.

**

Sebastian Moran mu ublížil. Protože mohl.

Sebastian Moran stál nad Sherlockem a říkal _on mě nikdy neopustí, vždycky se vrátí zpátky_. A na jediný černý okamžik beznaděje mu Sherlock uvěřil. Ale jen na okamžik. Pak si pomyslel, ne. _Ne_. Nechal tu myšlenku, aby mu rozjasnila a naplnila mysl jako přijíždějící vlak, planoucí světlo úmyslu, _NE_. A pak otevřel oči.

**

John mu nikdy neublížil. Ale mohl.

John zabil člověka hned ten první večer, za to, že Sherlocka ohrožoval. Sherlock tam nebyl, neviděl Johnovy oči, ale přesně věděl, jak vypadaly. Sherlock pořád neměl rád, když se John zlobil, ale někdy viděl, jak Johnovi potemní oči, když se na Sherlocka někdo podívá, a to mu svíralo vnitřnosti trochu jiným způsobem – ne úzkostí, ale očekáváním. Někdy, zvláště po dokončeném případu, _obzvláště_ po případu, který byl nebezpečný nebo Sherlock udělal něco, co John považoval za kurevsky pitomé, pak někdy když Sherlocka přes něco ohnul a bral si ho, svíral mu zápěstí a tvrdě mu vrážel do těla, se v tom John ztratil. Žádné _je tohle v pořádku_ nebo _jsi v pohodě_ , ale syrové, divoké přirážení, které Sherlocka rozpálilo od hlavy k patě. Protože Johnovy temné oči, jeho vrčení, když se dral dovnitř – to sežehlo Sherlockova nervová vlákna jako bleskový požár, vyvolalo to v něm takovou dychtivost a zoufalou touhu, že se dokázal udělat, aniž by se sám sebe dotkl. Ale kdyby řekl _dost_ , John by přestal. Věděl to. Byl si jistý. Skoro určitě.

**

John mu může ublížit, ale neudělá to.

Sebastian Moran mu už nikdy znovu neublíží.

**

Sebastian Moran zemřel. Odešel ze světa. Už nikdy neuteče, nikdy si pro Sherlocka nepřijde – což byla obava, které si Sherlock nebyl vědom, že ji v sobě má, dokud se jí nezbavil. Ať už byl čímkoliv, ať už se mohl stát čímkoliv, byl pryč. On, Sherlock, byl naživu. Detektiv konzultant, hudebník a skladatel, možná jednoho dne i včelař. Milovaný bratr – to teď už věděl – přítel, partner. Sherlock Holmes miloval a byl milován. Byl naživu a nechtěl, aby se duchové násilí mrtvého muže dál mezi něj a Johna stavěli.

Sherlock se posadil a rozhlédl se. V bytě byla tma a ticho; John už šel dávno spát. Na stole stál hrnek čaje a krajíček toastu namazaný džemem, obojí teď už studené. Ten toast, věděl Sherlock, neznamenal _jídlo_. Znamenal _lásku_.

Sherlock odnesl talíř a hrnek do kuchyně a vypil sklenici vody. Rozum mu říkal, že je připravený. Byl připravený už týdny, tak připravený, jak jen dokáže kdy být, ale strach ze selhání ho vždycky zadržel. Pořád se bál, ale dál už se držet zpátky nenechá.

Když Sherlock vklouzl do postele, John se zavrtěl a automaticky po něm sáhl. Většinu nocí se John tak úplně neprobouzel; jen ho vzal do ochranitelské náruče a zase usnul, ale teď ho dotek Sherlockovy nahé kůže překvapil tak, že se probral. „Mhmm,“ udělal John a přitáhl si ho k ospalému polibku. Sherlock mu ho vrátil a vyklenul páteř, aby Johna pobídl vsunout ruce kolem jeho nahého trupu.

„V pořádku?“ zeptal se John, zjevně už úplně vzhůru. Sklouzl rukama dolů k Sherlockově zadku a zmáčkl ho. „Pověz mi, co chceš.“

„Tebe, jenom tebe,“ zašeptal Sherlock. Objal Johna pevně rukama a přetočil se na záda, takže byl John na něm nahoře, a prohnul se v zádech, aby se o něj otřel. Přál si, aby měl Johnův dar pro postelové sprosťárničky. „Chci tě uvnitř sebe, právě takhle.“

John ztuhl. Vzal Sherlockovu tvář do dlaní. „Sherlocku – ty to víš, že ano, že bych byl šťastný po zbytek života, kdyby to všecko zůstalo tak jako dosud?“

„Vím. To není kvůli tobě. Je to kvůli mně.“

John se pořád nepohnul, jen palci hladil Sherlocka po lícních kostech. Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl.

„Tohle není – já nejsem impulzivní. Trénoval jsem. O samotě. Celé měsíce.“

„Tys… s čím…?“

„S dildem, co jsem si koupil přes internet, samozřejmě,“ odsekl Sherlock, jehož nervozita nutila být kousavý.

John se nevěřícně začal hihňat. „Ach můj Bože,“ řekl  a opřel se čelem o to Sherlockovo. „Když jsem byl na klinice, že? Díkybohu, že sis to chtěl nechat jako tajemství, co kdybys mi posílal fotky? Nikdy bych nebyl schopný dokončit službu. Dostal bych padáka. No tak, pokračuj, řekni mi, jak jsi to dělal.“

No, to bylo rozhodně téma pro jiný den. „Ty máš nadprůměrné pozorovací schopnosti, když přijde na sex, tak to pověz ty mně,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Pokud by se dal způsob, jakým se teď John začal pohybovat proti Sherlockovi, považovat za nějakou indikaci, Johnovi ten nápad připadal extrémně vzrušující.

„Mhmm,“ zavrněl John  a nohou pobídl Sherlocka, který ochotně rozevřel kolena doširoka. Cítil se v pohodě, tohle dělali dřív už hodněkrát, ale jeho pozornosti neuniklo, že John tentokrát zůstává hodně blízko. „Ležel jsi na téhle posteli, na naší posteli, a myslel jsi na mě, že?“

„Ano,“ zasténal Sherlock a vyklenul se, aby se otřel o Johnovo pyžamo.

„A pak jsi dělal co?“

„Sahal jsem na sebe.“

„Kde?“

„Tady.“ Sherlock vzal Johna za ruku a navedl mu ji ke svému penisu.

„Musím se těch kalhot zbavit,“ zachraptěl John a odkulil se. Během chvilky byl zpátky a přimáčkl vlastní tvrdou erekci k té Sherlockově. „Takže takhle?“

„Ano…“

„Jak dlouho?“

„Ne… Ach Bože, zpomal. Ne dlouho. Jen dokud se mi nepostavil.“

„A pak co?“

„Pak jsem si vzal lubrikant.“ Sherlock roztáhl nohy ještě víc a omámeně si pomyslel, že John je vážně chytrý, když přiměl Sherlocka to takhle rovnou předvádět.

John si nabral na prsty a pomalu ho pohladil. „Takhle? A zvedl jsi nohy nahoru?“

„Ještě ne,“ Sherlock se opřel o chodidla a naklonil pánev, takže kolem něj John mohl snadněji kroužit. „Och to je… To je o tolik lepší, když to děláš ty.“

„Stejně by mi nevadilo se dívat. Jen abych ti mohl dát pár vodítek, chápej. Takže sis vzal lubrikant…“

„A pak jsem do sebe strčil jeden prst, och, právě takhle.“ Sherlock se mimoděk vyklenul. „Johne, do toho, prostě to udělej. Jako kdykoliv jindy. Neptej se, jestli jsem v pořádku. Řeknu ti, pokud bych nebyl.“

John zašeptal: „Miluju tě,“ a otočil prstem, takže Sherlock zapomněl, co se mu pokoušel říct, a jenom stejně vydechl: „Taky tě miluju.“

John ho pomaloučku otvíral, možná ještě pomaleji, než obvykle, ale s toutéž jemnou jistotou, s týmiž lehkými láskyplnými slovy. Tvář držel tak blízko u Sherlockovy, jak jen mohl. Sherlock sténal a zatímco ho John šukal prsty, houpal boky nahoru a snažil se najít trochu tření, aby ulevil bolavé erekci. Když ucítil třetí prst, zprudka vydechl a zvedl kolena nahoru. Ucítil, jak se mu v žaludku zachvívá chlad, a tak se soustředil na Johnův dech, Johnův hlas, Johnovy rty, je to John, John, John, John, John. Chvění ustoupilo. „Teď,“ zajíkl se.

Následná penetrace byla tvrdá, skoro až moc, ale John ho nechal ji rozdýchat, až dokud Sherlock se zoufalým odhodláním nesevřel jeho ramena. John na to šel pomalu, tak pomalu, a zastavoval se, kdykoliv se zdálo, že se Sherlocka zmocňuje třas, a Sherlock se každým kousíčkem svého bytí soustředil na to, aby srovnal svůj dech s Johnovým hlubokým, vyrovnaným dýcháním. „Sherlocku,“ uslyšel vzdáleně. „Otevři oči.“

Sherlock zaostřil. John měl obličej přímo nad ním, rozechvěle se usmíval a v očích měl slzy. „Jsem v tobě, lásko, jsem celý úplně v tobě.“

„Miluju tě,“ řekl Sherlock okamžitě a vztáhl k němu ruce. John byl v něm a líbal ho a Sherlock ho pevně svíral, v puse slano. Byli si tak fyzicky nablízku, jak jen dva lidi můžou být.

John mu tiše mumlal slova jako _úžasný_ a _nádherný_ a _statečný_. Sherlock, jehož panika mizela, se přinutil nadechnout a uvědomil si, že ho do boků chytá bolestivá křeč. Povolil to smrtící sevření, v němž Johna držel. „V pořádku,“ zašeptal.

John se trochu vzepřel a začal se pomalounku pohupovat, pak se zase sehnul, aby Sherlocka políbil a pomazlil se s ním nosem. Ten pohyb otíral jeho břicho o Sherlockův penis, zmáčknutý mezi jejich těly, a Sherlock cítil, jak jeho vzrušení znovu roste a erekce mohutní. „Dobře, víc.“

„Můžu -“

„Ano.“

John si klekl a začal se pohybovat záměrněji, velmi, velmi pomalu. Předloktí měl z obou stran Sherlockovy hlavy a v dlaních držel jeho tvář. Sherlock mu vycházel naproti, přizpůsobil se rytmu a teď už se v něm probouzela rozkoš. Začal se v ní ztrácet a pomalý rytmus zrychloval.

Johnovy rty se mu otřely o obličej. „Jsi ta nejvzácnější věc, co jsem kdy držel v rukou,“ zašeptal. Pak se zvedl, popadl Sherlocka za boky a přirazil. Sherlock si přitáhl kolena, jednu nohu si zahákl Johnovi za zdravé rameno a otevřel se, jak nejvíc mohl. _Och_ , tohle bylo dobré. Prohnul se v zádech a John se do něj znovu vedral, tentokrát zasáhl prostatu a Sherlock vykřikl. John zvrátil hlavu dozadu. „Ach bože,“ řekl chraplavě, „podívej se na sebe, jen se na sebe podívej -“ Při každém výpadu se mu ruce svíraly čím dál silněji. Sherlock otevřel oči, snažil se zaostřit na Johnův obličej, provazce jeho šíje, silné ruce; po tomhle tolik, tolik toužil, vidět Johnův obličej v tomhle okamžiku; ale pak se jejich oči setkaly, žhavé a dychtivé, a John znovu přirazil a Sherlockovi se vidění rozsypalo do oslnivých jiskřiček.

 „Dotkni se,“ nařídil John skoro bez dechu a Sherlock poslechl, sevřel si penis pravou rukou a levou se vzepřel o pelest postele. John teď vyrážel boky v tvrdém rytmu a to – to bylo nádherné, ty nárazy rozkoše v jeho klíně, ten pocit, že je Johnovi úplně odevzdaný. Johnovy ruce měl na svých stehnech, pokaždé, když ho postrčil nahoru, si ho přitáhl zpátky, tak dobré, tak dobré, tak dobré.

„Chci tě vidět, jak se uděláš, chci tě vidět, jak vyvrcholíš, zatímco budu v tobě,“ procedil John mezi sevřenými zuby a svíral Sherlockovy boky, aby ho udržel na místě. Sherlock se teď prohýbal v zádech, ruka mu poletovala v rychlém protipohybu vůči Johnovým výpadům, rozpaloval se víc a víc. Pak John přirazil obzvláště prudce v tom přesně správném úhlu a Sherlock se rozletěl na kousky, explodoval do milionu střípků čirých pocitů a uslyšel, jak se mu vlastní hlas tříští ve výkřiku.

Když potom přišel zpátky k sobě, zjistil, že John na něm ztěžka leží a tulí se mu nosem ke klíční kosti.

„Ty jsi _skončil_?“ zeptal se Sherlock pobouřeně. „Chtěl jsem to vidět!“

„No, já jsem toho taky moc neviděl,“ řekl John. „I tak jsem se měl co držet. Mít tě před sebou takhle nataženého? Mám štěstí, že jsem vydržel tak dlouho. Jakmile ses začal sypat, byl to můj konec. Ale jsem si pěkně jistý, žes musel být působivý, protože se zdá, že ses udělal pěkně mohutně – je to tu všude kolem.“

Sherlock si odfrkl. „Tak to musíme udělat znovu.“

„No jasně. Zítra.“

 Sherlock se usmál. Byl tu připíchnutý jak pitvaná žába a v kyčlích měl příšernou křeč. Semeno mu stékalo po břiše a John mu nejspíš slintal za krk. Hlava se mu točila triumfem a euforií. K dovršení všeho měl najednou hlad jako vlk.

„Musíš jít zítra do práce?“

„Ne, máme se sejít s těmi lidmi od Gregsonové kvůli té defraudaci, vzpomínáš?“

„Ale ne dřív než odpoledne.“

 „Ne… proč?“

„Uděláš mi pár toastů?“

Sherlock ucítil, jak se mu John na krku láskyplně usmívá. „Vždyť ty si umíš udělat toast sám.“

„Ale když mi ho uděláš ty, chutná líp.“

John se zvedl, vyklouzl z něj a vedle Sherlocka, který zasténal úlevou a narovnal nohy, si vleže na boku podepřel hlavu.

„Ty,“ řekl mu, „jsi lenoch líná.“

„Myslel jsem, že jsem zkurvený zázrak,“ zaprotestoval Sherlock.

„To taky,“ usmál se na něj John.

„Já,“ řekl Sherlock a díval se na něj. „Já…“ Bylo toho tolik, co chtěl říct, tolik lásky a radosti se mu vzdouvalo v hrudi, ale slova tam žádná nebyla. Začaly ho pálit oči.

„Já vím, lásko. Já vím.“ John mu přejel po tváři špičkami prstů. Oči měl něžné a Sherlock porozuměl jeho výrazu, aniž by o tom musel přemýšlet. „Já vím.“

Sherlock roztřeseně vydechl a John se naklonil kupředu, aby se nosem otřel o ten Sherlockův. „Toast?“

„A džem.“

„Cokoliv chceš,“ řekl John spokojeně a Sherlock se usmál, protože věděl, že i tohle znamená _lásku_.

 

**Epilog – Následující léto**

 

‚Emmtrio‘ je ta nejpopulárnější reality show v zemi. Ema Anstrutherová celý ten čajový dýchánek natočila na svůj mobil a klip, ve kterém Sherlock opovržlivě říká: „Vy se ani Ema nejmenujete,“ je uváděn na pozadí úvodních titulků. Stal se z toho virál a polovina Scotland Yardu to má v telefonech jako vyzvánění.

 

Koumáka Billa odsoudili k dlouhodobému pobytu na uzavřeném oddělení vězeňské psychiatrické kliniky, kde se jim konečně podařilo mu efektivně nastavit medikaci. Jeho dopisy Sherlockovi začaly být postupně mnohem rozumnější a Sherlock si některé z nich schovává, aby jimi podplatil Mycrofta, až od něj příště bude potřebovat laskavost.

 

Sylvie teď chodí s majitelem veganské kavárny. S Johnem jsou pořád přátelé.

 

Harry abstinuje už šestnáct měsíců a s Clarou uvažují o založení rodiny. Jako prvního oslovily Sherlocka, ale ten si to chtěl nejdřív promyslet a pak tu záležitost předestřel Johnovi. Sherlockovi se potají myšlenka být otcem docela líbí – alespoň pokud Clara a Harry odvedou všechnu opravdovou rodičovskou práci – ale právě teď má před očima temný nástin Moriartyho poslední hry a nechce riskovat, že by do toho zatáhl kohokoliv dalšího. („Ale my zrovna nemládneme!“ utrhla se na něj Harry. „Dej mu čas,“ klidnila ji Clara.)

 

Molly a Ciaran jsou zasnoubení a začali spolu bydlet. Naneštěstí se ukázalo, že Ciaran je alergický na kočky, a tak Lestrade adoptoval Tobyho. Toby je přátelský, mazlivý kocourek a Lestradovy děti ho zbožňují – k velké zlosti jeho exmanželky.

 

Jason Tyler byl usvědčen a odsouzen za únos a odeslán do vězení pro mladistvé. Všichni v Yardu jsou přesvědčení, že ho neviděli naposledy. („Kdyby byl Američan, postřílel by půlku školy,“ vyjádřil se Dimmock.) Od obvinění Malcolma McAllistera, který plně spolupracoval při vyšetřování a velmi dobře si vede v nové škole, bylo upuštěno. Sherlock přemýšlel o tom, že by mu napsal e-mail, ale vlastně nevěděl, co by řekl, a tak to nikdy neudělal.

 

Charles Fuller odešel z fotbalového týmu. On i Simon založili knižní klub pro otce a syny, který se schází v Café Milano.

 

Od obvinění Tassie Phelpsové bylo také upuštěno, ale ta už nedokázala najít jiné místo chůvy a místo toho napsala paměti, které mají na podzim vyjít knižně. John a Lestrade si oba předobjednali po výtisku, aby ho mohli dát Sherlockovi k Vánocům.

 

Owen dostal čestné uznání a on a jeho tým se pokusili osobně setkat s rodinami Moranových obětí, včetně mnoha těch, o kterých předtím nevěděli a jejichž fotografie našli v albu. Neměli pokaždé úspěch. S Johnem zůstávají v kontaktu. Owen se rovněž docela hodně spřátelil s Lestradem, který má děti ve skoro stejném věku, a obě rodiny někdy tráví společně víkendy.

 

Stephen je čistý už jedenáct měsíců a vytrvale pracuje. Sherlock na něj dohlíží a byl by šokován, kdyby zjistil, že Stephena nejednou zachránilo před pádem pomyšlení, že by Sherlocka zklamal. Nasir absolvoval na kadeřnické škole, dovršil osmnáct let a s trochou Johnovy pomoci získal práci v oblíbeném salónu lady Fitz-Hugh-Curtisové, kde je velmi populární.

 

Nikdo neví, co dělá Mycroft.

 

Lestrade si zvykl na nový život, ačkoliv se pořád necítí na to, aby se zapojil do světa randění. Jeho prioritou jsou jeho děti, po nich následuje práce a překvapilo ho, když si uvědomil, že je s tím, jak to teď je, vážně úplně spokojený. Má svůj útulný byt a kocoura a přátele a to mu zatím stačí.

 

Včelařský domek je pořád zařízený jen napůl. Ukázalo se, že k němu patří jabloňový sad, což si Sherlock předtím neuvědomil, protože nerozezná jabloň od obří sekvoje. John přemýšlí, jak těžké může být vyrobit cider, a těší se na svěží mrazivé podzimní víkendy, pravděpodobně s Lestradem, aby mu pomáhal, protože Sherlock nebude vůbec k užitku.

Po velmi bedlivém zkoumání obstaral John pro Sherlocka jako dárek k jejich prvnímu výročí Výbavu začínajícího včelaře. Chtěl mu dát výbavu De Luxe, ale byl si dost jistý, že Sherlock výročí jako taková vymazal, a nechtěl, aby byl moc ztrápený, že nemá odpovídající dar.

 

Sherlock výročí _opravdu_ vymazal, ale naštěstí mu to Molly včas připomněla, takže mohl změnit název svého nového kusu, který bude premiérově hrát Borealis Quartet za tři týdny na už teď vyprodaném koncertu. Sherlock dokonce sehnal krásnou krabičku, do které uložil vstupenky, ačkoliv tu za něj zabalila paní Hudsonová.

 

Sally Donovanová pořád nemá kočku. Nakonec, pokud i Magor může najít pravou lásku, je možné všechno. Že ano?


End file.
